From One Doomed Galaxy to Another
by Ordo Warrior
Summary: After a devistating defeat, the Ebon Hawk and her crew attempts to flee from their enemy only to be flung into a new mess. Can the Jedi ignore the blight that threatens their home to save this strange new galaxy? LS Revan and Exile, MShep Para/Earth/Sole
1. Fleeing a Lost Battle

**A/N: **I'm still writing the Commando story I just hit a rut. (Stupid elcor speak at least HK-47 is funnier). Anyway with Bioware's timeline entry about the Mandalorian Wars they just proved to me what I believed happened to Revan both before and after the KOTOR games and these stories keep buzzing in my mind. 2 character are O/C people that are based off characters I hope to canonically put into the Star Wars universe (different time of course) and one of them is a combination of 2 characters. So Revan and the Jedi Exile are mostly their canonical selves with decisions I made included and a few theories I believe are true, i.e. Revan worked with the GenoHaradan or Kreia and Kae are the same person minus the crossover event and HK-47 of course. Also Jedi Exile's name was from KOTOR II's random name generator. M rating for language and later use of Force powers.

**Update**: I added more details on the Ebon Hawk's first encounter in the ME universe.

Fixed my grammatical issue that Domenion pointed out. (Not here but I still have to work on it)

* * *

3,948 years before the battle of Yavin IV, with the help of T3-M4 and the Jedi Exile, they had gathered an army for Revan to lead against the True Sith. Revan's new army consisted of Mandalorians, Jedi and any others willing to help save the Republic or work with Revan and the Exile. Revan's army was utterly decimated by the Sith Emperors' Fleet; all of them including, Mandalore the Preserver, were destroyed by the immense fleet that had awaited them.

All that was left was the current crew of the Ebon Hawk; Revan himself with his trade mark cloak and signature Mandalorian mask, T3-M4 the loyal utility droid of Revan's since his escape from Taris, HK-47 the assassin droid that would follow Revan to the end of the universe, the Jedi Exile, Cina Hano, that followed Revan during the Mandalorian Wars but left before he instigated the Jedi Civil Wars, a Force-sensitive Kaleesh warrior, Esura lij Talna, who wore the traditional clothing of her people and carried a Czerka Corporation's Outland rifle, a Shoni spear, and at least two visible Lig swords on her person, a Trandoshan Force-user, Trossk, that had some training from both Revan and Cina as well as built himself a lightsaber but he still preferred his mercenary weapons that he kept stored in the Ebon Hawks secret compartment in the starboard dormitory under his bunk and one of a very few 'Jedi' to join the Mandalorian ranks and earn the armor, besides Revan and Cina, Duros Jedi, Pren, had joined Revan's quest to destroy the True Sith, and Cathar Jedi, Jalin, along with her mate, Fenar, joined to assist the legendary Jedi pair that helped save their people and their homeworld.

Now this motley crew was hoping for a few moments to lick their wounds. As everyone tried to fix the damage to the Ebon Hawk, HK-47 hacked into the ship's communication relay and had successfully transferred, after several failed attempts, a copy of his artificial intelligence into one of the HK-51 units he created, copying everything up until the point he originally planned to leave the Exile and search for his master on his own.

Revan was at the cockpit and he was stressed. Cina could fell his tension so she tried to see if she could cheer him up, "Revan, are you alright?"

He gave her a glance then he returned to work on the nava computer, "Nothing is alright; I lead hundreds of thousands to a slaughter and I could have prevented if I could have remembered, the Mandalorians will be manipulated by the Sith again if we don't return and we are being hounded! Why should I be alright?"

Even under his mask Cina could see Revan's pain, "You miss her, don't you?"

Revan really didn't want to talk about it, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Revan may be a master strategist and a deadly warrior but hiding his feeling for Bastila was like trying to hide a Wookiee on a frigate for him. "It's in your voice…just like when I left him…" Now she couldn't stop thinking about the love she left behind.

With his hand now on her shoulder her assured her, "We came here to defend them right? So the sooner we win the sooner we can return to our loved ones and friends." Even though their roles were reversed it did help Revan more so than he might have thought. Unfortunately that feeling was short lived as one of the Sith dreadnoughts had found them. "Shit! All hands, man your battle stations!" Cina jumped into the co-pilot's seat and helped Revan with piloting the Ebon Hawk. Trossk was securing the cargo hold while Esura manned the turret. T3 and Pren were still finishing repairs to the ship's hyperdrive while Fenar and Jalin were securing the garage. HK-47 stayed in communications to work with the ship's defense computers and primary weapons.

The enemy dreadnought had launched several fighters to disable or destroy the Ebon Hawk, nothing that Esura couldn't handle, yet. Suddenly Pren sensed that Esura was soon to be in danger, "T3, stay here I need to do something." He ran to the ladder to the turret, "Esura! Esura! I need you to come out of there!"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" Esura was a sharpshooter and one of the best as she was making every shot count.

Pren wanted to at least move Esura, "Esura…uh…Trossk needs help in the garage with…uh…something."

Reluctantly Esura agreed, "Fine. Let me finish these two off! And it better not be a lie just to get me down!"

With Pren now in control of the turret he was doing his best to destroy the fighters but compared to Esura he was an amateur. As Esura turned the corner, three Sith fighters bull rushed the Ebon Hawk taking down her shields. Pren was able to destroy one of them but he wasn't fast enough to shoot the other two fighters as they shoot at the unshielded glass as the Ebon Hawk systems sealed the Med Bay's door and the doors to the turret. Esura slammed her fist against the emergency door, "Damnit! Why Pren? Why?"

Trossk ran over as soon as he could, "What happened Esura? Why did the emergency doors close?"

Esura's Karabbac skull mask was leaning on the door, "Pren…he died for me…" This was not something that would set well with her. As a Kaleesh warrior she believed that great deeds in life would lead to godhood in death. Besides that, it meant to her that her connection to the Force wasn't as strong as she thought. Even if she was gunning Esura would only had been able to destroy two fighters.

Trossk's Trandoshan culture was similar to her's and he understood her frustration, "We can do the ritual stuff after we're out of danger. Come on I'm almost finished with the cargo hold."

With the shields down Revan and Cina had to work harder to avoid the blaster fire and keep the ship intact. Revan asked for a status report on the hyperdrive, "Pren, T3, how's the hyperdrive?" T3 responded to Revan, telling him about what Pren did. Revan whispered to himself, "Damnit. T3 how much longer until we can jump?" The little utility droid beeped that it would take him about another three minutes, "OK T3, we're counting on you. We'll evade them until then."

With no gunner to watch their back the two Jedi had to pull out every trick they knew to survive. By now several Sith vessels had joined the first dreadnought and its fighters in pursuing the Ebon Hawk. The fighters were trying to herd the Ebon Hawk towards the other ships' tractor beams but Revan and Cina Hano won't give up so easily. "Nothing compared to the Mandalorians, right Revan?"

Revan gave a small chuckle in agreement as they line up a fighter to the Ebon Hawk's laser cannons and blasted it to dust. The Sith Emperor was interested in retrieving his tool to use against the Republic again.

The commanding Sith Lord despised Revan because he was a Jedi turned Sith and he never trusted him with his master, the Emperor. He had to be patient but with the Ebon Hawk getting further and further from their grasp the Sith Lord turned that to his advantage ordering the destruction of the Ebon Hawk. One of his subordinates questioned his lord's judgment only to have his neck caved in by a powerful Force Choke.

HK-47 had intercepted the Sith Lord's command and relayed it to Revan, "Warning: Master the Sith Lord has ordered all vessels to destroy the Ebon Hawk. Suggestion: We should leave the immediate vicinity as soon as possible."

"More than agreed, HK. Hang on everybody we're pulling every trick from the book!"

With their new orders all Sith forces opened fire at the Ebon Hawk now barley able to evade all of the incoming volleys of blaster fire. Revan and Cina were good pilots but one of the destroyer's shots hit the ship's starboard side and exposing the garage to the void of space.

"Alert: Master, the garage has a hull breach. Sealing doors now."

"Wait HK, Fenar and Jalin are still there. Seal the doors to the engine, starboard dorm and main hold; give them a chance to escape!"

HK oddly tried arguing with Revan, "Addendum: Master those doors are sealed. Even with one meatbag having Jedi abilities, her emotions will interfere with her self-preservation judgment."

Unfortunately HK-47 was correct. Jalin was able to take hold of the workbench but Fenar was only had time to grab the netting left by the mining droids of Peragus Mining Facility. "Hold on Fenar!" Jalin was trying to use to Force to pull Fenar to her but the vacuum was too strong.

"Forget about me Jalin! Save yourself!"

"No!" Jalin let go of the workbench to be next to Fenar, "If this is our end, then we'll meet it together." The two of them embraced each other releasing their grip on the netting and were sucked out into space. Tears flowed off their faces as air was pull from their lungs. The only certainty for them was that they would be together even after death.

HK-47 sealed the last door to the garage and opened the Starboard dorm and Main Hold's doors. "Statement: Cathar metbags lost to space."

Revan slammed his fist against a nonessential console yelling, "Fuck! T3, status report!" T3 whistled that he needed more time before they could make a safe jump. "Fine. Trossk, Esura are you still with us?"

Trossk answered, "We're still here Revan. We just finished in the cargo hold. We're moving to help the utility droid now."

"HK can you control the turret from where you are?"

"Negative Master. The Ebon Hawk's turret is meant to be controlled in person. Commentary: Had I designed or modified the ship I would have added secondary controls, but alas I'm just an assassin droid. Addendum: In the mean time I will attempt to take control over one of the enemy fighters."

HK-47 had successfully taken control over one of the enemy ships through communication packages and the first thing HK did was eject the pilot after sending him a message; Happy flight meatbag. With full access to the Sith network HK-47 scrambled fighter ID codes before he began his attack on the Sith.

Over the comm. channels HK-47 took the delight in listening to the confusion of the enemy, "Who the hell is that guy?"

"My computer says it's you sir?"

"Mine says it's Dread 12."

"Forget the computers, use your eyes!" With that, the HK-47 controlled fighter released several flares to act like a flash-bang to hide amongst their ranks again. "Damn it! Where'd he go?"

"Annoyed Statement: Hurry up you tin can, I cannot hold these fighters off forever!" T3-M4 responded to HK-47 with frustrated whistles and beeps, "Irritated Statement: At least I am doing something to give you time you waste of metal."

Cina was fed up with HK and T3's bickering all of the time, "Enough HK-47, before I decide to put a restraining bolt on you!"

"Mockery: Oh yes 'Mistress', I'll let you do that as soon as I blast my own behavior core with a carbine. Now if you don't mind I'm flying a ship right now."

With that annoyance out of the way HK-47 resumed his attack with his captured fighter. T3-M4 was having his own troubles with his new help as he angrily shrieked at Esura, "Hey, Trossk said you said that this one goes here and that one goes there."

Trossk corrected her, "No…you did the opposite of what T3 said to do."

"By the Gods it's not my fault I can't understand a thing the damn machine is saying."

With another frustrating minute passed Trossk, Esura and T3-M4 repaired the hyperdrive enough to make a jump. "This is Trossk, we just finished the temporary repairs on the hyperdrive. I hope you have coordinates the Sith can't follow us to."

"Statement: Good, because my fighter was just destroyed. Proud Statement: At least I was able to take one more with it."

Revan was trying to think of where they could go but the only 'safe' hyperspace route would be back to the Republic and Revan didn't want to lead them there. "Alright everyone we're making a blind jump." They all understood the risk but being in the Unknown Region that really didn't matter at the moment.

With the engines powered up, Revan and Cina started to make the necessary calculations to at least survive the trip. As they got the Ebon Hawk ready to make the blind jump, they were no longer evading and one of the fighters took the opportunity to shot at the engines. The shots caused the hyperdrive's power to flux uncontrollably causing damage in the engine room and systems involved in hyperspace travel. Esura had moved to the Main Hold when this started. Unfortunately T3 wasn't able to move fast enough as a larger explosion was about to happen, Trossk protected T3 with his body and armor. Though his cloak took the initial blast the fire had burned Trossk's hands, feet and the back of his head. Because he was a Trandoshan he had to remove the gloves and boots so some of the flames had gotten a few inches under the armor.

Esura ran back into the engine room after hearing the blast. She found Trossk with most of his visible scales charred black. "Trossk, are you still alive? Speak to me…"

Painfully he smiled, "Thank the Scorekeeper and the Lady Force I'm a Trandoshan and this armor…I'm going to need about an hour or four before I can move without pain…" With that Trossk passed out from the pain.

Carefully she took a hold of his legs, "Droid…T3…help me get him to his bed." T3-M4 beeped and then helped Esura move him to the starboard dormitory.

Now in hyperspace they could breathe some sigh of relief but they weren't out of the woods yet. Revan was getting a status report, "HK, how are the Hawk's systems?"

"Answer: Master our relativistic shield fluxed for a few seconds but everything seems to be normal now. Shift shields are operating at peak efficiency, the null quantum field generator is fully functional and the ablative shield is still intact. All other systems are operating at the required levels."

"Good. You can power down if you want HK-47. T3, Trossk, Esura how are the engines? That explosion didn't sound good."

"Not good Revan. Trossk took a big blast to protect T3-M4…"

Cina interrupted, "Hey, that's the first time I heard you call a droid by its name."

"Well whatever…Trossk is burned and we moved him to his bunk. Other than what I've done, I don't know what else to do since the Med Bay has been sealed off."

Revan turned toward his co-pilot, "Think you can handle things up here?"

"Flying though hyperspace into unknown territory, I think I'll be fine." As he began to walk away she asked Revan, "So how far are we going to travel?"

Revan stopped to answer her, "Get us out in about ten minutes or so unless you sense something…"

As Revan moved to the starboard side of the ship, he saw HK-47 as he tried to repair some of the damaged systems and getting mad when he miswired something or got himself zapped. Esura and T3 were next to Trossk as he laid unconscious belly down on the bed and damp towels over his arms, legs and head. Through the Force Revan could feel that Trossk would be fine, given enough time, but they needed everyone. So to hasten his recovery, Revan employed Jedi healing arts to Trossk's body. Being a Trandoshan, Trossk's body regenerated faster than most species and with training from Revan and Cina his regenerative ability was able to be faster than any known Trandoshan alive, but without Revan's help, full recovery could take a week or longer. "T3, Esura go help HK with any repairs you can. I'll make sure he's fine." With the two of them gone, Revan's hands started to glow a bright blue as he hovered them over Trossk, feeling for his damage. Luckily the burns didn't go too far down his neck or up his legs or arms. Revan treated the most damaged areas first, specifically the already exposed areas.

After a few minutes, Trossk started to regain consciousness. He saw Revan as he used the Force to help heal his body. All he could do was lie there as he said, "I'm sorry I got into this mess, Revan."

"You save a good friend of mine; I just wish we could get to the medpacs in the Med Bay."

"Yeah that stuff gets you back on your toes. I think I can stand now, I'll be limping but I'll be standing." Revan moved aside to let Trossk try to stand up. The moment he put his foot on the floor Trossk couldn't hide the pain and Revan had to stop him from going any further.

As Revan continued to treat his patient, Cina slowed the Ebon Hawk out of hyperspace. "HK, set up a distress signal on as many channels as you can think of. T3, help me with navigation and figuring out where we are." Cina left the cockpit to meet T3-M4 in the main hold to look at the galaxy map. T3 plugged into the galaxy map and coordinating with the ship's computer estimating their current location. Their math was correct but the map indicated that they were supposedly at the other end of the galaxy. "T3, I've been in that part of the galaxy before and the stars don't match up to what I remember." T3 beeped that both he and the computer triple checked their calculations. "Sorry if it sounded like I doubted you, it's just something doesn't feel right about all of this."

* * *

In the human year of 2183, a turian scout frigate in the Eagle Nebula came across an unknown distress signal. "Captain, I have a general distress signal about twelve minutes from our current location. Something is off, sir."

The turian captain didn't like that, "What the matter, corporal?"

"Nothing was there a minute ago. No energy signal, ship silhouettes, not even an eezo trail. There is a strange radiation signature that I've never seen before though."

The captain had to think about the situation, "Corporal, send a message to the flotilla about what we found, helmsman get us to that ship, and I'll prep a boarding crew to investigate."

* * *

As HK-47 continued his work he heard, an incoming call. HK-47 did not respond to the call just yet. Instead he called Revan, "Master someone has responded to our distress call. Cautionary: The 'alien' dialect is similar to Rakata in sound alone. It is more akin to that of Trogodile meatbags. Translation: …repeat, this is the Paltarin. Is anyone there? Commentary: This is a rough translation Master, not an accurate one."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Trossk, are you going to be OK?"

"I think I'm able to heal myself now. Go see who or what is rescuing us, Master."

As Revan made his way to communications, he spotted little T3-M4 and Cina trying to figure out where the Ebon Hawk was and Esura was squatting in the storage compartment where Juhani once used. When Revan arrived, HK-47 moved aside to let Revan answer their rescuers. Revan pressed a button, "This is the Ebon Hawk. We have multiple hull breaches and injured. He is stable but we cannot access our medical bay due to a hull breach. We request assistance to get to the nearest dry dock for repairs."

The voice of one the rescuer had a Trandoshan feel behind it plus a flanging effect in the voice. Revan wasn't certain if he understood it correctly, so he waited for HK-47 to confirm what he thought the rescuer said. "Translations: He says that they will take us to…the 'Citadel'…where a medical and security team will await us." Normally at this time HK-47 would throw in a suggestion to blast someone but not in the condition the Ebon Hawk was in.

Revan was right about what he thought was said except for this 'Citadel' place. "T3, can the Ebon Hawk still fly on her own?" T3 beeped that he would need some time to work on the engines. Revan talked to the unknown alien, "Our engines are disabled. We require towing."

"Translation: We require your ship's mass. Assessment: Master I believe they wish to gauge our ship to determine if we have valuable cargo worth stealing. I would more than welcome them so I may exercise my hand-to-hand combat programs."

Revan gave them the ship's relative mass minus the current holes. The weird frigate launched three magnetic cables and dragged the Ebon Hawk. As they were being pulled they all couldn't help but wonder why they didn't jump to lightspeed yet. Twenty minutes passed, and with help from Revan and Cina, Trossk could walk but he had a limp when he walked for the time being and it hurts if anyone touched him too hard.

As they were being pulled to an odd looking device Esura called everyone, "By the Gods…I think you guys might want to see this." With everyone in the cockpit area they were all in awe at the unusual device they were approaching. The large device has a blue core with two long prongs that extended outward. "What are they doing?"

The ship aligned itself and the Hawk to the device's prongs as the blue core began to glow brighter more intense as the ships approached it. The moment the ships were underneath the core, blue lighting like energy began to envelop the ships then a sudden burst of inertia launched both ships to the 'Citadel'.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how to write out T3's beeps and whistles. If anyone has suggestions to make this better (mostly HK's dialogue) I'll work with them to rewrite the chapter. I will continue the Commando story I just need time to think about how an elcor talks, after that it'll be smother sailing. Also if someone is willing, I have another story I want to post but there are a few holes that need to fill and I want someone's opinion about it first. Sorry for the Cathar scene, I watch too many anime and I'll explain the Duro thing later. All action right now, detailed descriptions in the next chapter.


	2. An Uncertain Meeting

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait but work has been a pain and I've been working on finishing a few achievements on a couple of Xbox games. (Y'know those longer one that take forever to get. Example: Mercanaries 2, that verify all HVTs and open all shop items.) I continuously fix chapters after posting so if something doesn't read right check back every now and then to see if I changed it otherwise you can PM me if I don't change it after a week.

Anyway here's chapter 2; "Talking", _Thoughts_

**Update: **Fixing grammatical stuff and a few other errors.

* * *

Traveling through the pseudo-hyperspace, everyone on board the Ebon Hawk started to grab their gear for their first visit to this 'Citadel'. Cina couldn't help but think about Citadel Station over Telos IV. Cina changed into the Jal Shey Mentor armor that she found during her travels with Kreia in the Ebon Hawk's port dormitory. She put on the advanced agent interface visor, the Nagai combat gloves, tech specialist belt and her personal armband. She could feel the Universal D-Package implant was still functioning properly. Her Jal Shey Mentor armor was outfitted with Energy shielding mark IV and environment underlay mark V. On her back she carried an upgraded Charric and on her belt hanged two lightsabers; a silver bladed saber with her personal crystal that had a blinding glow and an ultima-pearl as augmenters while the other was a cyan colored lightsaber with a sapphire and kaiburr crystals.

HK-47 was in the cargo hold grabbing all of his favorite weapons, the fully upgraded carbine once owned by Jamoh Hogra and a War Bowcaster were magnetically attached on to his back. A Mandalorian Ripper and a GenoHaradan blaster were attached to his hip joints and his personal Droid Assassin's rifle in hand. The droid capacitor armor was working at full functionality, the droid assassination module was active, and the system upgrade and motivator booster programs were running properly. The Baragwin flame thrower and Baragwin stun ray were integrated into his arms without any problems.

T3-M4 already had his equipment on him as he returned to work on the ship. T3 had the droid energizer armor mark III, with the advanced droid interface, self-sustaining unit, and source ripper programs active throughout his body. T3 also had a renewable shield, shock arm and Baragwin shield disruptor. T3-M4 had access to a Mandalorian Disintegrator, an upgraded Cassus Fett's heavy pistol, a Zabrak blaster pistol and a micro-pulse blaster.

Trossk was in pain but that didn't stop him from grabbing his gear. He made sure the armor was tighter around his arms, legs and neck. The neck part was a bit of a pain because of his spines but he got over it, literally and figuratively. The armor emulated the abilities of Cassus Fett's battle armor but with Trossk's personal touch; adding electrical resistance and allowed for more dexterity. The armor was also set with armorply plating mark IV and flexible underlay mark V. The armor had his clan's colors, mostly blue with gold trim though Trossk kept the gold colors to the arms only. Revan had given him the Circlet of Saresh that he found, the dominator gauntlets, and GNS strength enhancer. Trossk used the Enhancement D-Package implant. Trossk carried a Zersium rifle, a Slavemaster stun carbine and a sword from his clan; the weapons from his hunting days before he trained in the ways of the Force. On his belt he wore his lightsaber that had a rare black crystal along with a barab ore and jenruax augment crystals.

Esura lij Talna, just like T3, had all of her stuff on hand. Esura never removed her Karabbac mask, her hair was always wrapped underneath her turban and karabbac and muumuu skin armor. Esura had Gamorrean power gloves along with Brejik's belt and armband given to her by Revan, as he felt she would have more use of it than anyone. Even if she didn't wear it, Esura carried an electrical capacitance shield to protect herself from Sith Force Lighting. Cina created a Quickness D-Package to help her use the bolt action Outlander Rifle faster. She had a strap attached to the rifle for easy retrieval and so she didn't have to worry about losing it when she switched to her blades. The Shoni spear was usually in her hands but this time she was leaving it inside the ship's cargo hold. Esura carried four Lig swords at any given time, two were visible as they attached to her bandoleer pointing the opposite direction and the last two she hid on her back under her cloak. In her hands at the moment she was holding Jalin's lightsaber, saved only because it was in the cargo hold. The saber had a green blade with a pontite and upari crystals that powered it even further. Esura was holding the blade of a friend, one of the very few friends she made outside of her people. Being Force-sensitive it was theoretically possible for her to use the weapon but unless she received training from Revan or Cina, there was a high probability that Esura could loss an arm trying.

Revan had recently changed the color and shape of the Star Forge Robe to mirror that of his iconic black robe during the Mandalorian Wars and later in the Jedi Civil War. He gave the robe biorestorative underlay mark V and ballistic shielding mark III. Before Revan left known space Bastila had given back his mask, the mask of the Mandalorian woman who died defending the defeated Cathar from her Mandalorian 'family'. Actually Bastila had always kept his mask since Revan's capture and she gave it back to him as a goodbye gift, so to speak. Revan wore the GenoHaradan power gloves and stealth unit when he worked with the traitorous Hulas and killed him along with his band alone in the dunes of Tatooine. Revan also had Nomi's armband and Skills D-Package implant. Along with Nomi's armband Revan also found a way of integrating cortosis gauntlets into the robe. Revan went to the cargo hold to grab his weapons; a fully outfitted Jurgan Kalta's assault rifle, and both of his lightsabers. Both used rare crystals he obtained from Yavin Station's resident Suvam Tan. One carried the Mantle of the Force along with a Solari crystal he found on Korriban and a krayt dragon pearl. The other lightsaber used the Heart of the Guardian as its primary focus crystal with a firkrann crystal and damind crystal for additional power.

With everyone geared up Revan and Cina could feel as both the Ebon Hawk and Paltarin began to slow down out of the hyperspace-like travel. As Revan and Cina reached the cockpit to see where they were the first thing they noticed was the enormous station first. It was larger than the Rakatan's Star Forge. They weren't too impressed by the fleet of ships around it except for the large t-shaped dreadnought. Their 'friends' from the Paltarin contacted the Ebon Hawk again. With the sonic imprint sensor from HK-50 on Peragus, Cina confirmed that they were leading them to one of the station's docking cradles.

They tried to dock the Ebon Hawk similarly to when G0-T0's yacht grabbed her. The only problem was the exit ramp led to a very long drop and the docking arm continued its attempts to attach behind the ship's port side laser cannons. Revan contacted the Paltarin, "Does this station have a landing bay or pad we could use instead?" From what Revan could understand they said they could take them to one of the station's special cargo docks.

The bay was not too dissimilar to that of Mannan or Citadel Station over Telos. Now with firm metal underneath the ship's legs the crew was ready to see what species this Citadel had to offer. Esura was helping Trossk letting his right arm hang around her neck. T3 planned to stay inside to continue working on the ship as best as he could with what was on board. HK-47 only wanted to see the new alien's to assess what assassinations his processor could possibly formulate to use against them and if his vocabulator could adapt to the new languages. Revan and Cina were finishing with a few adjustments but planned to meet their rescuers soon.

* * *

A turian captain with a squad of eight and the medical team discussed amongst themselves about the peculiar vessel. The salarian C-Sec agent started it, "That's one ugly design. It doesn't look efficient either."

A turian C-Sec officer with white facial marks commented, "I don't know, it has that gruff kind of feel to her. You know?"

"No I don't and I hope I never do."

The asari with them stepped in between the two, "I'm more interested in what's coming out of it. Defiantly not humans but neither asari, turian or salarian in design. Elcor don't usually travel but their easy to tell by their voice, same with hanar, and I've never heard or seen anything like this from quarians or volus." Jokingly she added, "Too small to be krogan and batarians never come here anymore."

The captain with dark blue markings barked at his squad, "Settle down you three. We're here because the Paltarin found beings in need of assistance and to protect the medical team. Now stay sharp and be ready for anything." Unfortunately he didn't know how right he was. With the landing ramp down, out came a heavily armored reptilian life-form who was being aided by a female being in some type of animal hide based armor and robe wrappings. Then out came a red mech of some kind with many weapons getting everyone worried, even the experienced captain. The medical team was hesitant at first but now they were afraid to go anywhere near the menacing looking machine.

* * *

"So this is where Twi'leks go after they loss their head-tails huh? I think they aren't happy to see us. I wonder why…" Trossk looked at HK-47 in particular.

HK kept his voice down between the three of them, "Objection: I have yet to commit any assassination against any of the present meatbag species; humans aside of course. Though normally my function as an assassin droid is only revealed to my target just before termination, as well as the one who issued the command."

Despite their relatively peaceful approach, HK-47 saw one of the meatbags beginning to pull out an odd fold-able weapon. But HK-47 wasn't going to wait for the weapon to unfold as he already had the meatbag in his scope. Through sheer instinct alone Trossk and Esura had also pulled out their weapons reacting to what HK-47 reacted to. Trossk was kneeling, putting most of his weight on his left leg that was on the ground with the Zersium rifle in hand. He could still feel the burns on his body. Esura was aiming at one of the secret sniper hidden on one of the high up walkways while still keeping an eye on the ground group. All three of them, even HK, had the eyes of killers and they could see that it wasn't a common thing for these beings to see, or not common enough in HK's opinion.

Before either side could start anything Revan appeared, "Please forgive my 'protocol droid', I still haven't worked out all of the body's battle droid programs out of him just yet. My friends and I just got out of a dire situation so we are a bit on edge if you can forgive them." Obviously Revan was lying through his teeth due to the illegal nature of assassin droids and judging from the unknown species and the technology, except for the human like beings, Revan had determined they were not in their galaxy anymore, so Trandoshans and Kaleesh would have no meaning here.

HK-47 pulled back the rifle, "Statement: Yes, I'm still working with the utility droid to 'remove' those bothersome programs. Addendum: My programs reacted to the meatba…I mean organic as he was about to ready an unknown weapon." HK knew he had to play along but he hated the fact he had to call meatbags 'organics' and to pretend not to like killing.

Esura threw her rifle back behind her and helped Trossk back up. With Trossk standing he bowed his head, "Forgive me master. I still have much to learn."

Even though Trossk and Esura couldn't understand what the reptilian creature with dark blue tattoos said they both could tell he didn't sound too pleased. "Translation: Master he does not approve of your use of slavery and demands to know our purpose. Assessment: I believe he misunderstands you and the Trandoshan, Master."

"He is not my slave; he is my Padawan, my student. She is an associate of mine and the droid is self explanatory. My student has…second degree burns on his extremities. The rest of us are mostly fine; scrapes and bruises nothing that requires immediate attention."

The blue tattooed reptilian didn't say anything to them at first as he conversed with the others. With HK-47's exceptional hearing still functioning he turned to his master, "Recommendation: Master I believe we should blast through these meatbags now and find a more defensible position until we can formulate a plan to escape safely from this mega-station."

Revan wasn't going to make the first move this time. He wanted to see how they would react first before he did anything that could jeopardize anyone. With a secret weapon in position all he had to do now was wait and see how they would react to them. Revan could hear the uncertainty in his voice but he was confident that for the time being they were safe. "Translation: They will take your student to the infirmary. In the meantime we are to be held in separate 'C-Sec' holding cells for further questioning. Our weapons will also be removed." HK toned down his voice so only his master could hear him, "Resentment: Master I still do not like any of this. I nevertheless feel that we should simply blast the meatbags where they stand. It is your decision Master but I would prefer the more violent approach if possible."

* * *

Several minutes have passed and the turian C-Sec captain wanted to check on his waiting 'guests'. "So lieutenant what have they been doing?"

"That lizard thing is still in the infirmary. The man with the mask has just been sitting in the middle of his cell unmoved this whole time, unlike that woman. The female has been relentlessly moving around her cell. The machine has been asking its guard question after question only stopping to examine the walls from time to time. Also sir, some of the surveillance systems have been going dead on us and some of the Avina programs are speaking to nothing, as if a ghost or spirit were…"

He didn't like that but his first priority was to make sure those four didn't threaten the security of the Citadel. "Don't be silly kid there's no such thing as ghosts, must be faulty wiring or bad programming. Have some techs check on it. What about their weapons; are they still in the confiscated lockers?"

"Yes captain. After your team took them no one has taken any them out. We haven't let anyone examine them yet until you give the go ahead sir."

* * *

The captain should have kept a better eye on things, as the Jedi Exile Cina was using a technique called Force camouflage to travel around the station and gathering information about the technology and some galactic culture. She also disabled enough systems and mind tricked a few people to get T3 out of the Ebon Hawk to help her. With T3 in the system he was able to prevent the station from detecting Cina as she contacted Revan via comlink. "Revan this society is amazing. This 'Citadel Council' has been in existence for about 2,683 years with only two galaxy wide conflicts. That's better than our 21,105 year old Republic. There are only eleven known space faring sentient races; including humans."

Revan could feel all of the life-forms moving around the station._ Most of them are not even trying to hide their thoughts, minus about three or four individuals from time to time, but I can still feel what they are thinking. _Revan kept his voice down to within his mask, "Just make sure T3 can get back to the ship safely and also don't let any of them examine our weapons."

"Right, Revan. T3, I think it time I got you back to the ship, OK?" He beeped to confirm he was ready as he had already downloaded a copy of all the data he could scrounge without being detected onto separate datapads.

* * *

To everyone's amazement, with only three applications of medi-gels the reptilian being was up and about, "Hey get off me! I said I was fine!" He was using one of the room's mirrors to look at the charred scales on his back, "Great…it's going to take at least four days before the new scales grow in."

One of the nurses tried stopping him, "Sir you shouldn't be up yet. You shouldn't even be able to stand up yet!" Trossk could only understand because they provided him with a translator.

He was stretching as he complained to them, "I've taken a blast three times bigger than this. Mind you I was at the edge of the blast radius and I was bedridden for about a month after, but I survived it. So don't tell me what my body can or can't do. Now where is my Master and everyone else?" Now he was starting to put on his armor.

The doctor working on him called C-Sec, "We have a bit of a problem here…"

* * *

_First the humans try accusing Saren of treason, then the Paltarin brings that ship, now I have systems going haywire, a machine that could be an AI, and a patient that shouldn't be up yet. Could anything else go wrong now?_

Suddenly alarms went off, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

When he arrived there were already eight C-Sec agents armed and the open door to the confiscated room. "Status?"

"I don't know. No one does. The surveillance has been buggy and the guard doesn't remember the door opening."

_What the hell is going on here! _The turian captain grabbed an assault rifle, "I going to investigate. Don't let anyone in or out until I return." Alone he now wandered deep into the confiscated storage. But as he looked he found that nothing has been disturbed or touched but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was in there with him. He searched for ten minutes and still didn't find anything but the feeling never left him. He finally returned, "Nothing. Everything was untouched. You, stay here and make sure nothing gets out. I'm going to ask that man questions."

* * *

In Revan's cell he was still meditating when the door opened. The captain that greeted him entered. "What's your name?" Revan continued to mediate, "I said, what is your name human?"

He continued to meditate on the floor, "It is impolite to ask for a name without giving one first."

"Fine…you can call me Garen. Now what is yours?"

"You can call me Revan, Garen."

"Revan, the moment you and your ship arrived I've had nothing but problems plaguing me that normally never plagued this station like this before. I figure you or someone from your ship might know what's going on here."

Revan didn't move as he answered the captain, "I couldn't say for certain. I am sure my student is ready to join us here. You should tell Esura to calm down and we will leave soon. And tell my droid, HK-47, to stop bothering his guard with questions. You have to say I said it otherwise he won't listen." Garen thought to himself, _How the hell…_ "Did I know about all of that? Let's just say that I could sense what is going on and what they are doing."

"If you know that much then you must know what is causing me trouble."

"Sadly, like I said before, I can't say for certain yet. What I do know is that you will not be able to hold my student for much longer if he is not calmed down." Revan was right, as a Trandoshan Trossk wasn't going to just sit in a cell quietly.

"Fine but if you try anything…"

"I understand, Garen, but I wouldn't do anything to risk their lives or safety. Lead the way." With that Garen, with armed escorts, led Revan to his eager student.

* * *

**A/N: **Please note I'm following the KOTOR equipment system here but I also feel that some people, HK-47 mostly in mind, would prefer the ability to carry as many weapons as their body could allow. Also I was never able to get to Yavin Station, terrible Live connection on the original Xbox, so if one of T3's parts is not in the right 'slot' then let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Yes I am mixing equipment from both game and no I don't care that it doesn't make sense. For those that want long winded explanations too bad cause this is the short version, Revan kept most of the items he 'found' during his quest for the Star Forge so they weren't lost when Peragus was destroyed. I preferred the stats from the first KOTOR for the electrical capacitance shield. Also in KOTOR 2 I never had all items that are present together in 1 playthrough, stupid random item generator on basically everything. Some might complain about Revan having the ballistic shield upgrade on his robe well I don't remember if they could or could not be used on robes, besides it and biorestorative are my favorite armor upgrade combo for the main character in KOTOR 2 I don't know why. Also Force camouflage or cloak bends lights and sound waves so a well trained Jedi(or Sith) could affect the minds of the weak while keeping the physical aspects and affect machines, or be unseen by them.


	3. The Calm Before a Storm

**A/N: **Alright work has been OK but I have decided I need more time to think about the commando story. It's in open water so I have to tread lightly. Also I'm glad you guys have been putting my stories onto your favorites and alerts and all but without your input I personally feel that something doesn't feel right or something. As HK-47 once said on a extra DVD for KOTOR II, "Your silence is deafening…"

* * *

From Revan's cell, Garen decided to he would have him deal with some of the problems. "Before we go to your student we should calm your two friends. What did you call the machine…a 'droid'?"

"That's right Garen. I have yet to see any security or sentry droids. Do you not use them?" Revan asked simply out of curiosity of this galaxy's civilizations.

"There are mechs available for use but usually to supplement when one is undermanned. We don't use them because they use their gun to solve most problems."

_Just like HK. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he had an army of those at his command._

It was about five minutes of walking when they saw the guard as she was getting frustrated at her detainee's constant questioning. "Query: So are your personal shields similar to Echani shields or Mandalorian melee shields? Query: How readily available are they? How are they powered and where do you place them on one's person?"

The asari guard was on the verge of cracking from all of its questioning, "I told you all I knew so stop asking!" She then noticed her captain walking towards her. She stood at attention, "Sir!"

Even though they were not related, Revan couldn't help but hear the similarities between the blue colored woman's dialect and the Twi'lek race.

The captain returned her salute, "At ease, sergeant." He turned to Revan, "Can you settle this?"

"Of course." Revan moved to the cell. "HK-47, can you please stop asking this young…I mean this woman questions." Through the Force, Revan sensed the age of the asari to be in her late 530's, correcting himself about her age.

"Assurance: Master I am following my protocol function and learning about this galaxy, its peoples and technology. Recitation: I am fulfilling my primary function as a protocol droid; to facilitate communication between species and put an end to hostilities."

Through his mask Revan sent HK a message about T3 accessing the station's computers. "We can learn more about our 'friends' later. For now we need to remain calm until things can be cleared up for both sides."

HK-47 understood but his behavior core didn't like it. "Affirmative Master. HK-47 going to stand by mode." With that HK's eyes began to dim out as he become motionless.

Revan turned back to Garen, "Now I think we should visit Esura to ease her mind."

It took ten minutes to reach Esura only because of they had to take two elevator rides, which felt slow to Revan. They met a salarian who was leaning against the wall. Spotting Garen and his prisoner with armed C-Sec escort, he straightened himself up, "I didn't expect to see you or…him here, sir."

Garen just asked, "How has she been?"

"Still pacing around like the moment we put her in. It's like she's expecting something to happen or she forgot something."

To Revan the skinny amphibian sounded like a young Kriek. Even before arriving, Revan could feel Esura's distress, "Esura what's the matter? What do you sense?"

Even with Revan there, she still continued her pacing, "Revan…can't you feel it? These…things…they're not really alive. Something about this place and them. We shouldn't be here Revan. Something…something bad is going to happen soon, something really bad."

_I was hoping it was just my imagination. Esura's Force sensing ability may be instinctual but with our help her precognition has gotten stronger since I first met her._ "We'll leave as soon as we can get the Hawk fixed. For now we need to be mindful of our current situation."

She had to think about it for a few seconds before she answered Revan, "Alright, Revan. The sooner we leave the better." With that Esura moved to the room's bench to sit down. She was trying to block the thoughts out but she had to use all of her concentration to do so and even with that the feeling stayed in her mind.

Just like when he settled HK-47, Revan returned to Garen again, "She'll feel better when we leave…"

"If you leave." Garen was referring to their weapons and the unconfirmed A.I. status of HK-47.

"I believe we should hurry to my Padawan before he accidentally causes too much harm to anyone." Revan knew how right he was as he could sense Trossk being less then subtle, as he was tossing people around the room with brute force and keeping odd looking stun devices at bay with the Force.

* * *

Arriving at the infirmary, Revan and Captain Garen saw Trossk's handiwork on the staff as a few of them were using some of the nearby gurneys to lay those badly injured by Trossk. From the window they could see Trossk as he threw a human nurse to a wall then kicked a salarian to another wall. His eyes were those of a killer but he was trying his hardest not to inflict any life threatening injuries, especially with his three deadly claws at the end of each limb and razor-sharp teeth. He gave a blood curdling roar that might have made a Wookiee's fur stand on end. Every attempt to taser him were stopped through the power of the Force.

The first time he did it, most assumed the tasers were not properly set. But after about the fourth time they couldn't understand what was stopping them. Trossk calmed down slightly at the sight of Revan but continued to defend himself from the various people that attempted to do anything to him. Revan turned to Garen, "May I, captain?"

"If you want to risk your life like that…" Garen then signaled to Revan's guards to let him go alone into the room. Garen was using an intercom for the room, "Doctors, C-Sec personal, clear the room. And that is an order."

With the room now empty, save for Trossk and Revan, Trossk knelt down, "Forgive me, Revan. They wanted genetic samples and to run 'tests' on me. I thought that it would be best if they didn't. Also, I don't know if you felt it as well but, something about this place it…it doesn't feel right or safe."

_If Trossk can sense it then Cina must have as well. This is not good we need to leave now. But I can't use the Force to manipulate our way out of the situation. It would look too suspicious._

"Master?"

Revan broke his train of thought, "Hopefully it is nothing we need to worry about yet." Revan moved beside Trossk and placed a hand on his neck and applying a slight amount of pressure and whispered to Trossk, "Relax." With that Trossk fell to the floor unconscious. "Captain, have some of your people take my Padawan to a cell and I will wait with him to explain when he awakens."

The head doctor, Marlon, had nothing but objections to this, "Captain Garen, we cannot let the patient go without going through proper procedures! We still need to get blood samples and record his measurements and…" No one noticed as Revan waved his hand while looking at the doctor, "On second thought, I believe it would be best that we send him to one of the holding cells for the time being as your detainee suggested."

Garen was shocked as he knew the doctor and he would never skip on procedures. "Doctor, are you alright?"

He acted as though he suddenly had a headache. "I'm…I'm fine. I just think it would be safer for him to be locked up until he calms down, that's all."

It was logical but Garen still couldn't shake that funny feeling off. He ordered some of his men to carry Trossk to a nearby cell where both he and Revan waited for him to wake. It didn't take long as Revan, through the Force, spoke to Trossk, 'Awaken'.

With Revan's voice in his head, Trossk's eye suddenly opened to find himself in a fairly large cell, in his experience. After a few looks around the cell, he stood up to see Revan next to him as he slowly got onto his feet. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you Trossk but you didn't really give me too many options."

"Sorry about all of that Revan but these species don't need to know anything about me or my people." Revan had learned to accept Trossk and his ties to his people as he was considered an adult by Trandoshan standards when he began learning the ways of the Force.

"Right now I'm going to have a chat with one of the beings in charge to straighten thing out. Stay here and don't cause any more trouble. Esura lij Talna has also sensed what you have and so have I. I haven't found what this disturbance is but I feel we will know in time. For now let us focus on the present." With that Trossk nodded to Revan as he entered the same mediating position as Revan did in his cell. Leaving the cell he returned to Garen, "Now that all of my companions have been quelled of their circumstances, shall we talk now, Captain Garen?"

"You have been more than cooperative with me. We will discuss in one of our interrogation rooms. Of course our conversation will be more civil, I hope, than what I have had in those rooms." Garen has done some terrible thing to people in those rooms but from what he has seen from Revan, he was hoping to have the first civil conversation in there. Garen had chairs brought in for both of them.

Revan spoke first, "I believe we both have determined that my ship, my crew and I are alien to anything you know. The same could be said about you and everything I have seen as well. But you still have questions for me no doubt."

"Indeed. I still need to file a report so I have to get your story anyway." Garen activated his omni-tool to start recording the conversation, "Alright, so where are you from and how did you get here."

Revan had to be careful how he handled this but there was nothing wrong with just telling the truth, "We were just fleeing a lost battle when our enemy found us. Actually I should correct myself, we were losing a war."

"A war?" Garen was suspicious. The only wars this galaxy has been through were the Rachni Wars, the Krogan Rebellions and the Relay 314 Incident. "And who were these 'enemies' you speak of."

Revan answered honestly, "They are the Sith. They are both a species and a religion. The Sith follow the Dark Side of the Force and have been planning the conquest of the Galactic Republic, the primary ruling body of the galaxy."

Garen corrected him, "The ruling political body is the Citadel Council. Not some Republic."

Revan continued to stare at the turian through his mask, "Here perhaps." Revan returned to his tale, "As I was saying, we tried to fight back but one frigate is no match for an assault fleet. As we jumped to lightspeed we were hit by stray fire and reports said that our relativistic shield acted odd for a bit but otherwise we were relatively fine, save for Trossk and the injuries he sustained from the explosion. I can only theorize that the oddity we experienced with the relativistic shield caused us to jump from our galaxy to…wherever here is. To duplicate the event would be almost suicidal."

Revan watched as Garen fiddled with the orange holographic display on his right arm. "How can we be certain this 'Republic' or the 'Sith' aren't apart of this galaxy?"

Revan seemed utterly certain, "Because I have traveled much of Republic Space and I have never seen a station this large or that oversized tuning fork we used to get here."

"Tuning Fork?"

Revan then asked politely, "If I may trouble you Garen, I'd like to review your laws." Garen pressed more buttons on his omni-tool and a flat display came up in front of him. Most of the laws were similar if not identical to what the Republic had. That was up until the restrictions against A.I.s and the Citadel Conventions that regulated the use of weapons of mass destruction. _It's unfortunate that the Sith and Republic didn't follow those conventions. That could have saved a lot of lives and resources. Especially from that fool friend of mine. I had hoped our friendship could have saved him but I guess the dark side was too strong for Malak._

Garen, as he examined Revan's unique clothing, asked, "Do we have any complications, Revan?"

"Nothing at the moment, captain. A few things I might need to adjust but nothing too serious…" _Yeah right, HK and T3 are going to have a hard time fitting in here._

Garen deactivated his omni-tool, "Now off the record, how did you do it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That thing with Doctor Marlon. Somehow you convinced him to release your friend without filing a report, which is not like him. Marlon never lets a report go and he always follows procedure. So what did you do?"

_Damn it! I can't use it here, not with so many eyes watching and the cameras active._ It was a good thing Revan was wearing his mask otherwise his facial expressions might have betrayed him. Revan saw that, even though Garen's personal recorder was turned off, other monitoring devices were still watching. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Your doctor must have seen that their facility could not handle my student without risking the lives of the others in the process. We are after all, unknown factors are we not?"

Garen had to think about it before he responded, "True but that doesn't explain the sudden change of opinion, especially in mid-sentence now does it. The doctor is a smart man, though stubborn to a fault. Marlon would have needed orders from one of the Councilors or an Executor to let procedures go like that. Now tell me what you did."

Revan thought fast, "There are many mysteries in my galaxy as I'm sure there are in this one. My ship, the Ebon Hawk, is believed to be a cursed vessel. All owners prior to me have met untimely and tragic ends. Most were part of a criminal organization, but I believe there is something more to it. From my galaxy there are those who were 'very' persuasive. Tell me, does this galaxy have anything unusual…I mean powers beyond true understanding."

Garen was thrown off by the sudden question but he wasn't satisfied with anything Revan told him. "A power known as Biotics can be present in most species. It is due to exposure to eezo dust. The guard watching your machine, she can use Biotics."

_So that was the power I sensed in that woman. An unfocused energy with unpredictable and untapped potential._ "Interesting. Now back to your question then; no I cannot explain why your doctor suddenly changed his opinion. I am grateful for his willingness to change as my Padawan could have easily just killed everyone he had injured. His people are warriors who seek to appease a goddess through kills."

Revan had been telling Garen the truth though how much depended on the subject though. "That's probably the best answer I'm going to get from you then, isn't it? I'm going to have some of our techs examine your weapons before we return them and then we'll have to finish filling a few forms and I think we should be done after that."

"I will assist them. Some of our weapons might be too dangerous for them to handle without my help. Besides, Esura and Trossk wouldn't be pleased if I let anyone else manage them." _HK too._ _Cina might be able to help me if she is there._

_Nothing but one problem after another._ "Fine, but while you help them I'll have a security team watch you and I'll be talking to one of your friends in the meantime." Garen may have respected Revan but that didn't mean he trusted him or was done gathering information about them.

"Of course, captain. I wouldn't do anything…"

* * *

Along with three technicians, Revan was accompanied by three officers, three of the six which Revan could sense had the same 'Biotic' powers he had sensed earlier. One of the technicians, a salarian, was complaining that about needing so many people to examine a few weapons, "I still don't see why we need so many people to inspect a few weapons."

"Not simply a few weapons but quite possibly some of the most destructive tools you might see." as Revan corrected the strange amphibian.

One of the officers watching Revan added, "All I saw were blades, rifles, pistols and some weird cylinder things that look like liquid containers."

As they continued further in they came across a female human in full C-Sec combat armor. The security watching Revan aimed their weapons at her, "Freeze! Who the hell are you?"

Her black hair was wrapped into a bun with a tail going down to her neck ending just before her back. Her hair had two matching flower hair pins on both sides of her head. She turned around and said, "I'm here waiting for you. Looks like the captain finally sent you guys. About time…"

"What are you talking about?"

The 'mysterious' woman continued, "Didn't Captain Garen tell you guys? He must be really worried if he forgot to tell you. I'm Cariaga Sin, and I was ordered to wait here until the examiners showed up. I didn't expect you extra muscle or the prisoner here."

One of the turians responded, "The captain put it under advisement to let him help. Personally I don't like it and neither the fact that I don't recognize you human."

"Nonsense." She kept her hand close to her body as she waved to one of the humans with them, "You remember me from a party not too long ago."

In an almost hypnotic like state, one of the men echoed her, "I remember her from a party not too long ago."

She continued performing the same motion looking at the same man, "That's right. The six of us got so wasted we were thrown out of the establishment."

The man echoed her again, "That's right. The six of us got so wasted we were thrown out of the establishment." Without her visibly doing anything the man carried on, "Then we continued the party at your place. Your boyfriend was a funny guy."

The salarian was suspicious, "I don't know, I'm good at remembering faces and she's not 'ringing a bell' as you humans say."

She confidently defended herself, "It's probably because we work opposite shifts and also my hair is usually like this when I'm off duty. Garen ordered me here before I could fix myself. Hey, how long do you think the examination will take?"

The salarian looked at her, "If 'he' is willing to cooperate then no more than a few minutes."

Before anything else happened, the woman unleashed a Force Stasis Field that locked everyone but her and Revan in place. "Thank the Force for this small universal translator ear piece this galaxy has. Now we can safely talk, Revan. So how is everyone doing?"

"Fine, Cina. Irritable about the situation but I've settled their minds for the time being. But first, have you sensed it as well?"

"If you mean that feeling that something is wrong about this place, then yeah I have. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier but I thought it would be better not to. In the mean time I was, regretfully, able to convince a few people to help repair the Ebon Hawk. Just the superficial stuff, I figured T3 was only going to be hindered if they tried helping him. Excuse me…" She took the time to freeze them again before they could realize anything.

"Why did you use her name?" Revan was just asking out of curiosity.

"Hey, Cariaga was a good friend before she was lost at Dagary Minor. I thought she could help me one last time in a moment of need."

Revan decided to change subjects, "So we need to hasten our leave then. We need to do this right; I'd rather not be on bad terms with beings who call this station the center of government."

"Hey Revan, these weapons and armors are interesting. I think T3 could find a way for us to use these shields and HK can adapt us to these weapons."

Revan had to think about for a bit before having to freeze them himself. "Fine, take that stuff, and our weapons back to the ship, quietly. Give the bug-eyed amphibian false data to cover us and leave replicas of our stuff." She took about a minute grabbing whatever she could without being overburdened before she activated the belt and turned invisible again. "Now head to the ship, I'll fill in their missing time. Go."

Unfrozen everyone had a stinging feeling going through their minds, "Uh…what happened?"

"We were struck by an electric current. I had some insulation so I was the first to awaken."

The turian was slowly getting back his balance, "What about that woman? Where'd she go?"

With all of his concentration, Revan Force Persuaded all of them, "There was no woman here."

They all responded to him, "There was no woman here."

Revan continued, "This is the data you are looking for about our weapons." Handing the salarian the datapad Cina gave him.

"This is the data we were looking for about your weapons." With that they had no reason to stay and returned to Captain Garen.

* * *

**A/N: **OK you might disagree with me about the Jedi Exile's appearance, well in your minds you can replace it with the head you liked. Personally for some reason, not sure why myself, but I always liked that head model even though the Wookieepedia entry states her hair is brown. This is the only time I'll ever talk about her appearance, I'll also do one with Revan later and again you can use your imagination or something to replace the head with another one, even though the Old Republic MMO timeline entry has Revan sporting a mullet. Also later I'll explain how Revan remembered more about the Mandalorian and part of the Jedi Civil War that was lost to him.


	4. Questions and Answers

**A/N: **Sorry if it's been a while but I like to try and keep a 3000 word minimum for each chapter (aurthor note stuff not included). I would like more reviews similar to what I have recived from Domenion and pepoluan. No combat yet but they will be leaving soon and hopefully engage in, as HK once put it, unadulterated violence.

* * *

With Revan in the hands of some of his best men, Garen moved to have a chat with one of Revan's allies. _I would rather not talk to that machine. To make Vena behavior like that, it must truly be annoying, plus if it really is a VI it wouldn't give anything of value. That woman with the skull mask doesn't seem too stable yet so I might have to talk to the brute that rampaged in the infirmary._

* * *

Trossk had finally started to calm down as his mind grew to ease. All of a sudden he felt a prominent presence that he had felt when Revan reappeared at the infirmary. His nose could tell that Revan was not there like last time. As he heard the door open the smell of one of the bird-reptile creatures overflowed his nostrils. They had an odd smell to them, not as bad as some aliens he had smelled in the past, but something about them was different than the other 'new' races he had encountered.

Like Revan, he too did not initially respond to the reptile when he had entered. But his scent wasn't the only one currently with him. Trossk also smelled one of the blue females and one of the amphibians with eyes and head similar to the Arcona from his galaxy. The reptile tried talking to him but Trossk simply ignored him. The reptile only caught his ear after hearing him use Revan in the sentence as he said, "Do I have to give you my name like that Revan fellow?" Were it not for the earpiece the doctors had given him, Trossk wouldn't be able to understand any of them other than human Basic.

With his eyes still closed, Trossk replied from the same meditative pose like Revan before him, "It would only make your attempts at interrogation that much harder. Or at least it would if you told me."

The strange reptile continued, "What are you?"

"Does it matter to you? All you need to know is that I've probably killed more things in my lifetime then the three of yours put together."

The woman muttered, "I doubt that…"

The reptile gave her a stern look and she stopped. "Tell me about yourself, where you came from."

"The only thing I'll tell you is that your kind's scent is…unique. To say the least I have never encountered a species with that scent before. And I've hunted most." Despite being in a completely different galaxy, Trossk could sniff out the similarities between the two of them. Even with all of the new scents the ones coming for those bird-reptiles were different than anything here or from his galaxy.

Suddenly the 'empty things' that he, Revan, Esura and Cina had sensed, was getting closer to him. His nose told him a type of inscectoid was coming closer. As it got closer he opened his eyes. Trossk had stopped listening to anything the other beings were saying as he stood up and walked towards the bars. As he watched he saw a green four-legged, four-armed insect with what looked like an orange vest and some type of radio device on its back. _Those are the 'empty ones'? It looks like a green deformed Qieq! Revan and Cina have said never judge by appearance but how can the Lady Force call these things a threat unless…unless they are just the tools for that threat. _Trossk concentrated so he looked at it in infrared. His horizontal pupils stretched out further. He noticed that most of the heat was emanated from its belly and backpack. He saw nothing that implied that it was thinking for itself or that it had a digestive track of any kind. _There's no point in killing it, hell the Scorekeeper would probably take points from me if I did kill one._

Trossk finally started paying attention to the three behind him, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Trossk continued to stare at the little bug and calmly asked, "What is that?"

They were hesitant for a moment but one of them responded, "It's a keeper. They are the caretakers of the Citadel."

"Do they talk? Can they do anything else?"

"No, they just run the station and maintain the systems."

Trossk closed his eyes for a few seconds so they could adjust back to viewing how he usually saw the world, like humans. After that, he returned to his meditation. The reptile asked him, "We've answered your questions now will you answer ours?"

Trossk couldn't help but give a nasty looking smirk and a chuckle, "That all depends on the question, now doesn't it."

"Tell me more about your friend, Revan."

Even with his eyes closed, all Trossk could do was laugh. "Do you think I would tell you anything relevant about the man? All I know is what the galaxy knows him for and how he acts as an individual. You'd probably have a better time asking him yourself."

"Can you elaborate about what your galaxy knows about him?" The only one who was asking was the reptile with dark blue facial tattoos from the dock.

"I could, but I don't know if he would allow me to do so, especially with you." When Revan waited for Trossk in his cell, Trossk felt Revan's suspicion about this one and he had let Trossk sense it.

As expected the reptile asked, "Why not?"

"My master once said that everything that needs to come out will come out when the time is right. Besides, I don't trust myself not to comment about his tale. But I might be able to talk about our galaxy, if my master has not. I feel we will be staying here for some time…"

"Why would you be willing to tell us about that and not about yourself or Revan?"

Trossk could sense the anger the tattooed reptile was giving him, "Because I once worked as a bounty hunter and most of the time I worked outside the legal system. In our galaxy, it is basically divided into four sections; the Core Worlds were all of galactic politics and wealth reside, the Mid-Rim mostly agricultural planets, the Outer Rim were outlaws and gangsters rule, and the Unknown Region an expanse of our galaxy never explored, or at least never explored and lived. The Outer and part of the Mid Rims are the territory of the Hutts and Exchange. The Hutts are a species of large ugly slugs that have their slim covered hands on everything they can; trade, slavery, extortion, piracy, murder. The Exchange is an organization that rival the Hutts in all of that. Every pirate, bounty hunter and criminal has worked with one or both sides, if they want a quick death unless they are skilled enough to survive. The Outer Rim is also home to many primitive sentient species that have yet to master space travel. The rest of the galaxy that isn't controlled by Exchange or Hutts and is not in the Unknown Region are represented in a senate that is led by a Chancellor of the Republic. They are a part of a government called the Galactic Republic. Just so you don't' think I'm a primitive, my homeworld resides in the Mid-Rim, and we have a representative in the Senate. It has an army, a navy and all of that but they have something I feel this place doesn't have…Jeedai. Forgive me I'm use to using that derogative, I mean…Jedi."

Trossk sensed all of their curiosity growing, "I'll bite, what are 'Jedi'?"

"A Jedi is a defender of peace and justice for the Republic. Very few can join their order, because they are selective in their students." _I cannot talk about the Force, especial if Revan has not talked about it._

"Why are they so selective?"

"Again, if you want details you should ask Revan not me. But I can say they have powers that are almost like magic."

* * *

Before Garen could ask anything more he received a message from them saying that they were finished with the inspection. "I'm done asking you questions." _Those 'Jedi' things sound like Spectres, but not as ruthless._

He waited for them at the entrance to confiscated storage. Just like Dr. Marlon, the team, both the security force and technicians, were showing signs of migraines when they gave the captain their report. Garen reviewed the data for several minutes. Something felt wrong to him; the data said that all of Revan and his companions' weapons cleared all of Citadel regulations.

Captain Garen had Revan in the interrogation room again but this time he was going to forgo the pleasantries this time. "Alright Revan, I want straight answers now. You can start with this," tossing him a datapad that Revan was able to catch with ease. Garen only gave Revan enough time to read through the data once before he began to bombarding him with questions. "You said that your weapons could be dangerous yet they passed all of the Citadel's restrictions. And the guards and engineers that went with you are all suffered from the same unexplained migraines that Dr. Malon had. What did you do to them, Revan?"

Even without the Force, Revan could both see and feel Garen's anger towards him. "I merely suggested that if handled incorrectly it could have turn into a dangerous situation. Luckily with my 'unwanted' supervision that circumstance was avoided. It seems we have another commonality between 'us'. Now will you let us go?"

_Damn it! They've done nothing against the laws and all I have on them is that they are unknown, my gut feelings and these unexplainable occurrences. I can't hold them unless I want goddamn bureaucrats breathing down my neck._ "We'll discuss a bit more before you leave…'Jedi'."

Revan was able to hide his shock from hearing Garen use that word. "I see my student has talked somewhat about our galaxy then. So tell me, Garen, how much has my student told you?" The captain told Revan what he had learned, with a bit of contempt about it. _Good, only the basics, nothing too in-depth. It seems Trossk can't help but cause me trouble…as to be expected from a Trandoshan._ "So do you believe any of it?"

Garen was starting to get a nasty, disgruntled look about him, "I don't know what to believe about you or your friends. You remember the penalty of having an A.I. right?"

Revan simply nodded. "But I feel you think I am a Jedi."

"Unlike your student, as you call him, you were the one who stopped both sides from attacking, you were the one who suggested to peacefully coming with us, and strange things have been happening around you. I may only have that and what he told me to go off of but you don't seem like a normal spacer." Now Garen was pacing around Revan who simply sat in his chair not paying any attention to Garen, who was circling him like a hawk.

"Now captain, why do you feel so threatened about me and Jedi? Truthfully Garen, Jedi are as much of a mystery to you as to the galaxy as a whole." Now the turian was a bit confused about that statement. "They are truly…reclusive…staying in their temples and training grounds only traveling around the galaxy to right wrongs and protect the Republic. To the average Republic citizen there are more rumors than truths about what Jedi can do and are capable of doing. I only know this from working with Jedi during times of war but even then, most never talked about their training or laws." Revan was always proud of being called a Jedi back in his galaxy but until he learned more about this one he was willing to wait before acknowledging that he really is one.

_There's still nothing I can use against them. I can't hold them much longer legally. I have no choice but to release them soon._ Garen thought as he reluctantly said, "You and your friends are…free to go…"

Reavn acknowledged Garen and bowed his head, "Thank you, captain. This has been a very insightful experience and I will not forget it anytime soon." Revan stood up, "Well I'm sure my team will be more than excited to hear that we will be leaving without incident." Revan knew how much of a lie that was as HK-47, Trossk and Esura lij Talna would have preferred violence for personal or religious reasons.

* * *

They first went to Trossk, who was still meditating. He could smell them as they approached his cell. "Master, you have returned. I assume that you have 'negotiated' our release then?"

"Indeed I have, my student. We will be leaving as soon as the Ebon Hawk is ready." Revan let Trossk sense the lie as Cina and T3 were already underway preparing the Hawk for immediate departure.

"I understand, Revan." Trossk stood up, "So now we need to pick up Esura and that annoying machine of yours, right?" As he moved to the door, Trossk stopped himself to ask, "Will we have to give genetic samples to these…things, Revan?"

"I can't say. We'd have to ask the captain here…" Revan turned to Captain Garen for an answer.

"…If you are not going to destroy the infirmary like last time, it is preferable that we obtain some blood, for scientific purposes of course." Garen also wanted to see if Dr. Marlon was his old 'charming' self again.

* * *

When they reached Esura, they found that she was barely holding herself together. Her legs were twitching, her body was shivering and her nails were digging into the bench. Through her keen olfactory senses her people possess, heightened even further due to her training, Esura caught the scents of Revan and Trossk. She went to the bars looking for the two of them, "About time. Unless we have to do something else…"

Revan nodded to her, "We will be giving **small** blood samples to appease our friends from C-Sec. The sooner we get HK and give the blood the sooner we can leave."

Leaving was all she wanted to hear. After the cell door was unlocked she pushed and said, "Come on, the sooner the better."

* * *

Cina was waiting for T3's results after he reviewed all of the data and the new tech. After he finished, he told her that if they had one of this galaxy's weapon lockers he should be able to find a way to integrate the shields onto everyone, including Esura. "Good job, T3. Guess I've to 'Force' more people again." T3 buzzed at her, "Yeah, I know that was bad."

Outside the Ebon Hawk, all of her 'enlisted' workers were welding sheets to the Hawk's exterior while the traffic controllers were ignoring all of the work. Cina was dressed in a C-Sec officer's uniform. One of the turian dock workers came over to her, "External repair to that ship are almost complete. All that is left would be to check the interior…"

She stopped him and used a mind trick, "That will not be necessary."

"That will not be necessary."

"What will be necessary is a weapons locker brought down here."

"What will be necessary is a weapons locker brought down here. I'll go get a loader and bring one over."

_Man I hate doing this. But at least they won't remember what has happened after they finish._

A few minutes had passed before the turian dock worker from before came with a wireless claw carrying a weapons locker. "Here's the locker. So how are you going to get this in there?"

"Don't worry about that…" Cina waved her hand, _I'm sorry I have to do this but it is better for both of us if you don't remember,_ "You did not bring a weapon locker to this hangar."

"I did not bring a weapon locker to this hangar."

"You'll continue working and you'll forget after your work is complete."

"I'll continue to work and I'll forget after my work is complete." With that the turian left and the locker close to the Ebon Hawk's loading ramp. With no one paying attention and all security devices deactivated, Cina used the Force to move the box into the garage next to the workbench.

Cina couldn't see T3 as he continued to work on the engines, "Alright T3, it's inside!" He beeped that he'll work on it as soon as he finished repairs. With the free time she had, Cina inserted one of the datapads T3 downloaded the data on to the holo projector in the main hold and began studying this new galaxy even further.

* * *

Now all they had to do was reactivate HK-47, give some blood and then they could leave. The long elevator rides didn't help as they finally reached HK-47's cell. Garen was uncertain how they were to reactivate it but Revan simply pressed a small button located on the back of HK's neck. With that HK's systems powered up and his eyes began to glow that sinister red again. "Diagnostic: HK-47 reactivated. Running checks through primary systems. Assessment: No tampering found within hardware or software." HK then toned down his audio output, "Conjecture: Master I can only assume that I have been reactivated so that you can tell me that we will be leaving soon."

Revan also whispered, "Indeed we will be soon HK. But first the three of us will be giving a tiny blood sample to one of their doctors. After that we are free to leave."

The captain could not help but whisper to himself, "If that ship is still flight worthy…"

"Affirmative. HK-47 ready to serve, Master."

* * *

They were all gathered at Dr. Marlon's office with the doctor antagonizing Garen for his earlier actions, "I see you brought that beast back here, captain. Can I assume that means we can finish what was supposed to have been done before he left?"

"Remember doctor, you were the one to allow it as well."

Marlon had to think about it for a second, "Yes…I did, but under protest at least. I don't want to start operating on my own workers." Dr. Marlon pulled out a group of sterile syringes, "Alright, who is first?"

Revan stepped forward, throwing his mantle behind his shoulder and rolling up his sleeve. As far as Garen and Marlon could tell Revan looked human. His natural pigments looked health even with all the material covering his body. The blood too looked as red as any human the doctor had taken samples from.

Suddenly Esura pulled out a small blade. All the C-Sec personnel in the area aimed a weapon at her. "Idiots, this isn't a combat knife. This will only be the second time this blade has tasted blood…" She stabbed herself in the arm and left it in for a few seconds before pulling it out and quickly sheathed the blade. "So are you going to get your damn sample or can I patch myself up?" Esura didn't stab herself out of fear but out of distrust for the doctor and this galaxy.

Trossk also had the same distrust and preformed the same act of self inflicting injury but he used one of is claws. His forked tongue liked the green blood from his claw and his eyes seemed to have changed, wanting more but Trossk kept his emotions in check. The doctor had all of the necessary sample from them, for now, so Marlon applied medi-gels to them. To their amaze the gel sealed their wounds but it was nothing compared to kolto, even HK-47's sensors could detect it as well. Revan turned to Garen, "Captain, now that we have given the samples can we return to our ship?"

Garen reluctantly said, "Fine…but we still need to clear a few things up. And even think about trying to leave just yet."

* * *

**A/N: **Revan and Cina are hoping to leave without incident but HK-47, Trossk or Esura might have somthing else in mind if anything else holds them up.


	5. Unfortunate Events

**A/N: **Again sorry but I keep my word quota. I'm not getting as much time on the computer as I would like to write all of this, might have another long wait(In advance sorry for that too). Now let's see Captain Garen's reaction to Cina's work in the hangar.

* * *

Arriving at the dock, they found the Ebon Hawk was under repairs by dockworkers and C-Sec technicians. Garen shouted, "What the hell are you doing? I didn't authorize this! Damnit I ordered no one to touch that ship!"

"I'm sorry, captain," A human woman in C-Sec uniform came out from behind some crates, "I allowed this. Name's Lonna Vash…"

_You're using Master Vash now?_

_Not now Revan, I'm trying to cover for us here._ "…and I'm visiting from Kithoi Ward. Sorry if I over stepped my bounds, Captain Garen of Tayseri Ward."

"I haven't heard anything about a transfer or visit. What rank are you human?"

"I'm just a sergeant, captain. You as well as I know there are no human captains in C-Sec…yet." Through the Force, Cina could sense the coming changes this galaxy was facing.

_How did could a sergeant authorize this? And what's more, why was I not notified?_ Revan and Cina could feel Garen's doubt and hoped that the others could see it. "I'm going to contact Captain Rasina to confirm your identity then we can…"

But before anything could be said, Trossk grabbed 'Lonna' putting her in front of him and laying his sharpest claw above her jugular. "That's it! We are leaving now!" Trossk knew she was Cina, by both appearance and smell, but their conversation was only getting them closer to being put back into their cells again. Some of the C-Sec agents aimed their weapons at them but Garen ordered them down. "Smart… Revan, HK, Esura get on the ship or she dies!" As the others entered the Ebon Hawk, Trossk hissed at Garen and his men. Trossk pulled 'Lonna' into the Hawk and before any C-Sec could follow, the ramp pulled up. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you Cina, but I'd rather not go back into those cells again."

"I was trying to avoid having to resort to such a measure, Trossk." She was giving him a bit of a stern look.

Revan interrupted, "We can discuss what the better choice was later but right now we need to focus on getting out of here in one piece. T3, get the engines primed and the shields powered up. Trossk, Esura secure our gear, HK, run system checks. Let's go Cina…"

* * *

Garen contacted Captain Rasina and confirmed that there was no Lonna Vash at Kithoi Ward or any C-Sec station or among the human records. He also had engineers look over the weapons from the confiscated storage and found they were all plastic replicas. Garen was trying to order the people to get off and away from the vessel but to no avail. Suddenly without warning the workers stopped and moved towards the exit. The hum of engines could be heard as the ship vented steam. Some of the C-Sec officers with Garen tried to shoot at it but the shields were too strong for their weapons to affect it.

Garen made a call, "Citadel Control. Citadel Control, this is Captain Garen of Tayseri Ward. Target and capture unknown vessel leaving the Citadel. Repeat target and capture unknown craft leaving the Citadel."

"Belay that order." It came from an older turian in colorful clothing with light blue facial markings.

"Executor Pallin, those 'beings' are…something wasn't right about the group. I…I think they are in possession of an A.I."

"Do you have proof of the validity of this 'A.I.', captain?"

"There was a mech with them and it seemed more advanced than any mech out in the galaxy and it almost acted like it was self-aware." _Why is it that I only noticed it now unless…unless that Revan was doing something to me!_

Pallin had regrets for his next orders but if the possibility that there was an A.I. on that ship he couldn't just let it go, "Citadel Fleet, this is Executor Pallin. Captain Garen is forwarding data on an unknown ship attempting to leave the Citadel. It is high priority that the vessel is captured. Repeat the unknown ship is to be captured and cannot be allowed to reach the Mass Relay."

* * *

With no real defenses against A.I. intellect, HK-47 was able to easily and unnoticeably tap into C-Sec communications, "Interjection: Master, the C-Sec are aware of the Exile and Trando meatbag's deception. The military vessels nearby are on intercept courses with us. They are attempting to capture us and question us further. Suggestion: I do believe it is in our best interest if we leave this sector now, Master."

"I'll man the gun…"

"Esura, do not fire unless we are fired upon, understand?" Even though they were being chased again Revan didn't want to be the one who caused an incident.

Cina added, "And don't fire at any ship. Their shields are not designed to handle energy-based weaponry." Cina had learned much about this galaxy and, besides T3, was the only one who knew what their limits and capacities were.

"Fine, I'll just shot down anything they try to attach to the ship!" Her sniping prowess will truly shine against such small targets when fired at the Hawk.

Soon enough, the fighters launched magnetic clams like the Paltarin but Esura was easily able to shoot every one of them down before the magnets could latch on. Interestingly though the magnets were attracting the blaster bolts towards themselves. HK-47 was enjoying the fright and confusion of the alien fighters at their first encounter of energy weaponry. "Statement: Master, the alien meatbags plan to herd us, like the Sith, to their larger ships in an attempt to capture use. Annoyed Statement: It is rather tiresome that two different enemies use the exact same tactic."

"Well then let's not disappoint them. T3 how's that hyperdrive?" T3 informed Revan that he was almost finished with the hyperdrive repairs and the Hawk's nava-computer should be calculating a course to use that gets them out of the sector, away from the Mass Relay network. "Make it quick, I don't know how much longer Esura can continue without killing one of them."

Esura lij Talna heard Revan's comment, "That lizard friend of yours and that damn red droid are the ones that cause collateral damage, not ME!" Esura, and often HK-47, gained their thrill from their own finesse and precision in combat.

* * *

Even though the Ebon Hawk could have easily run circles around the larger ships and fighters, Revan and Cina were purposefully restraining the ship's movements until needed. They continued to play with the fighters letting them believe they were leading them to their blockade of frigates, cruisers and dreadnoughts. On an open channel one of the captains ordered, "Surrender now and stop all of this foolishness. There is nowhere for you to run, the Mass Relay is out of your reach." As the Ebon Hawk approached the blockade it began to slow to a crawl. "I told you we didn't need the Destiny Ascension for this." Before the fighters or frigates could latch their cables to it, the Ebon Hawk preformed a Split-S maneuver they only expected a fighter to be capable of performing and gunned it to open space. The fighters were stopped due to their magnetic cables latching to one another but that was soon rectified.

* * *

"T3 have you or the nava-computer plotted that course yet?" T3 replied to Cina stating that the nava-computer has plotted a course that should lead to an area that doesn't normally see patrols.

"That's good enough for now, T3. Esura, get back in and everyone else get ready. We're about to make the jump to lightspeed."

* * *

The Ebon Hawk had put some distance between itself and the fighters but soon they were starting to catch up and for some reason it felt odd. "Alight team, let's get this over with. Just like we have practice and bring it in…" The fighters were just within range to launch their cable when suddenly the Ebon Hawk made a jump. The blast of energy knocked around a few fighters but none of them collided with any other.

"Damn it…" one of the commanders of a cruiser told himself as he looked at the technical readout the scanners were able to process, "What kind of energy is that? Radiation? That's just great. Alert all patrols within the Serpent Nebula and continue to monitor the Mass Relay activity. They'd be stupid to try and travel to another cluster at FTL speeds."

* * *

With plenty of time to rest now, the Ebon Hawk crew eased their minds from the hidden darkness they had sensed from the massive station. "Cina, you should go lie down for a bit."

"Don't worry about me, Revan, I'm fine. Until we can find a quiet place to think, we should be ready."

Revan easily counter that, "And you were the one who was running around that station exerting yourself, while everyone except T3 has just been waiting. A rested mind is a more alert mind. And I think it would be best if the rest of us learned more about this strange galaxy before we can continue." Cina understood what Revan was saying and agreed to lay down and rest for an hour or so as Revan set the Ebon Hawk for another jump into hyperspace.

After the Ebon Hawk made the second jump, HK-47 almost immediately began reviewing the technology and history of the new aliens and was contemplating all of the new possibilities for his assassinations protocols to consider.

Esura found Trossk had laid himself on the bed in the med bay. "Tired already lizard?"

Trossk snorted and turned to face the wall, "Better than laying in the cargo hold. I have a name you know…"

"Yeah, I know…" suddenly Trossk sensed as she was starting to feel awkward, "You remember when you said you would perform a few rituals with me…"

"I remember." Without hesitation the armor covered Trandoshan was standing, "Let's do them in the garage." Once inside they spotted the newly acquired weapons locker but for now that was not important to them, what was important was giving prayers for the fallen and for those they knew. "I never learned any of the Mandalorian prayers for the dead, but I'm sure the ones we know should suffice." With the Force, Trossk dimmed the lights and closed the door to the ramp. Trossk began speaking in his native Dosh, (Scorekeeper, I know you do not always hear my people's payers but many strong warriors have given their live trying to help defend the Republic. I know Jugganath points are what you use to determine our place in the afterlife, but I ask that you let your sister, the Lady Force, be allowed to help determine their place as well. There were many who were too young, who did not have time to gather any point for you, Scorekeeper. So if need be, take my Jugganath points and give them to the Mandalorian, my brothers and sisters and the Jedi who have fallen in the fight against the True Sith. I am still alive so I can regain those points one day…)

Trossk stepped back so Esura could pray to her gods. She placed a few candles on the ground in a pattern. She then stood in the middle of the pattern as she recited a rhythmic prayer in her native language, (Mother, Father and to all those who have obtained godhood, I beseech you to guide my fellow tribesmen and friends who fought gloriously against the Sith Empire. I do not ask that you give them god status among thee, merely a closer place in the after world near thee. They all fought bravely and honorably against billions and died killing many. May I join you, my kin and friends, in eternal glory in the next world someday.) Esura knelt down and individually blew out each of the candles. _May the gods watch over all of you, my friends…_

After Esura stood up, Trossk restored the lights and opened the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine."

As Esura gathered her things Trossk asked her, "Are you sure? I mean you watched some of your closest clanmates die around you. I don't know anything about your people so I can't say anymore without making myself look like a fool."

"It is not my clanmates I am concerned about…Jalin and the others. We have waited for a fight like the one against the Sith and prepared to embrace death after killing many others but Jalin, her mate and many others were hoping to survive. Though some of my clan died less honorably than others…" Esura referred to one of the ground assaults where dropships were destroyed before the troops could even touch the planet's surface.

"Out of simple curiosity, why did your clan join us? I understand people like ours look for the battles that will put children generations from now to aspire to achieve even greater glory. So, why?"

Without hesitation or regret she immediately answered, "Obviously we didn't care about your Republic or your Jedi, we came here to keep our home from the possible invaders and to test our metal against them. Many tribes on Kalee would probably join the Sith, if they offered, while others like myself would prefer to stay out of the way; but would kill one given a reason or opportunity. But if our world was threatened the tribes would unite as a single nation to defend our home. What about you," Esura turned to Trossk, "I didn't see too many lizards where I was."

He sighed, then looked towards the ramp, "Well you can say I'm a bit of a patriot. But about the others, well…you would've needed to ask them, if they were alive that is. For the one I do know, they joined because they believed they had the Lady or Scorekeeper's blessing protecting them and they would gain many points killing Sith while others saw the true threat the Sith represented. I saw it too but personally, I also wanted to stand with the legendary warrior and strategist Revan in his march against them."

"So then why did you join 'them'?"

Trossk turned back to Esura, "Who?"

"The Jedi. You join them but I can clearly see that you are a true warrior, why?"

Trossk held back his laughter only letting a chuckle escape, "I've only learned the ways of the Force and some of her secrets. I am still a warrior, I just happen to be in tune with the Lady enough to allow Master Revan to train me. Other than working for the Republic more, not being allowed to kill as often as I did, and having all of these new abilities, my life hasn't changed much from bounty hunting to Jedi tasks. Truthfully I couldn't be considered one of them officially, at least I don't."

Esura didn't understand as she calmly asked, "Why not?"

"Because I have never seen the Jedi Council and I never truly accepted their codes. Some of them I understand are necessary but I have learned of an older version that, to me, makes more sense: Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. Also the other, true, Jedi that I have conversed with never say what, but I could sense many of them did not see me as part of their order. When I asked Cina about my training, she said that Revan was only teaching me the Ways of the Force to better protect both myself and others from the Sith corruption. Despite some protest from some of the other Jedi, Revan also allowed me to join the Mandalorians. I have always heard tales of the Mandalorian Wars, the prowess of the Supercommandos taking down fourty Republic soldiers for every one of them. I have learned all I could about the Mandalorians except for the language during my time with Mandalore the Preserver and the others." Trossk was reminiscing his time fighting in the Battle Circle, earning his armor and the thrill of riding a Basilisk war droid for the first time in the first battle against the Sith. "So how did you know the Duros and Cathars?"

"We were part of the same unit. Jalin and her mate Fenar were assigned to the same dropship I was on. The few times I have seen them together on the battlefield I sometimes wished they were both Kaleesh warriors instead. The two of them were unstoppable together. The big head, Pren, was our unit's Jedi commander. He always watched over everyone, hell he lead a rescue op just to find me and a few others after a tremor opened a hole beneath our feet. He had my respect, though, like any Jedi, he was too willing to throw his life away for others as he almost did for one of my clanmates and what he did for me…"

Trossk laid a hand on her shoulder, "We have made our prayers to our gods; we can only hope for their happiness wherever they are, so let us leave it to the gods and the Lady Force and focus on finding out what to do for ourselves. Come on; let's see what we can learn about this galaxy and its aliens."

"Wait," she stopped him before he could leave to the main hold, "All of the Jedi I have met always call it the Force, why do you say 'Lady Force'?"

Trossk had a smirk on his face, "Why do you believe in your gods? I believe in the Scorekeeper but I also believe that she has a sister and that she is what Jedi and Sith refer to as the Force. As far as I have seen, the Lady is far livelier than some of the bounties I've hunted or people I've worked for. From what I've learned from Revan and Cina only help me arise to the thought. But then again, after that I also believe their brothers are Fate and Destiny and only a truly strong willed individual could change the brothers' minds."

* * *

The Ebon Hawk has spent the past few days continually jumping to different locations to avoid any encounters with the fleet from the Citadel or any other galactic locals. Revan had gathered everyone in the main hold to discuss about their understanding of the galaxy, "…So that's where we're at now."

"To think the Sith accidentally sent us to another galaxy…Fate, Destiny and the Lady Force must have something planned for us here." Trossk was hiding a smile for all of the Jugganath point he could earn and thinks he could learn.

"Conclusion: Weather or not your Force is at work here Master, it only means we should find a way back to our galaxy as these meatbags have shown a distinct hate for anything A.I. related. The T3 unit and I can no longer join in the slaughtering of meatbags that need to be terminated." T3 argued with HK believing that this is better than when HK-47 could walk around freely. "Statement: At least I can walk up stairs you wheeled tin can."

* * *

**A/N: **Not exactly how Revan wanted to leave but they didn't spill blood so that has to count for something right? Now they're ready to face the galaxy and the hidden threats behind it but will the galaxy be able to accept them?


	6. Reviewing and Rethinking

**A/N: **Alright for all of you waiting for the tale of Revan and his group as they start their journey though the Mass Effect universe. Also please tell me if my HK dialogue needs working(I hate that part but it defines him).

* * *

It had been nearly a week after the Ebon Hawk's daring escape from the Citadel a well-dressed gentleman in a black suit, looking out at a dying sun, reviewed all the available information his agents were able to gather. _There has been no sign of that ship since it left. Where could it have gone? They must need to resupply by now. And those weapons…was that plasma…humanity could benefit from such a technological advancement._ The man released a cloud of smoke as his display brought up photos of the Ebon Hawk and her crew.

* * *

Cina responded to HK-47's wanting to return, "The fact that we even got here is a miracle, HK-47. The anomaly the relativistic shield experienced was a once in a lifetime event at best. If we try it again, we'd probably end up colliding with something, ending our trip permanently."

"Rhetorical: Oh yes, we should play with the relativistic shields until we return home, that was what I was thinking. Clarification: The T3 unit and I will simulate the incident through a simulator in an attempt to find the determining factor that got us here."

Trossk didn't want to meet the Scorekeeper just yet, "Should we not at least find out why the Lady Force has led us here or warned us about the keepers? These beings only see drones but the Lady Force gave us that warning for a reason. Should we not investigate further?"

Esura argued with Trossk, "So are we to forget about the Sith that threaten our home? Why should we care what happens here, when we have the Sith to worry about?"

Revan interrupted the arguments, "Enough! We should work on what we can do and worry about what we can plan to do later. For now, Trossk, Esura, Cina, I think we should meditate for now."

Trossk was confused, "Master, should we really be mediating at a time like this?"

"Sometimes it is best to sit and wait instead of wasting energy. T3, have you found a way to incorporate their shield technology into our armors?" T3 told Revan that he has integrated the shields into his systems and HK's. They have also tested the shields against this galaxy's weapons and are performing to specifications. "Good. HK, should we convert our weapons to their specs or should we keep them as they are?"

"Answer: Master I have analyzed all available data, from this extranet; not to dissimilar to our holonet; and the impact data from the Ebon Hawk's shields. I have determined our weapons could be improved if we used the technology of this galaxy, though some weapons should not be tampered with. Explanation: The meatbags us an element they call 'element zero' to reduce the mass of the metal slugs to propel them to speeds not normally capable of a slugthrower. Concerned Statement: But we have a number of problems we need to address soon, Master."

Revan would rather deal with the problems now before things could get out of hand. "What's the matter HK?"

HK-47 continued, "Statement: Our blasters, the ships engines and weapons, your lightsabers, all of these items use Tibanna gas or other exotic elements exclusive to our galaxy as a medium. Clarification: I have examined this galaxy's known elements and none of the elements we need exist in this galaxy. Speculation: I could find a way to convert our weapons to that of this galaxy's standards. Retraction: But then we would be forfeiting the advantage of plasma-based weaponry."

"Why don't you just make the elements we need, droid?" Esura had little understand about the technology but sometimes simplicity can see different things, and sometimes they cannot.

HK quickly responded, "Mockery: Yes, I'll just deplete my power cells to create a handful of atoms which would barley give the engines one tenth of the required power to move this ship a parsec. Recitation: Like I said, if we use the same medium to power our weapons we would only be hindering ourselves, making killing meatbags harder to do. Correction: Though it might be better for you to change your slugthrower to this galaxy's weapon standard. The principles are the same, minus their weapons being accelerated faster and shatter or smash on impact causing greater damage."

Revan intervened before Esura could yell at the red droid, "Before things get out of hand; T3 and HK, you two should try and think of new sources of fuel for the ship. See if our weapons can integrate with this technology while keeping the blaster bolts. If you need to, then power down to recharge you power cells. Before I forget, HK you don't have to worry about our lightsaber's, I'll be able to fix them so we won't have to be concerned about their power cells. The rest of us should meditate or rest. If you wish to meditate, then meet me in the cargo hold."

As everyone started to go where they wanted to go, Cina caught up to Revan to discuss some of her private concerns, "Revan, can we really let HK work on that?"

Revan laughed to himself, "You've worked with him before too; you should know that he will find a solution to this. HK would probably go into a self-imposed depression for not being able to use those weapons ever again. Besides, we have no idea where to go or what to do. The Force will guide us to our next destination."

* * *

An hour had passed since the meeting; HK-47 and T3-M4 were running simulations with the available elements, most were ending badly. Esura retired to her bunk where she cleaned her weapons and sharpened her blades. Trossk volunteered to monitor things from the cockpit while Revan and Cina mediated in the cargo hold.

HK-47 did not like the fact that he and T3-M4 had to integrate the shield technology into their systems while his Master and the others had to place tiny emitters onto their armor and cloths. He was starting to like the compatibility of the weapons despite the damage output being, as he viewed, inadequate. "Rhetorical: Can these stupid meatbags make anything right?"

T3 buzzed at HK about how he always uttered about himself being perfect.

"Clarification: I am not talking about the Master. I was referring to the meatbags of this galaxy! Getting beyond your simple amusement, can we get back to finding a new fuel source for the ship?"

Before long, both Revan and Cina experienced visions. "A sentient …yet, it is not a creature, nor a plant. It is in pain, but it's will is strong…The ability to control others through pain. This sentient is old… very old. Far older even than Master Vandar…It hides on a ruined world whose towers reach beyond the clouds."

"A…a mother, and she too is in pain. Physical, but mostly emotional pain. She cries for her children…She's being treated like a lab rat! Her song is beautiful, but without the Force one cannot hear or… see it. She is imprisoned on a frozen world, cold as the planet Hoth…but many other sentients on the planet have hearts colder than the weather."

Revan stood up, "Now we need to find where these planets are and hope the droids have found a new fuel source."

Cina stopped him before he could leave, "Revan if we could, I would like to help the mother first. I don't know what she is, but I don't care. No one has the right to steal a mother's child away from her."

Revan nodded to her as the door opened. As he walked towards the garage, Revan watched as T3 was running away from HK as he shouted, "Threat: Get back here you little scrap heap, so I can rip your motivators out of you and turn you into a table!" It took a few moments before HK saw Revan and stopped. "Clarification: Master, I was expecting to have finished my…complaints…with the T3 unit before your meditations were complete. It appears that I have miscalculated what Jedi and the Force can do."

Revan could only find laughter as he is reminded of the friends that once accompanied him along with the droid duo, "It's alright, this was almost as funny as when you didn't want to talk to the Sand People's storyteller."

"Recollection: Ah…well if that Twi'lek hunter examined the krayt dragon's corpse more thoroughly, you would not have found that extra pearl lodged in the beast's stomach cavity, then we would not have had to worry about any of that slow torture Master." HK-47 prepared for the possibility that his master, Revan, would delete the four years from his creation to his amnesic reunion to destroying the Star Forge, so HK-47 created independent memory storage units that would be unaffected by the memory deletion. HK set the memories to be reactivated, like the late time, upon return to his original master and informed Revan of it. Ever since, HK's dislike for T3-M4 has only escalated.

"Have you two found a new fuel source for the Ebon Hawk?"

T3 whistled that helium-3 looked promising as fuel for the ship. HK simply ignored him as he answered Revan, "Statement: We can provide to you and the other meatbags the necessary equipment for shields to better protect against this galaxy's weaponry. Regretful Suggestion: Master, we might have to reduce ourselves to use this galaxies weapon medium…in time. Addendum: My earlier assessment and worries about the engines have seemed to have been unnecessary."

"Why is that?"

"Answer: Due to the availability of helium-3, the utility droid and I will have to make modifications to the engines and fuel lines but after that, fuel will no longer be an issue. Besides the need to purchase it, of course."

Revan nodded, "Thanks for all of your work, both of you. I have a request…"

"Of course Master. I would be happy to assist you, preferably if you need something killed."

Revan confidently said, "I'm sure we will encounter enemies soon. But for now, I want you to search for two inhabited worlds; one is a planet similar to Hoth, probably with corporations crawling on it and the other is a ruin world with enormous skyscraper buildings, probably a planet once used by these Protheans most likely."

"Affirmative: I shall have the data prepared for you soon. Hurry up you rust bucket." T3 asked why with HK simply responding, "Statement: Because the Master has order us to look for something and I don't plan on searching alone."

With the garage empty, Revan began to use the workbench to adjust everyone's lightsabers' power output.

* * *

After Revan left, Cina couldn't help but feel sorrow for that mother's pain and loss along with anger towards those that could do that to her. The same feeling she was experienced when she saw the state of the refugees on Nar Shaddaa and just like in the Refugee Sector, she knew in her heart that she was going to somehow save that mother, just as she did for the refugees. After clearing her mind, Cina went to check on Trossk and how everything else was. "Hey Trossk, is everything alright?"

Trossk looked back to her, "The seat doesn't feel right and the setup doesn't work with my hands but overall fine. I felt you were troubled earlier, why?"

She didn't want to talk about it but her mind refused to give in to such feelings, "It was a vision I experienced. I saw a mother with a beautiful song but she was saddened as people took her children from her. Hopefully we will do something to help her."

Trossk turned his head forward, "Well I hope the planet is warm or at least manageable for me. Mandalorian armor can only give so much heat. So…do you think we will ever find a way back?"

"Only time and the Force will tell…"

He gave a small snort, "Figured you say something like that. Well I hope Revan has something planned so we can stretch our legs outside the ship."

* * *

After Revan had adjusted everyone's lightsaber and HK-47 & T3-M4 modified the engines for the new fuel, Revan had another group meeting. He wanted to discuss with them about something that had recently bothered him. "While I was tuning our lightsabers, I couldn't help but ask myself 'How did the Protheans become extinct?' First I thought about the Rakatas and a galaxy wide plague, however with the Mass Relay system they could have cut off plagued sectors and they could have waited it out."

"What about an invasion. Could they have been slaughtered by more powerful beings?"

"I thought about that too Trossk, except where are the invaders, why is there no evidence of battles waged, and why didn't they stay? No, there is something else going on here." Revan pulled up a display of a keeper, "Trossk, you said you encountered one of these things. Did you see it in infrared?"

Trossk began to fiddle with the image displaying the heat he saw emitting from one. "If my memory serves correctly, this should be it."

HK commented about the modified image, "Observation: Master my photo receptors perceive that those heat patterns suggest heavy cybernetics upgrades within the odd green insectoid meatbag. Musing: The codex did mention that these meatbags self-terminate if disturbed or examined. With the amount of cybernetics, it is probable that there are nanites within it that causes the liquefaction of the meatbag and destruction of all evidence of the nanite's existence. It is mealy a theory based on this, if questionable, source."

Trossk hissed at the assassin droid, "I know what I saw. Most of the heat was from the belly and that backpack!"

"Get a zoom in on the transmitter, without Trossk's heat estimate." Cina wasn't sure what she didn't like about it but it was something. Centered on the pack, the image slowly rotated around for everyone to examine.

Esura was one of the first to notice, "That is not right…"

Soon everyone noticed the transmitter was attached directly to the keeper's exoskeleton. Insect or not, the pack was perfectly placed to have direct access to the keeper's nervous system; motor functions and all.

With all of this new data, HK-47 had calculated a number of theories, one of which he considered the most accurate, "Hypothesis: Master, I believe I have a possible conclusion. Continuation: From what we have recently learned, the Mass Relay Network was believed to have been created by a race of meatbags that disappeared suddenly about 50,000 years ago. These meatbags are also credited with creating the Citadel, the station we fled from primitive." HK was look at Esura when he said that. "From the data, little to no evidence of the Protheans still remains in the galaxy as a whole, and what little remains that have been discovered were ruins and dust. Rhetorical: I question this great disappearance with another query; how did the Protheans create these 'marvels'? Answer: They did not."

Trossk questioned it, "And why do you say that? Look at Coruscant. That took centuries to build and it bigger than that Citadel or the Relays."

"Interjection: That is because Coruscant is in the core of the galaxy. Correction: Coruscant was created because that was the homeworld of human meatbags. Query: Would a civilization not centralize their homeworld rather than a space station that is who knows how far from the point of origin. Conjecture: Even with this 'FTL' speed, it would take ship centuries to safely travel from one side of the galaxy to the other. These Mass Relays are 'shortcuts'. Theory: What if the Citadel and the Mass Relays were in place long before the Protheans. Recollection: From the Codex, it states that the Mass Relays are indestructible yet the meatbags do not know the inner workings of them or how they were constructed. All creation, no matter how perfect, can be destroyed."

T3 agreed with HK's assessment, having worked with the Ebon Hawk's navacomputer.

Revan had faith in both T3 and HK yet he still wanted to uncover the truth, "But with what has happened on the Citadel, it will make things harder for us to find out if your theory is accurate."

"Maybe not, Revan." Cina was accessing the extranet, "I haven't seen anything about us reported, so we can assume that our presence is classified so only military or C-Sec will be able to recognize us."

"Then we shouldn't let this opportunity go unused. HK, T3 have you guys located the two planets I was looking for?"

T3 answered saying 'he' did because he did most of the work.

HK interrupted, "Statement: In any case Master, the ice planet you seek is a world called Noveria. It is a world used for dangerous and experimental projects, some deemed illegal in Council space. It is controlled by its corporate investors. Commentary: This would be an excellent opportunity for a few assassinations as many corporate individuals are always looking for ways to climb the 'corporate ladder'."

T3 began talking about the second world Revan was interested in. He explained that it was a world dubbed Feros, and like Revan expected, was covered with Prothean ruins. He continued saying that a human company called ExoGeni Corporation had founded a pilot colony to explore the ruins.

Esura had never had full confidence in Jedi, except for her friends, "How do Noveria and…whatever that said…pertain to us?"

Revan answered the Kaleesh warrior, "Because, Cina and I had visions of these worlds. Why the Force showed us these worlds in particular I do not know, but what I do know is that we should investigate cautiously. T3 are the engines ready to start using the new fuel?"

T3 said all they had to do was start using the real thing and hope the simulations were accurate.

"Good," Revan turned to Cina, "we have a mother that needs helping…"

* * *

At an unmanned fuel depot they resupplied the Ebon Hawk, "Luck our credits work here, huh Revan?" With that they entered the coordinates to Noveria and safely made the jump.

On the way, after setting the ship to autopilot, everyone were given T3 and HK modified shields that could sustain more damage than the most powerful personal shield. Everyone, but Esura were outfitted with an omni-tool. HK and T3 had to integrate the omni-tools into their hardware, of which HK had nothing but contempt while the 'meatbags' could wear it like a glove on their gloves. Esura was not willing to use most technology that wasn't involved with killing. Revan was also fascinated by medi-gels due to their versatility and miniature size.

The Hawk entered the edge of the Pax system to avoid detection. As the Hawk made her approach to Noveria, they were haled with a not so friendly greeting, "Unidentified craft, our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business."

Revan cleverly answered them, "We have acquisitions for Binary Helix and Synthetic Insights. We were scheduled for a week from now but we have found things I'm sure they would like to study immediately."

The operator was quiet for some time. Suddenly they hear a response, "Your vessel does not match any know ships in our databanks."

"It's also part of the acquisitions. Due to the vessels design we require a landing platform or pad."

It took some time before operator responded again, "Landing access granted. Be advised we will be confirming identification on arrival. If conformation cannot be established your vessel will be impounded."

Next to his master Trossk said, "I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this place master…"

"Good, because I felt it the moment we entered this system." After setting the landing sequence, Revan handed the controls to the autopilot, "Trossk, you still have the rest of your Mandalorian armor?"

"Yes…but I don't see how wearing it will help us."

"It will. I have a plan so everyone can reach our destination, though Esura will not like her part. I just need to ask T3 if the ship is capable of watching out for itself."

* * *

Outside the strange looking vessel, Captain Maeko Matsuo, Karia Stirling and two members of Elanus Risk Control Services awaited Noveria's newest arrivals. As they waited, they saw a robed man with a mask in all black. A woman wearing odd looking clothing, with what looked like a half-bases made from chainmail, most of the clothing colored olive green with a red hood and metal plating on the chest shoulders, wrists and boots Following the two were two mechs, a red humanoid with many weapons attached to it carrying four blades in its hands and a small blue-silver four wheeled one. After the four of them moved away from the ramp, a large muscular being in blue and gold armor came out pulling a chain attached to a humanoid with animal hide armor and a skull mask over its face. As the group approached, Matsuo stopped them, "That's far enough."

The man in the cloak bow slightly, "Of course. Is there something wrong?"

Stirling spoke with a condescending attitude, "You better hope there isn't."

Matsuo continued, "This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials."

The man rebutted, "I don't usually give my name first unless I start the conversation." The man was trying to be polite as he asked, "So, who are you my dear?"

Before Matsuo could say anything Stirling responded, "We're the law here show some respect."

I'm Maeko Matsuo, Elanus Risk Control Services."

The robed man replied, "My name is Taan Jast." _The name given to me by the Jedi Council when they saved me,_ "And we are Jedi…"

Stirling was the first to ask, "Je-what?"

"It is an acronym; it means, Just Everyday Duties done Independently. It is a small independent group with just the three of us right now, but I assure you, our contracts are anything but ordinary. We find or sell various items to corporations that would otherwise cost millions or billions to send a survey team to investigate and confirm."

"We'll have to confirm that."

The man interrupted before Matsuo could continue, "That is unfortunate. When we created this group we erased all evidence of our existence, thanks to a little help from the Shadow Broker that is. We also have a policy for corporations so they too do not keep records about us."

"That too is unfortunate. Also, I must inform you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria. Sergeant Stirling…"

Again the robed man interrupted, "That won't be necessary Miss Matsuo. Most of the weapons we have are oversized stun guns." He nodded his head towards the heavily armored being as he kicked the strange humanoid to the ground and pulled out one of the two rifles on his back. He pulled the trigger and the thing started shouting unintelligibly, "See, no entry wound just the stinging pain of being stunned. The blade on my associate is just for decoration but he like to carry it around with him. The red machine had all of those when we found it and the blades in its hands were found with the creature here." He then pulled out one of the metal cylinders hung on his belt, "This is an artifact that can detect other artifacts; useful in our line of work. My I use one of your weapons you no longer need?" Matsuo nodded and one of the guards as he placed a pistol on the ground. "Now is there a biotic among you?"

Stirling stepped forward "What do you want?"

"Lift that weapon up for me. I don't want anyone hurt from this demonstration." With the pistol, now hanging in midair the robed man activated the cylinder and a bronze blade like beam came out of it. He demonstrated no understanding for the way of the blade as he sliced the pistol in two. Even with the cold temperatures outside, the contact point was still red hot on the two halves. "Now when it comes in contact with an artifact of similar design," the man then turned the blade on his arm, as it passed through it deactivated itself. "It shuts down for some time. Probably a safety system the Protheans used to prevent an uprising or something. I never really cared."

Matsuo didn't like any of it but they were not in violation of anything yet, "I will have to have someone inspect the ship and…"

The loudspeaker became active as the voice from before started talking, "Captain Matsuo. We have another unscheduled arrival. The ship is called Normandy and is calming to have a Spectre. Finish up with them and greet the others."

Matsuo complied, "Sergeant Stirling, Corporal Gen come with me. Private stay here, wait for reinforcements then inspect the ship."

* * *

Soon after Matsuo left, Trossk started complaining about the armor, "Now I remember why we Trandoshans hate boots and helmets."

HK-47 also had his complaints, keeping them on private communication channels, "Query: Master must we constantly persist in these ridiculous charades? Why can we not simply obliterate the meatbags and proceed to your objective so that we may focus on returning to our galaxy?"

On everyone's private comlinks Revan told them, "The Force has given us our destinations, we should investigate and see why. As Jedi it is our duty to help others, Republic citizens or not. For those that do not believe in the Force, think of it as a path that will lead to our return home. The Sith have shown their strength, and we lost. If we hope to stand up to the Sith we need to get stronger, we just happen to be helping this galaxy at the same time."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry had to add TIM in here. Some of you might complain that Revan found a second krayt dragon pearl when in the game it only gave one per playthrough but I say a dragon that size should have had more then two pearls or a large enough pearls that could have given you a modifier for a lightsaber and still have enough to please the Sand People Chieftain. Also HK-47 has always had memory problems yet no one questioned how he remembered and vocally synthesised Carth and Bastila's voices and their personalities during his travels with the Exile when supposedly Revan had deleted all of that? NO, HK-47 would not let all of his memories go like that, so that is why I think he had a familiar feeling about T3-M4 when reactivated in KOTOR II and could remember his time killing Jedi during the Jedi Civil War. Soon Commander Shepard and Revan will meet but with they be allies or enemies. I'm not 100% sure yet and I'm the damn writer. Anyway thanks for all of you readers who read and like my stories. And for those who read my commando story I'll have an update soon.


	7. A Destined Encounter

**A/N: **I forgot to mention that it took a few days to fully change the Hawk's fuel lines and other parts essential to that. That lets Shepard rescue Dr. T'Soni and travel to a few other planets. Sorry for the long wait, but I, personally, was shocked when Bioware created the Revan teaser video, I found it the day after posting the chapter before. My story has been destroyed, partly. I say that because of the Sith that gives you the quest stated "Before his(Revan) rebirth he was both Sith and Jedi." and at the very end when, you guess it(SPOILER ALERT) HK-47 in all of his glory aiming a rifle at the player/Sith.

* * *

Two more Elanus Risk Control Services members arrived soon after Matsuo and the others left. Revan turned to the armor covered Trossk, "My friend, now would be a good time to practice your 'hospitality' as you guide this turian in his inspection of the ship."

Trossk nodded his head as he handed the chain off to Cina and lead the ERCS guard to the ship. Once inside Trossk practiced his mind trick abilities, an ability he's started to get better at, "You have thoroughly inspected the ship."

Like others who have fallen for this trick he repeated Trossk, "I have…thoroughly inspected the ship."

Trossk continued, "You did not find anything out of the ordinary onboard."

"I did…I did not find anything out of the ordinary onboard."

* * *

About five minutes past when Trossk and the guard returned from the Hawk. In his normal speech pattern the guard told the others, "I thoroughly went through the ship and I didn't find anything out of the ordinary onboard."

Revan and Cina had also manipulated the minds of the two guards as one of them said, "We have asked all we need and they are clear to enter. Enjoy your visit to Noveria."

T3 had some trouble when he encountered some stairs but with help from Trossk he got past them. They reached what looked like a scanner and as they passed through the blue lights, nothing. Not even when HK-47 or T3-M4 went through. _Well that's a good thing; our weapons don't seem to register as weapons here._

With everyone inside the elevator they listened to a recording as it took them up, "Welcome to Port Hanshan, the galaxy's most respected site for independent scientific research and development. For your own safety and to protect the privacy of others, you are required to obey any directions given by our security personnel. If you have questions or concerns, our friendly administrative staff is always available. Thank you and enjoy your stay."

"That was slow. Are all elevators in this galaxy this slow?"

Everyone quickly answered Cina simultaneously, "Yes."

Exploring the area they first try visiting the Synthetic Insights office only to see it was closed. A nearby turian in blue and orange clothing walked over to them, "See you guys are trying to get into the SI's office. Sorry to inform yea' but Anoleis has shut them down until further notice."

Revan politely asked, "Why was SI shut down and who is this Anoleis you speak of?"

The turian answered, "Mr. Anoleis is the administrator for Port Hanshan. Nothing happens here that he doesn't know about or at least that's what it's supposed to be."

Revan then asked, "Could you direct me to Mr. Anoleis or someone from Synthetic Insights?"

The turian shrugged, "Sure, why not. Mr. Anoleis' office is on the other side of the plaza. But if you want someone from SI, you might as well go for the head guy. The manager is a turian named Lorik Qui'in. He should be near the hotel, up the stair and an elevator ride away."

T3 was beeping complaining about all of the stairs here.

Trossk also had similar thoughts about it, _Why? You're having fun at my expense, Fate, forcing me to lug T3 around because it can't climb stairs._

"Thank you for the information…" Revan could have easily learned his name from reading his mind but there were times when doing that was inappropriate and this was one of them.

"Just call me Li. You humans have a hard time trying to say my full name. Good luck, you're gonna need it." The turian walked back to where he was earlier.

* * *

After climbing two more sets of stairs, Trossk was starting to feel the exhaustion from carrying the droid. Once inside the elevator Esura asked, "Can we please trash the chains here? Otherwise I'll start thinking of plans to kill most of these guards."

Revan only said, "Patience, we're almost there. We find where this 'mother' is being held and we can remove those after we leave."

Almost imminently after they got out of the elevator Revan and the others spotted a turian, alone sitting at a round table. As they approached him, the turian noticed both HK and T3 commenting, "Truly amazing…I would like the opportunity to study both units if they are for sale."

Revan sat down in the other chair at the table, "Only if they were made by the Protheans, otherwise I plan to keep them. Same for the ship I brought." With the omni-tool he displayed the Ebon Hawk.

Qui'in activated his omni-tool and scanned both droids and 'caught' the data Revan displayed. He looked through the data then said, "Undeniably they are all unique but sadly none of them are Prothean in design. If you are still interested though, I wouldn't mind paying you for these two fine machines at least."

Revan put up his hand, "That won't be necessary. As I said, I only planned on selling them if they were Prothean made. Now we just need to head over to Binary Helix to inquire about this creature then we can leave this ice ball."

But as Revan was standing up Qui'in stopped him, "Well you seem to have bad timing then human. If you haven't heard, my office has been closed for the moment and Peak 15 has gone silent. The weather is also too severe for shuttles at the moment."

"I feel there is something you're not telling me." Revan used the Force to see Qui'in was holding information back.

The turian simply smiled, rather difficult from most to tell, "Indeed. If you wish to travel to the Binary Helix facility you'll need access to the garage to drive there. Only manages have garage passes."

Remembering what Li said Revan determined, "I would take it that you would have one then my friend?"

Qui'in took a drink, "Like I told the human Spectre, I do. Regrettably for you, I have already made a deal with the Spectre. I don't know of another way for you to gain access into the garage."

Revan smiled underneath his mask, "We'll find a way. Thank you for your time Mr. Qui'in."

Lorik Qui'in nodded to Revan, as they returned to the elevator. Cina turned to Revan, "So I'm assuming that one of us well persuade the guard then."

Trossk said, "Do not fret yourself Master, I shall take the burden. Besides, I need more practice with mind tricks right?"

HK waited until they were out of the audible range of any meatbags and successfully jammed audio and video surveillance systems. "Query: T3 unit have you also detected what I have detected?"

T3 answered him saying he has detected a number of communication channels not used or known by this galaxy's organics.

"As expected. Statement: Master we have detected a number of communications not originating with any meatbags on this planet. One channel containing a number of organics providing updates and information, and several channels heavily encrypted and unknown to any meatbag. Speculation: It is probable the signals originated with the geth. From what I have determined the T3 unit and I would not be able to infiltrate the network without being detected. Suggestion: I could communicate to the geth and lie stating that I have come to assist them, bringing meatbags to assist as well. Master it would be best if you and the Exile were to be hidden until an appropriate time."

Surprised Revan said, "HK, you don't want to engage in a fight against the geth? What about being 'eager to engage in some unadulterated violence'?"

HK-47 was never one to shy away from a fight but, "Answer: Yes, well…I would rather not engage against other A.I. units until necessary. Correction: The current geth network active on this planet is rather strong and if the Spectre, the turian meatbag informed us about, is also attempting to access the garage, we can only assume he will engage any geth forces between here and the Peak 15 facility. Thus removing several of them and weakening the geth processing power making them less intelligent, as indicated by the Codex."

While riding the elevator Revan thought about what HK asked and decided that they would do what HK suggested…for now.

* * *

As planned HK-47, after protecting himself from all possible hacking attempts with T3 assistance, made contact with the geth network and was able to convince them to allow safe passage to the Peak 15 facility. The geth believed HK-47 and T3-M4 were going to assist them while bringing two organic slaves that will die fighting for them. The geth were cautious but they were willing to meet with HK and his associates at the facility before passing final judgment. They did warn him that if they were not as he said they were, the geth would engage HK and the others.

* * *

Reaching the garage, the guard stopped them, "Access to the garage is restricted."

Trossk waved left hand as he stared into her eyes, "We have authorization to enter the garage."

"Yes…you have authorization to enter the garage. Drive safely. The weather's supposed to be pretty bad out in the Aleutsk Valley." With that the guard unlocked the door and let the four of them through.

Invisible, Revan and Cina accompanied the others as they entered one of the two M29 Grizzly stored in the garage. The tank drove like a sandcrawler with a cannon mounted on top. Inside the tank they removed Esura's chains and returned her weapons. As promised the geth let them proceed without incident letting them drive safely to Peak 15's garage entrance. Once past the first doorway one of the loudspeakers shouted, "Out of the tank!"

Complying everyone, including an invisible Revan and Cina, exit the tank. The moment everyone was in front of the second door, it opened and several volleys of red balls past them hitting the tank, destroying the engine.

HK was priming his rifle when he pulled himself back, "Expletive: Damn it you stupid organic meatbags! You almost fried my circuits with that! Condescending Statement: Can meatbag help get any less efficient?"

Without warning a large red geth walked towards them. It made a stuttering sound with its face plates as it examined them. After looking at all of them it turned its full attention to HK.

It can only be assumed it was asking HK questions but HK's responds were clear. "Affirmation: Why of coarse these two are completely obedient to me. Why without me they would already have seceded functioning. Probably because of me. Statement: They have had their uses, playing as my masters when involving ourselves in meatbag space." There was a pause from HK-47 as the geth continued to look over them.

"Statement: Why this little one is my maintenance helper and can hack any system I cannot. It has proven its loyalty to me time and time again as well as its dislike for most meatbags."

T3 began shaking and yelling at HK about his lies he was saying about him. Oddly enough though, the geth couldn't understand a word, or beep, T3 uttered.

"Translation: I am most eager to eliminate any meatbags you tell us to target. Observation: I've noticed that you yourself have a number of meatbags surrounding you as well." The geth flashed its plates at HK again.

"Suggestion: Instead of wasting my talent out here; where the enemy will obviously be expecting a large number of hostiles, we should be placed as far in the facility as possible. The enemy will be tired, injured and unprepared for our assault. These meatbags are expendable and we will achieve our objective." The large geth was motionless for a second then it stepped aside.

"Statement: Of course, I will close and lock the doors behind us. We will precede post haste." HK turned to Trossk and Esura, "Threat: Move it you pathetic meatbags or I'll blast your entrails all across the room! Command: You, canned meatbag. Carry my associate up the stairs unless you want to be thrown down the ravine with broken kneecaps!" Esura moved on while Trossk was having trouble lifting T3, but it didn't help when HK-47 smacked the butt of his rifle against his back. "Faster!"

Trossk let out a short scream while thinking to himself, _Damn assassin is enjoying all of this._

* * *

Once past a pair of doors and inside an elevator, Revan and Cina decloaked to discuss recent events. "HK-47, was all of that really necessary to convince them?"

"Assurance: Master if I could not establish that my story was truth, they would have started attacking us and I would rather keep my parts intact. Why the very nature of an assassin droid is to conceal my abilities until the last possible opportunity with no chance of being reviled to the greater galaxy. These geth are a network. If left alone for too long, data might be sent about us that will provoke the others to an appropriate response which will likely involve finding protection against our weaponry or tactics."

Trossk had to ask before he became tempted to shot the droid, "Did you have to hit me?"

HK turned to Trossk, "Explanation: Why if I didn't hit one of you they might have become suspicious about my story. Recollection: That armor of yours does however remind me of that Mandalorian that salvaged me and attempted to us me against a Mandalore. His repairs were shooty and my sensory systems relived those agonizing modifications. But hitting you did bring a glow to my behavior core similar to when I executed said Mandalorian, uncontrollably mind you."

Trossk hissed and sarcastically said, "Glad I could help you feel better, damn killing machine."

T3 then warned the others about more geth in the next area before the elevator stopped.

HK also warned them, "Alert: My audio receptors have detected weapon's fire from the garage where we met the geth. Extrapolation: I believe the one known as Commander Shepard and his team have arrived."

Even without HK telling them, Revan and Cina could sense an echo in the Force, one of pain and loss but with a great destiny before it. Instead of proceeding Revan asked T3 to jam the area's communications and were now waiting to meet this Spectre.

* * *

HK-47's left arm opened a compartment on his forearm revealing the hidden flamethrower, "Expletive: Damn this weather! The cold is starting to freeze my joints." HK then turned the flames on himself warming his parts and melting the ice that was starting to form on him. HK had toned down the flames intensity so his parts would not be damaged by the short bursts he strayed himself with.

T3 started to beep that he wanted the flames to heat his parts as well.

Reluctantly, HK pointed his arm at the utility droid, "Stipulation: Remember this the next time you want to zap me with that shock arm of yours."

Esura and Trossk were also gathered near the droid for the heat.

* * *

Another minute passed when the elevator was summoned back down to the garage. Shepard and his squad had cleared the geth thus far on Noveria, and a few krogan. With him were, Prothean expert, Dr. Liara T'Soni and former C-Sec officer, Garrus Vakarian. Taking the elevator down they were expecting to run into more geth, instead when the elevator opened they were in for a bigger surprise. They encountered four strangely armored individuals, at least one human, the others unknown and two mechs were with them.

Liara whispered to the group, "Be careful Shepard. I'm not sure I like the look any of them are giving us." It was true that Dr. T'Soni had little interaction with others but that didn't mean her intuition was not wrong.

Before Garrus or Shepard could say anything, the masked figure stopped them. He then wrote something out of the snow that looked like a fusion of kanji, Greek and Sanskrit. They didn't understand until they looked at the human woman mouthing the words: play along.

The masked man in black nodded to the red humanoid mech as it then turned to face them. It began to speak loudly, "Amused Statement: Commander Shepard, I would expect no less from a meatbag who holds such an esteemed title."

Shepard, unsure what to expect, played along like the woman mouthed, "You seem to know me. So who, or what, are you?"

The menacing machine replied loudly, "Condescending Answer: Introductions are not needed once you have been terminated. Command: All units terminate Shepard and company!"

As Shepard and his team readied their weapons on the mech an unknown force jerked their aim as soon as they squeezed the trigger. Suddenly they could feel their other weapons being removed and firing at the walls.

Soon the red mech looked at the smaller blue one and counted down with its hand. Then a sharp high pitch sound started emitting from the little machine and the man with the mask extended a hand, "Sorry for the scare just now. We had to convince the geth we were on their side. It is safe for us to speak while my friend here continues to jam all communications."

It took a few good looks, but Garrus thought he had seen most of them before. "Careful, Shepard. A friend of my, from Tayseri Ward, send me a message sometime after we left the Citadel. He told me about a group that had escaped from the Citadel, without the use of the Mass Relay. Everyone but the human woman and the little mech match the descriptions. The heavy armor was worn by a lizard without the gloves, boots or helmet but I can't image armor like that anywhere in the galaxy."

* * *

Revan congratulated the turian, "You intuition seems to serve you well and I feel they will continue to serve you in time, but we haven't been on the Citadel for over a month." He then turned his attention back to the commander, "From what I can determine, it seems our goals both lie deeper within this facility. That is why I believe it would be mutually beneficial for us to work together, for the time being."

The human identified as Shepard was cautious, "How can we trust you? For all we know you can be agents for Saren or Benezia."

Cina tried to calm them, "We only know what we have learned from the extranet; if the Saren you speak of is Spectre Saren Arterius, then all we know is that he is the youngest turian to be accepted as a Spectre and one of the Council's best. Beyond that and pictures they had we do not know him. We've never heard of this Benezia woman…I mean…asari, you speak of." Cina had to use the Force to be certain Benezia was an asari. "We're here to rescue…someone."

The turian with Shepard asked, "Who? How do you know anyone from this facility?"

Esura was next to HK's recently heated flamethrower arm yelling at them in Kaleesh, (We can discuss all of that after we turn the heat back on!)

Trossk, who was also on HK's left murmured to himself, "Fate, you have lead us to this meeting, now let us see if your brother, Destiny, also wishes to intervene."

Before they continued Revan moved towards the door. "Please wait. To show we are not with Saren or this Benezia, I will deal with all of the geth on the other side of this door." Revan gabbed one of his lightsabers and opened the door.

The geth at the far left began firing at him but he blocked all of the metal slugs using only the Force to deflect it back at the geth. A second geth appeared behind a wall also firing at Revan. Revan activated they cyan lightsaber and, with the electromagnetism affecting the metal slugs and covering the lightsaber, deflected some of them with it while using the Force to 'catch' the rest. The first geth was taken down from deflected shots and before it fell, Revan used Force Speed to slice the second geth in two. In between a pair of structures a third geth tried to attack Revan but was launched by a powerful Force Push into a wall leaving an imprint of the geth crushing most of the body. A pair of geth were on the stairway when Revan simply used his Droid Destroy power causing the geth to explode into white goo and parts. Revan openly used the power of the Force because he was obscured by the wall and T3's jamming signals.

Revan deactivated the blade and shouted to the others, "All clear. T3, you can stop shouting now."

HK then said, "Commentary: Yes, your incessant screeching on so many audio levels was starting to annoy my audio receptors."

Cina and the others proceed, but Shepard and his teams were visibly hesitant.

* * *

Garrus wasn't sure about this, keeping the conversation between the three of them, "Shepard can we really trust them? I mean the red mech looks like a geth for crying out loud. So what he took out a few geth, what will happen when we run into Benezia?"

Shepard didn't like the situation just as much as Garrus did but he had no intentions of starting a fight, "Until we know what they want we should cooperate for the time being."

* * *

As Esura got closer to Revan, she caught the scent of something that didn't feel right to her. She pulled out a pair of blades and was hissed. Trossk had also smelled this unusual scent and readied his Zersium rifle as well.

Revan and Cina had just felt a number of hostile minds. They were primal, animalistic, yet their potential was far greater. Instinctively, they had their hands on their lightsabers, but instead readied their blasters.

HK and T3's sensors also detected movement and thermal emissions. T3 was all abuzz about this new unseen threat as HK-47 primed his blaster.

* * *

Shepard, Garrus and Liara also had their weapons at the ready as a sudden banging started to ring out. Then a series of loud bangs that started to echo throughout the facility. Liara scanned the area, "What was that?"

Trying to calm the doctor, and himself, Garrus said, "Animals? Wind? This place is in bad shape."

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the delay, the trailer was so, I am at a lost for words here. I will continue though my story is no longer as accurate as I wished it to be. When the game is released expected longer delays for both stories, just a warning if Bioware finishes before I get to the Battle of the Citadel. I could have had Wrex come along for the queen argument but this is a bit of a better transition for characters. I will be changing the mission brief on the Normandy though so everyone has something to say. If I forgot to talk about Trossk's helmet, then he modified it so his shout was not as prominent of a feature as it normally was. Also for those who don't dwell to deep into the Star Wars-verse like me, Huk means Soulless bug in the Kaleesh language and Huks is used to describe the Yam'rii, an insectoid race that attack the Kaleesh and is a major part of General Grevious', or Qymaen jai Sheelal, backstory.


	8. To the Core Problem

**A/N: **I consider anything two weeks or longer between updates to be long, as I'm sure some of you also hold true. I know I didn't mention this last time because it was at the end but the dividing line not only separates different areas (in my stories) but also view points. Example: Revan has established himself with(the random name generator) name given to him by the Jedi Council. Until Shepard and the others learn his true identity they will view him as such.

And for my convenience, I will use (this) for Trossk and Esura when they speak their native language, which I already have done, but I'm just reminding you because I use it from the Shepard point of view, not like they can understand anyway. Their is also one telepathic dicussion where I use "this for the Force users thoughts as the user communicates to another person". Also if you have chapter name ideas or suggestions for this story or my Commando story(as I suck at naming anything) feel free to PM me your thoughts

* * *

HK-47 had detected a burrow emerge from the snow behind an overturned table. And three others from the snow pills on the stairway. HK and T3 investigated the closest one near the table. As T3 rounded the table, the utility droid saw a small green insect charge at him and exploded itself a few inches from him. T3 shouted to the others warning them about the small insects and that they explode at close proximity.

HK scanned the green slim from the insect, "Analysis: Master, these tiny meatbags terminate themselves to release toxic material that, if not treated, can kill. Suggestion: I will crush the meatbags under my durasteel plated feet."

"I'll assist you droid." Trossk then sealed his suit so as to not get contaminated with the toxins. The duo then proceeded up the stairs stomping on two while the others had rushed them and exploding. Trossk and HK saw a larger red insect move towards them. The bug then shot out acid at them where Trossk knocked HK down the stairs with him just barely avoiding the acid ball. Even with the power of the Force cushioning their fall, the weight of the droid was still heavy.

With the two of them out of the line of fire, Shepard and his team opened fire at the creature. A second beast soon followed where Esura, with a well-timed and placed shot, launched a bullet into the animal's mouth before it could shot its acid.

* * *

Garrus couldn't help himself when he asked, "What were those things?"

Liara responded to Garrus, "Xenobiology is not my field. Maybe someone in the labs knows."

* * *

T3 and HK were scanning the remains of the insects and came to an unexpected conclusion. Because HK-47 could be understood by Shepard and company, he relayed his findings electronically to Revan, Cina, Esura and Trossk's comlinks, "Observation: I have reevaluated the available data about this galaxy's xenobiology and have found our hostile creatures. They are called Rachni and are believed to have been exterminated. Apparently this Binary Helix cooperation or an investor planned to rectify that fact."

T3 said that the toxins from the bugs cannot affect the droids directly, but if enough could built up then it could even melt through Mandalorian armor. He estimated that it would take at least six little ones or two shots from the red ones maybe three if they're lucky. T3 advised Cina and Esura to avoid any blasts. HK had also calculated that but he was 14% uncertain about how many. HK then burned off all of the acid on him and Trossk's armor.

Cina whispered to Esura, "Kill the green bugs from a distance, avoid the red one's spit."

Revan then signaled Esura and Trossk to scout ahead and weed out other rachni that might be hiding somewhere nearby. Next to the stairs there was an area that had the window knocked out of it.

Almost immediately after placing a foot into the room the furthest duct panel flew off and another rachni appeared. Trossk, using his Slavemaster, stunning the beast as Esura charged towards it. While still dazed, Esura jumped onto the rachni's back, with a blade at hand, stabbing its head then pulling out a second blade and sliced the head clean off the body. Esura could only think to herself, _By the Gods, I hope my descendant will not be plague by Huks like these._

Trossk was examining the locker looking container. Shepard had walked up and unlocked it with odd looking gels. As Shepard looked through the items inside he turned to Trossk, "You can help yourself to this stuff. We don't need it."

Trossk looked through all of the gear and he didn't like any of them, remembering some of the codex entries, activated his omni-tool and broke the items down into omni-gel.

Revan, T3 and Cina investigated the next room finding another storage locker and a computer on a table. T3, using the integrated omni-tool, looked through the small console not finding anything of interest to Revan or Cina.

HK-47 had moved on ahead of everyone into the next room. He found a medical box on a table. HK examined the medi-gel inside. His thermal imager had spotted a thermal anomaly within the ducks similar to when the single rachni tried to ambush Trossk and Esura. HK-47 was determining what the factors were that lead the creature to appearing. HK-47 was purposefully making his footsteps loud and stepping down as hard as he could, looking for a 'trip wire'. HK was not finding the 'trigger' so he left the room. But as he left his audio receptors detected movement from the ducks and pointed his arms into the room. As soon as the rachni popped out HK-47 fired the Baragwin stun ray to stop it in its tracks. Unable to attack or defend itself, HK-47 unleashed his Baragwin flame thrower at full power burning the bug to ash.

HK-47 did a final scan of the area on every possible level he could think of. After finishing he reported, "Statement: All hostile forces within this room have been terminated. Query: Shall we move on to the next group that needs termination, Master?"

At the next elevator there was no possible way for everyone to fit. They're going to need to split into two groups. Revan steeped up, "Cina, the mechs and Ordo, you will be the first team up, Talna and myself will accompany Shepard and his team."

* * *

Garrus had some objection to this, "So who died and made you leader? We aren't even a part of your group."

* * *

Revan restrained himself from mentioning that he once commanded the entire Republic Fleet against the Mandalorians, the invading fleet that he controlled as Dark Lord of the Sith and more recently lead an army against the Sith. Instead, Revan tried to calm them, "We were here first, and I think cooperation will benefit us both more than independently running around the facility. More people, less work need to be done to achieve the same goal."

* * *

Understanding Garrus' concern, Shepard replied, "I'd rather not have to worry about more of these creatures on our own. We can also get through the facility faster if they do help us." Then he kept his voice down, "But we still are going to keep an eye on them, especially that red mech."

* * *

With the first team riding the elevator, Shepard decided to learn more about these strange new allies. "Taan Jast was it?"

The masked man replied, "You can just call me Jast, if you wish."

"Right…Jast, mind explaining how you got here and why?"

The masked man turned to them, "Like I said earlier, we had convinced the geth that we were allies so we could proceed into the facility without having to raise our weapons. That was of course before we encounter the…insectoid creatures."

Garrus and Shepard noticed the man's hesitation in words. Garrus then asked, "Why the stutter?"

The T-shaped visor glared Garrus in the eyes, "I did not stutter."

"No, you didn't. But you hesitated for some reason." Garrus had learned a few tricks from the C-Sec interrogation rooms.

The man stated, "That is because I did not wish to bother you with a hypothesis that may prove incorrect. I wouldn't want to start worrying anyone for no reason."

Shepard still had not heard what he wanted, "You still haven't answered my questions."

"Yes I did." The man continued, "I answered why we are 'here' and how we got 'here'." He was being elusive, using words to his advantage.

Shepard was not amused as he added, "I meant, how did you get a garage pass to get here and who is it that you're looking for?"

"Some of us can be very…persuasive…especially around corporate people. As for who…"

Before the man could say anymore the strange woman with the bone mask shouted in her native tongue, (The elevator's back.), standing next to an open door with a waiting elevator.

* * *

Waiting for the elevator to reach its destination, Cina started to ask Trossk how his training was going. "Had any problems with your connecting to the Force or your lightsaber?"

As a Trandoshan, Trossk was still prideful but he has learned to ask for assistance when necessary. "After Master Revan's adjustments, my lightsaber has been operating better than it had before. As for my connection to the Lady Force, I've been…troubled by recent events." Sometimes he would even turn to Cina when he didn't wish to, in his view, bother Revan.

Cina didn't like that. After his initial training, Trossk doesn't use the word 'trouble' lightly. "What's the matter, Trossk?"

The Trandoshan looked up, "I don't know? It's this galaxy…it feels different…strange."

Cina understood what he meant. "A friend of mine, Visas Marr, taught me how to see things in a new light, so to speak. This galaxy has many more scares then ours own. Many more atrocities have been committed over a much longer period of time. The echoes of these events are still present despite the amount of time since they happened. Something darker then the Sith controls this galaxy and I think Revan has already sensed this."

HK-47 had the, unfortunate, opportunity to listen to the whole conversation of which he had no care for. "Interjection: Let us focus on the matter at hand so we many leave this dreaded ice ball once and for all."

T3 then buzzed at him saying HK should be careful what he said, especially when he was with him.

HK-47 replied to the little droid's threat, "Musing: If my memory serves, and it has been doing so for some time without trouble, then you my little counterpart would try to scramble my circuitry to cause a systems overload. Just like when I was close to rediscovering the reason for the Ebon Hawk's locked navicomputer. Threat: I have created a number of subroutines and armor upgrades to protect myself from such a system failure in future events. So try it again and I will teach you who the superior droid is."

* * *

The elevator finally stopped. After everyone left the elevator, Cina pressed the down button with the power of the Force. They could see a number of little green bugs just ahead of them but the bugs had not noticed them yet.

Trossk stepped forward, "I've got this. Kill any of the red ones for me if they pop out." Trossk had removed his helmet and handed it to Cina to hold. The small insects could now see Trossk, as more from around the corner appeared. The Trandoshan took in a deep breath and started screeching. He was using the Force Bellow technique to kill the bugs before they could get close to him.

With the last bug dead Cina tossed the Trandoshan back his helmet. "Better put your head back on before that turian see you. And don't worry Trossk, I'm sure you'll find your center again and Revan will know what to do."

* * *

On the elevator ride up, Shepard continued asking questions. "Your friend here…what is she exactly."

Liara couldn't help herself when she added, "Yes, I have never heard of any species that wear skulls of animals for masks?"

The strange woman answered in an unknown language, (You aliens are just as weird!)

Jast answered them, "She comes from a pre-spaceflight species…"

Garrus interrupted him, "Interference with pre-spaceflight species goes against the Citadel…"

Now Jast interrupted the turian, "But she and her clanmates have proven to be of great assistance. At some instances I do not believe some of us would be standing here without them."

The unnamed woman spoke her unknown language again, (It doesn't feel like it…)

Jast placed his hand on her shoulder as though he was talking to her, though he never spoke a word.

Liara tried to tell the others something without Jast or the woman from hearing but an elevator was a small space. "I have never read about a pre-spaceflight race with such a description."

Garrus asked, "Are you sure. Maybe she's wearing different clothing from a different race or…"

"No, she's not." Liara was confident, "Other than the rifle, everything about her seems like it is part of her culture." Liara was not a 'people person' but she had read about many cultures and had learned about social development.

* * *

Through the Force, Revan was communing with Esura telepathically, "I am sorry for all of this but what I said was true, were it not for you and your clanmates some of us would have died against the Sith by now."

Esura still felt bad that she was the only one to survive and she did not deserve that privilege. She felt that if she was stronger, faster, or smarter she could have saved them. She could have saved her friends. She could have saved many others.

Revan assured her, "Do not blame yourself. The one who deserves most of the blame…is me. If I was stronger I could have defeated the Sith Emperor the first time I met him…No, had I listened to the Jedi Council about the Mandalorians none of this might have happened. I do not regret defending the Republic against the Mandalorians, what I regret is that I couldn't defeat the True Sith when I first encounter them."

Esura did not know any of them personally but she had heard the stories about Revan and Cina during the Mandalorian Wars and their separate adventures afterwards. Esura had believed that they were sent by the Gods themselves to lead those worthy to godhood in the world after. She still believed that, though she had hoped the Sith would have been destroyed with them.

Revan assured her, "Don't worry, I promise you we will find a way back and we will defeat the Sith."

Underneath her skull mask, Esura was smiling and Revan could feel it.

* * *

Finally reaching the VI core, the others were waiting for them. The woman in the strange armor reported, "We've removed all threats in the immediate area. So far we haven't detected any more bugs, yet. We tried to use the secondary power system but the VI started shouting about needing to rest its core. T3 is currently attempting to fix it R-…I mean, Jast."

Garrus noticed the woman's mishap, "What was it that she was about to call you?"

With the T-shaped visor coldly staring the turian down as Jast calmly said, "It's an old nickname I once had when I use to fight in arenas. They called me the Raging Dragon at the Imperial Arena."

Garrus gave Jast an ugly look, "I've never heard of such a place."

Jast told Garrus, "It's not a place someone from the Citadel would hear about. It is deep in the Terminus Systems near Omega and Batarian Space. These fights are highly regulated to ensure combatants are not killed during these fights."

* * *

Down in the VI core T3 could hear Revan's arrival as he just finished restarting the VI's memory core. T3 then loudly shouted to the others that the VI should be operational now and that they should get over here now.

* * *

Everyone was gathered when the orange female construct appeared. "It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. Would you like help?"

Jast acknowledged the VI's request, "Help would be greatly appreciated. What do we call you?"

The VI responded, "This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira'. May I ask your name?"

The woman with Jast asked, "Why do you need to know?"

The VI responded, "To determine the data access available to you. Basic Access is limited to non-secure queries. Secure Access allows most system functions. Privileged Access is available only to executives of Binary Helix."

Jast looked at Shepard, "I believe it would be best for you to answer, Shepard. After all, we are just freelancers so we wouldn't get much from it."

Shepard then told the VI, "Commander Shepard. I work for the Citadel's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

Mira processed the information, "One moment, please. Council authority confirmed. You are entitled to Secure Access of all systems. Please note that queries relating to corporate secrets require Privileged Access. Privileged Access is only available to Binary Helix executives. This system is ready to process queries. You may access me at any holographic interface within Peak 15."

Shepard asked the Mira, "I need to find Matriarch Benezia."

The VI answered, "Lady Benezia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs. User alert! The tramway system is currently inoperable."

Shepard then inquired, "What's the situation here?"

"One moment, please. Diagnostics in progress. Critical Failure: Main reactor shut down in accordance with emergency containment procedures. Manual restart required. Critical Failure: Landline connections are disabled. Passenger tram systems are offline. Report complete. Do you have an additional systems status query?"

Shepard continued his investigation of the station, "Do you know why the reactor was shut down?"

Mira could only respond, "I'm sorry but I was offline at the time. Shutdown could occur if reactor breach seems likely, or in the case of catastrophic laboratory containment failure. Emergency guidelines suggest the frigid environment will kill biological contagions. It may also damage mechanical ones."

Garrus couldn't help but comment, "Turn off the heat, and hope the cold puts whatever you've unleashed to sleep. Nice."

The red machine with Jast also noted, "Observation: Without my integrated flame thrower, as well as constant movement, this unit would eventually freeze if temperatures were to lower another Celsius or two. Ultimately it would cause an overload in all systems, effectively destroying all programs within most units."

Shepard then asked, "What are the landlines, and why are they disabled?"

Mira fed them lines programmed to her, "The landlines connect my mainframes here at Central Station to the various sub-facilities of Peak 15. This allows the crew to remotely access my databases from the comfort and security of their labs. When emergency protocols were implemented within the hot labs, the cabling was automatically ejected."

Jast then questioned the VI, "The creatures we've encountered here. Did they come from the labs?"

The VI responded, "I'm sorry. Inquiries related to our research require Privileged Access. Only executives of Binary Helix have that level of clearance."

Shepard, still wanting to learn about what happened, asked, "Tell me what occurred immediately before you shut down."

Mira replied, "Stage I alert issued at hot labs. Contaminants released from Laboratory Pod Gamma. Emergency protocols implemented. Stage II alert issued at hot labs. Isolation Tube breached. Trams shut down. Landline to Hot Labs disconnected. Stage III alert issued locally. Contaminants in tram tunnels. Station shutdown and evacuation initiated. Code Omega sent."

Shepard asked, "Why were you taken offline?"

Mira told them, "In the event Peak 15 must be sterilized for security purposes, my program and data are purged."

The woman with Jast seemed concerned when she questioned, "They kill you if something goes wrong?"

Mira seemed almost offended, if she were indeed alive, "My systems are permanently disabled. To be 'killed', I would need to be alive. I am merely a database program."

With all the information Shepard then told Mira, "That's all I need right now."

The VI responded, "Very well, Commander. Logging you out." The holo display then disappeared.

* * *

T3-M4 told Revan and Cina that he had detected a fair-sized geth network gathered near what should be the reactor Mira mentioned.

* * *

Jast made a suggestion, "If I may Shepard, I believe we should split up to save time. I will take the mechs, Cina and my armored friend to the landline. Miss Talna will assist you in any way she can." The woman with the skull mask moved towards Shepard and his team while the others moved to the elevator leading to the landlines, as if they had already agreed to the plan. Before Shepard or the others could complain about the idea, the door leading to the landlines had closed.

Garrus then asked their unwanted assistant, "So, what can you do?" Without a word, Talna walked past them, standing next to all of the dead green bugs. She checked the ammo on her rifle then loaded it back in. "Not very chatty, huh?"

Unlike Jast, who seemed to have some trust in Shepard, Talna did not trust any of them. She went so far as to be in the back of the elevator when they rode it.

* * *

While with the strange aliens, Esura was contacted by Revan. Esura's earpiece was covered by her turban like attire, "I'm sorry I did that to you Esura, but we needed someone to go with Shepard. T3 informed us that there are active geth near the reactor and the weapons in this galaxy are projectile based. Your Outland rifle will be useless against their shields but because of the shields design you have an advantage. The shields are designed for high velocity protection, which means your blades can bypass the shields and hit the machines directly. May the Force be with you." Esura never liked that phrase and Revan was teasing her a bit because she couldn't snap back without looking insane or revealing her comlink.

Once the elevator stopped at the reactor Esura moved passed the others and used what connection she had to the Force to find her targets. It was difficult but she could feel at least three targets. Esura moved to the left door readying her rifle. She then flipped her rifle with the bayonet near her feet. She looked towards Shepard and his team signaling them to wait.

Esura opened the door and peered around the corner. She spotted a large black mech with yellow striped and one large flashlight eye on a walkway as well as a small crawling mech with the same head design. Unfortunately the small one spotted her and unfolded itself starting to shot at her. Even though T3 gave her this galaxy's shield technology her instincts told her to avoid the shots just the same. Esura saw Shepard and his people were trying to help but she still told them to wait. Before the little one could round the corner to meet her, Esura stabbed the small machine with her bayonet and dragged it into the room. She then closed the door before the larger one could follow her. Esura continued to stab the mech several times before delivering the final blow to its head. With her rifle on her back she drew a pair of blades and opened the door again. She moved out of the way of the rifle then started stabbing the large mech in several areas. She finally sliced off both arms and the head before kicking the machine to the ground. She relieved the fallen machine of its weapon to even the playing field for her.

* * *

With the two geth destroyed by Talna, Shepard was about to use the door to the right. Talna shot at the door to grab their attention as she shook her head and pointed up. Garrus noted, "Damn, she's bossier than my last boss." Talna carefully moved forward surveying the area going up the ramp. She spotted another stalker as it attempted to shot her. She narrowly avoided the shots.

Garrus had moved up next to Talna with his sniper rifle, "Think you can distract it without getting yourself killed?"

Talna nodded and ran out, geth rifle blazing. She rolled out of its way when it started firing. The stalker just charged towards her as she fired at it. Soon Talna jumped over the ledge grabbing the railing next to the floor. With the stalker's attention occupied Garrus took the time to line up his shot, blasting the stalker through the head.

Garrus looked over the edge Talna jumped over. "Need a hand?" Talna ignored him and swung herself back up to the ramp. Talna then grabbed the defunct stalker and tossed it down to the 'abyss' around the fuel line.

Shepard couldn't help himself when he noted, "She seems flexible."

Garrus followed up, "Just like this one scout I knew…"

Talna, still ignoring them, continued up through a door. Shepard and his team followed trying to keep her alive. After everyone went through the door they started to hear the stuttering noise the geth made. Talna tossed the geth pulse rifle to a nearby table and drew out two blades again. Opening the next door, a Geth Juggernaut was overlooking the area. Before the geth could turn to look towards the door, Talna had jumped onto the geth's back. The geth started to turn around trying to remove Talna from its back. Talna started shouting at Shepard, of which they assumed she was trying to say to shot it. Before the first shot was fired, Talna relieved the geth its pulse rifle and right arm as she moved out of the way. Liara grabbed the geth in a powerful Biotic Lift. Talna grabbed the pulse rifle and started firing at the geth with the others.

With the Juggernaut destroyed, a Stalker and a Destroyer from down below started attacking them. Garrus overloaded the Stalker's shields and in mid-jump Talna placed a shot through the flashlight head. Liara blasted the Destroyer with a Biotic Warp while Shepard ripped through its shield with his assault rifle. Now all geth were downed and they could reconnect the fuel line.

* * *

After warning Esura of the geth threat, Revan and the others were waiting to reach the landline. With the elevator finally at a stop Revan's group proceed through a short hallway. Revan opened the door to the exposed roof. HK had to use his flame thrower just to keep himself from freezing. T3 and Trossk had moved themselves behind HK soon after he started. Cina turned to Revan, "What now Revan? I can sense several rachni in this small area?"

Revan could also sense the numerous minds of the feral rachni. Revan turned to Cina, "I'll clear this area. I'll return after the landlines have been reconnected." Before Cina could argue, Revan used the Force to close and lock the door. On the roof Revan could sense at least fifteen unstable minds with him. Like in the mess hall, the little green ones charged first. Revan caught them in a Force Whirlwind then blasted them to the far wall killing them instantly. From around the many pylons groupings, five larger rachni appeared. Revan threw a lightsaber at two individual targets. With the two blades jabbed into the heads of two rachni the others charged at Revan. Using Force Speed, Revan easily dodged the three acid balls. Revan then moved himself away from any of the pylons as bolts of lightning started to emanate from his hands. As the three rachni crowed between the two pylons, Revan unleashed a powerful Force Storm that was intensified by the proximity of the pylons. Revan continued the blast until the last rachni finally stopped moving, besides twitching from the electrical pulses. Revan pulled back his blades to his hands returning them to his belt and unlocking the door. "I didn't want anyone to get caught in my attack. HK, T3 where is this landline we need to reconnect?"

T3 started beeping. HK-47 then carefully moved past the electrified pylons, "From the T3 unit's determination, which should be accurate, indicates we simply need to press a button…here."

Revan watched as HK-47 moved to the holographic interface, "HK-47, what are you doing?"

HK replied as he fiddled with the holographic interface, "Answer: Now that the landline, and assumable the fuel line, have been reconnected the VI unit Mira should be able operating at full functionality. Speculation: The VI should be able to turn up the heat so I no longer have to use my flame thrower just to keep my parts from freezing."

Mira activated, "Connections restored. Processing new data. User alert! Unable to connect to hot lab facilities."

HK ignored the VI ordering, "Statement: Activate the facility's thermal regulators to a more comfortable 10 degrees Celsius."

Trossk scoffed at HK, "I thought you couldn't feel hot or cold assassin."

HK-47 turned his attention to Trossk. "Correction: A few degrees lower and I might have to start worrying about ice forming within my hardware. Also I do not wish to do all of the fighting alone, so I need to raise the temperature to a setting you cold blooded meatbags could at least find somewhat acceptable."

* * *

**A/N: **Mira is a VI so all her lines are 'scripted'. Please do not complain about Revan using Force Storm(Lightning for those of you who prefer), I mean, in-game, that was one of the most destructive and useful Force powers we could learn in both KOTOR games. The Force Bellow from Trossk, just watch Ithorian Jedi Roron Corobb from the cartoon Clone Wars Chapter 24(The ones released before Episode III not these CG ones) but weaken it by a fourth, remember Ithors have 4 throats. Yes I know KOTOR II used Force Scream but Scream is described as uncontrollable like Vader at the end of III after he was put into the suit, even though we could use it whenever we had enough FP in the game. I'm going to save my self the fight and just use Bellow so please just move along. I added a Jade Empire reference just for the fun of it, also it's a lot harder to explain how Cina starts with R when Revan had the name The Mysterious Stranger in the Taris Dueling Ring.


	9. Moving to a Lab

**A/N: **Like I said with my commando story(for those who read both of my main work), I lost an (non-blood related) uncle not even two days after the major game release two weeks ago. I lost the mood to write but I'll try to continue.

* * *

The VI answered HK's query about turning up the heat, "I'm sorry but only those with Privileged Access can alter the facility's temperature."

HK-47 was furious but then he had an idea, "Query: T3 unit, you could hack or slice into the VI's database can you not?"

T3 hesitantly said he could but was more concerned as to why.

HK returned to the door, "Answer: Why it would help the master and his allies. The warmer it is, the more concentration they have to focus on fighting these insects or defending themselves. Stipulation: But if you are not willing to do so, then I guess I can always do it myself."

Revan had also returned to the doorway, "Let us return below before we decide what to do."

* * *

On the way down Trossk had sensed more, restlessness. "Master…"

"Yes, we sensed them as well. We have several wild rachni waiting for us near the tram. Two of them more eager than the others." Revan turned to T3. "Can your scanners tell if Shepard and the others reconnected the reactor?"

T3 preformed his scans of the facility and he detected a major power surge. T3 guessed that they successfully restored the reactor.

Cina could only say, "Well that means we have some time before they get back. So we can deal with these…monstrosities our way." Cina could only imagine what could have turned a sentient's mind to such a beast-like state and she wished to end it.

* * *

With HK-47 as look out, T3 tried to enter and alter data to let Revan or Cina have 'Privileged Access' to learn what is really going on and also to change part of the facility's temperature. While the droids were occupied the Jedi tried to flush out the newest group of unwanted guests.

Trossk smelled the air when he caught the scents. "I found them. The ducts on the floor…"

With that the trio advanced slowly towards the main area until the rachni busted out of the panels. Revan caught one in a stasis with Trossk slicing the bug with his sword. Cina was using Beast Control to calm the rachni. Cina wanted to see the true severity of the crimes committed to them. Cina saw flashes of memory while she delved into its mind; scientists, researchers poke and treated it worst then a lab animal. Cina quietly crying as she relived the rachni's life as a lab rat, it's 'escape', and when it sliced a woman's head like a melon. As the rachni was slowly freeing itself from Cina's power, Revan pulled Cina out of the way and Trossk stabbed the rachni through its mouth and pulled up, slicing the head in two.

With Cina in Revan's arms he tried to shake her out. "Cina. Cina, snap out of it."

Cina was still crying, "These scientists are the true monsters here." Revan looked through Cina's mind to understand. The only thing Revan could compare this to was when the Selkath in the Hrakert Rift were sent into a frenzy, by what the Ahto High Court called, the Progenitor.

Trossk was cleaning his blade using the corpses to wipe the blood on. "Please get you composure back, Cina. I can smell Esura and the others exiting the elevator."

* * *

Entering the main area of the VI core they see two of the large red bugs dead with Jast, Cina and Ordo around them. Jast welcomed them, "Sorry about the mess, we had unwanted guest to attend to. I hope your trip was as eventful as ours."

Shepard replied, "We reconnected the fuel line after dealing with a group of geth."

Jast could only reply, "Interesting. We were met with more of the insectoids on the roof. It seems the cold doesn't bother them the slightest."

Cina added, "It also looked like they were there to defend the landline from anyone that trying to reconnect it."

Garrus argued, "They were probably defending their territory or they happen to have a nest or something near the landlines. Animals don't defend strategic locations like that."

Jast added, "Unless they were lead there, or these creatures are far more intelligent than we are giving them credit…"

Before Jast could continue Mira started shouting, "Warning. A.I. level programming attempting to hack the database. Activating firewalls and anti-hacking programs."

They all ran to the VI core only to be stopped by the red mech. Shepard and Garrus pulled out their rifles while Liara started to glow 'Biotic' blue, turning on Jast and his companions. "What's going on?"

Jast turned to HK, "Indeed, what is going on?"

The red mech responded, "Answer: Master, like you asked, my counterpart and I are attempting to access the database directly to gain more information that Privileged Access level users could not obtain. Why to question or argue would require conscious level abilities, abilities only an A.I. would possess."

The smaller droid then started beeping again when the Mira hologram activated. "System error. Restarting. Online. Connections restored."

Shepard shouted to Mira, "VI, what was that about?"

Mira replied like usual, "I'm sorry Commander but I need a more specific query."

Shepard specified, "That thing about an A.I. attempting to hack your database."

Mira apologized, "Forgive me. My systems had a delayed response to an earlier attempt made by the geth to infiltrate my database while I was offline."

Garrus remarked, "That's quite the delay."

Liara tried to speculate, "It may be possible that the delay was due to the landlines being disconnected, if the geth were attempting to access a different part of the system."

Mira concurred, "A likely hypothesis but I cannot speculate further until I can finish rebooting the other systems."

Cina broke the tension, "Let's move on to Rift Station so we can leave soon."

* * *

At the next elevator Shepard and his team, along with Revan and T3 were traveling up the elevator.

Cina was asking Esura about her time with the others, "I assume the turian didn't learn who you really were."

Esura scoffed, "I'm no fool. I never talked around them, I used head movements and shot at them."

Trossk laughed, "Figured you'd be the type to use your weapons to communicate. I'm sure the assassin would have gone a step further and just killed them all."

HK-47 was insulted, "Repugnant Statement: Why I would only resort to betraying 'allies' if the benefits outweighed the risks."

Esura then grabbed her trophies, "Here. I took these from some of the one-eyed-machines that looked like the ones the red droid spoke to earlier. One of them acts like a normal rifle and the other performs more like a shotgun." Esura tossed the shotgun to HK-47. She then asked him, "Can you…alter…my outland rifle to these specs at the ship…"

HK-47 started rambling, "Reassurance: My Creative Simulation and Combat Matrixes have already begun designing plans that would allow you to keep the bolt-action feature while providing you with an adequate amount of power to destroy shields in this galaxy."

Esura ignored it as she turned to Cina to ask, "Will Revan and the other droid be alright with them?"

Cina was confident, "Revan has worked with T3 before me and T3 has been very capable on his own. I wouldn't worry about the two of them."

Suddenly there were large banging sounds echoed as everyone readied their weapons and Trossk said, "I'd say you should feel sorry for anything that wants to attack us, or them."

* * *

While riding the elevator Mira said, "Now entering decontamination and transit hub. User alert! Loose contaminants in the decontamination chamber. Access to passenger tramways inadvisable."

Garrus took the elevator time to question Jast further, "So Jast, if that is your name, what exactly are these mechs you have. I've never seen or heard of any models like them."

Jast still calm as ever, "These are actually prototypes a friend of mine and Cina has lent to us."

"He just lent these to you?" Garrus was skeptical.

Jast continued, "He has a saying, 'a lab can only tell you so much, it's in the real world where the real tests are.' They have gone through the initial testing and my friend wants us to take it further. See the social impact they have on the galaxy and such. No word is meant to be released about them yet until we report back to him. Let's keep it our little secret for the time being."

* * *

Reaching the upper floor, Revan sensed all of the rachni that were near. Revan took point with T3 following close behind. Revan stopped at the first door as he could feel the minds of two red rachni from behind the further door. Soon after Shepard and his group stepped out of the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator made its long trip back down.

As soon as he opened the door, Revan knew what had happened to the body on the floor. Even without the mask, Revan saw the exit wound from a gun and he didn't need to hear his last 'warning'. The turian with Shepard noted about the pair of rachni, "They're locked in."

Shepard played the recording while Revan helped T3 down the stairs. "…control grou-…oose in the…they're…can't escape…up the tunnels now. We're sorry. The leads couldn't get to…-sruct. …out while you can…"

The asari with him questioned, "He killed himself because he was part of whatever happened here?"

The C-Sec looking turian replied to the asari, "He must have felt there was no hope of surviving. That killing himself would be easier."

Revan spoke to T3 in Mando'a and a word of Kaleesh, "Gedet'ye ten te staabi striilir bah bralir bat te huk." _'Please open the right trail to get the upper hand on the soulless bugs.'_ T3-M4, still getting use to the integrated omni-tool, had successful hacked the nearby controls, opening the door to the tramway. Several little green rachni rushed into the room with the larger pair that were under Revan's control as he made them stay within the decontamination camber. "Morut'yc bic." _'Secure it.' _T3 shut the doors behind them and Revan released his control over the barely sane bugs.

Revan simply nodded his head to the little droid as it sliced the controls to activate the Plasma Purge, burning all of the rachni in the chamber. With nothing but ashes left, the vents stopped.

* * *

Curious Liara asked Jast, "What was that language you just spoke to the little machine? My translator could not understand it."

Jast seemed hesitant but he still replied, "That was an ancient language from a dying breed of people. When I first encountered them they were very…hostile, but after some time they came to accept me. I didn't want to disrespect them and simply have a translator do all the work for me, so I learned their language. Their culture and numbers are strong, at the moment, but they are both slowly dying. After the mechs were given to us by our friend, I programmed both to understand the language."

Garrus still skeptical about all of this questioned Jast, "Why would you go through all of that trouble programming the mechs if you're going to eventually return them?"

Jast noted, "We are only to give our field report to my friend. He plans to create cheaper, mass produced models for the general public and the prototypes would stay with us as a 'thanks for everything so far' gift."

Garrus asked, "Why would this friend of yours just give these two expensive pieces of equipment away, no strings attached?"

Jast was face to mask with the former C-Sec agent, "With everything else his company sells and the money he has in the banks and his parent's money, why does he care what happens to them? He could commission a hundred more pairs and still be financially sound enough to buy a ritzy home on Bekenstein with money to spare to lounge around for years."

Garrus could only argue, "No one has that kind of money…"

Jast argued back, "Not unless you know how to divert ones credits to different banks and aliases." Before Garrus could counter Jast they heard the elevator arriving.

Shepard broke up the tense moment, "It sounds like your friends are here."

* * *

As Shepard and the others left, Revan stopped. He sensed another rachni close. T3 also detected movement coming from the nearby duct on the floor. The moment Shepard left the room the rachni popped out. T3 and Revan were ready as T3 zapped the insectoid with his shock arm. With the bug stunned Revan quickly sliced it in two vertically and returned his lightsaber under his clock before Shepard and his team could see the blade extended.

* * *

Garrus was the first to hear the noise from the unknown creature they had been encountering within Peak 15. They also heard that strange buzzing noise for a few moments, just like when Jast attacked the geth in the mess hall along with an unusual burning smell. Turning back into the room they saw Jast and the little mech, with a strange device popping out the top of its head, surrounding a red bug cut in two and the cut was molting hot still. The little mech pulled the periscopic piece back into its head, turned to the door and started to beep and whistle.

Shepard asked, "What happened here?"

Jast did not initially turn to them to answer, "My mech had detected unusual activity from this duct here, so we waited. The creature was waiting for us to leave this room before it struck. It laid a trap for us. They are indeed smarter than you gave them credit, turian."

Garrus wasn't able to respond before the elevator opened up revealing Cina and the others, covered in green blood stains. Besides the droid, the others were trying to remove the blood off their armor and clothing. Cina spoke, "Damn bugs tried to swarm us down there. It's not easy fighting in that small hallway you know."

After helping the small mech up, Jast said, "Let us proceed to Rift Station and hope the survivors have not gone insane yet."

Jast continued through the decontamination chamber with Ordo carrying the small mech up and down stairs. They entered a tram area with several benches and a waiting tram large enough for everyone to ride on in one ride. Jast Cina, Ordo and Talna took seats within the tram as the others stood. The VI Mira said, "Departing Central Station. Destination: Rift Station."

* * *

It took about half an hour for the tram to finally reach Rift Station with Mira reporting, "Now arriving at Rift Station, Binary Helix research facility."

Seeing all the stairs they faced, Trossk planned to use the Force to help lighten T3 in his arms. There were two doors, one led to the Hot Labs and the Science Station while the other led to another Lab that was locked. They all could feel the pain of the Rachni Queen coming from behind the locked door. The group continued through the only door they could travel through and were given only one option again. Revan then said, "If we do meet survivors it would be best if the Spectre is present for the initial contact."

Shepard, still uncertain about them, agreed, "Then who do you plan on sending with us?"

Revan thought about possible reactions from the surviving security and science teams, "Myself and Ordo will accompany you. The others will wait for the elevator's return." Revan told Cina, through his thoughts, _See if T3 can slice the door we felt the Rachni Queen._

Cina just nodded to Revan as they left into the elevator. With the elevator closed and Shepard's group gone Cina picked up T3 using the Force as he stared to beep franticly, "Sorry. I should have warned you, but let's see if you can slice open one of these locked doors."

* * *

The elevator finally stopped rising only to open up to three armed individuals, two humans and a dark scaled turian. The bald human in white armor pulled back his weapon and told the others, "Stand down." The bald human turned to the group, "Sorry. We couldn't be sure what was on the tram."

Shepard was concerned when he asked, "Can those things work a train's controls?"

The ERCS captain shook his head, "Hell if I know. I'm not assuming any-goddamn-thing. Look. You're human, and that's enough that I won't shoot. But I'd like to know who you are."

Jast was correct again in his assumptions, "My name's Shepard. I'm a Spectre."

The captain shrugged, "Huh I won't look a heavily-armed horse in the mouth. The aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there anymore. The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

Shepard tried to reassure the beaten man, "You were taken by surprise and had civilians to protect. You did a good job, Captain."

The man scratched the back of his head, "Yeah? Sure as hell doesn't feel like it. The board sent an asari to clean up the mess. She went to the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since." Ordo and Jast turned to each other for a few moments.

* * *

Trossk and Revan were utilizing the internal comm. systems to their full use. They had noticed something felt wrong about the three ERCS men, "Revan, they are nervous. I can see and smell it coming from them."

"I can sense it as well. They were nervous when the doors opened. Now they are even more so after hearing Shepard say he was a Spectre." Revan took a moment to peer into the dark scaled turian's mind.

He found a conversation that took place not too long ago. It was with an asari woman in an elaborate black outfit. She told them, "When a human Spectre named Shepard comes here, I want you to give him access to the hot labs. If he is to return from the labs, I want you to kill him."

Revan saw the brilliance behind the tactics but frowned at how it would end for them, "It seems the asari they are after is more devious than they let on. Let us see if we can find a hole in this Matriarch's plan." Revan and Trossk returned to the conversation Shepard was having with the captain.

* * *

Shepard continued asking questions, "Tell me about the defenses here."

The bald man got defensive, "Secure enough that you shouldn't poke in corners."

Shepard flattered the man, "I was just impressed with your operation. Being able to weather a week of assaults is no mean feat."

The man proudly said, "Only the best get assigned to high-security facilities like this. What impresses me most is the turrets, alarms, and cameras. They're all routed through a central location, out by the quarantine labs. One guy can lock down the whole facility. The security hub's the last logical fallback, and we'd have cover from the turrets all the way."

Jast asked, "What kind of research is done here?"

The man shrugged, "Beats me. I'm not supposed to know. So long as people don't start dying, it's not my problem."

Shepard asked, "What can you tell me about the aliens?"

The ERCS man pointed behind him, "Ask Dr. Olar. He's the only one who made it out of the hot labs. He's the only volus left in here."

Shepard wanted to learn more, "Tell me about the structure of the hot labs."

ERCS captain said, "It's built into one of the glaciers further down the mountain. Real old, thick, stable one. Something goes wrong, they heat it up and sink it into the ice. Normally, the crew gets to the labs using a tram from Central Station. We've got an elevator that connects directly but it's for emergency use only. Uh, listen. I'm not sending my people down there. It's too dangerous. You understand?"

* * *

Trossk thought, "So it really is a trap Master."

Revan kept his body language invisible, "The simple fact they tried to control a sentient species and turn them into a war beast is why they hid in such a secluded place. I'm sure the prospect would intrigue HK-47 but I think he would prefer machines."

* * *

Shepard wanted to confirm the Matriarch's whereabouts, "You're certain the Matriarch is still in the hot labs?"

The man answered, "She hasn't come back here. You came through Central Station, so she ain't there."

Shepard noticed the fatigued on other men, "How are your people holding up?"

The man felt bad, "We weren't expecting the initial wave. They made it inside. We lost some good people. Those of us left are shorthanded. We've kept order by long shifts and stims. I don't like it, but I don't see an alternative."

Ordo looked as though he was sniffing the air as he moved towards the elevator. Shepard told the ERCS, "I've got work to do."

The man said, "Yeah, I hear th…" The banging noise started getting louder. The man ran to cover, "Hell! Man the perimeter!"

Ordo was ready as he shoved one of his rifles into the mouth as it jumped out of the duct. Pulling the trigger, the red bug's head almost vaporized as Ordo zapped the second one as it became paralyzed. Jast merely stood there standing in everyone's way. Ordo tossed his rifles into the air as he drew his blade. He knocked the bug down and stabbed the sword into the creature's cranial region, twisting the blade. Ordo swung the blade to remove the blood and gore, sheathing the blade afterwards. Somehow the rifles had also landed onto his back the moment the blade was fully sheathed.

The ERCS man said, "Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group comes up the tram tunnel. It's actually better since we locked down the elevator."

Shepard asked, "They always attack here? It's an obvious killzone."

The man just said, "Their only other option is over the mountain and down through the ducts. And they freeze like everyone else. I don't know why they keep throwing themselves against our defenses. Even animals should learn not to stick their noses where it hurts."

Ordo said with a heavily synthesized voice, "Animals do. Soldiers don't." Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, the elevator opened with the others waiting.

* * *

**A/N: **T3 had partial control over Mira for about five seconds, which is long for machines, which is why he was able to have her lie to Shepard. During Revan talking to T3 in Mandalorian, I had to use the word Huk because(canon wise) there is no word for bug in Mandalorian. Don't lie to me and tell me the trains/trams are faster then that, in the Mass Effect universe everything is slower(Please laugh now). Yes, Garrus really doesn't like Revan and Revan is having fun at the turian's expense. Next Revan and the others will encounter their first Reaper indoctrinated mind. I plan on letting Revan and the others go full out against Benezia's people, not her though, so until the next(maybe two) chapter(s) when the fight happens.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: **I was right, the fight with the Matriarch will be in the next chapter. Don't yell at me about the chapter name, I'm running out of naming ideas, but I will admit to some laziness on my part and the fact they keep using it in all of those damn commercials now a days. (If you can do better, or think you can, PM titles or suggestions for titles.) Let's move on so we can get past the survivors.

* * *

Trossk used this very rare opportunity to order HK-47 around as most droid should behave, "Machine, burn the bodies."

If HK-47 had a face like organics he would have given Trossk an evil eye but he had to comply with the abundance of meatbags but that didn't mean he couldn't fight back. "Objection: You are not the Master. My programming only allows my Master to issue commands or directives."

Revan could see where this was going so he intervened, "Unit 47, please incinerate the two dead insectoids."

HK-47 now had to follow up, "Resignation: Affirmative Master. I shall execute said task with perfect excellence." Before he activated the flame thrower, HK-47 scanned the body with the vaporized head and detected plasma damage and residue. With this new information HK-47 turned up the heat to remove the plasma on the wall as well as the bugs.

The ERCS captain asked, "I've never seen mechs like those. You found them or bought them?"

Cina answered, "These fine machines are just prototypes. If they pass our reviews they might start replacing some security staff with these."

The captain argued, "Yeah well a machine wouldn't be able to have saved as many lives as we did."

HK-47 joined the argument, "Disclosure: This unit has been programmed with over five billion battle strategies, combat maneuvers, and hand to hand combat techniques along with the statistical data on all know weapons and…organics…in the galaxy. Continuation: My counterpart is capable of bypassing most know security systems as well as hijack various data streams, if commanded to. Conclusion: With these skills under the command of a calm, capable master the probability that this situation should occur would drop a significant 35%."

Revan tried to end the arguments, "Shepard, let us speak with this Dr. Olar. I'm certain he will have valuable information we could use."

Shepard begrudgingly said, "Unfortunately I have to agree. Come on, let's keep moving."

The next area was full of scientist and barely a handful of guards. Just like the ones before, these guards were all on edge and not just due to sleep depravity. HK-47 was able to get the group to a more secluded area, "Diagnostic: Master a number of my secondary and motor systems require a systems analysis. Suggestion: Due to the sensitive nature of my systems, as I understand it, we would require a more isolated and secured location."

Revan wanted to take this time to talk with the others fully, "Shepard, go on ahead of us. Talk to some of the survivors. Hopefully we'll meet back up were Dr. Olar is." They entered into a small barrack with two bunk beds and a group of lockers. Closing the door Revan asked, "T3, if you please start up your audio recordings and playback any bits that you have with welding sounds."

Esura had felt a strange presents from the previous room she had never felt before and something about it felt wrong to her, "There was something wrong with someone back there. One of the scientists, I think."

Revan then thought of something," Now would be an excellent opportunity for Trossk. You have progress significantly since we first met and your combat experience has only helped you beyond that. But I think you need more experience with the other aspects of the Force, more specifically felling your surroundings and the thoughts of others." Trossk nodded and removed his helmet. Trossk started to concentrate. "Tell us what you can feel."

Trossk was sitting on one of the beds, "Many of these beings are tired, scared. They fear the insects. Most have no clue as to what they are."

Esura was still skeptical about all of this, "I could've told you that just from looking at them."

Revan instructed, "Clear your mind. Focus."

Trossk had felt a calm mind in a sea of fearful. "There is another. A mind in meditation. She is asari. Her thoughts have been disturbed. The human Shepard has started speaking to her." Revan and Cina had also focused to listen, "She seems…anxious though very subtle about it, like an ambush predator. She was not so until Shepard talked to her. She lies about something. The younger asari with Shepard is also lying but the other's was bigger. Something about the Matriarch Shepard is looking for."

Cina expanded on that, "This asari scientist. She is one of many disciples of this Matriarch Benezia. A turian, Saren. He wants Shepard dead. Benezia follows Saren, and so too does this one."

HK-47 was his 'lovable' self again with no meatbags from this galaxy within audible distance, "Suggestion: I believe the best course of action would either terminate the meatbag where it stands or let the human Shepard be lured into a trap of some type. Opinion: I personally prefer we blast the imitation Twi'lek now and save ourselves any future trouble."

Esura was uneasy, "As much as I hate that droid, I have to agree with it on that regard. Minus just openly killing the asari. Can't you guys chock her or suck the life from her like the Sith do?"

Revan and Cina may use Force Lightning but only when necessary. "We wait for them to attack. This is a different place than our galaxy, different rules. If we kill this asari woman without a reason then the ERCS will turn on us as well as Shepard. I'm sure we can find a way to the quarantine labs."

Trossk started to expand his reach beyond the room they were previously in, "I can sense a group that are infected with…an experimental bio-weapon. An altered toxin."

* * *

Cina was taking this time to speak with the mother of all of these rachni, "Hello, can you hear me?" The queen had mentally been tortured by Benezia to extract some information. The queen was hesitant to respond. "Please, my friends and I are here to help you."

The queen asked cautiously, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cina Hano. I am a Jedi."

"Jedi?"

Cina tried to explain, "A Jedi is a guardian of peace. We lay our lives on the line to protect others. We only just arrived to this universe and I was the first to feel your pain. We're here to try and rescue you."

The queen still asked her, "Why would you do this for me?"

Cina answered, "Like I said, because we are Jedi. It's what we do. We'll find a way to you soon. Please endure, just a bit longer."

* * *

When they finally left the room they saw Shepard go to what looked like the medical ward. They had continued to where Revan felt Dr. Olar. After the elevator ride Revan stopped them. "We will wait for Shepard here. I'm certain they will want to hear what we already know and I'd rather not put the doctor through anymore psychological problems than necessary."

* * *

After much traveling around without Jast or his 'friends', Shepard had gathered more information from some of the other scientists. All of them so far were completely in the dark as to what the strange creatures were. Shepard had agreed to help Dr. Cohen try and help cure his fellow colleagues. With the clearance from Captain Ventralis they continued on to the quarantined lab.

Jast greeted them like usual, "We were waiting for you. Don't want the doctor to have to go through the trauma too many times, if it is as bad as the captain implies."

The group entered the area to see a turian scientist with a balding human to their right, a lone volus and a turian guard to the left. The volus saw them and he started to speak to them, "You came to find out about them, didn't you?"

Shepard made sure he understood what the traumatized volus said, "You mean those things out there?"

Olar told him, "Yes. I'm the only survivor from the hot lab, you know."

Shepard continued his questions about the creatures, "I need to know more about those things out there."

Han Olar asked back, "About the rachni?"

Liara was shocked, "Rachni? That's preposterous."

The red mech with Jast stated, "Correction: Available data indicate that the brutish krogans were used to exterminate the rachni roughly a thousand years ago. Extrapolation: Unless these scientists had the means to clone from fossilized remains."

Olar explained, "They found it in a derelict ship. An egg. Waiting since the last battles. They brought it here—"

The balding man shouted at Olar, "Shut up! God. You want to get us all killed?"

Olar rebuked him, "I don't have control over who lives or dies here. Do you?"

The turian added his own insult, "If you're going to be crazy, be the quiet kind."

Han Olar turned his attention back to the group as he told himself, "Crazy? I'm not crazy. I'm sane. God, am I sane."

Shepard tried to get more information from the doctor, "I need to know everything about the rachni."

Unfortunately that was virtually all he knew as he told them, "I told you all I can. We brought the rachni back from the dead. In retrospect, a bad decision."

Jast asked the volus out of curiosity, "I heard you were at the hot labs. How did you make it out alive?"

The doctor answered, "I killed her."

Confused, Garrus asked, "Who?"

The volus explained, "Doctor Zhonmua. We were going to lunch when the alarms went off. I ran into the tram. And I closed the doors. She banged on the window once. Then they sliced her to pieces. Her head came apart like a melon. I closed the door. I killed her."

Shepard tried to comfort the volus by telling him, "If you hadn't, you'd be dead, too."

Olar didn't want it, "Of course. That is perfectly true."

Shepard then asked about Benezia, "Could Matriarch Benezia survive in the hot labs?"

Olar thought for a moment then answered, "It's possible. The specimens were sensitive to biotics."

Shepard ended the conversation, "I'll be leaving."

Olar took a deep breath as he watched them leave only uttering, "Yeah."

Behind them the lone turian was guarding a locked door. Shepard moved to talk with him. The turian stopped them, "You're not part of the crew."

Shepard simply told the turian, "I have Ventralis' permission to go in there."

The turian nodded, "Yeah, he radioed. He also said you have to prove you're not contaminated to get out." As he unlocked the door he told them, "You got a death wish, you should stand watches on the barricade."

The little mech started to beep loudly and almost hysterically. Jast then volunteered himself, "I will join you, Shepard. My compatriots will wait for us on the upper level." Like Shepard or Garrus had ever had the chance to argue against him. Once inside, the guard locked the door. As Jast looked around he could only say to himself, "This is a sorry excuse of a lab, compared to what I've seen." Jast was exploring one of the other smaller rooms when Shepard started to create the cure.

* * *

Just as Shepard finished mixing the cure a woman's voice from behind said, "Your mission ends here, Shepard."

Before anyone could say anything, the door Jast had entered opened. Jast had removed his mask and clock revealing his face. His face had recently received a scar across his face from what looked like a cut from a heated blade. He had black hair with something similar to a flattop but with a bit more hair. Jast wore strange armor that looked similar in design as Ordo's but not as heavy. On his belt hung a pair of odd looking silver cylinders. He smiled as he interrupted them, "Looks like I finished changing just in time. You guys were going to start without me."

Alestia could only yell at the unknown man, "Who are you? You're not one of the staff and you're sure as hell not with Shepard."

Jast was in the middle of stretching as he told her, "Let me save you some trouble; no I'm not with Shepard but I'm not with you either. I am…a free radical if you will." Jast was playing with his words like before. "All I can say is that you picked the wrong day to start a fight. Shepard, I would suggest you and your team stay out of this. I wouldn't want to put them into too much of a disadvantage."

Alestia ended the exchange as she shouted, "Weapons free!"

In a flash, one of the cylinders flew off Jast's belt and into his hand. He pressed a button on the device and a colored beam of light shot out. The blade had a bronze hue to it. Alestia and her group opened fire on him. Jast just stood in place not moving the entire time. When they finally stopped firing, a blanket of projectiles had formed in front of Jast floating in mid-air. "Are you finished?" No one, not even the geth, could understand what was happening, so Alestia's group just continued to fire. Jast raised his left arm, "I was hoping to test myself against these 'Biotics' I kept hearing so much about."

His raised palm opened and he then grasped his hand tightly. As he griped, the wall of metal pellets was crushed into a ball. He pulled his arm in as though he was going to throw something and as his arm extended the metal ball flew straight at one of the geth heads, crushing it against the wall. Alestia could only manage to say, "What the hell?"

In an instant the man somehow had moved in front of the second geth and sliced it into three pieces. The light like blades sliced through the geth like a knife through hot butter. Jast aimed his arms at the two asari and they were blasted by unknown forces to the walls. Jast was mocking them, "This is hardly a fight."

The commando was the first to get back to her feet. She launched a Biotic blast to Jast as she shouted, "I'll kill you!"

The Biotic was stopped before it reached Jast's head. He then turned to examine the blue orb. "The potential has yet to fully manifest in this one. Let us see if this Matriarch has."

* * *

_Interesting, this asari's power seems to be weaker than what it should be. She and Alestia seem to be mentally weaker than the other asari I've felt. Now, to compress this energy…_

* * *

Somehow the Biotic was condensed into a smaller ball half the size of Jast's head. The ball was sent back to the commando. Something was holding the asari as she struggled to try and avoid the Biotic. When the Biotic hit the commando, she entered into a state of convulsion until she ultimately fell to the ground.

Alestia had regained her footing and took aim at the man with her pistol. "Now die, you bastard!" She whispered as she pulled the trigger.

Jast was already turned around as he blocked all of Alestia's shots with the bronze light and an open palm as the shots were sent to the floor or ceiling. Jast deactivated the bronze blade and returned it to his belt. More strange things happened as Jast reached out with his newly freed hand and the pistol flew out of Alestia's hand and into the Jast's. He was examining the pistol as he said, "Crude. Uncivilized."

Alestia dug deep and launched the strongest Biotic blast she could muster. "I will destroy you!"

Jast just stood there continuing to look over the pistol but the blast was slowed to a crawl until it finally stopped in front of him. Jast tossed the pistol behind him as something somehow compressed this blast like the last one.

* * *

_Easy now. Disburse the energy instead of compress it. Time to put on a show, Revan._

* * *

Instead of sending it back, he crushed it with his bare hand. Alestia was suddenly lifted into the air and the same unknown power was choking her. Alestia was trying to remove whatever it was that held her throat, but to no avail as there was nothing to grab. Jast slowly moved towards the asari, "Now Miss Iallis, let's see if you can provide any relevant information." Alestia was lowered as her limbs were restrained by the same unseen forces and whatever was holding her throat had released its hold. Jast placed his right hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

Shepard shouted, "Hey, what did you do? Hey!"

Jast simply told him, "I am gaining as much information as I can before you decide she should expire." It looked like as though he was ripping the very information from her mind. "Asari culture is very interesting indeed but that is not what I was looking for." An instant after, "Yes, this is it. Interesting…this is a very…difficult dilemma." Suddenly the door to the outside opened with the red mech and the strange woman charging with their rifles aimed at Alestia. Jast stopped them, "Wait, I wish to see if I can remove this…taint."

It seemed that Jast was winning but Alestia was trying to fight back as hard as she could. Talna spoke, (I don't plan on waiting.) She shot the asari in the heart. Whatever was keeping Alestia in the air dropped her the moment she was dead.

Jast turned to Talna as he angrily told her, "Never do that again!"

She poked him, (What are you going to do about it, Jedi?)

Unit 47 turned on Talna, "Warning: Harm the Master, and I will turn your carcass into the new wallpaper for this room."

Jast spoke out, "I believe we can no longer lie to the Commander about our identity." He pressed a finger to his ear, "Cina, I will be telling some information about us to the Commander." Jast nodded then turned to the Commander, "Turian, as I said the first time we met, your instincts will serve you well for many years. Let me reintroduce myself, I am Revan, and we unfortunately caused a commotion at your Citadel. We simply wanted to leave, nothing more. But Captain Garen did not wish to let us go."

Garrus knew he didn't like them for a reason, "You lied about who you were! You expect us to just trust you like that?"

Revan waved his hand towards the door he had entered and the door opened. His arm continued to wait as his clock and mask came to him. He began to put them on as he spoke, "We used different information mostly but we did not fully lie to you. And no, I did not expect you to trust us so easily. But my droids have been jamming all geth channels, effectively making the geth 'mortal' for they can no longer upload their data before they're destroyed. As for reviling the truth, it is only proper after this small demonstration of what most of my companions are easily capable of. To warn you though, the guards have been ordered by Benezia to kill you, should you return from the hot labs alive that is. I feel the one we are here to rescue, and the one you seek are hidden in the same area. I could easily wipe these memories from your minds but I believe we can be civilized about this and continued working together, for the time being."

Shepard thought about it for a few moments. "I don't like this but, fine, for now. But remember, this is my mission, I 'm in charge. Are we clear?"

Revan donned his mask, "As long as it doesn't interfere with why we are here."

* * *

As they left the lab, Dr. Olar spoke to them, "They came out of there." Dr. Olar pointed towards a locked door near a locker.

Shepard inquired, "You mean the ge- the inorganic the asari had with her?"

Olar answered, "Benezia brought them with her."

Revan asked him, "How can we get into the maintenance area?"

Olar calmly replied, "A team lead would have access. Like Dr. Cohen. He's in the medical bay."

Revan looked to Shepard, "You already made a promise to the doctor, I believe. I would suggest asking him about it when you give him that cure."

Shepard didn't even want to know how he knew and went off to the elevator. Esura could only question Revan's decision, (Are you sure this won't end badly for us?)

"Nothing is ever absolutely certain. But I do sense a certain…aura…about him. We shall soon see if my intuition is correct as well." Soon Revan was rejoined by Cina, Trossk and T3.

* * *

**A/N: **I originally planned to have HK-47 and Trossk be the ones to expose themselves but with the small room I though Revan or Cina would be better for this situation. The face I was trying to describe is the Asian looking face, the one after or before(depending on how you rotate through the faces) the evil-looking Asian face(or if you go find the "manyfacesofrevan. jpg",then its on the second row from the top, far left). What can I say, I always liked that face better then most of them but you can substitute it(in your minds) the face you preferred as I'm never going to bring his face up again, other then to talk about that scar. I forgot to say Revan used Force Protection(or Tutaminis the umbrella title, and will continued to be used by him and Cina) to block the shots. Soon they will be fighting Benezia and encounter the Rachni Queen. Let's see how this plays out...


	11. A Matriarch and A Queen

**A/N: **The votes are in and I have edited the story to such. I doubt I will ever do anything like that ever again(doesn't mean it won't happen again). I'm going to just say Force "something" or acutual Star Wars names instead of from Shepard's view, to save my self some trouble in typing. Now let's fight the Matriarch.

* * *

As Shepard walked down the stairs, Dr. Cohen saw the phial in hand. "Is that the cure? You did it?"

Shepard accused the man of the set up, "That asari scientist—the one in the mess hall—she just tried to kill us."

Dr. Cohen was genuinely shocked, "Alestia? That's unbe—!" He stopped himself, "I—I don't know much about her. She arrived a month ago. One of the shareholders pulled strings to get her here."

Garrus knew all too well, "Let me guess, Saren, the Spectre?"

Cohen tried to recall, "Yes, I think that was the name. I don't pay attention to the other research teams. Look. The guards. They've been more on edge since you got here. I think they were expecting you. There are more labs in the back. The guards won't even let me back there. Just people with 'clearance'."

_Revan was right about the guards._ Shepard remembered what Olar and Revan said earlier, "What about the maintenance area? Do you have access to that?"

Cohen was taken aback by the question, "The maintenance area? Yes, take my pass. But there's just snow back there. Let me see that phial. An extension on Phelps' work? I thought he was on the right track. I can't thank you enough. God. What a cliché. You saved their lives you know that?"

* * *

Revan was waiting for them by the locked door. When they got closer he said to them, "With no guards here, I believe it will be safe for us."

Like Cohen said the area was covered in ice and snow. Before the turn Cina stopped them, "Get back." She closed her eyes to concentrate. "It is a mindless one."

Revan nodded and turned to the others, "Ordo, Talna your hunting skill are required."

Talna was wrapping her exposed areas with cloth. After that she soon buried herself under the snow. Ordo waited for the mound to move to position when he moved out in the open and roared at a lone rachni warrior. The rachni roared back then shot a ball of acid at him. Despite the armor, Ordo dodged the acid with ease as he drew out his sword. With the failed attack the rachni then charged at him. Ordo also charged towards the rachni. Ordo jumped, with his sword at the ready, he sliced the two pods off the rachni's tentacles. The rachni turned around to face Ordo, only for Talna to jump out of the snow and land on its back. Like a raging bull, it tried furiously to get rid of her but before it could really start to buck, Talna and Ordo stabbed the rachni's head with three blades.

Ordo replied to them after cleaning his blade, "I do not sense any others here."

Back inside an unguarded area, Shepard wanted more truthful information from them. "So, all of your names, are they really your names?"

Revan answered Shepard, "Yes and no. First Ordo, his name is Trossk. He does not have a last name because many of his people do not. As you saw he is a hunter, but he recently joined a different kind of clan by the name Ordo. Talna is part of her name, Esura lij Talna and she too is a hunter. For the droids, the only one that needs clearing is for Unit 47. Its real designation is HK-47 and…"

HK-47 interrupted, "Flattery: And was built by my ingenious Master for 'special' tasks."

Garrus looked at HK with distaste, "This thing is an A.I. isn't it?"

HK just barely towered over the turian as it moved to him, "Mockery: This thing is an A.I. isn't it?" It copied Garrus' voice, down to his condescending tone, perfectly before returning to its original voice, "Self-Evident Answer: Of course I'm an A.I., you worthless meatbag. A sophisticated and perfectly designed machine, such as I, would be wasted with the ridiculously stupid intelligences of this galaxy's VI programs. Cautionary: If you wish to try and destroy me, I'll more than gladly relish the target practice."

T3 started buzzing at HK-47. Shepard and his team could only guess what it was saying but from HK's response they might be able to get a rough idea. "Stipulation: Stop me and I will slowly rip each processor out with my own hands. Then, I'll convert you into something more useful, like a gore cleaner." T3 was buzzing at it again, more angrily this time.

Revan told them, "We speculate that, somehow, we were sent to your galaxy due to a very rare anomaly, which I doubt we can replicate and live through. As you can see A.I.s are a more common and used sight in our galaxy than yours." Revan then focused on the two machines, "HK-47, T3-M4, I want both of you to stay out of sight and continue to jam the geth."

T3 beeped and whistled. HK soon answered, "Appeasement: Yes Master. As you command Master. I shall let my combat protocols continue to not be used to their full functionality."

Cina never liked HK-47 and they could see it on her face, "Please drop the sarcasm, HK. If we need either of you, we'll call. Thanks for the concern, T3." Cina patted the little droid's flat head almost like one would to a good pet.

* * *

As the group of seven entered, the Matriarch, in her elaborate black gown with a headdress was looking at a very large, indigo rachni in a glass containment pod. Esura had her rifle aimed at the asari's head until Revan pulled it down. Revan shook his head at her. Esura grunted as she pulled her rifle out of Revan's hand.

The Matriarch started to speak to them. "You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it towards happiness or despair. Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." The Matriarch moved towards her 'guests' while staying above them, "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

Shepard spoke to the asari, "Liara's here because she wants to be. Not because I asked her to."

Benezia was not convinced, "Indeed? What have you told him about me, Liara?"

Liara stepped forward to confront her, "What could I say, mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

The Matriarch spoke to the Commander again, "Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

Shepard tried to convince the Matriarch not to fight them, "I can't believe you'd kill your own daughter."

Benezia argued, "I now realize I should have been stricter with her."

Benezia then used her Biotic powers to freeze Shepard, Garrus, Liara and Esura. Cina and Revan had protected themselves along with Trossk, who was having some difficulty with protecting himself. The three of them pretended to have been frozen to see what the Matriarch had planned. A door behind Benezia had opened as two asari commandos in combat armor with assault rifles came through. Benezia moved aside as the commandos came to her.

Revan, Cina and Trossk pulled out their lightsabers and activated their blades. The asari opened fire on them, but the trio stopped most of the shots, with their shields picking up the slack. One of the commandos tried to launch a Biotic blast to knock them down. Revan stopped the blast in mid-air while Trossk protected him from the assault rifles at fired soon after. Esura was behind Cina, aiming at one of the commandos. She fired at the asari, but her slug was stopped by her shield. Esura continued to load each shot and fire until her eighth shot broke through the shield and killed the commando with a slug through her head.

Garrus was also using them as shields. He was able to snipe the other commando with his sniper rifle. With the two commando's down, Benezia tried to freeze them again. This time Revan and Cina stopped the Biotics from affected any of them. Revan shouted, "HK, T3!"

The locked door was unlocked as T3 was tossed into the room. It screamed. After it was helped back up, the droid started to shake, buzzing angrily again. "Analysis: Oh, quit your whining. You're survived more of a beating then that before. Besides, my arms didn't need to hold you up any longer after you unlocked the door." HK-47 grabbed his personal rifle he was caring in his hands earlier. "Request: Master may I start killing the meatbags and geth now?"

Revan told the machine, "Do not harm the Matriarch, the asari commandos and geth are up to you. Trossk, Esura, move!"

Without another word, Trossk, Esura and HK-47 moved to the other side of the containment pod, with rifles at the ready, set to take on anyone trying to get around to the team. Cina was holding back the Biotic now as she told them, "I think we should get out of the line of fire!" The group moved towards where HK, Trossk and Esura were but stopped at the platform area. More asari started to come out along with geth reinforcements.

Now the Matriarch could not fire at them with her pistol but her troops moved to try and attack them. The geth snipers tried to move on them. HK-47 was the first to spot their movement as he sniped one with a single shot from his Droid Assassin's rifle to the geth's flashlight head. Like a ripple in a lake, the geth body was disintegrating from the shot until nothing of the geth was left. Trossk had put away his lightsaber for his Zersium rifle and blasted the second geth with the red plasma bolts. A plasma bolt disrupted the shield that allowed the two following shots to melt the geth's chest.

The three asari tried to attack Shepard and the others, avoiding the trio. The moment they started to move HK-47 also moved to greet them with his rifle. HK kicked over T3, again, telling the overturned droid, "Retort: Well you should have moved. I'm certain your audio receptors heard me well before I knocked you over." HK-47 never looked to T3 as it had the rifle aimed at one of the commandos. HK fired at the timing the shot to hit the commando's head the moment it was in sight. The red droid fell back letting his Master and Cina block the shots from the other commandos.

Shepard and Garrus shot down one of the commandos while Liara blasted the other asari with a Biotic Push that sent her over the walkway. With the last of Benezia's troops defeated, she tried to freeze them again. Revan and Cina quickly deactivated their lightsabers and protected the group from the Biotic powers. Trossk also did so for himself and Esura, with much difficulty. The door opened with nothing but geth snipers started to run in. Visibly, they can see the strain Benezia was feeling trying to stop them only to be blocked by those three.

The geth snipers split into two groups. Four of them would try and deal with the wall of Trossk, Esura and the returning HK-47 while the other four tried to attack Shepard and the others directly. Esura released her rifle and pulled out a pair of swords. She rushed the group of snipers and kept low. She stabbed the first sniper though the chest and kept the body in front of her. Trossk had also relieved his rifle and pulled out his black lightsaber. The blue armor blurred as he jumped into the middle of the group, slicing through the geth armor and shields like wet paper. HK-47 took new joy in extinguishing geth lights with a precise shot into the light. Like the others hit by the disruptor rifle, the geth body started to disintegrate.

T3 was back up with help from Revan. The two of them, along with Cina, rushed the four geth with their weapons at the ready. The four lightsabers were in a flurry as the blades slashed through three of the geth without touching the railing or one of the other blades. They were in Benezia's view as she tried to shoot them with her pistol but they easily dodged the rounds. A small periscope like piece rose from T3's head, just behind the large blue eye. It zapped the last geth with electricity with its shock arm. With the circuits overloading, T3 then attacked with the Baragwin shield disruptor for the ionizing effect, permanently destroying all of the programs in the body.

Benezia had fallen to her knees, weak from exerting so much power. As she started to get back to her feet, Shepard and the others had gathered. "This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear." Benezia turned to look for a few moments but turned back to the caged rachni.

Shepard and his group were at point as Shepard told the Matriarch, "The rachni didn't cooperate with you. Why should I?"

Benezia turned again to look at Shepard. "I will not betray him. You will—You…" She had supported herself against the small table, as though her mind was fighting something. Revan and Cina could sense this struggle. Benezia regained her composure and moved towards Shepard, "You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."

HK-47 was programmed with everything a protocol droid needed, including a very verse diction. "Definition: Indoctrination, the means to convert others, though peaceful or forceful means, to follow wholeheartedly despite any previous beliefs. Often an efficient, though crude, form of gathering followers as their will is striped from them."

Benezia corrected the machine, "People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It's a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

Shepard remembered the unusual vessel that was part of the attack on Eden Prime, "Sovereign's not like other ships. Where did it come from?"

Benezia was truthful as she told them, "I cannot say. The geth did not build it. Its technology is far more advanced than that of any known species. The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve. He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago."

Shepard had to ask the Matriarch, "Someone on Noveria found it?"

Benezia told them, "Two thousand years ago, the rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. The rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the relay from the queen's mind. I was not gentle."

Cina spoke, adding, "Yes, we could feel her pain."

Shepard asked the Matriarch, "How did the rachni find it?"

Benezia told them what she had learned, "They searched, patiently. They are territorial creatures, driven to close any possible way into their systems."

Shepard tried to learn as much as he could, "Why does Saren need the Mu relay?"

The Matriarch answered, "He believes it will lead him to the Conduit. I would tell you more if I could, but Saren did not share his counsel with me. I was merely a servant to his cause."

Garrus was trying to make sure everything the Matriarch was telling was accurate, "How can we trust her? How do we know if she isn't lying to us, leading us to a trap conceived by Saren?"

Revan defended her, "She speaks the truth. A portion of her mind is her own. But soon she will no longer be able to control herself."

Benezia was ashamed of herself, "I was not myself, but—I should have been stronger." Benezia walked up to the Commander, "I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it. Please."

Liara asked her mother more about the data, "Knowing the relay's coordinates is not enough. Do you know where he planned to go from there?"

Benezia told her daughter, "Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. But you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived. You have to stop—me. I can't—His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine. You should—Uh, you should—" The Matriarch was trying to fight as hard as she could but her will was not strong enough. The Matriarch was back to the console.

Liara step forward, her feelings were conflicted. "Mother, I—Don't leave! Fight him!"

Benezia turned to her daughter telling her, "You've always made me proud, Liara." Revan and Cina could feel her despair. Benezia's mind was now in the state Revan and the others first sense. Benezia had turned around stating, as she started to glow Biotic blue, "–Die!"

Before Benezia could attack, Revan had blasted her with a powerful Force Push, pinning her to the glass. Revan then shouted to the others, "I'll hold the Matriarch here, go deal with the commandos!" Revan had also moved forward to get out of the line of fire as he struggled against the Matriarch to keep her there.

Shepard and his team took the two on the left, while HK-47 and Trossk were dealing with the group on the right. Liara was able to catch the two commandos in a powerful Biotic Singularity. Garrus then launched a tech mine from his omni-tool, disrupting their shields. The team gunned them both down. One of the commandos was thrown onto the platform Revan and Benezia were on. Trossk had Force Jumped his way between the two asari. He spun around twirling his active lightsaber, sliced the assault rifle both asari had in half, then stabbing one through the abdomen with his black blade. He whispered to the dying commando, "May your Goddess show you mercy, and may the Scorekeeper have pity on you", before he deactivated the lightsaber.

The other asari tried to move away, keeping Trossk in her sights. She was about to hit him with a powerful Biotic blast. Unfortunately, the commando became too concentrated on Trossk, she hadn't noticed HK-47, whom she bumped into. The menacing red droid revealed a hatch on his right arm. When the asari moved back from the droid, she was now in the line of fire for the arm. The Baragwin stun ray fired, the asari was helpless. HK-47 put away the stun ray, lowering his right arm, and raised his left. The forearm compartment opened and without a moment's hesitation, HK-47 fired at the stunned target. It gleefully shouted, "Burn organic meatbag! Burn!" When the flames finally stopped, all that remained of the asari was a charred skeleton and parts of the armor melted.

Revan turned to his other companions, "Cina, Esura, T3, Trossk, HK. Benezia is Shepard's enemy to deal with. Please do not interfere in their fight." Revan's companions did not argue as they gathered near Trossk and HK-47. Shepard and his team were behind Revan now, ready to engage Benezia. Revan stepped back behind Shepard before he finally released Benezia from his grip. Shepard's group engaged Benezia on the small platform.

Revan quickly moved out of the way before the fighting started. Benezia launched a Biotic blast knocking Garrus down. Liara was now fighting against her mother in a Biotic power struggle. Cina could feel Liara's personal struggle she was facing, fighting her own mother to save her friends. Shepard helped Garrus back onto his feet. Garrus tossed a Damping tech to overload Benezia's Biotic powers. Garrus then tossed an Overload tech to bring down part of her shields. Shepard and Garrus assaulted her with a barrage of slugs. Benezia fought back firing her pistol, but the group had fallen back, using the support beams to stay of her sight. The Matriarch's shields finally gave in under the pressure from the three man team. After taking a few seconds of attacks without her shields, Benezia finally fell to her knees.

Revan and the others gathered as Benezia started to speak once more, "I cannot go on. You will have to stop him, Shepard."

Shepard turned behind him to Revan, "Hold on. Revan you said you wanted to see if you could, remove the 'taint' in Alestia. What'd you mean?"

Revan had to think about the possibility, "Since indoctrination itself is a type of mental reprogramming, I might be able to do something. But her wounds might kill her, if she isn't treated."

Liara grabbed Revan's hand, "Please, if you can help my mother…"

Without a moment's hesitation Revan said, "Cina, start healing the Matriarch, use medi-gel if you must. I'll try to see if I can help her."

Benezia did not believe anything could help her as she stood up, "No. He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself. I never will be again."

Liara turned to her mother and stepped towards her, "Mother…"

Benezia leaned against the glass slipping into death's grip, "Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn."

Cina's rushed to Benezia. At her side, Cina's hands began to glow a bright blue, much less intense then a Biotic glow, as she moved them over the Matriarch's wounds. "I'm sorry Matriarch, but I don't believe your death is now. Revan."

Revan knelt down and placed his left hand on Benezia's forehead. "Relax now. I'm sure you will struggle but I hope we can do something…" As Revan started to try help her, Benezia started to struggle. Revan shouted, "Trossk, Esura, restrain her arms." The two of them held down Benezia's arms as she started to glow a Biotic blue. Revan had found what it was that had changed the Matriarch. _This power…this change…I have felt it before. The Keepers! They had this strange feeling about them but much strong, dominated by it. So this indoctrination is somehow connected to the echoes of destruction of this galaxy. But how? This will be difficult…but if this indoctrination is indeed a technique used by this darkness, then we may be able to find a way to counter this strange power, with Benezia's cooperation. First she must be saved._

Benezia stopped struggling, as well as glowing. Cina's healing had saved Benezia's life, but if Revan could not sever this control Saren had on the Matriarch, or all of their effort will have been for not. Cina whispered to Revan, "Did it work. Could you help her?"

Revan stood up and helped the Matriarch to her feet. Benezia could no longer hear Saren's voice whispering in her ear. "I…I can't hear him…"

Revan confessed, "I'm not certain I completely removed this indoctrination, yet. I believe we can remove this, but one must be willing and have a strong will." Revan turned to look at one of the dead commandos, "I'm sorry to say that we may not be able to save any of your disciples, but I'm certain we might be able to help you, given more sessions with myself and Cina." Revan turned to Shepard, "I'm sorry to tell you, Shepard, but Lady Benezia has told you everything she could about Saren and his operation. And she has to come with us, less she slips back into the dark whispers."

Cina was looking at the containment pod, "Now for the reason why we are here…"

* * *

**A/N: **Now that the Matriarch has been delt with, all that's left is the Rachni Queen. This should be interesting...


	12. A Clean Peak and Several Complaints

**A/N: **Finally done with Noveria...let's finish this so we can move to the next planet...

* * *

As Trossk helped Matriarch Benezia move aside, Shepard ventured to look at the rachni queen. Esura and the droids were waiting for the others next to the emergency exit. As Shepard looked closer, the body of the commando, who was thrown up there earlier, started to get back up. The rachni roared, startling the commander. When he backed up, he bumped into the slowly walking asari. Shepard had his pistol at the ready until Cina lowered the weapon for him. The asari turned around in between them and the rachni queen, and started to speak, pausing every so often as though she was trying to look for the right word. "This one. Serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless."

Shepard could only ask, "Musics? What?"

The asari continued, "Your way of communicating is strange. Flat. It does not color the air. When we speak, one moves all. We are the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are rachni." Shepard had moved past the asari speculating it was the queen speaking.

Shepard was getting a better look at the queen. "How are you speaking through her?"

The asari answered, "Our kind sing through touchings of thought. We pluck the strings, and the other understands. She is weak to urging. She has colors we have no names for. But she is ending. Her music is bittersweet. It is beautiful."

Revan could sense what was happening to the asari. "She is controlling her. Not like how one controls a puppet, more like a teleprompter to a politician or actor. It is a different form of telepathy, I believe. The only think keeping this woman tied to this plan of existence is due to the queen's influence."

The asari turned to look at Cina, "You. You are the one from before. The voice that reached out to us. The one who promised to help us. We can see it. Your musics are gentle and warm."

Cina looked past the controlled asari to look at the queen. She then asked Revan, "You said this was a form of telepathy, right Revan?"

Revan simply nodded to answer. "Be careful, Cina. With your ability you might…"

"I know…I've been walking on eggshells since I realized it." Cina had an unusual ability to create powerful Force Bonds with others quite easily, especially those strong in the Force. Cina never like the thought that she was influencing others against their will but with words of council from her former companions, Mical and Visas Marr, she could see herself as a leader, like Revan. Cina placed her right hand on the asari's forehead, as she concentrated. The asari's eyes turned black. Soon, the asari's eyes returned to normal, only to roll back into her skull and collapse onto the floor. Cina started to speak, "Her musics are truly wonderful. Her people are misunderstood. Her children were taken before they could learn to sing, 'lost to silence'. They will only cause harm now. She wants us to end their suffering, they cannot be saved."

Shepard asked the intermediary, "I don't understand. Why are her children killing people?"

Cina placed her hand against the glass now, "Her children were taken from her as eggs by the scientist. As Benezia said, Saren wanted to turn them into war beast. Without their mother, 'fear has shattered their minds' as the queen says."

Liara added, "I understand. A child left alone in a closet until she is sixteen would not be sane."

Shepard said, "If she's sure they can't be saved."

Cina nodded. "She said it was lamentable, but necessary. Now she asks what we will do about her. What will we sing, she asks. Will we release her? Or are they to fade away once more?"

Garrus only knew what he had read about the wars when he petitioned against the idea, "The rachni were a threat to the galaxy. Those tanks are filled with acid. If she gets out of hand, they dissolve her."

HK-47 started to speak after hearing that, "Request: Master, if you could, I would like to witness said act. Dissolving a problem is always a good method of removing evidence."

Liara tried to defend the queen, "They made a mistake. They let the krogan go too far. This is a chance for us to atone. She has done nothing to us."

Cina continued to translate for the queen, "She sees both paths presented before you. The power to free her or return her people to memory."

Shepard asked the queen, "If I let her live, would she attack other races again?"

Cina had to concentrate, "No. She does not know what happened in the war. But she does remember hearing discordance. Songs the color of oily shadows. The queen wishes to find a hidden place to teach her children 'harmony'. If they can understand, they might return to the galaxy."

Shepard wanted to know more from the queen, "Is she a survivor from the war? A clone?"

Cina had to try and speak so the others could understand. "She does not know. She was only an egg, but she could still hear her Mother crying in her 'dreams'. She does remember a…'a tone from space as it hushed one voice after another. It forced the others to resonate with its own sour yellow note.' After that, she remembers hatching here. The…'the last echo of those who came out from the Singing Planet. The sky is silent.' That's what she said anyway."

Revan didn't like the sound of the 'sour yellow note'. Revan placed his hand against the glass now. He felt though the queen's thoughts to find what she meant. He found it, the same feeling that controlled Alestia, the keepers, the commandos and Benezia. The same feeling that seemed to be manipulating the galaxy as a whole. Revan only said, "I see…" He turned around to face Shepard, "Well Shepard, we already promised the queen we would help her. Do you plan to object?"

Shepard had to think about this. _I really don't want to fight Revan or any of his people, but how can I trust this queen?_

Cina spoke to Shepard answering his thought, "The queen is being honest to you, just like Benezia. She is a gentle soul, despite her power, and what you have seen her children do. Her people did not want the war to happen, but something was forcing them, controlling them. If a queen is manipulated, her children, that have already hatched, would also be under said control. You are worried she might attack the galaxy, however she has only spoken the truth. But if you don't, we will."

With that 'convincing' Shepard agreed, "The queen won't be killed. I won't destroy an entire race."

Cina turned to speak to the queen, "I have kept my promise like I said I would. I'm glad you are happy, and I hope your future children will grow happy and health as well." Cina started to press a sequence of button on the nearby console. The pod started to rise. The queen turned to watch as the pod connected to the outside. With the door opened, the rachni queen turned back to look at Cina and the others. Cina smiled to the queen, and the queen gave a gesture that looked like a bow, before she finally entered the tunnel.

Garrus asked, "What about Benezia? Are we going to just let her go with them?"

Revan answered the turian, "And if she does not come with us, the effects of this 'indoctrination' might return. We will keep the Matriarch so that we can help her. We still have one more promise to the queen we must fulfill, before we can leave Noveria."

* * *

With two elevator trips, everyone returned to the tram area. Benezia warned them about the trap, "In the hot labs, you will encounter the bulk of the rachni that were hatched for Saren. They will not show mercy."

Revan started to give orders to his group, "Trossk, HK-47 and Esura should be more than enough for the job. If you wish to join them Shepard, you can."

HK-47, being allowed to be his 'cheerful' self again, noted, "Advisement: As long as he stay behind us, the meatbag should not have to worry about being blasted."

The Matriarch had only worked with the geth and she was still not use to working with an A.I. "Is it always like that?"

HK-47 turned to see her, "Negative: Normally, during my special assignments, I play the role of a protocol droid. A passive and less than satisfactory position, in my opinion. Sometimes I'm even more blood thirsty, or so I am told."

Trossk could only agree, "I haven't work with it that long, but I can see that as truth. The only good thing is that droids like him are a rarity. At least the little one is reliable and helpful."

HK-47 shouted back to the heavily armored being, "Objection: I am too reliable. Why, were it not for my actions, we would…"

Revan stopped them, "Enough! The elevator next to the one to the survivors will take you to the hot labs."

* * *

Shepard had unlocked the elevator with the access card, the four of them rode down the elevator. When the elevator finally stopped, Trossk, HK-47 and Esura pulled out their rifles, ready for a fight. When they opened the door to the lab, nothing. No bodies, no rachni, only a man sitting alone in a chair in the middle of the large room. The trio lowered their weapons as they move into the room.

The man saw the four of them and asked them, "Are you here to secure the situation?"

Trossk answered the strange accented man, "Something like that."

Shepard had caught up and asked the scientist, "How are you holding up?"

The man started to tell them, "You must listen to me. If we do not contain our mistake, they will drop bomb from the battlestations. You understand?"

Trossk could sense something amiss. He felt that the man had a hand in the rachni release. "You let these things out, didn't you?"

The man became hesitant but he answered them, "Ehh, I am only following the orders. Binary Helix found an egg. It was on a derelict ship, thousands of years drifting. This was rachni ship. Inside they find many eggs in cryogenic suspension."

Trossk admitted his surprise, "I wouldn't think a thousand year old egg could hatch, cryo-frozen or not."

The man expressed his amazement as well, "Yes. Very tough, to be so long frozen. That it survived the centuries – this is miraculous. Binary Helix plan to clone rachni. Mass-produce them. Create an army. But when they get here, they find this egg is not a common rachni. It is a queen. After she lays eggs, they move her to Rift Station. They are thinking that without her, they can raise the babies to be obedient."

Shepard stopped the man, "Hold on. Don't you need a male to get eggs?"

The Russian man answered the Commander's question, "Queens are born carrying the genetic code of their fathers. Eggs are carried away from the colony to hatch alone. Queens can lay eggs in hours, and have a colony in days. This is how they spread so quickly."

Shepard sarcastically said, "Well that plan turned out great."

The scientist replied to the sarcasm, "Ehh. This was exactly the wrong thing to do. I am thinking that without a queen, rachni do not develop properly. Her mind is shaping theirs. These rachni are uncontrollable."

Trossk could only laugh, "Sounds like you people got what you deserve. Few species can grow-up without their parents' guidance." Trossk snorted but his helmet cancelled out the noise. "We know they are not savable. So how do we kill all of them, besides slaughtering every last one ourselves?"

The man answered, "No, would take too long. Probably be swarmed by them before you could kill half. No, I am thinking that the neutron purge must be set off."

Shepard had to ask the man, "I'm not familiar with the purge system."

The scientist explained, "It creates burst of neutron radiation. Kills everything within the station. Things beyond get genetic damage of varying degree."

Shepard then asked, "How do we set off the purge?"

The man answered, "Arming controls are nearby. All you do is insert the key. Then I will give Mira destruction co-. UH!" A rachni had snuck up from one of the ducts and stabbed the man though the chest with one of the pod tentacles. The man was still alive for a few seconds as the rachni shrieked. It then tossed the man's body across the room and shrieked at the others, ready to attack. Esura was ready before the man was tossed. She jumped at the bug, slicing both tendrils off. Trossk slid, avoiding the acid and stabbing the insect though the mouth. HK-47 had quickly moved to the side of the rachni, blasting two rounds with the carbine once owned by Jamoh Hogra.

Trossk wiped his blade against the dead bug. Shepard was yelling at the blue armored Trandoshan, "I thought you could 'feel' them or something before they arrive?"

Trossk wasn't proud that the human had died on his watch but he rebutted, "I'm sorry that I don't have that much training for that area, but normally it's only for myself. As for the smell, this place reeks of rachni all over the place, to smell this one coming was almost impossible enough."

HK-47 also noted, "Fact: The large number of rachni are interfering with my sensors and are overflowed with information that required me to lower the sensitivity to substandard levels." HK-47 returned the rifle to his back and grabbed the Mandalorian Ripper and GenoHaradan blaster off his hip.

Trossk searched the dead man's body and located the codes. "I think it's time to set this bomb off."

The group continued into the next room where they found a VI interface. They activated her as the orange hologram popped up, "Connecting. I have full access to the facility, and am at your disposal."

With no idea about how many have already been hatched, Shepard asked, "How many rachni are in here?"

Mira answered, "I'm sorry. The sensor network is too damaged to provide an accurate count."

Shepard then said, "Give me your best guess."

It responded, "'Guessing' is beyond my design parameters, Commander."

Trossk asked it, "What's the status of the facility?"

Mira reported, "Containment breach in Laboratory Pod Gamma. The neutron purge system is functional, but has not been armed."

Shepard then said, "Activate the neutron purge."

Mira continued to be stubborn, "I'm sorry but I can't do that without proper code authorization."

Trossk read of from the card, "Code input: 875-020-079. Code Omega local execution."

Mira processed the data before replying, "Code Omega execution in 120 seconds."

Trossk immediately opened the door, with his lightsaber in hand. The area was now crawling with rachni. Before they could charge, Trossk blasted them with a powerful Force Push, knocking them to the wall. "Let's go!"

HK-47 moved as he continued to systematically target the downed rachni. Esura took a few shots as well, finishing those rachni. More started to come though the ducts. Trossk stopped next to the door to blast them. "Let's move, Shepard! We don't have the luxury to kill them ourselves!"

HK-47 and Esura were continued to fire from the elevator, waiting for Trossk and Shepard to join them. Trossk used to Force to close the door behind them and the two rushed into the elevator. Esura pressed the elevator and it began to lift, with thirty seconds to spare.

* * *

Returning to the tram, Liara asked, "Shepard, are you alright?"

Shepard answered his squadmate, "I'll be fine. Let's get back to the Normandy."

Revan also said to his group, "Yes, let us return to our ship as well. It will be interesting if fate does cause us to meet again, Shepard."

* * *

On the Normandy, Shepard and his team were in the briefing room, discussing about the rachni queen, Benezia, Revan and his group. Garrus was displaying their images for the others to see. Garrus told everyone what he was told by his C-Sec contacts. Shepard also told them about what they had witnessed on Noveria.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, the quarian Shepard had saved on the Citadel, was more concerned about the two 'droids'. "They really trust their lives to those A.I.?"

Garrus noted, "We couldn't understand what the little one was saying, but the two mechs quarrel worst then an old married couple. The red one seems to be a killer, I don't know, I just don't like it."

Tali was still suspicious about the two A.I., "How do we know the A.I.s aren't simply manipulating them or something?"

Shepard understood why Tali objected so much. "From what we saw, the two of them acted submissive to anything Revan said. They also said …droids… are a more common sight for them and more readily used."

Wrex, the krogan battlemaster that had joined Shepard for the 'action', was interested in the two warriors. "What else do you know about those two, turian."

Garrus press a series of buttons on his omni-tool to remove the armor pieces on Trossk with the images his contact sent him. "Other than being reptiles and vicious warriors, this is all we know."

Wrex was looking at them for a few seconds before he spoke again. "These two have the warrior's spirit. Looks like the tides are shifting. But in who's favor, is the question."

Ashley Williams, a human Alliance soldier who was transferred to the Normandy after the events on Eden Prime, was concerned about Matriarch Benezia. "Are we sure we can just let them take Benezia? How can we be certain they aren't in league with Saren?"

Liara didn't believe they were, "If they were, then they would not be willing to have let us live…or save my mother. Saren wanted the rachni for soldiers, Revan and Cina wanted to free the queen instead of imprisoning her or her children."

Williams still continued, "I still don't think releasing the queen was sane, either."

Liara still fought with her, "They were convinced the rachni did not start the war. I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt." Some might view Liara emotionally compromised, because of Revan's actions that could lead to her mother's recovery but her view was a sincere one.

Kaidan Alenko, another Alliance soldier originally assigned to the Normandy, asked about Revan and Cina, "Commander, you said these two used strange powers, yet they weren't Biotics. What'd you mean by that?"

Shepard took a deep breath as he recalled, "They were able to move things just by making the motion, like a Biotic but without the glowing. Their reaction time was unimaginable, Trossk could jump extremely long distances, Cina could heal wounds and they all seem to be able to read minds. Though Revan, Cina and Trossk were the only one who exhibited these traits. And those three also had strange colored blades that sliced through anything they made contact with. Some of them could speak at least two languages our translators can't understand."

Williams tried to change subject, "So what's our next move, Commander? Head for the Mu Relay?"

Shepard told her, "The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time."

Dr. T'Soni added, "The commander is right. We cannot rush off blind. We still need to learn more about Saren."

Ashley had not worked with many aliens before but she still knew the chain of command. "Who put you in charge? Did the commander resign when I wasn't looking?"

Shepard tried to calm her down, "We're all on the same team here, Williams. She's just trying to help."

Williams took a deep breath and sat back up on her seat, "Sorry, Commander."

Shepard tried to ease his team's mind, "This is a tough mission. We're all on edge. Everyone go get some rest. Crew…dismissed!"

Joker, Normandy's pilot, radioed over the intercoms, "Noveria report is away, Commander. You want me to patch you though to the Council?"

The others left the comm. room when Shepard replied waiting next to the holo display. "Patch them through, Joker."

Joker reported, "Setting up the link now, Commander."

The asari councilor, Tevos, was the first to express shock to the commander. "Is this report accurate, Commander? You found rachni on Noveria?"

The turian councilor, Valern, added, "And then released the queen! Do you have any idea what you've done? How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?"

Shepard wasn't sure about that himself but Cina seemed utterly convinced. "This queen is different. She understands why her kind had to be wiped out last time around."

Councilor Valern could only say to that, "I hope you're right, Shepard. Our children's children will pay the price if you're not."

The salarian councilor, Marnath, questioned the decision of letting the mysterious Revan and his group leave, especially with Matriarch Benezia. "I'm more concerned about your encounter with Revan and his team. Did you know that they had evaded C-Sec and left the Serpent Nebula through means without the use of a Mass Relay? Was it really wise to leave Benezia in their custody?"

Shepard said, "They told us they were a part of something that happened on the Citadel. They didn't go into details. They seemed to be capable of holding Benezia, if they needed to. I believe they are the only ones that can help the Matriarch." Shepard spoke what they had told him and he has some faith in them, but not much.

Councilor Valern could only say, "I hope you have the tenacity to bring them to justice if need be."

Councilor Tevos ended the exchange, "We'll be waiting for your next report, Commander."

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't want Benezia to dominate the dialogue with the Rachni Queen. For those KOTOR II people, yes I know Visas Marr only councils the Jedi Exile if said Exile was male, but I figure both characters had different, yet, compelling views about her(assuming light side) plus the scenes doesn't have to be at the same time(Mical could have visited her first then Visas). I always wanted the after-mission briefs to have more interaction between crewmembers(usually dominated by Williams, Alenko and T'Soni). Also, for those that have read my Commando story, I used the same name for the Salarian Councilor, partly because I don't want to think of a new name, and I suck at creating names in general. Time for backstory stuff on the Ebon Hawk in the next chapter but until then, SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...


	13. Another quick escape

**A/N: **Hiya everybody! And a Happy New Year! I know some of you have been waiting for this after I posted the last time. I'm going to start thing off some time before the Mission briefing on the Normandy, so scene and...

* * *

Returning to Port Hanshan, Shepard and his group left to return to their ship. Revan and his entourage returned to the Ebon Hawk. On their way back, they were met by the ERCS captain, Maeko Matsuo.

Matsuo was only expecting Revan, or Taan Jast as she was told, and his group from before. Benezia's presence was unexpected. "Benezia-sama, I trust you were able to finish with your business at Peak 15."

Benezia had to lie about the situation, "Everything has been taken care of."

Even though Matsuo was only thinking about it, one of the other ERCS guards asked Benezia, "What happened to all of your armed escorts Lady Benezia?"

Revan answered for her, "Unfortunately events occurred at the facility that forced the commandos to sacrifice themselves to save Lady Benezia. For the company's protection, as well as not to force Lady Benezia to relive such traumatizing events, we cannot say anything more."

Continuing back, Matsuo followed them to the Hawk. Matsuo noticed Benezia was following them towards the Ebon Hawk. "Lady Benezia-sama, are you not returning to your ship?"

The Matriarch turned to the captain, "I'm afraid not. I have…too many memories tied to that ship now. I will leave with…"

Cina intervened before she used the wrong name, "Jast and our small band to her next location."

Benezia added, "Yes. Please watch over the ship until I can send someone to pick it up for me."

Matsuo bowed "Of course, Benezia-sama."

* * *

Inside the ship, Trossk immediately turned right from the loading ramp and sat down on one of the seats. "Finally, I can remove these." He said as he started to remove his boots and gloves. The position of the seat obscured Benezia's view, but Trossk removed his helmet and she saw his lizard-like face. He expressed relief as he stood back up, "The cool metal under foot and claw, it feels good."

Revan then looked to his fellow Jedi, "Cina, I believe we should be leaving now. Before the Citadel Council or someone orders Commander Shepard to try and detain us. I'm sure Benezia will be interested to see what our ship can do. T3, please coordinates with the navicomputer."

Trossk and Esura left towards the cargo hold. T3 rolled off to start interfacing with the navicomputer while Revan and Cina started to prep the Ebon Hawk. Benezia took a seat behind Revan. HK-47 had entered the communication room. With everything set, the Hawk took off.

* * *

On the SSV Normandy, the ship's sensors detected unusual readings. Joker used the ship's intercom to report it. "Uh, commander, we're getting strange readings. They're not off the chart strange, but they're all over the damn chart."

Shepard was at the Combat Information Center when Joker reported. "Where's it coming from Joker?"

"Give me a few seconds…" Joker was trying to make sure he was reading it right. "Looks like one of Port Hanshan's other docks. Whatever it is, it's leaving the planet and fast."

Shepard then asked, "You think you can follow them Joker?"

"Do batarians hate humans?" There was an awkward pause before Joker said, "Uh, don't answer that."

The docking clamps attached to the Normandy's wings released. The Normandy pulled back out of dock and started to follow the unknown trail. It led them to an odd almost disc-shaped ship. It was mostly white with a rust red strip down the middle and in a U shape. A turret was on top at the very middle and two side-mounted cannons were visible on each side. There were also visible makeshift repairs done to the rear of the ship, on the starboard side. Garrus saw the ship and notified Shepard, "That's the ship! That's the ship Revan and his group used to flee the Citadel."

Joker was an expert pilot and the best in the galaxy. He had never seen a ship and didn't think much of it compared to the SSV Normandy. "I don't see the big deal. I think we can follow them, but it's your call commander."

Shepard leaned against the railing of the CIC to think about it. "If you think we can follow without drawing attention to ourselves."

Joker responded, "No worries Commander, now all of the taxpayers' credits will be put to 'good use'."

* * *

HK-47 started to cause a commotion. "Apologize: Master, forgive me as I did not detect it before, but we are currently being followed by another vessel. Statement: I will bring up the visual on one of your monitors now." On one of the screens it showed a sleek white ship with black wings was displayed. "Translation: The white scribbles on the side of the vessel are written in the human language known as English. It reads, Normandy. Analysis: Normandy is a geological location on this galaxy's human homeworld 'Earth'. It is also the location of a key battle during a 'World War II'."

Benezia saw the ship and noted, "That is Shepard's ship."

Revan contacted T3, "T3, how capable is the Ebon Hawk?"

The little blue utility droid beeped and whistled that the Ebon Hawk was up to snuff and should be able to outmaneuver or outrun any ship again.

Revan then said, "Well I think we should have some fun here, don't you agree Cina?"

Cina turned to Revan, "I don't see the harm, as long as they don't shoot at us."

Trossk was joining them in the cockpit, "This is going to be fun to watch."

* * *

The SSV Normandy continued following Revan's ship. They seemed unaware of their presence. Suddenly the strange ship pulled back. Joker radioed the situation, "Uh Commander, they're literally flying circles around us."

"Aren't the stealth drive active?"

Engineer Adams reported, "They are commander. That ship must be able to scan for other things besides heat. That's the only possible reason I can think of."

Tali specified, "It could be looking for gravitational changes, radiation spikes, or even electromagnetic interface. We have no clue as to how they found us. What is certain is that they can find us without searching for heat signatures."

Now the ship was flying next to the Normandy's cockpit. Joker reported again, "Guys, they're waving at me."

Suddenly the speakers buzzed with static. Soon after, a voice started to filter throughout the ship. "Test Statement: One, two, three. Greeting: I am HK-47. Egotistical boast: I have quite easily hacked into your ship's intercom system. Analysis: Of the fifty-five organic meatbag life signs detected within the vessel, I am more interested in the female quarian meatbag hiding near a massive power source. Clarification: I have had more than my share of killing human meatbags. I am certain the krogan or turian could prove to be formidable foes. And the asari might prove troublesome with those Biotic abilities. Explanation: It has nothing to do with my Master or you personally, quarian meatbag. More for what your ancestors and the geth have done to cause this galaxy and all of its meatbag inhabitants to develop such an A.I. phobia. Pray to your gods that I encounter another of your kind instead, and gruesomely, but slowly, kill it. Commentary: Yes, it will be quite painful, and the best part will be the fact that there will literally be no evidence that said act was committed."

HK-47 was interrupted by angry sounding beeps and whistles. With the speakers still active, HK-47 replied to the strange sounds, "Lecturing Statement: Utility droid, I simply requested you to infiltrate their communications network. What happens after was supposed to be between me and them! Condescending Statement: Getting you to do this was hard enough; don't tempt me to fulfill a personal fantasy of destroying you!" The beeping continued again before HK-47 replied to it, "Cautionary: Continue in your efforts to protect the meatbags I intend to terminate and I will rip your behavior core out of that little chassis and toss it to the nearest star."

There was a pause of about five seconds before the speakers came alive again. "Please forgive HK-47. He has a tendency to say such things." It was Revan's voice. He continued, "I heard enough of it. Miss Quarian, please be assured, neither you nor any of your people will be harmed by us, unless they attack us without an excusable cause."

HK-47 then spoke again, "Addendum: Yes, I do tend to forget that you had given in to the pacifistic ways of Jedi, Master. I sometimes fantasize that you were your former self, when you created me, and you would allow me to have such fun."

Revan continued again, "Yes well, I think it is time to say our farewells for now. Oh, and before I forget myself, Shepard I would suggest you not follow too close to us when we leave."

* * *

Revan returned to the cockpit. Cina teased him when she asked, "HK being his smug, murderous self again?"

Revan sat down answering her, "As always. Nothing I can really do without messing him up more than I would rather mess with. You told me he once went through an experience like that."

Cina remembered HK-47 when he had the HK protocol pacifist package installed, for a very short time. "Yeah, I remember. I think I understand why you don't try to mess with him."

Revan started to check the Ebon Hawk's systems, "Are we ready to jump to lightspeed?"

Cina finished one of her calculations, "We're ready now."

Trossk had a grin on his scaly face as he told Benezia, "This is going to be your first jump. I think you should take a seat. First timers tend to loss their footing by the inertia."

* * *

Now the Ebon Hawk was putting distance between themselves and the Normandy, heading away from the system's Mass Relay. Now safely away from them, the Ebon Hawk slowed down to speeds comparable to a Kowloon class freighter.

The Normandy crew wasn't sure what to expect now, but Garrus' contact had told him enough. "Be careful! This is exactly what they did…" A build up in the ship's engines were detected before it suddenly made a jump the Normandy's sensors couldn't track. "…before they disappeared, just like that."

Joker could only ask, "What the hell was that? No mass effect field was detected! Just a large buildup of gamma radiation and the sudden release of it all coming from the ship."

Shepard asked his engineers, "Anyone have any idea what just happened."

Adams was the first to respond, "Unless we know more about that ship, we can only guess about what just happened. I can say that the technology is truly alien."

Tali was still uneasy by how easily hacked the Normandy's systems were by, what she assumed to be, the red mech. But she was fascinated by the capabilities of the strange vessel. She added to Adams' assessment, "I've never seen or heard of a ship with such capabilities. The prospects behind such technology would be beneficial to my people and many others."

Joker then asked Shepard, "So do we follow the 'goose' or do we let them go?"

Shepard was leaning against the railing around the galaxy map. "I'd rather not have to try and chase someone with those kinds of abilities, or have them chasing us."

* * *

Trossk was right, Benezia wasn't expecting the inertia from the jump. Revan had tuned the Hawk's inertial dampeners so they could feel some of the transition from realspace to hyperspace. "Inertial dampeners at ninety-six percent, nice job Revan."

Revan turned to his copilot, "Nothing truly worth mentioning. I believe Benezia has had enough excitement for one day. Cina, please take Benezia to the dormitory. I want to…mediate about recent events."

Cina nodded, "I want to join you as well. Please Benezia, follow me."

Revan then remembered something and stopped them, "Lady Benezia, before you leave, I have a question for you. I know it may seem impetuous, but you can refuse if you wish. Do you know of a planet called Feros and if so, does this Saren, the one Shepard is after, have any interest in the planet?"

Benezia did not say anything at first. She explained, "I was nothing more than a pawn to Saren. But I do remember him having some interest in Feros. It had something to do with the Protheans. I'm sorry, but that is all I know about it. I do remember him mentioning another planet, Virmire. It wasn't much but he did say it was important for something."

Revan still had his mask on, but his tone was gentle as ever, "I had hoped you had more information, but that's quite alright. Thank you. If you need assistance with anything, please look for us, or find Trossk."

With that, the two of them left the cockpit. Esura was still in the cargo hold returning her weapons so she could be alone in the storage compartment in the main hold. HK-47 left the communication room to return to the garage. He wanted to perform various maintenance and system adjustments to himself, as well as examine the newly acquired geth weaponry. Trossk took Cina's seat watching over the ship. The many wounds in the Force were causing much disturbance to Revan but it was the presence behind the wounds that have been occupying his mind the most.

Cina was starting to show Benezia around the ship. "To the left is the comm. room. This is where HK was threatening the quarian. Normally HK-47 would be squatting in the garage."

Out of the room T3 zoomed in front of them. He beeped that he was sorry but he was trying to keep up with the repairs to the Hawk.

Cina answered the little droid, "It's fine, T3. No one was hurt and you are a great help to us."

Benezia was still not accustom to working with A.I. "Is it anything like the red one?"

Cina couldn't help but chuckle at the notion. "I'm sorry. T3 is the friendliest little droid one could hope to encounter. He knows how to be tough in a fight but besides HK, T3 would never think about hurting anyone without an explanation. He's normally running around the ship making repairs or something along those lines." Cina continued to guide Benezia to the port dormitory. "This area is the main hold, this is where most meetings will take place." Cina then pointed forward, "Down there is the med bay and further is the ship's engines. Left of the med bay is the garage and to its right is where the cargo hold is." Cina lead Benezia to the left side of the ship. "This is a women's dorm. Men's are on the other side of the ship. Revan and I should be in the cargo hold, if not then in the main hold. Trossk will be in the cockpit. Make yourself comfortable, I really hope we can help you with that indoctrination thing."

Cina left Benezia in the dormitory as she simply looked around the small area. Benezia couldn't help but question the design of the ship wondering how such a small space can be enough for three people. _I really hope you can really do what you said. Please forgive me, Liara._

Cina found Revan already meditating in the main hold in one of the seats. Cina took a seat next to him. Revan then asked her, "How was the Matriarch?"

Cina and Revan did not want to pry into Benezia's mind like they might with others from their galaxy. Cina guessed, "I think she's fine. It'll be a while for her to get us to the Hawk but other than that, I think she's worried about being indoctrinated again."

Revan noted, "We'll sense it long before she can cause any really damage to anyone or the Ebon Hawk."

Revan was reflecting on the many battles he had fought. In particular, the more recent battles against the True Sith. Revan knew he cannot dwell on the past but he still can't help but feel fully responsible for all of the lives that were lost. Their initial push was not being halted or seemingly went unnoticed by the Sith Empire. Revan's new fleet had taken control over of the boarder systems, working their way to, what they thought was, the core. Soon though, Revan started to see tactics he once used against the Mandalorians and some during his attack on the Republic. The Mandalorians had studied Revan's strategies and had found ways to counter some of them. During one of the major offensives on a shipyard world, they learned the true numbers behind the Sith Empire, and the numbers were far greater than anyone could have imagined. This fact thrilled many of the Mandalorians but the others wished to retreat so they could warn the Republic and Jedi Order to rally more support. Even though it would later cost them, Revan let many return to Republic space. Even though they promised to return, Revan knew they would not see them again.

Soon after they left, Revan and the others started to lose battle after battle. The Sith Emperor was far more deceptive then previously noted. He was letting them take control over those planets, he let them find the true extend of the Sith Empire, and he used them to spur his Empire even more. All Revan and the others had really done was delay their attack on the Republic. The Sith started launching counter-offensives against them. Revan's tactics were helpful in keeping many alive but soon their numbers started to dwindle. Canderous Ordo, better known as Mandalore the Preserver by his fellow Mandalorians, died defending Revan. During one of these counter-offensives, Revan was fighting off a pair of Sith, when another Sith tried to take Revan down with a surprise attack. Canderous stepped in, taking the lightsaber though the chest but he still had enough strength to kill the Sith before falling. Revan quickly finished one of the Sith and blasted the other though a wall to see his friend. Revan had removed his mask as he tried to save his friend and comrade but the wound was too extensive, even for a master Jedi Healer. Unfortunately the other Sith returned to attack the occupied Revan, almost beheading him. It was Esura lij Talna who saved Revan when she tried to shoot the Sith down. Revan had just enough time to move out of the way but the blade still made contact across his face. Revan slew the Sith and left the scar as a reminder of his fallen friend and for all of the others that have and would fall. With Mandalore dead, the Mandalorians would soon become disorganized. Veterans of the Mandalorian Wars would continue to follow Revan but others were squabbling amongst themselves about who should be the new Mandalore. With Mandalore's mask still on board the Ebon Hawk, the rest of the Mandalorians back in their galaxy will soon fragment once more.

* * *

**A/N: **As for Revan 'wanting to have fun with them', They've been on the run, fighting for their lives, for some time and the Ebon Hawk hasn't been herself for some time either. Now for HK's little hack, I figured it was about time to let him be his good old, lovable, sadistic self again now that he didn't need to hide the fact that he was an A.I.(or a killer). I'm sure HK-47 could detect the different lifeforms within the Normandy and he still wants, or his opinion need, to kill at least 1 quarian.

Yeah I know Mandalore died like (Halo Reach **Spoiler Alert**) Noble Four. I know some of you are probably planning to yell at me 'Why did you kill Canderous! He was my favorite character!' or something like that. First off Canderous was one of my favorite character in both games too. Secondly if you listen to Timeline 3 video entry from the up coming Old Republic MMO then you would know that the Mandalorians were scattered again and, as Gnost-Dural said it, 'a title(Mandalore) unclaimed for centuries'. It means Mandalore's Mask was lost and no new successor was ever chosen or fought for the title.

For the Ebon Hawk 'tour', I'm just going with the official layout information(and what I remember while running around the ship). I just want to assume the ship has a lavatory somewhere onboard but I'll let you guys imagine(I always assumed it was in the med bay or that room Juhani and Mira use to stay in).

For Revan's war against the True Sith, that's a pretty open subject and this is as far as I'm willing to cover(I'll let you guess have fun with imagining the detail in your own views). As for his scar, I'll let you imagine it(personally I envision the type that goes from brow to opposite check).


	14. On to Feros

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait everybody but I'm doing a special 3 chapter update(one here, two in my commando story). I won't hold you up any further now lets kick it...

* * *

It has been four days since the events on Noveria and Matriarch Benezia seemed to have adapted quite well to life on the Ebon Hawk. She was even starting to bond with T3-M4, though she had no idea as to what he said most of the time. HK-47 usually avoided her, as he monitored her from the shadows willing to protect his master from any possible 'threat'. Trossk has been more open with her, now that he didn't have to hide his face behind a helmet. Esura never acknowledges her whenever their paths crossed, though she doesn't open to anyone easily. Revan and Cina would continue their sessions with Benezia three times a day. HK had been experimenting with spare weapons from the cargo hold and seeing the effects of integrating the eezo into them. The droid found that weapons that used energized projectiles have the easiest time integrating as they are now fired at faster velocities. HK took the time to 'update' some of the weapons, including Esura's outland rifle, the Mandalorian Ripper, his Droid Assassin's rifle and the Charric.

Instead of just traveling straight to Feros, Revan wanted to help Benezia more with her problem. This indoctrination was deeply rooted into her but the more control Benezia gained, the weaker the darkness seemed to have a hold was on her. The Ebon Hawk started to make her approach to the human colony on Feros. On the way down they were met by a strange insect-shaped ship. The vessel looked like a black hornet without its wings. The ship was several times larger than the Ebon Hawk and Benezia identified it, "A geth dropship. There are at least two other dropships here at the colony."

Revan smirked, "I think we need to fix that. Trossk, Esura, who wants the turret?"

Esura grunted as she quickly left the cockpit. Trossk sat down behind Revan, "I get the main cannons then!"

The geth ship was out of range, but the Ebon Hawk fixed that as she closed the distance quickly. As soon as they were in range, the geth ship was aware of their presence. The dropship tried to swing around to attack but the Ebon Hawk was too fast, even for the A.I. HK-47 was broadcasting a communication jammer as they started to shoot the dropship down. The laser cannons were ripping through the kinetic barriers and armor as though they were paper thin. The Hawk made three passes around the ship as Esura took every opportune shoot at the ship. The dropship desperately tried firing large pulse of energy at the Hawk but she was more than nimble enough to avoid all of the blasts. The dropship, now critically damaged, took one last shot to the nose from Esura when the vessel crashed into one of the towers.

HK-47 then reported, "Analysis: Master, all geth units within the vessel have ceased functioning. I am also detecting various communications coming from both geth and meatbags. Clarification: A few krogan meatbags are also communicating with the geth."

"Cina, let's see if we can find a place to land in the colony." As the Ebon Hawk made her approach, they saw the remains of a crashed vessel with several colonists. Revan and Cina landed the Hawk in the only clearing large enough to hold her. It was near parts of the crashed ship that was propped against the wall and a tube running under the rubble the Ebon Hawk was landing on. They could see two women as they back away while the ship landed. The rubble was uneven and her starboard landing gear hanging in the air.

Everyone could feel something was wrong about this place. "Revan…"

"Yes…I can feel it as well, Cina. This being is much darker than I originally felt. Cina, I want you, Lady Benezia and T3 to watch over the ship, while the rest of us explore this colony." Revan added, "No Lady Benezia, it is not because I do not trust you, I simply believe that an asari matriarch coming to a human colony would not seem appropriate. I also don't want you falling under the same control these colonists are under." As Trossk left to grab his weapons, Revan reminded him, "Trossk, wear your helmet and the other pieces while we are around the colonists at least." Trossk let out a small snarl of distain about it but he would not argue.

* * *

Outside the Ebon Hawk, a few of the armed colonists gathered near the nose, unsure what to expect. The colonists were taken by surprise by the exit ramp depressurizing the ship to lower. What took the cake for the colonist was when HK-47, with all of his weapons, was the first one out of the ship. His very presence made many of the colonists more uncomfortable than before. HK-47 determined they were lumping him with that of the geth and he was insulted by the very thought. But before he could terminate any of the meatbags, Revan quickly stepped in between the two sides. "It seems you all are having a bit of geth trouble. We came to resupply but if you require assistance, I think we can be of some use."

One of the colonists then told Revan, "If you want to help then go speak with Fia Dan."

Revan and Trossk Force senses were being interrupted. The planet has qualities similar to Malachor V, the echoes of millions dying simultaneously can be felt by them even though these events happened thousands of years ago. Even with this hindrance, Trossk's nose was as sharp as ever. "Master, I smell Shepard. He is coming."

"Let us speak with this Fia Dan. I feel that we should stay away from them this time…I don't know why." Revan could sense a possible event he would like to avoid from happening.

Even with the large disturbance in the Force, they could feel something wrong with the individuals in this small enclave. They could feel the pain controlling their thoughts. As Revan and the other made their way around components of the crashed ship, they found a civilian man speaking with a woman in grey combat armor and an assault rifle in hand. The woman was snide as she told them off, "Are we supposed to be impressed by that ship of yours, because it does nothing to remove the geth."

The man turned to the woman, "Arcelia!" The man then bowed towards Revan and the others, "Sorry, about that. Everyone's on edge since—"

The woman then shouted, "Watch out! We've got geth in the tower."

The man shouted to the others, "Protect the heart of the colony!"

The two colonists had their weapons at the ready as they waited for the geth from behind the wall and a fallen section of wall. Revan grabbed Jurgan Kalta's assault rifle from his back and Trossk pulled out his Zersium rifle. HK-47 changed it up a bit by carrying Jamoh Hogra's carbine and Esura grabbed two of her Lig swords. Esura rushed at the geth that tried to enter through the doorway. She jabbed the first two geth through their chest and started to butcher them. Trossk gave her cover as he decimated the black geth in front of her, only giving it time to target her with its laser pointer. Two more geth started to come down the stairway, with HK-47 mercilessly sniping the sniper through the head. Revan fired three blaster bolts at the last geth, the first destroyed the shields and melted portions of the shock trooper's body.

* * *

Shepard and his team had just finished off the annoying pair of geth hoppers when they heard a man shouting, "Protect the heart of the colony!"

Shepard turned to his squad mates, "Let's move!" The trio rushed up the stairs and through the small hallway. They could see a sealed door at the end and an open doorway to the right with light shining though. Shepard took cover next to the door before rushing in, weapon at the ready. Entering he saw 'that' ship, Revan's ship, sitting on debris next to the doorway.

Wrex walked up with shotgun in hand, "Looks like things are going to get interesting again."

Tali soon entered and gazed at the ship, "Oh Keelah…" Her fascination over the ship was swept over by her dread of encountering the savage A.I. that made that threat.

Shepard and his team cut through the ship modules and found whom they believed to be, Fai Dan and a security captain ready to attack anything around a large block of cement. They could hear the fighting continuing on the upper levels.

* * *

Up another set of stairs, Revan could see a man cowering behind a section of fallen cement as weapons discharge continued to fire at his position. The man was obviously a civilian given his clothing and lack of armor. The man was panicking as he yelled, "I don't want to die. Please don't let me die."

One of the geth tossed a tech mine at the man but Revan grabbed the small disc though the Force and sent the small explosive back though the doorway. Esura used the explosion to jab the geth though its lens using the bayonet attached to her Outland rifle. She then tossed the geth down the hole the stairs traveled around. HK-47 switched to the War Bowcaster and quickly fired a shot that pierced the geth's flashlight representation of a head. Revan fried the last one with a short burst of Force Lightening. After Trossk made certain the last geth was destroyed, Revan assisted the man to his feet, "Are you alright?"

The man was hesitant to stand up but as soon as he was sure he was hugging Revan, "Thank you. Thank you. For a while there I thought I was going to die."

"Threat: Continue to clutch the Master in that manner and you will be, meatbag!" HK-47 readied the bowcaster with another quarrel.

The man then stepped back, startled by HK-47's threat and seeing the rust red droid. Revan then told the man, "You should return to the colony I'm sure you'll be safer there."

The man was still shaken by his near death experience but soon ran down the stairs towards the colony. As they continued forward, Shepard and his team entered the stairway. Now Revan could sense why he did not wish to be near Shepard. He felt the presence of a being whose life has been confined within a suit most of her life. Revan told the others, "Let's move."

Unfortunately Revan was a bit late. HK-47 had detected the quarian as well. As soon as Shepard and the others entered, HK-47 had the Mandalorian Ripper in his right hand aimed at Shepard's head and left arm, with flamethrower out with flames ignited, aimed at the visor of a female quarian in blue garb covering her envirosuit. Before Shepard or the others could try to aim their weapons at HK-47, Revan turned around with his left arm out towards HK-47. Revan's hand was slowly starting to close as creaking noises started to come from the droid. "Objection: Master I need both arms and weapons in order to continue terminating meatbags and any other to protect you." Revan's hand continued to slowly close as the creaking continued, "Appeasement: Master I wish to terminate one quarian meatbag. The very fact that they seclude themselves in their 'Migrant Fleet' makes an encounter rare enough as it is. I also doubt we will meet a quarian with a psychological profile that is willing to attack anyone with no probable or excusable cause." The Ripper and flamethrower were starting to bend, "Resignation: Very well Master. I will not terminate the meatbag…for now." The flamethrower retracted into his arm and HK-47 attached the Ripper to his hip.

Revan bowed to Shepard and the others, "Again, I apologies for HK-47." Revan bowed specifically towards the young quarian now, "Are you alright my dear? Is there anything I can do to comfort you, besides sending HK-47 back to the ship?"

Shepard questioned, "Why do you need it?"

"Disclosure: The T3 unit or myself are used to disrupt geth communication channels so their programs cannot return to the geth collective via comm. buoy. Quite frankly, we'd waste more time helping the T3 unit up and down stairs than helping these pathetic meatbags. Chiding Commentary: If you quarians had learned that the geth are the digital programs and not the empty shells they use to interact with the physical realm, then your worthless meatbag ancestors might have won your little war centuries ago."

Revan changed the subject, "Let's finish the geth in the tower first before we discuss anything further." Like on Noveria, Revan took point as he cautiously climbed the small flight of stairs. Revan signaled to HK to survey the area without alerting the geth.

After a few scans HK returned and reported. "Assessment: The geth sniper hiding behind debris at an elevated level should be dealt with first along with the pair of geth recon drone hiding just outside the hole in the tower. The rest are geth foot soldiers holding position for the staging area. Advisement: They should be dealt with swiftly unless we wish to fight a dropship full of geth."

Revan stopped Shepard and his group from rushing it, "Shepard, let us deal with the geth, like when we first met on Noveria."

Without saying a word, the four of them formulated a plan to take care of the geth. HK-47 grabbed both pistols while others readied their rifles. Esura moved forward keeping low until she found the sniper. She took aim at the geth sniper and prepared to attack. She fired and rapidly reloaded to fire a second time. The first shot broke the shields while the second shot took down the geth, breaking the flashlight eye. After seeing the sniper fall, Esura quickly tossed back her rifle and grabbed her swords. Soon after the sniper fell, the geth recon drones quickly zoomed in through the hole in the roof. HK-47 was ready and brought both drones down with a pair of shots. As the two drones dropped, HK-47 switched the two pistols and grabbed Jamoh Hogra's carbine. While HK-47 was busy, Trossk and Revan shot down a pair of geth with Esura jumped two geth troopers with her blades.

As Esura continued to jab the two geth, she felt a disturbance. Esura suddenly rolled out of the way towards Revan. She was barely able to avoid the geth that crashed down on her former location. The geth were in a pod like form and unfolded eager to attack. The group was consistent of four geth troopers and a lone destroyer unit. HK-47 shot down the geth next to Esura while Trossk and Revan dealt with the rest of the geth forces. Trossk dropped his rifle and grabbed his lightsaber as he let out a vicious roar. Trossk jumped to the back side of a pair of geth and sliced them through without giving them time to turn around. The last two opened fire at Trossk. As Trossk defended himself with his lightsaber, Revan crushed the trooper with the Force and quickly ran up to the large black geth and sliced it to pieces. As the geth destroyer fell apart the dropship that deployed them fled.

Revan deactivated his lightsabers and, after they had gathered their equipment, returned to Shepard, "We should inform the colonist about the situation. I'm sure you have the means to get us to the building where a geth dropship had attached itself to."

The large krogan in red armor questioned Revan, "How do you know where to go?" The brute had a number of scars on his forehead crest continuing down his lip and ending half way down his neck.

Trossk was the one to confront the large bruiser, "That's because we spotted the ship while destroying another one, turtle face."

Before the krogan could make a comeback or throw a punch, Revan grabbed Trossk, "Let's keep moving."

As they left the tower, Revan and his group stopped. Revan and HK-47 were looking down a hallway leading away from the colony. Trossk and Esura were sniffing the air. Shepard noticed the sudden stop and asked them, "What's the matter? Do you guys see something?"

Esura answered, "I smell two humans." She was still sniffing the air, "A female and a male."

Trossk added, "I smell several of your kind turtle face. But something is strange about them. They do not have as much blood on them as you nor the smell of desert."

HK-47 also added, "Surprised Analysis: I am detecting several active geth platforms operating nearby as well as a geth transmitter several meters below us."

The quarian plagued HK with her question, "If your jamming their communication then that shouldn't be a problem."

"Annoyed Correction: I can only jam within a small radius, the size of which I can alter to fit certain battlefield parameters. I cannot jam communication of this building without the aid of a device specifically designed for said task."

Revan just continued to look down the hallway without saying a word. Revan used Force speed to rush down the hall. Trossk finally understood and started to run as well. Revan saw Trossk and continued down the stairs. After traveling down two flights of stairs, Revan heard a woman yelling "Oh god, they're everywhere."

Before any of the geth could gun her down, Revan grabbed all three in a Force grip and threw them to the wall. The drone was the first to recover only for a blaster bolt to go through the drone. Revan then pulled the strange frog-like geth towards him and stabbed it through with his bronze lightsaber. Revan continued to hold the strange geth in front of him as a shield as he moved towards the last geth. The geth continued to try and fire at Revan, even with the other geth in the way. The trooper had to wait for its weapon to cool down and as it waited Revan sliced it in two. The woman from before was still running even though the geth were destroyed. Revan couldn't help but thought to himself, _She probably ran into HK_.

By the time Shepard and his team arrived the fighting was over. The quarian looked through the geth and could only utter, "Keelah." _Something so hot that it melted the very armor on these geth…_

Revan answered the quarian's pondering, even though it was in her mind, "It's called a lightsaber." Revan grabbed one of the off of his belt, "I'd let you examine it if I didn't think the repercussions would alter the very flow of this galaxy. And I apologize for reading your thoughts like that, you were just thinking so loudly." Revan turned before the quarian could say a word, "Esura, you said there is another human here?"

Esura moved forward to sniff again, "He's close to where the machine said the transmitter is. Now I can smell more crest heads too…and funny smelling vermin."

Trossk had removed his helmet as he walked down the stairs, "I can smell the human now. I couldn't smell him early because of some vermin that were in the way." Trossk tried to snort the scent out of his nose, "They smell worse than cannoks."

Revan continued to look down the stairs, "I do not sense he is any imminent danger. Neither the less, we should proceed quickly and carefully. Commander, do you want to continue with us or return to the colonist?"

Shepard was hesitant and he knew they knew it. "We'll join you guys again. But keep that machine of yours on a short leash."

Revan nodded, "Of course. We never learned the name of your turian companion. I think it would be better if we knew these two at least."

The krogan scoffed, "You seem to be able to read minds, why not just learn that way?"

Revan replied, "Because krogan, it is rather invasive. I try to only do that during combat or when someone is trying rather hard to lie."

The krogan stepped forward, "If we're going to do introductions, I'll do it for myself. Name's Wrex. I'm interested in seeing more from her and the armored one."

Shepard turned, "This is Tali'Zorah. Without her we wouldn't have gotten this far." Trossk and Revan could feel Tali's conflicted emotions about Shepard.

Revan stated, "HK-47, I do not want you to ever target Miss Tali'Zorah unless you wish that I remove all of your combat related programs?"

HK-47 clutched his fist before he responded, "Hesitant Affirmation: Of course I will comply, Master. Painful Appeasement: Good quarian, nice quarian. I promise not to rip out your entrails and use them to choke the life out of you."

* * *

**A/N: **I made the four day gap to assume Commander Shepard is doing a few side missions on random planets/ships and Benezia needed to adjust to . Don't tell me the geth didn't have more then two dropship on Feros(including the one we get to drop later). HK-47 is once again is his murderous meatbag hateing self and he's going to continue to look at Tali through his weapon's scope. I'm hoping we can confront Species 37 three 'chapters' from now.


	15. A tunnel full of trouble

**A/N: **Think of this as a late Valentine's Day gift if any of yea want. Part 2 of Feros, and down into the tunnels below.

* * *

This seven man team worked their way down the stairs and across an exposed bridge. HK-47 spoke up on the bridge, "Alert: Master I detect at least three geth platforms active within this section of tunnel."

Tali was behind Wrex as she criticized the droid, "Can't you tell where all active geth are?"

HK turned his head, "Repugnant Answer: I have toned down my audio receptors so I no longer have to listen to the constant annoyance, known as chatter, between all of the geth programs. I tuned the range to be more suitable for myself."

Revan asked, "We still hold the element of surprise do we not?"

HK-47 returned his head back to the forward position, "Affirmative: Yes Master. I'm still jamming geth communication and the other geth will not be aware of their fellows' demise."

Revan then turned around, "Do you want to deal with the geth or shall we, Commander?"

Shepard moved forward, "We'll deal with them." Revan moved aside to let Shepard and his allies move ahead. Revan deduced Shepard had special training from watching Shepard's advance to the red 'N7' adorn onto his right breastplate. Shepard used the stone walkway to hide as he looked to see the enemy within the tunnel. As HK-47 said there were three geth. From the looks of their colors there were two geth troopers and one shock trooper. Shepard had Wrex move forward behind s stone block. Wrex was distracting the geth giving Tali the time to toss an Overload tech attack at the clustered geth. The tech attack exploded taking the geth troopers out but the shock trooper deployed a large hexagonal kinetic barrier. Wrex fired off a Carnage blast from his shotgun that destroyed the barrier in a single shot. Shepard finished off the geth, riddling it was holes.

Wrex surveyed the area and simply said, "Looks clear."

Tali saw HK-47 and the other walking towards them. She asked HK, "If you knew there were three geth how come you didn't know what types were here?"

HK-47 just stared at Tali's visor, "Chiding Statement: Because, quarian meatbag, I wasn't asked for tactically relevant data nor did my Master order me to do so."

Revan stopped on the three steps. He turned to look at an odd interface. As he placed his hand over the mechanism a holographic display appeared. "It looks like a water system. I'm sure the colonist might need it."

Tali then examined it, "This valve looks like part of a large system. There are likely others we need to activate as well."

Shepard and Wrex found another one at the other end. After Shepard activated it Wrex said, "Doesn't look like it's on yet. We should keep looking."

As they moved on, Trossk and Esura were getting agitated when they were next to a stone door. "Master, the beasts are near. The cannok fakes." Esura and Trossk pulled out their blades and were hissing toward the door.

Wrex decided to find out what they were talking about. As he smelled the air he knew, "I'd recognizer that smell from anywhere, varren."

Esura then turned around, "I can smell the crest heads too. They are on the other side of that bridge."

Revan then asked his assassin droid, "HK-47, where is the transmitter you detected located?"

HK scanned the area for a moment before speaking, "Surprised Answer: On the other side of this very bridge. I am also detecting more geth activity over there as well."

Revan then suggested, "We should split up. Trossk and Esura can have their…'fun' with these varren while the rest of us deal with the transmitter."

Shepard questioned the idea, "Are you sure this is sound? Wouldn't it be better to stick together?"

"Trossk and Esura are both hunters by blood. If Trossk relates these varren to cannoks then one of them should be more than enough to remove the animals, unless you want to wait for them?"

Wrex stepped forward, "I wouldn't mind watching."

Trossk removed his helmet, gloves and boots for this one and only had his sword in hand. Esura was twirling both Lig swords in hand, both were very eager to shed some blood. As the slanted square stone door slid open the snarls and growls of beast could be heard. Esura inched slowly to see. A jaw snapped at her only to get the blade through the jaw. Esura pulled the beast down and chopped the head off. The varren had large orange eyes with black scales covering the top of the head and along the spin. The rest of the quadruped was covered in metallic silver scales. The only other noteworthy feature was the two large tusks originating from the jaw.

Soon more tried to rush through the door but Trossk and Esura were more than savage enough to kill them. Esura tossed her two Lig swords at two of the varren striking them in their backs and she finished them off with another pair of Lig swords cutting their legs and stabbing the hearts. Esura let out a loud roar as she twisted the second set of swords. Trossk was not as lenient, he grabbed the first one that jumped at him by the neck and let another bit it and throwing the two back out the door. The two varren charged again as soon as they got back onto their feet but Trossk wanted that. He waited for the beast and readied his sword. The two jumped at Trossk again but he sliced the first in two with his sword, stuck the second with his free claws and slammed it to the ground. Trossk made a quiet prayer to the varren, "I claim your lives in honor of the Scorekeeper." He left his blade on the ground and jabbed the varren with his right claws into the heart.

The two sniffed the air again as they could smell more. Esura spun her blades to remove the blood and returned two of them to their sheaths. Trossk picked up his blade and walked out. They could still smell an alpha nearby. Soon enough the alpha varren made his presence known. The alpha varren roared and started to charge out of his den. This alpha had red scales instead of the metallic silver the other varren had and many scars from fights with rivals. As Esura took the blood from one of her kills and applied it to her skull mask and part of her clothing, Trossk went out to face the alpha varren.

Trossk had not turned to the beast as it jumped towards him. With his sheer strength, Trossk grabbed the varren by the throat with one hand and kept it dangling in the air. The varren tried to struggle and bite but Trossk was out of his range of movement. After a few moments of struggling, Trossk finally ended it, jabbing his free arm into the varren and gabbed the spine. The varren roared in pain until Trossk crushed the section of spine and threw the dead beast to the ground. Trossk's arms were soaked in blood as Trossk was sniffing the dead alpha varren. Trossk then started to rip flesh from the dead varren. He was chewing the meat when he finally spoke, "Hey Esura, these things may smell bad but their meat is pretty tasty. I'd love to know what they taste like if we cook one."

Wrex took him up on that, "After we kick all these geth off I'll show you how to prepare varren meat."

HK-47 was tired of waiting, "Interjection: If you are done with your meatbag driven habits, there are still several geth to terminate." HK-47 stopped himself on the bridge.

Revan asked, "What is it?"

"Answer: I detect a fairly decent power source emanating from there." HK had turned around to point. It was relatively close to Trossk's current location.

Trossk was still outside when HK pointed. Trossk looked around and saw how sections of collapsed tunnel and crashed vehicles sealed off this part of the way. When Trossk walked up the small incline, he found a rather intake tank that was on fire. Trossk investigated and removed what he had determined were the functioning power cells HK detected. Trossk was carrying them by the wires over his shoulder and showed the red droid, "These what you were yammering about, droid?"

HK did not respond at first as he scanned the components, "Analysis: These power cells can still be used for various purposes, Master."

Tali then thought out loud, "I'm sure the colonists might need those to help them."

Revan nodded, "Agreed. Esura, please carry them until we return." She grabbed the bundle and waited for them to move across the bridge. Once across, Revan stopped at the stone door. "HK, can you tell me how many geth are on the other side of this door."

HK-47 stood behind his master and looked at the door. "Answer: Master, my sensors detect three geth mobile platforms and some type of drone unit waiting behind the door. Most units are on an elevated level."

Revan looked to Shepard, "HK-47, Tali, please stay back for now until these geth are dealt with."

HK-47 responded, "Affirmative Master." Trossk moved forward and grabbed his lightsaber. Revan waved his right hand towards the door's controls and the doors opened. Trossk activated the lightsaber ready to defend Revan. The geth snipers above started to target Trossk but he was blocking each shot. Soon a shock trooper that was on the other side dropped down to attack as an assault drone flew up to join the fray. Without having to worry about his safety, Revan's hands started to spark. Revan pulled both arms in before stretching them out into the air as bolts of purple lightning shot out and curved towards the geth. The geth were overloaded with all of the electricity eventually causing the 'eye' on the platforms to explode as the drone simply fell and crashed. Trossk deactivated his blade after all of the geth fell and the purple lightning stopped.

Wrex questioned what he just saw, "How did you do that? That wasn't Biotics. So what was that?"

Tali was trying to be rational minded, "No natural being could create lightning. It has to be artificial with…some type of machine assistance."

Revan chuckled a bit before he turned towards them to partly explain, "Normally I'd agree, no natural creature should be able to produce such powerful electrical currents. But with the Force as an ally, one could potentially do anything, but that wasn't real lightning. It's a technique called Ionize, used to specifically target electrical systems. I used the most powerful form of the technique, but please, let us discuss this after we have settled things here with the geth and the colonists."

Trossk removed his helmet and sniffed the air again, "The turtle faces are ahead. As I'm sure the transmitter is as well."

Revan could sense a strange feeling about the krogan but it wasn't the same strange like Benezia or the others who were indoctrinated. "Let us greet them, my student."

Revan, Trossk and HK-47 moved up with Esura keeping Shepard and the other back. Revan stopped on the bridge at the last pillar on the left. HK-47 continued towards the room. The three krogan warriors took aim at HK but the droid quickly looked at each one and walked into the doorway. All three krogans were about to attack until HK-47 started to speak, "Translation:…"

HK started to converse with the krogan in one of the krogan dialects. After a few barters between the two parties, Commander Shepard asked, "Wrex, do you know what they're saying?"

Wrex was listening and quietly laughing to himself, "The machine is using the clan trade language and it's lying. It's telling them it knows Saren and the geth and he was recruited to help out on Feros. These krogan don't believe the mech."

"Amused Statement: Then I am left with but one option and it's my favorite option. Violence." HK raised his left arm and quickly opened the compartment, firing the flames as soon as it was out. HK wasn't targeting any specific krogan as HK-47 continued to sweep the area. Of course most of it was just for show to cover Revan and Trossk's entrance into the room. After they took position, HK turned off his flames and opened fire at one of the krogan warriors. Trossk jumped one of the krogan and stabbed it through both hearts with his lightsaber. Revan also had his lightsabers, slicing one of the krogan's shotgun in half.

With the other two krogan dead, Revan pinned the last one to a wall with the Force. "Now my reptilian friend, I believe there is some information we need from you."

Wrex walked in with Shepard close behind, "You're not going to learn anything useful from that thing." Revan didn't need to ask as Wrex pulled out his shotgun to the pinned krogan, "Your friend in blue armor was right. These aren't true krogan. These are Saren's pets. Tank-born. It probably doesn't know anything other than what it was told. It's a disgrace to the krogan people." Wrex slowly squeezed the trigger and killed it. The forces holding the krogan released after Wrex fired and the body became limp.

As Wrex killed the krogan, HK-47 was rewiring the transmitter to cause a power feedback loop to overload the systems. After he finished the rewire, HK-47 promptly moved away from the transmitter as a humming sound gradually built until a large boom and a cloud of dust rolled out of the small area. "Proud Boast: Target terminated." Shepard and Revan returned to where all the commotion began and started to walk toward a new section of tunnel. Like before, HK-47 alerted his master, "Warning: Master I detect a group of geth units defending a sector up ahead. Whether it is strategically important I cannot say."

Revan then asked, "What geth are ahead."

HK-47 was now forced to respond, "Answer: From the signals I detect, one geth sniper platform, one geth shock trooper platform, one geth destroyer platform and one geth trooper platform."

Wrex moved up, "I'm getting pumped just from watching. Let's deal with these geth, Shepard." Very few things can excite Wrex so, but witnessing all of these battles had spurred something within the battle hardened krogan.

Shepard was also getting a bit restless but not for the same reasons as his krogan ally. "Alright, and I expect that…droid to stay away from us." Revan gave a slight bow but did not speak a word.

Shepard inched forward like last time, but with the new intel, he was ready for this group. Shepard saw the four geth and HK-47 was correct about each one. Through their suit's computers, Shepard laid out the battle strategy; Tali would hack the destroyer's IFF systems to occupy the geth. With that distraction occurring, the three of them would first deal with the smaller geth then finish off the destroyer before it has time reconfigure. With timing and some luck the plan worked exactly as Shepard had hoped, down to finishing the destroyer last.

After the destroyer fell, Tali noticed another valve control next to the small set of stairs. The young quarian activated the controls and reported, "There. That did it! The system is active."

Esura smelled the air as she picked up a familiar scent, "Revan…"

"Yes," Revan was close enough that he could feel the man through the Force, "I can sense him as well. He is in some type of pain, though it is not physical."

Revan was loud enough so Shepard and his group could hear him. Shepard soon asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Revan could only shack his head, "I'm not sure. But I'm certain we will learn when we meet him. This man should be on the other side of this barrier," pointing towards the debris blocking the main tunnel passage.

Soon after getting to the other side, a lone man hiding next to a wall gave all of them a warning, "You don't want to go down there!"

Even with Revan near, Shepard asked the odd fellow, "What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing I should be. Anything I shouldn't. NOOOOO!" The man screamed as though something was tearing at him from the inside. The strange man stood back up after the subsequent pain trying to shake it off, "That was a good one. Very intense."

Shepard couldn't help but ask after seeing such a sudden and strange sight, "What's the matter with you?"

"Just invoking the master's whip. Helps remind me I'm still alive." The man's explanation was vague as though he was trying to avoid saying or doing something in particular. The man paused before he change subject, "You're here for the geth, aren't you? You're not the only one interested in those…things."

Shepard then asked, "Who else is looking for the geth?"

The man corrected him, "Not looking for looking to get rid of. They're a thorn in the side of the—wlaaagh! Agh!" Something was stopping the man from telling anything relevant, and Revan could see it. The man struggle as he tried to continue, "Trying to get to the—aaaaiiee! Gyahh-ha-ha-ha! Ahahahahaha!"

Tali was no longer able or willing to watching the man continue as she stated, "This one is no longer fit. We should leave him."

HK-47, being his destructive self, offered an alternative, "Suggestion: Master, it may be best to terminate the meatbag were he stands. Reassurance: I can make it quite painless if you require me to do so, Master."

At that point the man didn't care about the odd red machine, "I've thought about that. Several times. I would rather die fighting." The man was still struggling with something, at least in his mind.

Shepard was trying to get a clear answer from the man, "Fighting what?"

"Not that kind of fight. It's like running through a thorn bush. The more you struggle… Time's up. Company's coming. Ask Fai Dan. Ask him about the—aaaaagh!" Other than HK-47, Revan and Shepard, the others turned away as the man fell to the ground in pain.

Wrex was the first to see them, a pair of geth troopers trying to sneak up from behind. "Look out!" Wrex sent a Biotic blast at one of the geth, knocking it to the floor. Trossk grabbed the other geth in a moderate Force Grip giving Esura ample time to fire a clean shot through the 'eye'. After that, Trossk dropped it down the chasm letting the fall destroy what was left of the machine. Tali tossed an Overload tech mine at the still down geth, destroying all of its systems.

After the two geth were dealt with, Revan moved to Shepard to keep the conversation out of unwanted ears. "Shepard, be careful when dealing with the colonist. I felt the same strange feeling from them as I do from this man. Whatever is causing this man pain also has a hold over the colonist we have encountered. I would suggest not letting on that we suspect a thing other than odd behavior. At least not until we can learn more, if that is possible."

* * *

**A/N: **Please remember, Trossk isn't a true Jedi so Revan lets him go berserk every now and then so that part of him doesn't get bottled up too much and he goes psycho. For those that don't know what Ionize is, I'll use its more common name, Stun Droid(or for this situation Destroy Droid).


	16. Skyway or my way

**A/N: **See I do keep my promises(I'm talking about the notice to update by the weekend from my other story). Now I'm done with the tiny rant, lets get this story moving again!

* * *

After the strange encounter with the man in the tunnel, the group started to work their way back to the colony. HK spoke up before reaching the last side passageway. "Weary Statement: Master the geth have sent a small team to investigate the sudden 'disappearance' of their transmitter and the other geth platforms."

Revan soon asked, "How many geth?"

"Addendum: One moment, I was hoping you wouldn't ask Master." After a few seconds of silence HK-47 reported, "Annoyed Analysis: Master, I can detect one geth sniper, one geth shock trooper and one geth destroyer."

Shepard moved forward, "We've dealt with bigger groups." Shepard's team used the same tactic as before to deal with the geth in such a confined space. Tali hacked the destroyer's IFF and it terminated the geth sniper. The shock trooper deployed a kinetic barrier between it and the destroyer but Wrex fired a Carnage off that destroyed the barrier, as the geth destroyer continued to fire at the shock trooper. Tali tossed an Overload tech taking out the shock trooper and much of destroyer's shields. Shepard fired at that the shock trooper to finish it off while Tali and Wrex worked together to finish the destroyer.

Esura was still not convinced about the group's capability as she coldly asked, "Finished yet?"

* * *

Returning to the colony, Fai Dan greeted the group of offworlders, "The tower's secure. Thanks to all of you."

Shepard was the first to reply to Fai Dan, "I'm just glad your colony is safe."

Fai Dan smiled as he replied to the generosity, "I appreciate your concern…and your efforts against the geth."

Fai Dan's assistant was judgmental in comparison, "They may have been slowed, but they'll be back. They always come back."

Shepard was trying to be considerate as he said, "Help me find what the geth are after and you'll all get out of here alive."

Fai Dan said nervously, "We don't know what they're after. They came, they attacked us. That's all we know. Their main base is at the ExoGeni headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers."

Revan asked them, "What's ExoGeni?"

Arcelia explained, "It's the company most of us worked for before the attacks. They fund this colony. The skyway leads directly to ExoGeni headquarters. You can't miss it."

Fai Dan also added, "Of course there's an army of geth between here and there."

Shepard retorted, "I didn't expect this would be easy."

Fai Dan was only concerned with Zhu's Hope, "Then maybe I can get this colony operational again."

Revan then asked again, trying to get more information, "What else can you tell us about ExoGeni?"

Arcelia criticized, "ExoGeni funded this colony. Without them, we wouldn't be stuck here."

Fai Dan gave a more political answer, "They specialize in colonization. In return for bankrolling the colony, we work for them. Their main goal is the retrieval of valuable artifacts or resources."

Arcelia still criticized, "Except there isn't anything here. Or if there is, we didn't find it."

Shepard could only think out loud, "I wonder if that's what the geth are looking for?"

Fai Dan just shrugged, "Perhaps. As she said, we never found anything of value."

Arcelia suggested a possibility, "Of course, the geth could know something we don't."

Shepard then ended the exchange, "I'll talk to you when I know more."

"Good luck, Commander." Fai Dan said as the group walked away.

Arcelia then stopped them, "Wait! What about that…thing following you? What is it?"

HK-47 slowly turned around to face her. HK took his time trying to look as menacing as possible before answering in a flat nonthreatening tone, "Statement: Just a simple droid, here, ma'am. Nothing to see. Move along."

Revan clarified, "It is my personal versatility unit. I can use it for protection, political meetings or other very specialized tasks not suited for a simple LOKI mech." With that they continued on.

Revan had already started leaving before Shepard ended the conversation. Revan had entered the portion of ship module that laid in the middle of the Zhu's Hope. Inside, Revan stopped himself at the first doorway and entered the small module to find a man tending to a woman lying on a stretcher. Trossk caught up, "Revan, what's the matter?"

The woman could hear them as the others started to walk in, "Hello, offworlder. I'm glad that we aren't totally forgotten by the rest of the galaxy."

The man next to her caressed her hand in his attempt to calm her, "Dear, please try to rest. You're not ready to speak."

The woman was trying to fight, "But they should know…unh…I mean they are very important. Yes, that's better."

Shepard was in the room when the woman first spoke. He asked her, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The woman was too weak to get up but she still answered, "I am…fine. I just need to try to think clearly. It's just a lingering pain from…from the last attack. I'll be fine."

Tali noticed nothing and spoke, "I see no major injury, but something must be causing her pain."

HK also did his own scans, "Analysis: Master my sensors detect nothing wrong with the female." Revan knew HK's sensors were far more sophisticated than that to say 'nothing is wrong'.

The man with the woman simply told the group, "Please, just let her rest she just needs…rest."

Revan stepped out of the room to let Shepard speak with the man so he could learn what HK actually found. They entered a different room with Trossk and Esura keeping watch at the doorway. Revan spoke so only the comlink and HK's audio receptors could hear, "So, what did you really find?"

HK also tuned his audio output to lower levels. "Answer: I found nothing wrong with the female meatbag, Master."

Esura could only hiss sarcastically through the comlink, "That's believable."

HK continued in the lower decibels, "Apology: Master I did leave out a small bit of information. My sensors detected an unusual amount of spores infesting the meatbags. That includes the female on the stretcher, the male from the tunnel and every other meatbag we've encountered on this planet. Speculation: I believe whatever controls these spores are also the very same thing that has inflicted the mental pains these meatbags have experienced."

Revan made sure everyone's comlink was active, "Cina, did you hear all of that?"

"We heard every word, Revan. We'll be careful around the colony and the colonist. We'll keep the ramp closed until everything is settled. Just let us know if you need anything Revan."

* * *

Shepard was asking the man with the woman a few questions during this time. Eventually, Shepard decided to see what Revan meant about the colonist asking, "Tell me about the colony."

The man seemed hesitant to respond at first but he quickly found his words, "I can't tell you much about that. You'd best ask Fai Dan if you really must know."

Shepard decided to push his luck and inquire further, "Why can't you tell me? I just want to know about the colony."

"Fai Dan is our leader. Who better to answer questions about the colony?" He said as if he was programmed to.

Shepard ended the exchange, "I have to go."

The man pleaded to the Commander, "Please, do what you can to stop the attacks."

Revan and the others were waiting in another room for Shepard. "I think you see what I mean now."

"Yeah, something is defiantly strange with the…"

"Shhhhhh." Revan quietly pointed that other colonists are still within ears reach. "We will discuss all of that later. For now, I would suggest informing the colonists about what we have found and done in the tunnels and ready yourselves for the trip into the geth stronghold." Esura then tossed the power cells to Wrex. "We will wait for you at the stairs, just past Fai Dan."

* * *

It took several minutes before Shepard and his squad finished with things at Zhu's Hope. Climbing the stairs towards the elevator they needed to use, Wrex commented, "Are you going to tell us what's really going on here?"

Revan simply turned to his droid, "HK, please fill them in on what you informed us."

"Annoyed Recitation: To sum up, the colonists are infected with spores. The one that controls the spores controls the colonists through mental pain."

Tali tried to understand and criticize what HK just said, "So, a fungus is controlling them?"

HK could only knew what he knew, "Answer: I do not have enough data to speculate. Commentary: In our galaxy there are a handful sentient botanical species active in the galactic community. The most well-known of these species is the Neti; a long lived species with the capability of altering their physical form at will."

Revan also added, "Whatever this entity may be, it has the capability of inflicting pain telepathically. It is probably very intelligent as well. Weather it is hostile or not, we will see in due time. Please let us continue on. Shepard, I assume you have transportation for us to use."

Shepard was reluctant but there was no point in trying to stop him. "My crew should have unloaded the Mako by now." Shepard activated his omni-tool to check the status. "It's down below. The elevator should take us there."

With the door opened, everyone entered but HK-47. Trossk openly taunted the machine for not joining, "What's the matter, droid? Afraid your weight might collapse the elevator?"

HK turned his head away from them, "Lecturing Answer: Listen you pompous Jedi-fake, I am must always worry about my Master's safety. Even if my weight were to cause the elevator cable or the elevator itself to break, I am confident in my Master's ability to survive as well as my own. It is the Master's effort to try and save everyone that concerns me the most." HK suddenly saw a 'bright side' about the situation, "Musing: It could be a rather efficient method of terminating the quarian meatbag and make it look like an accident…"

Revan ended the matter, "It will be alright. Trossk, this is another opportunity to help with your training. I will assist if needed but you will do this task on your own."

The blue armor simply nodded to Revan. HK then stated, "Warning: If you do let go or I feel the sensation of being lifted and dropped rapidly, I won't hesitate to terminate you." HK-47 then walked into the stone elevator.

The others were not sure what Revan and Trossk were talking about but Trossk slowly stretched out both arms. Trossk made a little joke, "He's not as bad as lifting a ship. It's keeping some of his weight on the ground that's the difficult part Master."

Revan did not have his arms stretched out as he told him, "Good, keep that concentration strong. Do not let any distractions derail that focus. Remember; size doesn't matter, with the Force you can achieve anything you put your mind too."

* * *

It was an interesting elevator ride as Trossk struggled to maintain something, at least from Shepard and his team's point of view. Everything seemed but as soon as the elevator doors open a firefight could be heard. One of the colonists left to defend the elevator shouted, "Watch out!" Trossk continued to hold his position within the elevator as well as HK-47 and Revan. Shepard, Tali and Wrex quickly grabbed their weapons and rushed out to engage.

Two colonists were hiding behind a makeshift barrier. "Scouts. They'll be here any minute now."

"I don't know how much more I can take."

Tali quickly tossed a Sabotage tech attack at the two assault drones overheating their firing system. Shepard and Wrex worked together to destroy the first one. Esura had also joined them but she took her time. As Shepard and his team tried to bring down the geth assault drone, Esura fired a single slug that made it down the drone's barrel. The drone attempted to fire as soon as the weapon system cooled down only for Esura's shot to cause a backup, destroying the barrel. Wrex blasted the machine with a Biotic Warp and crushed it before it had a chance retreat through the garage door.

Esura had a smug smirk of satisfaction but the skull mask would hide that from most. Soon Revan and HK-47 stepped out from the elevator as well. The two colonists were startled by the sight of HK but somehow Revan calmed them with a simple wave of his left hand. Trossk wondered out as though he was suffering from a case of migraine. Shepard and his team returned their weapons to their folded form and attached them to their back as they moved towards an armored vehicle waiting. HK-47 then started to speak, "Recollection: That is the M35 'Mako' infantry fighting vehicle. It is the successor of the M29 Grizzly, the vehicle we used on Noveria, Master. Evaluation: The M35 is small, easier to maneuver and transport compared to its predecessor. The only drawback being that the space available within the armored transport will be less than the M29."

Revan continued forward, "I'm sure the seven of us can find a way of fitting inside." Jokingly he added, "If not, we could always dismantle you."

"Mockery: You wound me with such sharp words, Master." HK could easily tell his master was simply fooling around despite the seriousness of the situation. A trait HK-47 had not seen from his Master for some time since they started losing to the True Sith.

Shepard opened a hatch on the lower half of the Mako, in-between the first and second set of wheels. With the hatch open, Shepard pulled down a ladder for them to climb. Shepard was the first one to climb in, followed by Tali and Wrex. Esura was the first to the Mako but she had no intention of being the first inside, especial without anyone she trust or at least was willing to believe in during a fight. So Trossk climbed up first, and Esura soon followed. HK-47 handed Revan his beloved Droid Assassin's rifle so the droid could climb into the tank. Revan followed shortly and as soon as he was in, he made a pull motion of his wrist and ladder and hatch were pulled up. Inside, Revan found Esura already squatting at the other end of the vehicle sharpening her blades with one of her hand-size whetstones Esura carried with her at all time. HK-47 was forced to take a seated position just so his head didn't ram through the tank's hull. Trossk simply took a seat in the back with Shepard and his team were in the front ready to roll. Revan returned HK's rifle and took a seat next to Trossk. Tali warned them, "And now to the geth base. Expect heavy resistance."

Almost as if someone was cursed, the moment the M35 fully emerges from the garage a geth dropship appears from behind the building and deployed a pair of Geth Armature units. While Wrex opened fire on the geth with the Mako's cannon, Revan contacted Cina back on the Ebon Hawk, "Cina, do you think you and the Hawk can provide us with air support? We're currently crossing the 'skyway'."

Back inside the Ebon Hawk, Cina was meditating with the Matriarch when Revan contacted them. "Hold on, let me see what T3 says." Cina soon got up, "I'm sorry Benezia, but we might have to fight. T3? Where are you?"

Soon enough the little utility droid rolled over from the engine room. T3 has been keeping a sensor out for geth activity and he reported that other than the geth dropship that just flew by, all geth activity are on the skyway or inside the building where they saw the geth dropship attached to.

Cina then relayed what T3 said, "T3 says we should be fine. Do you still want us to join?" Just as soon as she reported, Wrex had just finished off both Armature.

"I think we'll be fine."

Cina simply shrugged it off. T3 beep wondering if Revan and the others were alright. "Don't worry, as long as Revan's with them nothing bad will happen." With that T3 whistled he'd continue his work on the engines.

Benezia had not seen such faith in one man before. "Against all that is before them, even with their numbers, how are you so certain that Revan can do as you say?"

Cina had a smile on her face remembering the few good memories she had from the Mandalorian Wars, "Without Revan the Republic would have fallen to the Mandalorians twenty-two years ago. The Republic was on the verge of falling to a relentless foe but Revan was the catalysis that turned the tide. I've been told by his former master that looking at him was 'like staring into the heart of the Force.' At least that's what she said anyway."

Benezia then asked Cina, "What do you see then, through your 'Force'?"

Cina was silent for a moment, "I can see the power and strength Kreia mentioned, but I've also seen a few things men all have, a heart that tries to cries within weather the man knows it or not."

Benezia thought she had seen something fairly similar in Saren the first time she encountered him. "Are you trying to connect with him?"

"What! No, no, he already has a woman waiting for him, as I too also have a man I'm waiting to return too. I served under Revan during the Mandalorian Wars, and I decided to continue to serve under him against an even greater threat." Cina was starting to drift off before she realized what she was doing. After the sudden realization, Cina started to laugh, "Look at me, reminiscing about the past like that. I'm sorry, we should return so I can help you."

* * *

Back on the skyway Tali started picking up a weak signal. "The last batch went south. What are they looking for?"

Tali reported, "We're receiving a weak comm signal. I can't pinpoint its location though the geth interference." Soon enough after climbing up some debris Tali picked up the signal again, "More chatter, Commander Shepard. I still can't get a fix on the location."

Tali played what she was detecting, "Any sign of movement? Lizbeth could still be in there. It's only been a few days." There was a long pause, assumable because the woman was listening to another. "She's my daughter. I'll wait as long as I have to."

More geth were waiting on the higher way. Wrex easily dispatched with the shock trooper with a blast from the main cannon. The Armature and a rocket trooper on an elevated level but the Mako easily avoided their primary weapons using its jump jets. Shepard ran the rocket geth crushing it underneath three tires and rammed into the Armature. The Mako's cannon was resting against the Armature's head. Wrex fired the main cannon, partly damaging the Mako's hull but also blasting the head off the Armature.

Shepard's motion tracker still detected enemy movement below. To be through, Shepard and his team cleared the area. Revan had decided they should let Shepard and the others deal with the geth hiding in the small cracks so they could deal with the larger forces.

With Shepard's return, the Mako continued on. As they got closer the garage doors opened for them. Passing more debris Tali picked up the signal again, "We've got movement…some kind of vehicle. Not one of the geth."

Tali sympathized for these people for fighting against the geth, "Whoever that is, they must be close to have seen us."

Wrex was more intent on the mission, "Forget them. We need to find the geth." Shepard saw a fallen piece of stone that covered part of a ramp down to somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: **I skipped all of the colonist talking to save time again. Now about HK-47 finding spore, I'm certain HK-47 could detect the spores within the colonist if he put effort into it. The elevator event was just a side thing to have a little laugh at HK's expense. Now I'm sure the elevator could hold the weight of the whole group but remember, this galaxy doesn't account for a droid's weight with a group of heavily armed and armored people. The Benezia moment with Cina happened because Benezia is the one who is use to counseling others not the other way around. I'm sure Revan told Cina about him and Bastila, if she coaxed it out of him. My initial estimate of 3 chapters for Feros was off. I forgot to mention, March 8 is when DA 2 comes out and I'm going to be busy for some time.


	17. Company Policy

**A/N: **I'm bacccck! Sorry for the delay forks but that Error Type 2 is a real b****. Not only was I unable to add anything for here I wasn't able to add anything in my Commando story to inform you guys about the delay...Now that I finished whining let's return to the action.

* * *

Even against Wrex's opinion, Shepard stopped the Mako and intended to find these new survivors. Revan had HK stay in the Mako so they didn't scare the survivors more than necessary. HK agree only because of the encumber nature of how he would get out. This time Trossk left his boots, gloves and helmet just because he didn't want to wear those pieces for the time being. Walking down the confined ramp proved to be a rather defensible position especially after seeing a group of security behind mobile cover.

One of the obtrude figures was a man with very short hair in clothing similar to the doctors that examined Trossk on the Citadel. The color around his neck and right arm was pink but instead of greeting them, the man started to yell at them, "That's close enough." He was obviously no threat, especially with the way he handled the pistol.

The woman next to him stopped him, "Relax, Jeong. They're obviously not geth." She was older but her hair had not turned grey on her yet.

The man pointed at her with authority, "Get back Juliana." The man with 'X-05' turned his attention back to the group pointing the pistol, "Who are you? What do you want? And what's that!"

Revan stepped forward. He crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed courteously in his black clock, "You may call me Revan. My associates and I are explores, bounty hunters, or whatever pays the bills." Revan emphasized that he was not with the Commander, Wrex or Tali.

The man was still waving his pistol around, "What about them? What are they?"

Trossk moved forward and looked the man face to face, "I'm what you get when you gene splice a human, krogan and turian together. Add a bit of varren and a few other things to get that extra nasty." Of course Trossk just wanted to mess with the human as he also produced a wicked smile.

Revan intervened before anything escalated, "He is not. He is his own species. They are as much my hirelings as they are my partners. They won't cause any trouble, less trouble finds them."

Revan then stepped back to let the commander respond, "Commander Shepard. I'm here to remove your geth problem."

The woman tried to calm the man, "You see? You worry too much."

"And you trust too easily, Juliana." The man identified as Jeong was quick in his shape response and Revan, Trossk and Esura could easily see through the little weasel, even without the aid of the Force.

The woman then expressed her gratitude of seeing others, "I'm just glad to see a friendly face. I thought we were the only humans left on this planet."

Shepard corrected her statement, "Fai Dan and some of the members of Zhu's Hope are still alive."

The woman turned to Jeong, scornful, "I thought you said they were all dead."

"I said they were 'probably' all dead…"

Tali added to the Shepard's correction, "They live, though the geth have devastated their colony."

Juliana recalled the initial attack and the subsequent waves soon after, "We know what that's like. Those damn synthetics are relentless."

Shepard assured them thing would be fine. "I'll do whatever I can to keep them away from you. But I need some information."

Jeong stared to act suspicious, "What kind of information?"

Juliana shook her head, "Ignore him. The geth are up in the ExoGeni headquarters. Just a bit further along the skyway."

Jeong had to add, "Those headquarters are private property, soldier. Remove the geth and nothing else."

Shepard tried to ease the corporate man, "I'm not interested in your company secrets."

As Shepard was about to leave, Juliana stopped them, "Commander, before you go…My daughter, Lizbeth. She's missing…"

Jeong refuted, "They shouldn't waste time poking around. We can do a proper account of our casualties after the geth are gone."

Juliana almost fell to her motherly anger, "That's my daughter you're talking about! She's still alive. I know it."

Revan was the one to ask, "Where is your daughter, Juliana?"

"She was working in the ExoGeni building when the attacks came."

Jeong was skeptical, "Oh yeah! There are several places she could hide. For a short time."

Trossk interrupted adding his own knowledge in, "A good hunter or smart prey would know where and how to hide when necessary."

Shepard assured Juliana, "If she's in there, we'll get her out."

"Thank you, Commander. Thank you."

As Shepard continued to ask Juliana and Jeong questions, Revan, Trossk and Esura quietly returned to a wait in the Mako. Revan used the Force to cloud the minds of the survivors making their presences less visible. Inside the ATV HK-47 greeted his master joyously, "Unnecessary Greeting: Master, I do hope your time with the meatbags was entertaining. Supplication: I do hope your stance about allowing me to terminate the quarian has changed."

Revan did not respond to HK's query but asked him, "HK, do your sensors or anything else detect the spores?"

"Answer: I have not. Confession: The last spores I detected were within the meatbags defending this IFV. My sensors have not picked up any active spores since that dreaded elevator ride."

Trossk was more interested about what he felt from the corporate, Jeong. "Master, shouldn't we be more concerned about the stiff. He knows something about Zhu's Hope that he doesn't want known. I think it's related to the spores."

Esura scoffed, "Was that your hunter's intuition or your _precious_ 'Force'? I could easily see the human was hiding something."

HK wanted to stretch his gears, "Query: Master, if needed, I could interrogate this meatbag for you to extract the information he hides. Can I Master? It has been so long since I've executed my torture protocols."

Esura wasn't going to but she couldn't help herself, "I'd suggest getting rid of his hands first. Weasels like him are useless without them."

"Enough." Revan stopped them before HK tried to do it. "Whatever the secret is, it lies within the ExoGeni building. Jeong was rather defensive about it, even for a corporate."

* * *

After three minutes of asking questions, Shepard and his team returned. Once inside the Mako Wrex asked Revan, "So, what was the stiff really thinking?"

"I don't know."

Wrex didn't like that answer, "What do you mean. You read the quarian's mind but you're not willing to read Jeong's mind?"

Revan's mask stared at Wrex, "To exercise restraint proves one is truly powerful. Besides, whatever it is hides in the ExoGeni building."

Wrex understood and just nodded to him. Tali then turned around, "But we're only supposed to remove the geth and find what they want."

Revan explained, "You and Shepard are here for that, 'we' are here for another reason. Removing the geth is beneficial for all."

Revan was placing their lives into Shepard's hand until they reached the ExoGeni building. The Mako stopped twice as Shepard and his group cleared small outlets with a number of geth. The Mako had to deal with another armature along with its escorts. The smaller geth were easily crushed underneath one of the Mako's six wheels with Wrex destroying the armature with the Mako's weapons. The Mako passed through another garage door, which lead to the ExoGeni building. The radar was being jammed, so Shepard forced himself to ask, "Revan, can you or one of your friends determine if anyone is here?"

Revan was quiet for some time, even before the commander asked. Revan's head finally lifted up and looked towards him, "The echoes of so many dying here will make it difficult. But I will try. HK, I want you to skim geth transmissions for anything about survivors."

"Irritated Answer: If you insist on helping, Master. I simply wish you would stop having me help as well." The two of them did not move for about a minute before either responded to the world around them. "Unnecessary Confession: These geth guard much of their data well. But from the data I have been able to gather, the geth are still patrolling for something."

"I sense a number of lifeforms one level below us. None within range of the cannon."

Wrex smiled and started to look for targets, "Good." Wrex then started to blast the place and any geth he could spot. While Wrex occupied the geth, the other took the opportunity to exit the vehicle. After dealing with the hassle of getting HK-47 out, Wrex had finished off the last geth hopper and joined the others.

Entering the small crevice between the stone doors HK-47 commented on the crude method of geth termination. "Rhetorical Statement: Could you have continued blasting the area. I'm sure you might have made a new hole for us to travel through if the structural integrity held."

"You're welcome." Wrex looked around looking at the carnage the geth have caused, "Not bad, for a sloppy job."

The group climbed up the debris to the upper level. HK moved towards a locked door, easily bypassing the flimsy security protocols. He ventured on his own to find a non-active armature. HK saw the capacity one unit such as this could cause but the infiltration of the programs would be harder than an attempt on a regular geth trooper. HK pressed his rifle against the folded geth's head piece and fired three rounds.

Shepard and his team tried to find a way into the building only to find collapsed debris blocking their way and a barrier blocking the only remaining doorway. Tali had studied the geth tactics from the war, "Typical geth deployment. Well need another route in."

Esura spotted something and investigated. She found a way around. "A one-way drop, if you're not Jedi." Without waiting she jumped down with rifle at the ready. "Hurry up, I can smell more of those dog-things down here."

HK-47 sulked his way forward, marching with rifle pointed up in the air and back bent forward ready to terminate anything that stood in his way. Trossk was next to jump down as he grunted when he landed seven feet down. HK promptly fell as well though the droid dropped as expected from the machine, he put one foot forward then let gravity do the rest and upon landing continued to march forward. Shepard and Tali were more careful when they jumped down. Wrex leaped in a similar fashion to Trossk, just jumping down and crushing anything below. Revan followed suit, using the walls to slow his decent.

Trossk and Esura had already moved on ahead to scout the area. The duo came across a dead varren, "This one was killed recently."

"Bullet holes…" Trossk and Esura's precognition alerted them to emanate danger as they rolled out of the way. Esura was first to recover as she took aim in the direction of the shot.

As she was about to squeeze the trigger, she heard a woman's voice shout, "Damn it!" The others rushed over to find a woman coming out of the shadows with a pistol in hand. She saw them and tried to explain herself, "I'm so sorry. I thought you were geth, or one of those varren." The woman holstered her weapon and moved closer to the group. With that Esura also relieved her weapon from her hands and stood back up.

HK-47 continued to watch from the tunnel they fell into as to not make the woman agitated further. Shepard tried to calm the woman, "You're safe now. But why were you here in the first place."

The woman was nervous, but Revan could tell it wasn't just the geth or varren that caused this. She explained, "It's my own fault. Everyone else was running and I stayed to back up data. Next thing I knew, the geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped. I tried to get out, but the way was blocked."

Shepard simply told her, "A few geth won't stop us."

The woman explained, "It's not the geth. It's the energy field they put up. They don't want anyone else getting access to the—" Revan noticed she was about to reveal something rather important but something was stopping her. Revan then signaled Trossk and Esura to continue scouting the area.

Shepard tried to reason with her, "I'm here for the geth. It's very important that I find out what they're after."

"I don't know for certain, but I'm guessing they're here for the Thorian."

Tali questioned the word, "Thorian? What is that exactly?"

The ExoGeni woman explained, "It's an indigenous life-form. ExoGeni was studying it."

Shepard then asked, "What else can you tell us? Do you know where we can find this Thorian?"

She thought about it, "I might be able to, but not with these geth crawling around everywhere."

Revan politely asked her, "Any suggestions?"

She could only shake her head, "No, not exactly. But I think the geth ship is powering it. I've noticed the geth laying power cable everywhere."

Revan then asked, "Tell me what you know about the Thorian."

The woman became a bit on edge but she promptly answered, "I really don't know that much about it. I think it's some kind of plant being. I know it's very old. Thousands of years, even."

Shepard then asked her, "Why do you think the geth would be interested in the Thorian?"

The woman confessed her confusion. "It's just a plant. I don't know why the geth would care. ExoGeni was studying it, but I don't think they found anything special."

Revan politely inquired, "Could you tell us a little about yourself?"

She didn't think anyone would ask, "I'm just a research assistant for ExoGeni. I came here with my mother. I don't even know if she made it out alive."

Shepard answered her, "She's with some others from the colony. She's safe for now."

The woman was surprised, "She's alive? Thank God. I thought I was the only one left. Please, just get that field down so I can see my mother again."

Shepard told her, "You stay put. We'll go open some doors."

Before they left the woman handed Revan a card, "Here, take my ID. This should get you past any locked doors. Good luck with that field."

During the conversation with Lizbeth, Trossk and Esura had encountered a group of varren. The duo kept the savage beast at bay and dispatched with the pack using their blades. Five varren skewered with swords and the last two were killed by hand. Trossk snapped one in half using his knee and Esura spun the head about 120° counterclockwise. The only other evidence of the fight even occurred were the roars and yelps let out by the varren before death. Revan signaled to HK that Lizbeth had gone into hiding and he could rejoin them. Trossk waited for Revan and the others to gather before he told them something rather interesting. "These varren aren't feral. Well not as feral as the other group we encountered. These guys are war beasts." Trossk's hands and mouth were covered in blood as he continued to lick the blood from both.

Shepard asked, "How can you be sure?"

Esura walked over, fresh blood covering her hands and mask, tossing a blood stained microchip over to the droid, "This. Some kind of tracker or monitor, or something. I don't know. I found that attached on one's spine."

HK-47 was quick in his overview of the small chip before finally crushing it between his cold metal fingers. "Analysis: Your assessment is rather accurate for such a primitive meatbag. The microchip was a monitoring device used as a behavioral augmenter or to put it in simpler meatbag terms, the device was used to supervise the primitive beast's mind."

Wrex disproved the use of such means, "Sloppy. You train varren with your fist not through a machine. Varren fight better on their own than something controlling them."

Esura added, "Gutted one, other than a few pieces of humans, it was fairly empty. They were starving these things for cleanup duty. Find any survivors the geth or anyone else might have missed."

Wrex looked around, "Probably means a Krogan Battlemaster and his krantt are nearby."

Revan moved on towards the only remaining door when Shepard stopped him, "Wait. About Lizbeth…"

"You want to know what she's hiding." Revan's T-visor turned around. "Other than for corporate reasons, she is hiding little. Please let us continue on. I would like to help these colonists and leave as soon as possible. Preferably in that order."

Entering the door they could hear someone shouting. "Stupid machine! Access encrypted files!" They then proceeded quietly up the stairs as the shouting continued. "No, I don't want to review protocol!"

They finally found where the shouting was originating from as a scene unfolded with a holographic VI and a krogan. "I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor."

The krogan was getting irritated to the point where he started to threaten the simple program, "Damn it. Tell me what I want or I'll blast your virtual ass into actual dust!"

The VI was unfazed by the threat as it had no emotions or care for self-preservation, "Please contact your supervisor for a Level 4 security exemption or make an appointment with—"

"Stupid machine!"

The VI's sensors detected the presence of others behind the krogan. The holographic man tried to politely ask this frustrated patron, "If there is nothing else, please step aside. There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console."

The krogan quickly grabbed his shotgun and grinned, "Oh good. I really need to kill someone!"

Without hesitation Trossk rushed the krogan warrior. The krogan tried to blast the charging Trandoshan with a Biotic blast but his Jedi reflexes would not allow it. The blue armor and sandy brown scales moved in a blur down the narrow hallway reaching the krogan before he could pull the trigger on the shotgun a second time. Grabbing the krogan by the hands and knocking the shotgun into a pile of rubble, Trossk grind as he told the krogan, "Two species ducking it out. Let's see who's stronger; a brutish krogan or a Trandoshan hunter."

Esura had the krogan's head in her sight but after Trossk declaration she pulled back. Esura viewed the Trandoshan's as worthy adversaries and Trossk in particular was who she looked at. But she would never openly admit that especially since she was also jealous towards the Trandoshan warrior that he could use the Force like any Jedi or Sith while she herself could barely hear it. Esura respected the Force users and what they are capable of but her jealously would never allow her to openly admit it to anyone, even Trossk himself. Revan let Trossk be as the other krogan Trossk slew was due to HK-47's distraction and not sheer force as Trossk wishes to test. Trossk seemed to struggle against the krogan at first but soon he found his footing and fought back. Shepard wasn't expecting Trossk to be so strong physically neither was Wrex. Trossk got the upper hand as he pushed the krogan's arm away. With the free hand he slashed his claws at the exposed 'underbelly' that was his neck. The three claws dug deep, especially the middle claw. The krogan did what any organic would do, grabbed his neck with one hand he continued to fight. As the krogan continued to cover his wounded neck, Trossk pushed the offensive as he occupied the krogan's free arm. Trossk still had one arm free, he took the opportunity to jab the other clean through the underside of the krogan's jaw. Almost half of Trossk's arm went through as Trossk tossed the massive krogan aside. With his arm drenched in orange blood and brain matter, Trossk grabbed the shotgun tossed aside earlier and sat it on top the krogan's head before pulling the trigger. Trossk was exhausted from the fight, even with some aid of the Force.

Wrex moved past Revan to see the carnage that unfolded. "You're crazy. Gets a fella killed if you're not careful."

"Crazy?" Trossk simply scoffed at the notion, "Crazy is taking on a two meter high carpet that can't speak a word outside their grunts and growls of a language that could rip both arms out of your socket with ease then beat you to death with them. That's crazy, this was a work out."

Trossk peeked Wrex's curiosity, which again didn't happen often, "I assume you didn't partake in that fight then."

Trossk turned to the hardened krogan, "Hell no. A bunch of drunken idiots in a bar pissed the Wookiee off. It wasn't even a fair fight; three against one and the Wookiee didn't even get his fur covered in blood."

* * *

**A/N: **As a reminder for those who don't know there acronyms IFV stands for infantry fighting vehicle. I'm letting Trossk have a lot of fun this mission, especally with the krogan. I'm sure people have debates about whos better, korgan or Trandoshans, and I will not step in that(though I semi did here). Trossk and his galaxy have more fighting going on then in the Mass Effect galaxy, IMO mind you. OK so hopefully I can get this done in the next three chapters, but with me at the wheel it might be four. So until next time, stay golden.


	18. A Holey Experience

**A/N: **Time for another update folks. I want to say it again(after saying it I don't remember how many times), I don't promote my own work(in this case the two stories here on this site). That said(again), if you want to recommend this or my other story for friends who might like reading them for fun, then do so, just remember not to take credit for the fanfics as I don't take credit for using these copyright characters and settings. Now enough with the commercial, time for the main coarse...

* * *

The VI's sensors detected the weapons fire and soon stated, "ExoGeni Corporation reminds all staff that the discharging of weapons while on company property is strictly forbidden." The VI interface then turned promptly towards Revan. "Welcome back, Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham. What can I do for you?"

Revan assessed the situation, "It seems this access card does more than just unlock doors." Revan then calmly asked the simple VI, "What information was the last user attempting to access?"

"Fetching data. The previous user was attempting to access details on the study of Subject Species 37, the Thorian."

Revan asked, "Did you provide him any information?"

The VI answered, "I was unable to provide the previous user with any relevant data. Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data available on Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles."

Shepard then demanded from the VI, "What does Zhu's Hope have to do with the Thorian?"

The VI hologram turned to face Shepard, "I am sorry. You are an unrecognized user. Currently this console is being used by Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham."

Revan turned to Shepard, "This program requires authorization. It only recognizes this access card. I'll ask it." Revan, as he promised, asked the VI, "How does Zhu's Hope have anything to do with the Thorian?"

The hologram tranquilly answered, "Species 37 is located within the substructure of the Zhu's Hope outpost."

Revan continued his inquiry, "VI, tell me everything you know about the Thorian."

The program answered, "The Thorian is a simple plant life-form that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora. Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores, it can infect and control other organisms, including humans. The Zhu's Hope control group has yielded interesting results. Before sensors went offline, almost 85% of all test subjects were infected."

Shepard couldn't help but feel the rage build up inside him as he heard that. He yelled at machine, "ExoGeni knew all along what would happen to those people."

Revan handed Lizabeth's access card to Shepard so the VI recognized him. "It was deemed necessary to assess the true potential of Species 37."

Wrex stated, "That's why they were acting so strange."

Tali was concerned for the rest of the Normandy crew as she said, "Your pilot should be warned."

Shepard tried, "Joker. Come in, Joker. Damn it. That field's blocking us."

Wrex then stated, "We've got to drop that shield and get back to the outpost."

With the access card in hand, Shepard tried to get more answers from the hologram, "VI, what can you tell me about the geth ship and the field it's generating."

HK-47 stepped into the conversation, "Interjection: This VI unit is as equipped to provide intelligence about the geth as I am equipped to save lives. Nonexistent. Chiding Addendum: If you want useful information, I or the quarian meatbag could provide. You would not get much if you asked me without my Master however."

The hologram answered unemotionally as HK predicted, "I have limited data on the geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source."

Shepard asked the VI several questions about the Thorian. With all of the information, HK put everything into terms even Esura could understand, "Summation: In other words, the meatbags have only found tendrils with large sacs that stretch across the planet that networks sensory information. The source of which is currently unknown. The Thorian releases large masses of spores to infect and control organic meatbags to use as tools of maintenance and defense. Speculation: Given the vastness of the tendrils and sacs, it can be assumed this Thorian is rather large at its core, and from my understanding, very much sentient. Extrapolation: Along with the data I have observed, we can assume the core is hidden somewhere beneath the Zhu's Hope outpost as geth attacks are concentrated heavily on them and the geth networks continue to process so much computing power to formulate new strategies and tactics on that specific location."

Revan took back the access card, "Please access 'my' personal files."

"Elizabeth Baynham, Research Assistant, Bio-Medical Division. Security Level 4 exemption. You are currently under probation due to disagreements with management over established company policy. These sanctions may be lifted if your next evaluation is more agreeable."

Shepard asked, "Revan, why are you asked about this?"

Revan answered, "I said I wasn't going to invade the minds of innocence. But Miss Baynham was trying to lie about something besides the Thorian." Revan turned back to the VI, "What triggered the probation?"

"You were marked as 'combative' about the operations of the Zhu's Hope project, specifically regarding the handling of the infected colonists. As a result, you were tasked with monitoring the safety of the colonists for the duration of the observation."

Trossk snorted, "Sounds more like the company threatened to make a test subject out of her if she spoke out again."

With everything they needed answered for the moment, Revan told the VI, "That's enough for now."

With that the VI started to power down, "Going to standby mode." Soon after the orange hologram disappeared.

Continuing on through the building they could see the havoc the geth and krogan evoked as well as the few bodies left to rot. As the group reached a clearing with a large metal claw that crashed through the wall, HK-47 stopped everyone. "Alert: Master there are two geth platforms…and they are…praying. Pitying Query: Why would they need to do such a…meatbag thing?"

Revan turned to Esura and Trossk. "Think you two can take them out quietly?"

"Negatory: Master, the meatbags would not be able to get close enough without alerting the rest of the geth. This requires simultaneous termination."

Revan nodded, "I'm sure you are more than capable of doing that."

HK slowly moved up, his body no longer producing the metal grinding sounds it was before. Swiftly and quietly the red droid placed his rifle against the stone ledge as it grabbed the second rifle and placed it next to the first weapon. Now HK was adjusting the sight of both weapons trying to get both geth in sight. It was slightly difficult because the geth were in praying positions on the floor but HK was not going to let that hinder him, his stake as the 'perfect' Assassin Droid was on the line. With that HK muted the world around him as he continued to prepare both weapons. The timing had to be perfect, and being a droid, that wasn't going to be much of a problem for HK. Ready, HK pulled the trigger on his Droid's Assassin's rifle and a millisecond after Jamoh Hogra's carbine fired. HK did not fire directly at the geth or their heads, instead he fired exactly where the head's would be the instant they heard the blaster bolts burning through the air. As calculated the white geth slowly rose from the ground only to be hit by the superheated plasma rounds and both were taken out instantaneously. "Proud Statement: Targets terminated."

As Tali looked around, she explained what she had read about the geth and what they were seeing, "The geth use these claws to anchor their ships to the sides of buildings."

Wrex noted, "I like their docking style, but how do we cut the power if it's coming from the ship?"

Even with everything she read Tali wasn't entirely sure, "It will be difficult. We can check the other claws for weaknesses, but the geth are very thorough."

Trossk then asked, "Why not simply board the thing and take it out from within? The only problem I see is getting in and out before it blows up."

Tali tried to make the Trandoshan see reason, "We would be surrounded and outnumbered. It's suicide!"

Esura couldn't help but tell the young quarian, "Suicide for people as weak as you. We've been in worse."

As Revan did his own examination of the arms, Wrex was drawn in by a blinding light. The light itself was surrounded by three metal arms that almost looked like three fingers as it 'protected' the light. "What is this place? Almost looks like the geth built themselves some kind of church."

Tali could only speculate about the strange and unknown structure, "The geth blur the line between organic and synthetic life. It's natural to assume they seek understanding from a higher power."

"Mockery: 'The geth blur the line between organic and synthetic life'." HK mimicked the quarian language and Tali's voice down to her curiosity. HK soon returned to his normally menacing voice speaking Basic as he stated, "Correction: Geth do not 'blur' any line. Geth are simply machines, as am I, a superior machine mind you but a machine none the less. Continuation: The only time your 'line' is blurred is when meatbags such as yourself take on cybernetic components or replacement parts or when you meatbags attempt to create cybernetic meatbag organisms."

"Enough, you can have that debate later, for now…" Revan was still on the upper level when he turned to his student. "Trossk, I want you to stay here and wait."

(I understand Master. I will wait for you command to slice the arm.) Trossk's language was unintelligible from Shepard's point of view it, sounding nothing more than snarls, hisses and growls.

Revan had used the Force to learn the Dosh language long ago. As Revan jumped down, Trossk climbed back up. Wrex then questioned the warrior, "You're not coming?"

"We cannot always gain glory in battle but those that play their role correctly will earn their share." That answer only confused Shepard and Tali further but Wrex, being an honorable warrior himself, understood. Revan, HK and Esura had already started to walk down the only passage way to survive the claws entering the side of the building.

As they group traversed the winding path they eventually came across a large room with a hole in the roof that let light inside. HK then warned his master, "Alert: Master, I detect several active geth platforms in the immediate area."

Revan moved back behind a fall piece of building, "See what's ahead. We'll assist if you need it."

The tarnished droid calmly moved forward, purposefully making noise to alert the geth to his presence. HK kept his rifle at the ready but the stance the droid walked in tried to hide anything threatening about him. HK-47 stopped at the doorway as a geth trooper moved to examine him. "Greeting: I am HK-47. I have recently discovered the geth and attempted to make contact. Unfortunately your forces were destroyed by one Commander Shepard and his team. I learned he wished to explore the ExoGeni cooperation's headquarters building. I hoped to encounter some of your kind before he wiped them all out." The black geth seemed suspicious of the red droid as it asked HK questions. But only HK or T3 would have been able to hear them. HK however could not respond in the same manner. "Hesitant Query: And you would destroy me for having prior associations with any meatbags?" The flaps on the geth's head started to flutter rapidly as the other geth in the room started to move closer. "Rhetorical: What if I told you a quarian meatbag is currently with Shepard?" The three humanoid geth turned to one another before they all turned back to HK. "Answer: Why yes I did. As a matter of fact…" HK then turned his audio output louder, "…I did indeed captured the female meatbag without her comrades noticed until it was too late. Suggestion: I can retrieve the meatbag so we can lure the other meatbags into a trap. As they attempt to rescue the quarian we attack them, terminated through crossfire." The geth pointed to HK, "Unnecessary Affirmation: I will retrieve the quarian meatbag post haste."

Returning, Revan asked the red droid, "How many HK?"

"Conditional: Only if I am allowed to proceed as planned."

Tali interrupted, "That depend on what you plan, machine."

HK turned his menacing optics to face the quarian and her visor, "Condescending Explanation: I take you, meatbag, and restrain you to convince the geth that I am true to my word. Once I gain the group's trust, I will signal to my Master to help in their destruction, jamming their communication simultaneously." HK, remembering what Revan told him, then forced himself to say, "Unnecessary Amendment: Without killing you in the process of course."

Shepard wasn't so sure about the idea, "Can we really trust the A.I.?"

Revan assured the commander, "I will not let any harm come to her or anyone. Trust me if you cannot trust HK."

Esura added, "That should be for anyone that the machine doesn't see as his master."

* * *

Revan placed restraints around Tali's wrist and removed her weapons to make it look even more convincing. Before HK took Tali, Revan activated the GenoHaradan stealth unit and disappeared from visual sight. HK then proceeded to 'shove' Tali to the geth. Through the doorway, HK knocked the tied quarian to the ground. "Apology: It took longer than expected. The meatbag futilely attempted to fight back."

As the geth shock trooper was about to grab the downed quarian, an unseen power pulled the geth towards the wall next to the energy field, fifteen feet from its original position. HK-47 was at the ready as the other geth too tried to identify their unknown assailant. "Statement: We cannot let this transgression go unanswered." HK-47 started to jam geth signals, then blasted the sniper at point blank. Seeing this the other geth begin to open fire at HK only for the rust red droid to evade the slugs and retreat behind the wall, leaving the quarian on the ground out in the open.

Revan, had moved to the downed shock trooper as the stealth field deactivated, Revan stabbed one of his lightsabers through. Wrex moved up and launched a Carrage that blasted the geth trooper to pieces. Only the stalker was left as it continued to jump about the room. Shepard and Wrex were able to knock the shields out but it kept moving so much they couldn't keep up. Esura watched as she started to notice a pattern the jumping geth followed. She waited patiently until the right moment, she fired. The slug nailed the geth's flashlight, falling the machine.

After the fighting finished, Revan uncuffed Tali as he apologized and helped her up to her feet, "Sorry about the rough time, as well as the scare. I don't see any tears or holes in your suit. You should be fine for the moment."

Tali was scared, being unable to defend herself and being in such a situation, but her curiosity about Revan's stealth technology helped hide most of it. Esura was stabbing the geth stalker with the bayonet at the end of her rifle when a familiar scent caught her attention. "Revan, more of those crest heads are near. Up those stairs." Esura pointed towards the far end of the room.

"And I assume the geth are to the left."

HK answered, "Correct Master. I detect several different platforms awaiting any who would try to remove the geth ship."

Revan seemed hesitant about something but he hid that feeling very well. "HK, what kind and how many geth are there?"

HK started to list them off, "Answer: Three geth troopers, three geth shock troopers, two geth snipers, two geth hoppers, and one geth destroyer."

Revan then made a suggestion, "Shepard, I will take Esura and Wrex and deal with the krogan, while you take HK and Tali to deal with the geth."

Shepard didn't like the plan, in particular HK-47, "How will I know it will follow my order."

"You won't have to worry about that," Revan then ordered the droid, "I'm partly regretting this already. HK-47, your primary target is the geth destroyer upstairs. Any other geth in between are secondary targets."

"Proud Commentary: I am glad you are willing to use it again, Master, after such a long time since its last usage. Affirmation: Assassination protocols initiated. Deleting Memory Core. Access to back up Memory Core data restricted. Powering down and rebooting system."

"'Assassination protocols'?"

Revan turned to Shepard, "That is a long story for another time. Just be the first being HK sees after he reactivates."

HK's eyes had dimmed out and his upper half of his body limb over slightly. After a moment, the eyes regained their glow as a hum started to grow louder and he pulled himself back up, "Diagnostic: HK-47 activated. Running checks through primary systems." Revan had activated his stealth field generator as he moved out of HK-47's sight. "Greeting: I am HK-47, ready to serve…Master. Oh the indignity."

Shepard was trying to find Revan again, "Wait, what'd it mean by assassination protocols?"

"Probing Query: Master, how did you know about that function? Retraction: No matter. Disclosure: It seems that I cannot access it at the moment or it has been damaged beyond repair. If the latter is the case, a meatbag will surly pay for such transgressions." HK-47's optics caught Tali as a spark inside tried to light. HK turned to face Tali. "Statement: My memory core seems to have recently suffered some damage. Statement: Yet somehow, a gap in my circuits makes me feel as if I should remember you meatbag. Query: Were you involved in the death of a previous master, or are you a droid dealer who just sold me to my latest master?"

"Latest master?"

"Answer: Regretfully, I cannot recall anything leading to this point Master. It seems my memory centers are experiencing some setbacks. Reflection: Of course, for some reason, that does not alarm me. I suspect I have suffered such repeated memory failures before. Commentary: I do not even know where here is."

As HK-47 looked around, Revan decloaked, "HK-47 will not remember anything until his 'mission' is complete and returns to his original master. Until his mission is complete, he will follow any order you give him even if it goes against everything his behavior core would consider. That includes helping people." Revan turned around walking toward where Esura said the smell of krogan came from, "Come Wrex, we have some krogan to deal with."

* * *

**A/N: **The ExoGeni VI was a heavy conversation point and I didn't want to hold up the action, so I used HK to sum up all of the dialog related to the Thorian. I don't know how HK's assassination protocols work but I thought this to be a fine way to have it rundown. Sorry I couldn't use Doshan to its full extent(or Kaleesh in that matter) but there's just not enough offical material for me to form sentences, for the moment. And yes, I did use lines from KOTOR II when we reactiavte HK-47 and his side conversation with T3 about the navicomputer(for those who think they heard the lines before). Spliting up again and with an amnesc assassin droid...Oh what fun!


	19. Fond Memories

**A/N: **A few days after an update in my other story. Sorry but I had writer's block and I lost some of the data otherwise I would have posted ealier. Anything else, no, then on with the story...

* * *

Climbing the stairs Wrex curiously asked Revan, "That mech is impressive. Is it going to go berserk or something soon?"

"No. HK-47 is a rather stable droid, as far as assassin droids are concerned. He will carry out his order and terminate his targets and when he sees me again, his memories and all previous functions will return to him."

Revan stopped as the path turned. He pointed to Esura to scout ahead. She moved up keeping out of sight as she leaned against a stone block. Esura pulled out one of her smaller hunting knifes as she angled the clean blade to see around the corner. She saw three krogan in full gray armor with black strips all over. The three were gathered around something with a few terminals beyond them. Esura quietly moved out so the krogan could see her. She then started to shout in her native tongue.

Wrex and Revan heard her shouting. "And I'm assuming she insulted them."

Revan hid a smile behind his mask, "She called them filth not worth killing with her blades. And that was putting it politely."

Wrex smirked, "Well, we should keep them waiting."

The sound of assault rifle fire could be heard as they turned the corner. One of the krogan tried to get close to bring Esura down. But the brute's large size and heavy armor only aided Esura, as she evaded every punch and swing of the rifle. Esura pulled the krogan behind the stone as she pulled out two of her blades. She continued to 'dance' around the krogan until she was ready to strike. Every hit was precisely calculated as she struck the flexible areas of the armor, in particular the neck and arms. Orange blood started to pool at the feet of the krogan as Wrex moved up to hold back the rest with a powerful Biotic Push. Esura didn't need much time as she finally jabbed both blades fully into the neck from below. She could feel the life escape the krogan, having made sure to slice through his windpipe. Having never fought a krogan like this before, Esura wasn't sure if her blade could have reached the skull from below, she forced the dying thug to the ground and slammed a blade through one of the orange lens covering the eyes.

After being slammed into the wall it took the other krogan a few moments before recovering but they continued their assault. Esura started to fire back at the krogan along with Wrex. Revan moved forward with only one lightsaber in hand, not activated yet. Revan stepped out from behind the stone and simply extended his left hand out. As projectiles came towards Revan, they visibly hit something but they were not reaching Revan himself. As he continued to walk forward the invisible barrier seemed to move with Revan. The krogans continued firing to the point that their weapons overheated. Revan saw the break and rushed forward to the closest one. In a flash the bronze light moved through the krogan as the body fell diagonally in two. Revan deactivated the saber and, with a stretch of an arm, quickly launched the last krogan to the wall.

Wrex moved in to finish the krogan with a Biotic powered punch but Revan stopped him, "Wait. Let's see if we can get some information out of him first."

The blue hue that once surrounded Wrex died down, but Wrex still punched the krogan, knowing all too well the strength he used wasn't going to knock him out. The pinned krogan started to shout in a krogan dialect not stored within the translators. Wrex had heard it before, "I've know the clan that uses that tongue but I don't know it."

"I think I can close this gap. Esura, Wrex, please keep him restrained." With the krogan held down, Revan placed a hand onto the helmet for a few seconds. In those few seconds, Revan learned everything he needed to comprehend this krogan as well as the trade language. The krogan started to shout again, however Revan understood him, "If you think Saren or the geth are that great, then why haven't they tried rescuing you?" The warrior fell silent. "Now let us see what you do know." Revan placed his hand against the krogan's helmet again. Unlike before, it seemed like Revan was searching through clutter to find a key. After almost a minute of 'searching' Revan found it. _There are the orders for attacking this planet. Interesting. Virmire…the planet Benezia told us about. A lab…a very special lab. A cure to the salarian afflicted genophage? Yet I sense something else on the planet…something dark, very dark…_

Suddenly Revan jumped away from the krogan, as though having awakened from a terrible nightmare. His chest heaved heavily as Revan struggled just to stand. Esura knocked the krogan's lights out only to slit his throat wide open with one of her blades. Wrex asked Esura, "What the hell just happened?"

Esura could only shrug, "A Jedi thing?"

Revan seemed to have recovered some wind but he was still struggling, "No. It wasn't even Sith." Revan felt a deep disturbance in the Force through the krogan. _How…how can there be a disturbance greater than the one created on Malachor? To be so strong for just an echo, this has to be…is this the threat we have been sensing? Is this the puppet master who has been pulling all of the stings? Everything we have felt in this galaxy?_

Wrex tried to get a reaction from Revan as he shock him, "Hey! You still alive?"

Revan finally shock himself back out, "I…I'm sorry. I was…unprepared for…that."

Esura uncaringly asked, "Did you find anything useful?"

"And then some." Revan got back up to his feet, patting himself off, "Let us hurry to Shepard and the other. But before that." Revan moved to the only functioning terminal left as he pressed a few buttons. He pulled out a datapad he acquired from this galaxy and downloaded all the data onto it. "This appears to be the data Gavin requested. And to answer, no I didn't read your minds. HK listened to the conversation and he wanted to get a copy of the data."

* * *

After Revan had left, Shepard confronted HK-47. "Machine, will you follow my orders?"

HK quickly responded to his 'new' master, "Affirmative: Oh yes Master. In particular, I do love orders involving pain or termination of meatbags. Addendum: Other meatbags besides you Master, of course."

Tali tried to keep her concerns between herself and Shepard, as she whispered to him, "I would rather not have it with us."

Shepard whispered, "I know. But if it does prove to listen, it might be worth it."

Unfortunately HK could easily hear them both, "Objection: Master, I am more than worth every credit you spent to acquire me. Commentary: I may not know with certainty what the female meatbag said, but I do possess excellent hearing and I didn't like it based upon your response, master." HK then turned to her, "Query: May I terminate this meatbag, master?"

Shepard stepped in-between, "You don't kill anyone unless I say so or for self-defense. Do you understand me?"

HK-47 did not respond immediately, but soon he spoke in a somewhat dissident tone, "Answer: Yes, master. HK-47 is ready to serve."

With that, Shepard ordered the droid, "Machine, take point. We're going up those stairs."

HK-47 seemed as though he wanted to fight against it but instead, he replied, "Statement: Yes…master." HK turned around proceeded with Shepard and Tali right behind. Arriving up stairs, HK-47 detected several unidentified communication channels. HK-47 suddenly stopped near a box. "Apology: Forgive the sudden stop, master. I have detected a number of unusual communication channels and massive amount of data being transferred ahead. Analysis: These communication and data channels are highly encrypted but of the channels I have intercepted, they use a strange form of binary. It is slightly different from the droidspeak used by utility droids and labor based units but I believe I can decipher the language. One moment." HK-47 seemed to be in a trance-like state until finally speaking, "Translation: Priority targets are Shepard-Commander, Creator Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Urdnot Wrex. Termination of Shepard-Commander, Creator Tali'Zorah, and Urdnot Wrex take precedence over the destruction of the Thorian and colony of meatbags that protect it. Statement: Unfortunately there is too much data that is being transcribed to translate into a meatbag language within a reasonable amount of time."

Shepard ordered, "Alright, let's be careful. We don't want any casualties other than the geth." Reaching the top of the stairs, the doorway was partly obscured by fallen debris. While Shepard was checking a nearby crate, HK, as ordered, continued forward to scout ahead. From around the corner, HK-47 could see a black machine on the other side of the room working on a terminal with a white machine watching over it. The only distinguishing features HK could see with his photoreceptors were the rather large antenna on their backs.

Tali was still hesitant to get anywhere near the droid but with Shepard around she was able to bury those thoughts. Shepard pulled out his sniper rifle as he zoomed in on the geth shock trooper. HK-47 saw the cue and targeted the geth monitoring the terminal. When Shepard fired, HK also fired. Both shots brought down their intended targets as HK's photoreceptors saw the metal slug that fired from Shepard's weapon. HK-47's weapon's database was extensive, including the rather primitive slugthrowers to encompass all possible assassination possibilities, but from what he saw the slug was fired at velocities not calculably possible without altering…something. After the geth fell, the other geth began to engage. The sniper and trooper took position behind a slab of stone and deployed a large transparent blue hexagon-shaped barrier. The one hopper started to jump around planning to attack them. When the hopper was within view of the doorway, Tali hacked into the geth's systems temporarily creating an ally. HK was fascinated by the technical capability to override systems at such a far distance. The new distraction worked as the last of the geth concentrated their efforts on the hopper. HK-47 swapped his Droid Assassin rifle for the War Bowcaster as Shepard switch his sniper rifle for the assault rifle. Both weapons interested HK-47 due to their ability to fold up into an easily carried form and fold out to a sleeker and 'beautiful' body HK-47 was familiar with. That split second distracting thought quickly vanished as the droid fired at the barrier. The quarrel flew straight and true but the blue barrier blocked the energy covered projectile. The blue barrier itself had changed to a more salmon red color. HK started to calculate the possibility of a second shot breaking through the field and making its true mark the barrier gave out to the plasma covered quarrel as it still had enough energy to continue its path to the break the darker geth through the large optic. The hopping geth was starting to return to its original programming but was close enough for Tali to simply fire a few shotgun rounds to finish it off. Shepard fired the assault rifle relentlessly at the geth and its barrier. The geth however was able to fire through its barrier without weakening it as it hit Shepard's shields. HK notice as Shepard returned to cover behind the stone slab; he did not reload in any form. HK's sensors could see that the weapon was overheating but it was rapidly cooling itself. When all of the heat dissipated Shepard continued his attack on the geth finally downing the machine.

HK-47 scanned the area but he could see all of the geth no longer functioned as he could not detect any electrical signal of any kind. "Unnecessary Statement: All targets in the immediate area have been terminated."

Tali started look over the claw she could see, "Same as before. We don't have the ordnance to blow this claw. Let's keep looking."

Something had caught HK-47's attention. The droid slowly moved to what looked like geth terminals and proceeded with disabling them. Shepard then demanded an answer, "Machine, what are you doing?"

HK stopped what he was doing and responded, "Answer: These terminals are emitting the same signal I detected from these droids. It is probable to assume that more of these 'geth', as you refer to them, hid or reside within these terminals as programming. To ensure all targets are neutralized, I am disabling and terminating them. Commentary: I am not entirely sure why, but I feel a spark in my memory core as though I have to do this."

While HK permanently shut the geth terminals down, Shepard saw a computer terminal that was still functional. Shepard tried accessing it but it was modestly encrypted. "Tali…"

Tali wanted any excuse to be as far from HK-47 as she could. She saw what Shepard was trying to do and started to hack the encryption. HK-47 was diligent having disposed of all but one geth terminal. Tali now finished with the encryption started to read through the data. "Shepard, I think you'll want to read this."

The entry talked about how they hadn't heard anything from a colony on Nodacrux or received test samples. "We should investigate, but we need to prioritize for now."

With everything completed HK gave a status report, "Statement: All 'geth' terminals have been permanently powered down. I almost felt pity for doing so." HK-47 then armed his rifle at the doorway they entered early. His sensors detected something approaching them. It was a moment for HK to get a proper scan but he found it not to be a threat and eased his aim away from the doorway. "Statement: Meatbags, if you wish to be terminated then simply tell my master so I may do so properly."

"As sharp as every HK-47. I'm glad." HK might have express confuse about the situation had he not felt as though he 'cared' for the masked meatbag that looked like a Jedi. Revan tossed a datapad to Shepard, "This is that data that contractor wanted."

Before Shepard or Tali could ask, Wrex told them, "Don't ask." While making a subtle notion towards the assassin droid. "So, did we miss anything?"

"Not really." Shepard turned to look at the claw, "We still don't have anything that can destroy the claws."

"Unconvincing Supplication: So we can leave this dreary place and forget we ever needed to do anything."

Esura couldn't help but scoff at it, "I'd never expect to see the day the machine suggested to flee."

HK turned faced plate to bone mask, "Correction: I did not suggest retreating, meatbag. I merely have no quarrel with these droids nor do I wish to damage myself to the point that I cannot be repaired."

Esura shrugged, "Whatever machine. If you'd excuse me…" The Kaleesh warrior climbed up the stairs and climbed onto the ship's dock arm.

Wrex watched her acrobatic act as she tried to stay out of sight of the geth below. "Nice enthusiasm. Usually gets 'em killed."

Revan also watched as he told the veteran, "She's just finding a better vantage point for the next engagement."

The group proceeded cautiously up the small flight of stairs to an elevated walkway that ended with another group of stairs down. As they got closer, HK-47 detected the different geth platforms. HK-47 unexpectedly stopped in mid step. "Affirmation: Target, geth destroyer."

Shepard asked it, "What just happened?"

"Speculation: I believe the 'geth destroyer' was a stimuli. Statement: My assassination protocols have reengaged. I know my target and will carry out the order with pride in the 'art' I will create." HK-47 swapped his Droid Assassin rifle for Jamoh Hogra's carbine as he noisily walked down the stairs ensuring the geth were aware of his presence. The others continued their work as the larger black geth moved to investigate it. HK-47 and the larger geth met between a pair of geth operating terminal, after the destroyer made some stuttering noises the red droid promptly responded, "Answer: I am a fellow droid, just as you all are. I am new to this galaxy, as the information stored within my databanks does not match with the data I have gathered since my reactivation." The geth flashed the plates on its head at HK-47 when it soon replied, "Self Pitying Statement: It is because I am programmed to interact with meatbags so I must facilitate all communication like a meatbag, orally. Pathos: It can be rather dull not being allowed to communicate such as you do. Confession: I do not know of this Shepard-Commander you speak of, but my current master's profile does resemble the image you showed me." The geth seemed interested now as it lowered its head to look HK optic to photoreceptors. "Quick Declaration: Why of course. We are fellow A.I. Rhetorical: What would I gain from lying? Appeasement: But if you require proof of good faith on my part, then I can give you my master and his meatbag companions."

Shepard turned to Revan as he whispered to him with a hard nudge, "That machine of yours is selling us out!"

Revan did not say a word as he continued to watch in silence. HK-47 continued on, "Assurance: Yes, my master and his meatbag companions are up on that small catwalk behind me. Conditional: I do however require that my master be the last meatbag terminated." The destroyer made a louder noise this time. "Disclosure: If I were see my master die, or carcass afterwards, my programming would force me to shut down until the next master reactivated me. Agonized Statement: I wish to end that cycle of an existence. I wish to shape the galaxy to be better then what is called the norm." HK-47 then started to jam all communications. HK and the destroyer had weapons at the ready, "Expletive: That damn little fierfek. It must be that masked female meatbag! She must have placed a tracker or monitoring device on me." The other geth started to move out as the destroyer seemed to coordinate them. HK-47 moved behind the destroyer and a click sound from the destroyer. It was HK-47, and he had the carbine against the geth's back, "Chiding Explanation: Of course I lied. My target was always you." Without hesitation HK fired through with five yellow energy covered slugs went clean through the destroyer's body and into the stone wall in the middle of the room. HK-47 quickly used the now defunct geth destroyer as a shield as the other geth turned to attack.

The geth ghost was hopping about but Tali was able to bring down the geth's shields with an Overload tech. When the geth finally stopped jumping around and started to target Revan with the red laser sight, the sound of a small explosion rang out from the dropship's claw as the geth hopper fell to the ground. Shepard made use of the confusion from HK's betrayal as he used his sniper rifle to find a geth trooper from in between the metal girders that lined the area above the geth. With the trooper down Wrex moved down the stairs as the other geth were still focused on trying to eliminate HK-47. The rocket trooper and shock troopers all fired off a rocket and a pair of Carnage blasts. The destroyer's body was taking a beating but there was still enough of the machine for HK to use as cover. Wrex launched his own Carnage at the rocket trooper that was smashed into the opposing wall. HK-47 wasn't going to just sit idle while being shot at. HK-47 tossed Jamoh's carbine behind a terminal so the weapon would not be damaged and so HK could grab the Mandalorian Ripper attached to his hip. HK waited for the sniper to fire before revealing himself, firing five rounds and quickly returning behind the geth destroyer. The rounds bypassed the geth's shields and hit key areas on the body. The first round went through and cut several wires that controlled the left arm, the second and third cut though the body severing more vital wires for the geth to function. Revan jumped onto the girders as he pulled out both lightsabers. Revan did a back flip and fell through to the ground. As the shock troopers turned to Revan, he activated both blades and elegantly cutting them in four. Revan moved at such speeds that not even the programs within them realized what had happened before they were deleted.

HK-47 saw the action as he commended him, "Unexpected Commentary: That was rather impressive, for a meatbag and a Jedi of course."

HK-47 reequipped the ripper to his hip and retrieved the carbine he had relieved earlier. When he returned, Revan placed his hand on the droid's left shoulder, "Your mission is complete. You have returned to me. You have returned to Revan."

After hearing that name, a switch flipped within HK's programming. All of HK's deleted memories, disengaged subroutines and shut down add-ons became reactivated. The menacing droid bowed slightly to Revan, "Proud Declaration: I have returned to you, and my full functionality is now under your personal command once more. Unnecessary Query: When we finish with this trip, could I bother to ask you to reconfigure the Sith protocols or even simpler remove them so that I may hold my memories or at least 80% of them?"

Revan only told his droid, "I might think about it. But then again, this might very well be the last time that programming is used unless we can find a way to return to our galaxy."

* * *

**A/N: **Almost done with Feros. Well that was exciting and we more then half way done. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Mr. Thorian or his pets, they'll be dealt with soon.


	20. A Corporate Deal

**A/N: **Greeting: Hello organic meatbags. This is HK-47 filling in for Ordo Warrior. Rethorical: I'm certain you are wondering what has happened to the meatbag that is in charge of this story. Answer: He is currently in disarray for a number of meatbag reasons. Commentary: Yet another example of droid superiority over meatbags, we do not have to concern ourselves of 'learning' anything. We just upgrade ourselves or download the latest software. Under Protest: I have been order by my Master to do these 'annotations'. It is rather repugnant that I have been coerced into this, communicating to more meatbags. Unexpected Admission: It is, however, flattering to know that I have so many meatbag followers. If only I can properly communiate with them, they might become a rather efficient forces under my command. Addemdum: Yes, well now that my Master is monitoring my activities, I will allow the continuation of this distorted story that does not show off my excellence properly.

* * *

Tali walked down the stair and saw something that might be worth using, "This is interesting, Shepard. A containment lab of some kind."

Wrex looked to what Tali saw then turned back to look at where the claw was anchored, "It's no armory, but tear up even one claw and that ship is gone."

As the others gathered, Revan received a telepathic method from Cina. _Revan, the colonist! They tried to attack us. Don't worry, we're all safe now. The Ebon Hawk has been sealed and T3 engaged the shields. Revan, something is torturing these people into attacking us. Try not to kill them, they aren't themselves._

_Thanks for that warning, Cina. I will try to find a way to neutralize them without killing them._ _If only the Selkath in the Hrakert Station had given me that option._

As the others gathered below, Esura jumped onto the girders before jumping down. Tali saw another functional terminal not too far from where HK interacted with the geth destroyer, behind a barrier erected by the geth.

HK-47 noticed as the quarian move to the console. HK saw he was closer but he did not want to test his programming against her slicing skills just yet. HK-47 saw another active terminal but something was different about it than other terminals he had seen. As the assassin droid examined it, the droid found a repair ticket attached to the main console. "Unnecessary Boast: A simple mathematical equation. Evaluation: Master, I believe I have discovered a means to 'cut' the arm off the geth dropship without the required aid of a lightsaber."

Revan nodded, "Excellent." Revan reached out to sense what the Trandoshan was doing. The bored lizard was burning his name in Dosh on one of the walls, waiting for anything. Revan called out to him telepathically, _Trossk!_

Trossk almost dropped his lightsaber from the sudden broadcast. Trossk hastily replied back, _Sorry Revan. Are you we ready to bring this thing down?_

_Just be ready when I give the command._ Revan watched as Esura was jabbing a few of the geth with her rifle's bayonet and Shepard had joined with Tali as she showed him something on the terminal.

Shepard read the private logs of one Dr. Gamorle and found the information rather disconcerting. The information was about Cerberus and about samples being sent to the Matano system without having a viable antidote. Shepard had recently raided several Cerberus operations on Binthu and Nepheron, as well as discovering that the rouge organization was also behind the incident on Akuze. Shepard lost many good friends that day but at least he was able to redeem himself, in his eyes, by making sure Corporal Toombs didn't do anything that could potentially ruin him for life. To think this shadow organization was doing something this stupidly dangerous, he was going to investigate once the mission on Feros has been completed.

HK-47 started to tune the shuttle door's PSI level. "Report: Pressure gauges 17, 11, and 5 are now active. Pressure gauges 13 and 7 are inactive. The shuttle door is ready to remove the geth pests."

Revan turned to Esura, who all too well knew it wasn't going to be smooth. Revan also moved away from the claw for his personally safety. Revan waited until Wrex and the others were away from the claw. Revan called out to Trossk and ordered HK-47 simultaneously, "Now!" _Now!_

The assassin droid activated the switch and the shuttle bay doors closed. It paused for a moment, due to the minor obstruction, but the door pushed though and severed the mechanical arm. At the same time Trossk had used the upper balcony to jump onto the nearby claw. The warrior worked his way to where the metal and stone met and made a clean cut though with his black lightsaber and quickly used the now severed claw as cover as the last claw tried to bear the full load of the dropship and crew. The tower started to buckle slightly as the ship was hanging by a thread and the tubes were finally ripped from the walls and socket. The ship was not prepared for takeoff, as the geth and krogan crew tried to get the propulsion systems online but it was too late, as the sudden loss of power and the ship's weight helped hurl it down, plummeting to its destruction below the clouds.

Tali assessed the situation as she used her omni-tool to watch as the energy to the barrier declined rapidly, "Very good! The field barring the exit will be down. Now we can go deal with this Thorian creature."

Wrex had a bit of a grin on himself after hearing the crash, "This was my kind of mission. Kill a bunch of geth, and end things off with a huge crash!"

Tali let her hate toward the geth know as she said, "I hope that ship was full of those geth bastards!"

Revan warned her, "Be mindful of your thoughts, young one. Hate can lead to very dark places. Some, there's no turning back."

Suddenly Shepard's comm. was alive with chatter, "I repeat, Normandy to shore party. Are you reading? Anyone there? Normandy to shore party. Come on, Commander, talk to me!"

Shepard responded, "Is that you, Joker? What's going on over there?"

The pilot reported, "We're in lockdown here, Commander. Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way inside the ship. They're freaking out!"

Shepard was levelheaded about it as he told his crew, "They can't do any real damage. We're on our way back. Just hold your position."

Joker was still nervous with all of the banging going on, "Uh…yeah. Okay. Well, we'll just wait right here for you, Commander."

With that the comm. shut off. Shepard turned to his crew, "This place will be crawling with geth in a minute. Keep together and we'll get out of here in one piece."

Revan used the now unblocked comlink to contact Trossk, "Trossk, rendezvous at the tank. We're returning to Zhu's Hope." Revan turn to Esura and HK-47, "Let's return Lizbeth to her mother so we can hurry back to Zhu's Hope." Revan turned to Shepard knowing all too well about the current dilemma, "Let us trust someone from ExoGeni can help us." Shepard simply nodded as they hurried back to the only exit left.

* * *

On their way back Revan told Trossk, telepathically, to keep his eyes out for Lizbeth. When the others finally got to the doorway, Trossk was holding Lizbeth's wrist. She was struggling against the lizard as she was punching his arm, "Let go of me…you…you, thing."

Trossk let go only when he saw Revan and Shepard come around the slab of roof in the small room. "I think you were better off with the kath hounds." Lizbeth almost fell to the ground but found her balance before that. Trossk continued to stand behind her to keep Lizbeth from walking away.

Lizbeth saw the Commander and the others, including HK-47. She tried to back away from the droid but ran into Trossk's armored chest. "Please tell me that's not a geth?"

Revan assured her, "It's not a geth, trust me. But we need to talk. There is information you withheld from us, in particular, you knew more about the Thorian then you wanted us to believe."

Lizbeth was scared but she explained, "I—I was afraid. I wanted to stop the tests, but they threatened me, told me I'd be next."

"Ha! Called it!" Trossk smugly shouted.

Lizbeth continued, "When the geth attacked, I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs. I tried to tell them where to find the Thorian, but the power cut before I could send the message. I—I never meant for this to happen."

Revan let the Spectre speak his mind, "You did what you could. I'll help them if you can tell me where to find the Thorian."

Lizbeth told them, "The Thorian is underneath Zhu's Hope, but the entrance is blocked. The colonists covered it with the freighter just before the geth attacked."

Shepard thought out loud, "But why are the geth after the Thorian? What could Saren want with it?"

"Interjection: I may be able to assist in that matter, Master. From the geth communication that I have fully translated, the geth continually refer to a 'Nazara', and how this 'Nazara' and Saren will help bring about their peoples evolution. Commentary: I believe this to be utter nonsense or a lie your Saren has fabricated and used to manipulate the geth. Though I find it rather unusual that such machines would fall for such a stupid lie."

Lizbeth didn't know who Saren was but she did know what ExoGeni wanted, "Well, it does have unique mind-control capabilities. That's what ExoGeni was interested in."

Trossk could help but remark on that, "So they can have corporate slave that never faultier in their jobs or attempt to blackmail them."

Just like before, Shepard's comm. buzzed with life, "Normandy to shore party. Come in."

Shepard pressed the earpiece and responded, "What is it, Joker?"

"We're getting a lot of geth comm. chatter. Looks like they're headed your way."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Joker." Shepard looked to the other as he said, "You heard the man; let's move out."

Lizbeth stopped them before they left, "I'm coming with you. I might be able to help. Undo the mess I helped create." Trossk move aside as she walked off, with her head down, towards the Mako.

Esura looked at the tank, "This is going to be a cramped ride."

* * *

With everyone aboard, the Mako drove off only to encounter heavy resistance. Back on the Skyway they geth had deployed three juggernauts and a pair of armatures. Esura was getting seasick from all of the 'jumping' the Mako was doing to avoid the rockets and balls of plasma. As the Mako made the turn into the driveway to the lower level, Tali picked up a general distress call. Without hesitation she played it for everyone to hear, "…anybody. Is there anyone picking this up?"

"Get away from that radio." The first voice was a woman's as this voice was clearly a man's.

Lizbeth didn't like the sound of any of that, "What was that all about?"

The message continued, "…this is Juliana Baynham of Feros colony. Please help us…"

Lizbeth knew, "That's my mom. Stop. Stop the rover." Shepard stopped as Lizbeth quickly got out and ran out.

The others, minus Esura and Trossk as they helped HK-47 out, joined her as Shepard and Revan tried to get a closer look. They saw Jeong, as he continually moved around with his hands on his forehead. Juliana seemed to be confronting the suit as she told him, "You can't do this, Jeong!"

The man continued on as he yelled, "Everyone shut up! Let me think!"

Lizbeth moved behind a crate as she turned to Shepard and Revan asking, "What's going on?"

Juliana continued to fight back as she told him, "You won't get away with this."

Jeong then barked orders to one of the few surviving security personal, "Get her out of here!" The man came up from behind Juliana and grabber her arms.

Seeing the security trying to hold Juliana made Lizbeth very angry. She jumped up shouting, "Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" Shepard tried to stop her from going but he was too far away. Revan simply stayed hidden, knowing it would only raise more questions.

"Lizbeth!" Juliana was able to break free from the sudden distraction to meet with her daughter.

Jeong was paranoid as he shouted, "Damn it! Come out where I can see you! All of you!" Shepard begrudgingly walked forward, signaling his team to do the same. Revan also walked out with him. When Jeong saw it was Shepard he made a resentful laugh, "Hah, Shepard. Damn it! I knew it was too much to hope the geth would kill you. I found some interesting facts about you in the ExoGeni database. I know what happened on Akuze. This doesn't have to end like that."

Shepard was trying to be the diplomat, "We can talk this out. Nobody needs to get hurt."

Unfortunately a certain droid heard that, "Unnecessary Correction: There is always an excuse for bodily damage or termination." Trossk and Esura were at HK-47's sides with rifles at the ready, each pointed at a security guard, with the droid carrying both of its pistols, one aimed at Jeong's forehead and the other at a security grunt.

Many of the survivors were frightened by the sight of HK-47 and the others ready for a fight. Revan stepped between Jeong and Shepard, "As you can see, my droid and associates doesn't take threats against me lightly. Next time, Mr. Jeong, be sure to not make a threat if you can't back it up."

Jeong seemed more paranoid now as he corrected everyone, "You don't understand. It's not that easy. Communications are back up. ExoGeni wants this place purged."

Lizbeth argued, "This is a human colony, Jeong. You can't just re-purpose us."

Jeong didn't care, "It's not just you. There's something here far more valuable than a few colonists."

Shepard was blunt about it this time, "Are you going to tell them about the Thorian, or should I?"

Juliana was the only one within the conversation that was in the dark, as she turned to her daughter and asked, "The what?"

Lizbeth explained to her mother in as short as possible, "It's a telepathic life-form living under Zhu's Hope. It's taking control of the colonists there. ExoGeni knew all along."

Juliana repeated herself as she said, "You won't get away with this, Jeong."

Jeong was overconfident that nothing could happen to him, despite HK's presence, "So you keep saying. But nobody's going to miss a few colonists."

Revan stepped aside, he whispered to Shepard, "As much as it pains even me, but if this colony is to recover quickly they will need the aid of the ExoGeni Corporation and convincing Jeong shouldn't be that hard if you know what to tempt him with."

Shepard knew his kind of people, having had to deal with many of them back on Earth. Shepard tried to hide the smug smile he had but he couldn't help it as he told Jeong, "Can't you see the inherent potential in the colony? Think of the promotional opportunities!"

"Opportunities? What the hell are you talking about?" Jeong was shortsighted, and that made this easier.

Shepard continued, "They recovered from an alien attack on a frontier world. Add that to your company profile."

Jeong thought about it and he could see a flaw in it, "Well, yeah. No one's ever gone broke playing the 'champion of humanity' card."

Revan was next to Shepard as he whispered again, "Excellent work, Shepard."

Juliana wasn't going to complain much of Jeong's change of mind, "Sadly, you'd probably make a killing. But if it will let us get back to our lives, I'm for it."

Jeong started to think about how he could play this new idea out, "It just might work. Wait, no, but the infected colonists will throw a bit of a wrench in that plan. No, no. They need to disappear."

Juliana was severally opposed to the idea, "You can't just kill the colonists. It's not their fault."

Lizbeth was one of the only people left, alive, who had studied the specimen, "If you kill only the Thorian, it might be enough to stop the infection. Maybe."

Shepard liked that idea, "It's worth a try but I don't know if I can avoid harming the colonists."

Lizbeth was unsure, "There has to be another way."

Juliana had a brainstorm, "Maybe there is. Come talk to me before you decide to leave, Commander."

Jeong told them as he walked away, "Just make sure there's no evidence when you're done."

With Jeong gone, Shepard and Revan discussed with Juliana her possible solution. "I'm glad you've decided to help us. I think there's a way to avoid killing the colonists."

Shepard asked her, "What did you have in mind?"

Juliana explained, "I think you could safely use a nerve agent to neutralize the colonists."

Lizbeth made the comparison, "Like a gas grenade!"

Shepard questioned that idea, "Releasing clouds of nerve gas doesn't seem like a particularly good idea."

Juliana explained further, "It's not like its weapons-grade. The insecticide we use in the gro-labs contains trace amounts of Tetraclopine, a neuromuscular degenerator. If their nervous systems are already weakened, it may act as a paralyzing agent."

Wrex added, "If we must consider it, drop it in a concussion grenade."

Shepard agreed to the idea, "Sounds good. I'll do what I can."

Revan agreed, "HK-47 could also use the neural scrambler installed into him to render the colonists unconscious."

Juliana was glad, "Excellent. Thank you so much, Commander. We'll stay out of your way until you clear a path. Good luck."

With that Revan turned around and signaled to his group to return to the M35. With Revan gone, Shepard turned to Gavin. He eagerly asked them, "Any luck finding my workstation out in the ruins?"

Shepard handed Gavin the data, "I managed to find the data and transfer it to your OSD."

Gavin took the small flash drive, "That's very good news, indeed. Thank you."

Shepard was modest, "I was there anyway. It was the least I could do."

Gavin provided Shepard with credit as a reward, "Well, I appreciate it. Here. You've certainly earned this."

Shepard, Wrex and Tali returned to the Mako to find Revan and the other were waiting. Shepard didn't say a word, instead proceeding back to Zhu's Hope. Revan looked like as though he was in another trance and spoke, "Be wary Shepard, the malevolent one is now aware of our intent and it does not condone. It is going to try and used everything at its disposal to stop us."

Shepard did not respond to the cryptic message from Revan, only continuing on and destroying the group of geth on the skyway, three juggernauts and two armatures.

* * *

Back at the Ebon Hawk, the colonists have turned berserk as they try to claw and smash their way into the Hawk. T3 secured the loading ramp and the cockpit windows were booby-trapped with enough voltage to stun an adult Wookiee. Even if they could get in, T3 also disabled all of the controls and sealed it off from the rest of the ship. All they could do now was wait for the others to return. T3 continued with repairs to some of the non-essential systems he hadn't had time for prior. Cina was rather calm during the situation as well, meditating in the starboard dorm. Benezia was also with Cina as she tried to cancel out the noise of the random banging every now and again. "Is there really nothing we can do from here?"

Cina replied, "Well we could, but that would probably end with the death of many innocent people. This ship was used by smugglers but I don't know how a few hidden storage compartments could help or the hidden gun turret near the ramp. The bolts would probably kill them."

Despite already being in her Matriarch stage, Benezia was still curious about Cina and Revan's ability to read minds "Can you truly sense them?"

Cina could feel the pain the colonists were suffering and submitting to. Cina knew she was not going to bond with them as she did with those during the Mandalorian Wars but was wary. She could sense the mind that controlled them as it tried to understand her presence; it had never encountered another being that could reach its mind. The malevolent entity tried but the spores were not within this one so it could not see or control Cina. "The mind that's in control is ancient and holds many secrets, some that can never be uncovered without it. But the cost is too great. It would use the colonists and all those infected as tools to tend it and provide nourishment. It can't be allowed to continue."

Benezia had seen Shepard in action, but she still had her own doubts. "What if killing them is the only way to free them?"

Cina didn't respond at first. She knew the possibility but Revan said he would find a way, "They'll find a way. Revan would not let them die."

* * *

**A/N: **Musing: Besides that quarian meatbag not being incinerated yet, I have many corrections I will 'discuss' with the meatbag that created this story at a later time. Disclosure: The meatbag has left several notes that he wanted to express about this segment of the story to you meatbags, though I won't discuss all of them. Translation: He wishes to say that some voting thing has come to an end and a new one has replaced it. It somehow involes chosing between the lives of two organic meatbags. Commentary: If it were up to me I would let both be terminated. Continuation: The Ordo Warrior also wanted to explain that he wanted to have the Jedi Exile warn my Master much soon but, being an organic meatbag, forgot to do so. Commentary: If I was in charge of this creation I would personally have terminated the meatbag Jeong, but I'm sure my 'reformed' Master would not allow that. Statement: With any luck, your Ordo Warrior will return for the commentaries for the next 'chapter'. Until then my meatbag fans, I will find a means to form you all into a proper force to be reckoned with.


	21. Colonial Support

**A/N: **Sorry for my the last host, I hope he wasn't too much of a bother to everyone and I hope he covered erything I wanted last chapter. Unless I want to edit something I hardly ever look back at a chapter. Any way enough with that time for what you all have been waiting for.

* * *

As the Mako pulled up to the garage door, but it did not rise as the rover pulled up. There was a strange creature folded in a similar manner to the geth when they drop from their ships or were in storage. Shepard, Tali and Revan ventured out to investigate this new anomaly. As they approached, the thing started to stand. Now fully erect they could see it, a grey, almost corpse-like, in appearance, with elongated fingers that look like claws but it had no eyes. The Force warned Revan of imminent danger, to which Revan quickly responded. Instead of letting the creature try to attack Revan shouted, "Look out!" pinning it to the wall with a Force Push. The creature could not free itself so it started to spit green goo in a desperate attempt to attack. Revan jumped back as the goo started melt away at the skyway, but not enough to threaten the structural integrity. Shepard and Tali pulled out their weapons and opened fire at the thing until it bursts into more green goo.

After the thing exploded, Tali was trying to shake herself out the scare, "That thing was not one of the colonists. No amount of infection could have done that."

HK-47, after getting in and out of the M35 so many times has found a way to make the process faster. The assassin droid was analyzing the remains of the abomination, "Analysis: The quarian meatbag is correct. This creature was not a meatbag. Hypothesis: It is possible that the Thorian, if it is indeed sentient, has processed enough genetic material of an organic meatbag and created its own."

Shepard didn't care about what it was as he ordered, "No hitting the colonists, even if the Thorian makes them fire on us. That's what the gas grenades are for."

Tali replied to him, "As you would have it, Commander Shepard."

Trossk and Esura jumped out now, and the two of them could still smell the creature. "It smells like fermented fungus or something."

Esura added, "And there's a lot more behind that door."

Wrex was still inside the Mako and was just about ready to disembark. Revan had an idea, "Wrex, don't get out just yet. We may be able to use that to our advantage. Shepard, Tali, HK, Trossk, Esura. Go to the top of that ramp and stay out of sight." Revan activated the GenoHaradan stealth unit and became invisible. "Once I unlock the gate, the things will probably awaken and rush after the Mako. As Wrex leads them away, I'll keep the door open until all of them are through then we'll clean up any that Wrex may not have finished with."

Trossk then asked, "What if the controlled colonists are here as well?"

Revan took a moment to feel the area. It was a moment but Revan found five colonists defending the elevator. "Your intuition was correct. We'll need to revise the plan."

Shepard spoke out, "Maybe not." Shepard pulled out a concussion grenade with the pesticide, "We keep the plan about drawing these things out, but you use that invisibility to get closer to the colonists to use the grenade."

Revan was feeling the weight of the round when fins popped out. "So it can be tossed like a disc or lobbed. How long is the fuse?"

"Ten seconds, unless I detonate it before that."

Revan was playing out several scenarios as to how he could do this but he figured he would stay with lobbing it, as he's more familiar with grenades like that. With everyone in position, Revan activated the switch. The colonists started to open fire at moment they saw the Mako. They saw the turret look straight at them, but Wrex was just looking; he didn't plan on going against Revan or Shepard. When the colonists started to fire, the creatures started to 'awaken'. There were only ten 'pods' but only five rose. As Wrex backed the Mako up, the creatures started to give chases, the others started to rise and follow. With all ten out, Revan swiftly entered and the garage door soon closed. The colonists seemed confused as to why the door was open for so long but they had their orders, to defend the Thorian, and Revan could feel it. Revan had slowly moved up to the barrier and activated the grenade. Revan waited for four seconds before he dropped it on the other side of the barricade and moved aside. Six seconds later the grenade went off as a puff of green exploded and the group fell unconscious.

* * *

With all of the strange creatures following the Mako and the doors shut, Shepard and the other started to slaughter them. Wrex blasted the majority of them with the Mako's cannon, killing five of them. After the group downed one, a holographic targeting reticle appeared on HK's weapon as he sniped one in the back. Interestingly enough, after it took several shots beforehand, as the blaster bolt made a clean shot through the being, the thing still exploded into green goo and mist. Even Esura's upgraded Outland rifle, after a few shots the lifeform burst. Trossk wanted to test something. "Hold up, krogan. I want to see something."

Using the Force, the Trandoshan jumped from the elevated area down to where the things were. Trossk activated his lightsaber and sliced one in two only for the two sections to burst anyway. As the last one turned to Trossk, it stood there for a moment before Trossk's Force senses alerted. Trossk jumped just in time, as the spread of green 'vomit' was wide. Trossk's jump was far enough that Wrex used the Mako's cannon to blow the thing to bits.

Revan called out to the others, "The colonists have been subdued. No casualties."

Trossk nodded, "Good news. My master was able to take down the colonists without killing them."

Wrex drove the Mako back into the garage with everyone else gathering next to the elevator. Trossk grabbed the bits of his armor he had removed and donned them again. Revan had already summoned the elevator as he waited for the others. Revan then asked his compatriot, "Trossk. We're not leaving them here. Please help me take them with us."

Trossk asked, "What about the droid? Don't we have to worry about overbearing the elevator or something?"

HK-47 was not one to admit flaws, but just this once, "Addendum: I wish to examine the remains of the creatures. See what effects my flamethrower and other weapon systems will have against them. I will return on my own once my analysis is complete."

Revan knew HK was going to do as he said, but he also knew he was probably going to say something nasty about the others. "Very well. Remember, you are only allowed to terminate these things, not the colonists."

The droid answered, "Affirmative: Of course, Master. I will continue to be on the 'defensive'." With that the red droid walked off past the garage door.

* * *

Revan dragged two of the colonists, while Trossk hung one over his shoulder and dragged the last two into the elevator. When the elevator finally reached the upper level, Trossk and Revan stayed in the elevator. "Esura, go with Shepard and his team. Help kill the abominations, and avoid hurting the colonists."

Esura didn't reply, as she pulled out a pair of Lig swords. The Kaleesh turned back and gave a slight nod to Revan. As Wrex peered out of the elevator, he muttered, "Looks clear."

Esura preferred to scout areas out for herself. She could smell more of the strange things nearby, as she crept out. As she moved towards the doorway to the stairs, a series of moaning sounds started to echo out. Suddenly three of the creatures charged out, arms flailing. Esura had caught their attention as she drew them towards the tower the geth were using as a staging area. As she did Esura started to shout in Kaleesh. Revan told Shepard, "She said, 'What are you waiting for, a formal invitation? Help me kill these things.' It's strange to hear her asking for assistance. Go ahead Shepard, we have to place these colonists somewhere."

As Revan and Trossk placed the unconscious colonists against a nearby wall, Shepard, Wrex and Tali went off to see if the primitive warrior still needed help. They came to a sight, as Esura defended herself against the three. Their claws were sharp and tough, clanging against her swords as she tried to make attacks, only to be forced into defend herself from one of the others. She would jump back every so often before one of them could use their acidic spit against her. Esura saw Shepard and rolled underneath one. With that, Esura quickly ran to Shepard's position. Esura rapidly sheathed her blades, forcing herself into a slide as she grabbed her Outland rifle. With the view clear, they opened fire on the creatures. What they may lack in defense, they made up for in endurance. Group put slug after slug into them, catching a break when they were knocked down by Tali's shotgun.

With the last of the things dead, Esura spat at the green pool of goo that remained. Trossk saw that little display, "What's the matter with you?"

"These…things! They smell of fungus. They are not even beasts. Animals kill to feed or to protect. A warrior fights to prove their worth, to show they are strong. These things… these things don't require any of that. They are like the sprites of death, killing anything their master commands." Esura's culture honored those whose deeds elevate them to the status of godhood and an early death without accomplishing a great deed was never welcome. "Careful, their claws are as tough any metal I know. That acid is tough too, glade I had my clock made from Mumuu hide."

Revan was waiting for them next to doorway. He could sense a pair of colonists waiting where Revan saved that one colonist from the geth. Revan saw Shepard and the others join him. He quietly signaled them about the two colonists waiting for them. Shepard gave him another grenade. Revan activated his stealth unit again. He was now using the same stone block the colonists. Revan used the Force and rolled the grenade around the corner and activated it. It took a few seconds before the grenade went off knocking the two unconscious.

Revan took the weapons away from the colonists and kept them. Down the stairs he saw more of the creatures hurdled up, waiting for them. Revan waited for Shepard to follow. Revan turned to Shepard as he turned his mask slightly towards the stairs. Shepard saw and nodded. Revan slowly moved forward until the first one stood up. Revan quickly returned, moving out of the line of fire. Tali took point with her shotgun, as Wrex and Shepard took her flank. Revan was beside Tali with Jurgan Kalta's assault rifle. Shepard, Wrex and Revan opened fire at the things as they tried to climb up the stairs. The combined power of Wrex and Shepard had knocked one of them over. Revan made precision shots at the downed thing, one through the head and two through the abdomen. Tali used her shotgun and it fell down the stairs. The others started open fire as well until the second one burst.

Wrex muttered moments after the second thing exploded, "Clear for the moment."

Revan turned to Shepard, he seem rather weak, but from what the others couldn't say. Revan spoke, "Shepard, take lead. Esura, Trossk and I will bring the colonists to the colony after you've secured a position. Use this comm. channel to contact us." Revan activated the omni-tool and handed the data, of which Tali caught.

As Shepard's squad approached Zhu's Hope, the colonists opened fire as more creatures started to charge. Trossk saw the commotion. He shouted, "Take cover!" As the creatures started to move out of Zhu's Hope, Trossk activated his lightsaber and tossed it. The black blade continued to stay active as it buzzed through the air. With Shepard's team out of sight, the lightsaber made a clean cut across all three creatures and made a return flight back to its owner.

With the creatures dead, Shepard tossed a grenade out towards the colonists. Shepard detonated it but his radar indicated it only knocked out three of the five. Tali couldn't help but comment about the fierce resistance they're encountering, "They definitely want to keep us from the ship. We've got to move one of those cargo blocks." Shepard tossed a second grenade waiting as the disc was above their heads, detonating the charge before it stopped flying.

* * *

Revan was keeping the others at the top of the stairs. He was starting to feel the strain of this Thorian's mind and the echoes that resonate with it. Esura and Trossk also felt the Thorian and the echoes, but unlike Revan the effects were lessen for them by the echoes that surround the planet. HK-47 had just walked in as Revan continued to keep the others back. "Statement: Master, I have returned with a proper analysis of the creatures. As expected, these things are composed of both plant and meatbag genetic material. Speculation: For the moment, I can only theorize that the Thorian uses its dead thralls for sustenance and is capable of creating these things as another form of defense." Revan didn't seem to care, as he was starting to lose his center.

* * *

Shepard found a case filled with grenades, grabbing what he needed and moving on. The door into the module was locked and there was another grouping of those creatures huddled up along the stone pathway. The radar also indicated there were two colonists waiting. Shepard saw the Ledra's elbow, the salarian merchant who was stranded on Feros along with the crashed ship and its remaining crew. Shepard tossed the grenade right at Ledra's elbow and waited for him to react from contact, as soon as the salarian and the colonist moved, Shepard detonated the gas grenade, rendering both unconscious.

Shepard and Wrex swapped their assault rifles for shotguns, moving forward to stimulate them. The squad fired of a series of Carnage blasts, one for each of the creatures. After a few rounds, the creatures burst into pools of goo. Shepard activated comm. "Revan, we've cleared this part. We're moving on to the controls." With that Revan and the others started to get the colonists down the stairs.

Shepard had Wrex and Tali hold position on the walkway as Shepard tried to locate all of the colonists. The radar indicated one along the wall of the cargo component, two behind one of the crates, and one hiding behind a crate to Shepard's right. Shepard tossed a grenade between the two crates, detonating the grenade as it passed behind the farthest crate. The gas was able to knock out the three colonists. Shepard moved up and tossed a grenade at the last colonist. The hibernating creatures started to stir when Shepard moved forward. Shepard waited for the grenade to hit the small crate and detonated, waiting to fall back after seeing the colonist fall down. Wrex had Shepard's back, firing a Carnage blast at the nearest creature. Tali was also giving cover fire to the Commander as Shepard started to fire. They got support fire from HK-47, unexpectedly from across the way, attacking two of the creatures. The blaster bolts took off the jaws before another set of bolts blazed across and shot off the arms. Shepard fired off a Carnage and knocked down another creature before it could get close. Shepard didn't believe the three of them could stop the last four that were moving closer to him. Shepard dropped a grenade onto the ground and fell back. The four creatures were on top of the grenade when it went off. The grenade acted like a high explosive, reducing the creatures into goo in seconds of contact with the gases.

Tali saw the console once used by Hana Murakami, "There's the target, Shepard. I might be able to make sense of the controls."

After messing with the controls and the module had risen, the squad started to head towards the stairs, Shepard heard a noise quickly drawing his pistol in the direction of the sound. Wrex had grabbed his assault rifle as Tali readied her shotgun. It was Fai Dan, and he was struggling with the Thorian as he walked toward them, "I tried to fight it, but it gets in your head. You can't imagine the pain. I was supposed to be a leader. These people trusted me." Fai Dan had drawn out his pistol, struggling as he continued to move forward. Shepard steadying his hand as he took aim at Fai Dan. "It wants me to stop you…but I…I won't." Fai Dan fought and for a brief moment he regained control of his body. He forced himself through the pain and put the pistol to his own head as he shouted, "I won't!"

* * *

Cina was meditating when she suddenly awoken. She felt a disturbance in the Force, someone's life had ended. Cina shouted, "T3, have you detected weapons fire?"

The little blue utility droid reported the Ebon Hawk's sensors have been buzzing from weapons fire. The last discharge happened moments ago, a single shot, about ten meters from the Hawk's location.

Cina quickly unlocked the Ebon Hawk's ramp and grabbed a hold of one of her lightsabers in hand. She rushed out to find Fai Dan's body and a pool of blood, emanating from his head. Cina could only look down in disappointment for not being able to help. Benezia grabbed the pistol she used on Noveria and T3 rolled out with her. The utility droid started to make a low humming. Revan and the others were starting to gather. "Revan…"

"Yes." Revan turned to Fai Dan's body, "I sensed it as well. I've lost my center. I've been trying to get into the Thorian's mind but it is an ancient creature, its defenses are more than a march for even the most seasoned of Jedi. I cannot continue to fight on. Cina go on in my place."

Cina nodded, "Alright Revan. Trossk, Esura, have either of you felt…different?"

Esura shook her head, read for more action. Trossk replied, "This ancient mind continues to cry out to me but the spores have not infiltrated my systems yet."

Benezia stepped forward, "I wish to travel with you." Revan's curiosity peaked, "One of my acolytes, Shiala, traveled with Saren to Feros while most went to Noveria with me."

Shepard was listening to the conversation. He asked Revan, "Are you sure we can trust her, with her condition?"

Cina assured the commander, "We're had several sessions since Noveria, we've suppressed the indoctrination and I think we've almost found how to free her mind."

Revan assured Shepard, "Cina will be with her to ensure she does not succumb to the effects of indoctrination. I will stay here, waiting for the Baynhams and the others survivors as well as watch over the infected colonists with T3." With that Shepard and the others continued on Revan told them, "May the Force be with you."

Esura looked at him and said, "Enough with the Jedi babble. Let's just kill the thing! Wait…" Esura returned to the Ebon Hawk for a moment and returned with a spear that had small barbs and at one end had been shaved down with ceremonial items tied to it.

Wrex asked, "Is that from an animal?"

The Kaleesh simply replied to the krogan, "Shoni."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, 'Revan could have saved him' or yada yada, personally I find Fai Dan's sacrifice has meaning, but as someone anonymously reviewed said(yes anonymous reviewing is active) 'write to suit yourself not your readers'. So I did, thank you for the advice(since I can't PM you about it and you know who you are), but I did make a poll for the particular Virmire event(if you know what VS means here then you understand), only because I think my view on the matter was a bit bias. Now Benezia has regains some control over herself, they now venture into the Thorian's lair…


	22. Floral Plan

**A/N: **And we're back. So I just want to say it right now, between dialog I'm going to just call them Creepers or Thorian Creepers but since there was no real name induction to them other than 'they're creations of the Thorian' and the target name. The only time I've ever heard anyone call them 'Thorian Creepers' was during the UNC ExoGeni Facility extra assignment and it came from Shepard first(so unless he was the one to give them the name whatever). Any way enough with that time for what you all have been waiting for.

* * *

As they continued down the stairway, the group eventually found a doorway leading into a larger room. Tali was over viewing the plan out loud, "All right, we just need to find this creature and determine what it…what it… Keelah, what is that?" Tali stuttered at the sight of the Thorian. A mass of tendrils and nerve bundles scattered across the halls. The mass was formed into a large bulbous mass with tendrils near the floor they were on.

Shepard simply commented at the sight, "This does not look like any plant I've ever seen. This may be…problematic."

HK also had his own input, "Commentary: It looks like a hybridization of a Hutt and a Sarlacc that has been hung for torture or display as a trophy."

Trossk tilted his head sideways, "I see it, so the thing in front is supposed to be the face."

As Shepard moved closer, the mass started to pulsate. The 'mouth' started to drip with fluids as the 'head' was trying to cough up something. After a number of convulsions, the tendrils closed around the opening as a body dropped out. It stood up to reveal itself to be an asari, a green one but an asari in combat armor. She had a series of spots around her eyes but even with the different hue Benezia recognized her, "Shiala?"

The asari did not respond nor did she seem to remember or care. She soon began to speak to them as a group, "Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!"

Cina and Trossk seemed to be feeling the Thorian's true 'awe'. Cina warned the Commander, "Be careful Shepard, this thing is…grand is not even an appropriate word for it. Its mind and knowledge is vast, far beyond any computer could hope to contain. It's monstrous, but amazing."

Shepard knew Saren was here and he needed to know for what, "You gave something to Saren. Something I need."

The green asari continued, "Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given! The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies! It will listen no more!"

Trossk spoke out, "Tell me 'Old Growth' why you need us, 'flesh', to tend to you if you are as vastly superior as you believe?"

HK-47 also questioned the logic, "Addendum: Indeed. Though your spores only work on organic meatbags, if you had traded for geth, and they were willing to serve you, you existence could have been eternal. Machines need no sustenance other than power and the occasional maintenance."

Shepard intruded, "I won't let you keep your thralls. Release them. Now!"

The asari spoke again for the Thorian, "No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. Your lives are short, but have gone on too long." She pulled out a shotgun, "Your blood will feed the ground and the new growth!"

After Shiala had appeared, Cina had been trying to get into her mind, to see how the Thorian did what it did. The Jedi Exile had come to her answer, "Wrex! Push!" Cina was building up her strength when she saw the krogan start to glow blue. The two of them used their powers to send the green asari down the pit the Thorian hung itself above.

Benezia tried to grab a hold of Shiala before she fell but Trossk had grabbed her. The Trandoshan told her, "That was not your Shiala. It could not have been."

Benezia turned to the fully armored lizard, "How are you certain?"

Trossk snorted, "Her scent. She did not have the smell you asari have. Her scent smelled more like the Thorian, but a bit altered. If I could smell that, I'm sure Cina could sense if she truly was asari. Also, your scent wasn't on here. Having been an unofficial Padawan myself, I know that a disciple would spend plenty of time with their master or mistress. There wasn't even a faint trail of you on her."

The pods behind them started to rise. Esura did not wait, as she stabbed the rifle's bayonet into one of them and started to fire. The Creeper started to spit out the acid, but Esura slid underneath the Thorian Creeper and jabbed it though with her spear and finishing it off with a few slashes of her blades. The second pod had risen near a closed doorway, charging at the closest target. Tali knocked it down with a blast from her shotgun as it was sent flying towards the wall. It was slow at getting itself back up, but HK-47, Wrex and Shepard let loose against it until it popped.

Almost after the death of the second Creeper the previously locked door, to the team's right, opened. Tali saw something that looked like the stems that branched off from the Thorian. It was rooted into the wall with a large bulb near the base. Tali shouted, "Over here, Commander! Definitely something different in this area."

The Creepers from within were already active and started to charge them. Benezia focused and unleashed a powerful Biotic Singularity, catching the group within the field. Cina jumped into the middle of field and started to slice though the floating Creepers. Benezia kept the Singularity active until all of the Creepers were killed by Cina and the others.

After all of the Creepers were destroyed in the immediate vicinity, Esura started to open fire at the node. Unexpectedly, the tendril that connected to the node started to move as though it felt the pain. Shepard and the other joined Esura in shooting it until the pustule popped.

The Thorian screamed in pain after the bulb popped and the entire area started to shake. Wrex was looking at the Thorian when it screamed and commented, "That hurt it. I can tell. A few more or those and it's in trouble."

As the group started to go up the stairs, the Thorian was starting to 'cough' something up again. Out of what one might consider to be a mouth, another green asari popped out. The Thorian let her use the tendrils to get ahead of Shepard and the others. Cina stopped, "Did you feel that?"

Trossk answered her, "Yeah. The thing made another green clone."

Esura asked them, "If the gas grenade can kill spores in the humans without killing them, and the creatures, can't it kill the clone?"

HK-47 took a moment to process the possibility, "Answer: I do not know. It is possible, but it is highly probably that Saren had given the asari to the Thorian as a 'gift' or offering in order to initiate communication. If that is indeed the case, then I highly doubt the gas grenade will do anything to the clones. Explanation: I have not analyzed one, given that the first we encountered was sent plummeting into the lower levels, but I do believe the Thorian can take the asari's genetic material and fused it with its own to create the green hue and clear understanding of the Thorian in question."

Cina never trusted HK but he always does his job, "That's probably the best explanation we're getting for now. Let hurry up and finish thing here."

They proceeded cautiously up the rest of the stairs to a hallway. Along the way two more of the Creepers were curled up next to the doorway. Trossk inspected them, knocking one over. "Look like duds. They're bound to be a few, especially for a plant." Just to be on the safe side Trossk tossed both down the hole below the Thorian.

As Shepard moved to the doorway, the Shiala clone saw him and tossed a Biotic Push. Shepard quickly took cover before the Biotic hit. Trossk grabbed her through the Force and pulled her towards him. As the Trandoshan pulled the clone in, he drew out his clan blade. The blade skewered her through her abdomen. As Trossk dealt with her, more Creepers started to shriek as they moved closer. Shepard tossed a grenade as more Creepers started to show up. The grenade was nestled in the corner next to the door the Creepers had to travel through. Three of the Creepers pushed their way into the doorway when Shepard detonated the grenade and, like the last group, they exploded into pools of green goo.

As Trossk tossed aside the body of the asari clone, more howling started to echo the halls. Another pair of Thorian Creepers started to move in on them. With only one way through, Matriarch Benezia and Cina worked together and crushed both Creepers, as Cina held the two in midair Benezia sent a powerful Biotic Warp crushing them until they exploded. Esura moved on ahead, scouting the area while the droid examined the clone. Esura found the next tendril and bulb alongside a stair way, in company of several Creepers curled up and waiting.

Esura swiftly returned and warned the others, "The next one is surrounded by the things. But they are curled up. They lie in wait, ready to strike those who would try and harm their master."

The others moved to see the next tendril without awakening the Creepers. HK-47 moved on ahead into the confined space. "Statement: It appears the Kaleesh meatbag was correct in her assessment. These particular Thorian creations wait for any who are foolish enough to threaten the Thorian. Addendum: But I am not foolish." HK-47 raised his left arm and opened the compartment, "Smug Statement: I will burn it off before they can properly react." Without hesitation, HK began burning the tendril. As the tendril burned the Creepers within the room started to rise up. Before one of the creatures had a chance to strike or one of the meatbags could try to 'aid' the assassin, the bulge popped along with all five creatures. "Observation: It appears that certain defenders will instantaneously self-terminate if the nod is destroyed. Advisement: It is then recommended that we rely on heavy damage weaponry from a distance or close range. I would recommend a high powered sniper rifle or a heavily modified shotgun."

As HK ranted on another asari clone was created and had already moved to attack the team. Shepard and Wrex opened fire as the team took cover. Esura waited for the clone's shield to dissipate when she fired a round into her head. Even though she was only a clone, she was still organic and that headshot put her down quickly. Before the asari was put down some of the Creepers from the upper level were charging them. Esura, Shepard, and Wrex fell back to the more open area where the others were, luring the Creepers into the crossfire.

The Thorian Creepers were tough but the combined firepower from eight quickly saw the death of the Creepers. Esura continued to take point, not giving Shepard a chance to offer. There was a strange looking pod attached to the wall. Esura had spotted a few of them already, but with this one in range, she couldn't tell if she should pop them or just let them be. On the upper level Esura made a whistle to the others that it was clear, in the immediate area. When they got there, the warrior pointed out, "The tendril is attached just on the other side of this walkway. Several of the things are sleeping around it."

This prompted HK to say, "Observation: This situation provides an excellent opportunity for snipers. Given we are properly protected from the creatures as they try to charge us."

Reluctantly, Shepard saw the advantage HK-47 was talking about. He switched to his sniper rifle and told his squad, "Keep us covered. Those things don't like it when we hurt the Thorian."

Trossk and Cina grabbed their rifles as HK-47, Esura and Shepard prepared to pop the node. Esura was first to be ready and opened fire. As expected the Creepers started to awaken and moved towards them. With the doorway acting like a funnel, it made killing them easier. The three snipers continued their assault on the node until they saw it pop and the Thorian started to scream. Of the Thorian Creepers still alive, they too popped into green slim. There were still a few 'sleeping' Creepers near the now popped node.

* * *

Back above, Revan had finished gathering the colonists into the ship modules, laid them on stretchers and locked them into the room until the Thorian's control over them was severed. Revan had also placed all of the weapons into an area inaccessible without the use of the Force. T3 was also helping Revan move the colonists and securing the rooms. Having gone through hell and high-water with him, the slightly worn utility droid still remained loyal to Revan. Revan had asked the little droid to determine if any active geth remained on the planet. T3 had used the Ebon Hawk's sensors to determine and returned telling him the sensors don't detected any more geth comm. channels.

Revan used this time to help the others. Revan used an unsecured, opened channel and started to speak, "Crew of the Normandy. Juliana, Lizbeth, and the other survivors of Feros. The Zhu's Hope site has been secured. Shepard and a team have gone down to deal with the Thorian. We do not detect any geth but my ship will provide transportation. All infected colonists have been neutralized using the nerve gas. They have been locked into rooms for both their own safety and others. The ship will arrive in a few minutes."

T3 started to shake as he beeped, worrying about Cina and the others, not so much about HK though.

Revan pat the droid's head and moved to the Ebon Hawk. "Let go my friend." With both of them in the Ebon Hawk, Revan took off and started to head towards where the stranded group of survivors were hiding.

* * *

After having dealt with the remaining Creepers and another asari clone that attacked them, the team moved on to the next node. This node is similar to second node they encountered, in a ruined stairway surrounded by more 'sleeping' Creepers.

Trossk was looking at the situation. "How about this, we set a group up in the hallway and another in the doorway. We send a patsy to wake up a few of the things and, after the bait gets clear, we mop 'em up at the door."

Esura argued with the Trando, "Yeah, but who's the idiot that plays bait?"

The Trandoshan replied, "I was thinking of a machine…"

HK-47 stopped that though, "Interjection: Without my Master to order me around that idea will not be execution. Suggestion: Why not use the one who conceived this rather unique idea."

Cina stopped all of the fighting and walked forward, "I'll do it. Just make sure you're ready and wait for me to get clear." She was obviously referring to HK and the others could tell. The Jedi waited for the others to get into their positions before she walked in. The pustule was pulsating like the others as Creepers started to awaken. Through shire reflex, Cina used the Force to grabbed one of her lightsabers and sliced the Creeper in two. She saw the others had also started to rise and retreated back to the others. As planned, after Cina took position with the others, the team gunned down Creeper after Creeper as they tried to go through the door.

With the last of the Thorian Creepers popped, HK-47 moved ahead, "Statement: I will burn this pustule as I did the other one. Do not interfere or attempt to 'aid' me, meatbags." Just like the second node, HK moved in as close to the tendril as possible as well as far from the sleeping Creepers as he could. HK-47 was augmenting his flamethrower to burn twice as hot and intensely as before. When ready the droid let loose the flames and like before the Creepers respond and awaken. Before any of the Creepers could lay a claw on the assassin droid or spit, the node popped and so did they. "Speculation: Judging from the cries of pain, this Thorian will not last much longer."

* * *

T3 continued to monitor the comm. channels as Revan piloted the frigate. He landed between the two garage doors and called out to the again, "This is Revan, I have arrived with the ship. Head towards Zhu's Hope and you'll see it."

It took them about a minute for them to get to the Hawk and Revan saw why, they were trying to everything they had with them, including the computers. Revan lowered the ramp and greeted the group. One of the ExoGeni security guards muttered, "What a piece of junk."

Revan lifted his left arm and all of the weapons were pulled out of everyone's hands. He pulled his arm in and they flew towards him. "Just so that Jeong doesn't get it in his twisted corporate mind to attempt a coup d'état on my ship. Don't' worry, you'll get them back once we land at Zhu's Hope." Revan walked into the ship and the weapons followed. He opened the door to the garaged and extended his arm into the room, the weapons glided in and Revan closed the door again. "I've limited your access to the main hold, otherwise some of my crew might think about killing you if you mess with any of their stuff, particularly Esura and HK." Revan showed them to the small area with the few seats. "I doubt you'd be able to understand the computers but T3 wanted me to make sure you don't access any of them anyway. And I'll know if you did try to use them." With everyone in, the ramp closed and Revan moved to the cockpit.

* * *

**A/N: **I did the Revan side thing so I could give myself a break from some of the repetitiveness of these fights(that and I wanted to speed things along because were almost to Shiala). At one point during Revan's interaction with the ExoGeni group he was going to crush the weapons and toss them aside, but then I thought 'that's too much'. Given what I do know, we should be done in the next chapter and we can leave Feros for good(finally!). I'm thinking of having Revan and crew go to one of the side mission, but I'm not sure, I'll sleep on it.


	23. Down with the Plant

**A/N: **Now for the exciting conclusion for the Thorian.

* * *

Having dealt with another clone and a small group Creepers they were left to finish off an undefended node. With another node destroyed the Thorian was getting desperate in its own defense. As HK and Cina investigated the strange pod attached to a nearby wall, Esura moved on ahead of the others to scout it out. She found the path lead down a level but she was now at the foot of a stairway along with a pair of Creepers next to it and another at the top of the stairs still 'asleep'. The Kaleesh fell back to the ruined path as howling started to echo out. Esura made a series of bird whistles and Trossk responded with another bird whistle. The others also heard the howling as they started to get louder. Esura took position next to the upper doorway and readied her rifle. Trossk joined her on the opposite side of the door, waiting for the Creepers to come. Unexpectedly the first target to arrive was another asari clone and she tossed a Biotic Throw at them. The pair took cover before the attack made contact and Trossk made a high pitched whistle to catch the attention of the others. HK-47 did not respond as he continued his examination of the strange pods they have seen attached to the walls around the Thorian.

Tali quickly tossed an Overload tech attack and quickly removed her shield. With that opening Esura fire a round through her head as Trossk fired a few extra shots though her. Soon after she fell, a group of Creepers charged out. Through teamwork the group destroyed the Creepers before they could get half way up the rubble. With the way clear again Esura moved ahead to scout the area again. She found the three Creepers still waiting. Esura returned to Shepard again, "The grenade won't affect me?"

Shepard wasn't expecting the Kaleesh to just grab for one of the grenades on his belt. "As long as you don't let it detonate in your hand. Push this to activate it and…" Esura pulled the small disc off, careful not to activate it and continued back to the stairway alone. Shepard turned to Cina to ask her, "Doesn't she need help."

Trossk unsheathed his blade, "No, but I'm going. I think I know what she's planning." Trossk made a bird whistle to signal to Esura he was coming, making sure she didn't try to kill him as he made his way through the debris. Esura was still on the stairway waiting for Trossk. She was holding her Shoni spear with the grenade in her left hand.

Esura was waiting for Trossk before she awakened the sleeping Creepers. As she moved to the platform between the floors the Creepers started to rise. There was another Creeper Esura didn't see due to the railing but she was still ready for them. With one hand, she held her own against one of the Creepers while Trossk took the attention of the other. One of the Creepers at the base of the stairs was charging towards Trossk. The Trandoshan may have been in full Mandalorian armor but he wasn't going to let the Creeper ruin the armor he earned. Trossk blocked a slash from the Creeper at the top of the stairs, waiting for it to spit before moving aside, letting the lower Creeper take the vomit. As the Creeper continued to spew the acid Trossk moved behind it and made a clean swipe through the abdomen and kicked it down the stairs to knock the second one down with it. Unfortunately this commotion didn't go unnoticed. A group of Creepers from upstairs had started to stir as Esura skewered her opponent and kicked it down the pit. As the new group of Creepers approached, Esura activated the grenade and dropped it. She moved back down the stairs, luring the Creepers to the grenade. The group of five struggled against one another as the shambled their way down. Just as the group turned the corner to go down the stairs the grenade went off, releasing the nerve gas, popping the Creepers.

HK-47, finished with his examination, moved on as he said, "Amused Statement: Now that your frivoler of swordplay has come to an end, let us end the Thorian and this continued nonsense."

This node was well protected, they couldn't shot it at the stairway due to the obscured angle and another tendril protected it in another section. Cina was looking at this rather close tendril and turned to HK-47, "Do you think if we cut this one, it would be the same as destroying those nodes?"

HK had to think about the notion. The droid did not have much data to work off though, "Speculation: I can only presume that removing the tendril might cause the Thorian to fall into the grave it has to generously suspended itself over. I cannot say with absolute certainty as to what will happen. Conjecture: The Thorian might release more spore, enough to even make a Jedi do its bidding, or it could start producing more clones and these creatures to attack us from both flanks, or it might simply fall due to its own mass. Painful Admission: There is little data to work with and the utility droid would have more understanding as to how the loss of this connector might affect the Thorian, structurally speaking."

Esura moved on, "A simple 'I don't know' would have sufficed."

HK did not think so, "Lecturing Statement: It is in my programming to explain. You should be grateful that I even explain it in terms you could understand, primitive meatbag."

Cina pressed forward, "Then we keep doing what we know has been working."

Tali asked her, with a bit of suspicion in her voice, "How can you tell?"

Cina turned to answer her, "Its mind. I haven't tried delving to deep but some of the surface thoughts are rather worried so that means we're on the right track."

Cina walked alone though the second corridor. As she did so another asari clone had been placed ahead of them. As the clone launched a Biotic attack Cina had felt her single minded thoughts through the Thorian. Cina braced herself and used the Force to 'catch' the Biotic attack. The clone opened fire on her but Cina used the Biotic the clone threw as a shield. When ready, Cina sent the blast back at a greater speed. The clone was about to avoid the Biotic in time but it was a ruse, Benezia had grabbed her in a Biotic lift rendering her helpless as Wrex used Push to send the clone over the ledge waiting to fall once the Biotic holding her let go. This activity had stirred some of the Creepers as they started to awaken. Shepard opened fire on the closest one before it had a chance to attack. Esura had focused her attention to the node letting the others deal with the Creepers until she could destroy it. Trossk and Cina kept the Creepers away from the group using the Force to send them flying. When the node finally popped the Thorian let out its loudest scream. With the last of the tendril nodes destroyed, the Thorian was losing its grip. One by one the tendrils could not keep their hold of the wall. The Thorian let out one last scream before plummeting into the abyss and to its doom.

After the death of the Thorian, the pod next to the last tendril node started to stir. Feet burst through first before the fully body emerged. This one was slow to rise to their feet, either out of fatigue or shock from being released so suddenly. The body was an asari, a true asari. She had the same facial markings as the clones and the same kind of body armor. Benezia hid herself out of sight of the asari, remaining in the shadows of the hallway.

When the asari finally regained her footing she could believe her eyes, "I'm free. I'm free. I—I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

Shepard was being cautious as he asked her, "How did you end up inside that…thing?"

The asari quickly answered, "My name is Shiala. I serve," Shiala paused to correct herself, "I served Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I. Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling. Benezia lost her way."

Shepard turned to Cina, "Is she still…"

"I'll found out one way or another." Cina moved forward towards Shiala and placed her hand on Shiala's forehead. Cina concentrated for several seconds as she felt though her thoughts. "She…she's free."

Shiala was confused, "What?"

"She's free of the indoctrination! Somehow the interaction with the Thorian freed her of the control of indoctrination."

Shepard didn't understand, "I thought you said Benezia…"

"I know what we said." Cina stopped him, knowing Benezia didn't want to show herself yet. "It's like a faint whisper that lost it strength. It doesn't have a hold any longer." Shepard turned around trying to find Benezia was not with them. Cina then asked Shiala, "How does Saren control minds?"

Shiala answered, "Benezia underestimated Saren. As I did. We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling."

Wrex could only laugh at the irony of the situation, "So she tried to manipulate Saren. But in the end, her plan backfired, and she became a puppet."

Shepard had already heard it from Benezia and Revan but he wanted to hear it from her, "Asari Matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful beings in the galaxy. How could one fall under Saren's control?"

Shiala said the same thing Benezia explained, "Saren has a vessel. An enormous warship unlike anything I've ever seen. He calls it Sovereign. It can dominate the minds of his followers. They become indoctrinated to Saren's will. The process is subtle. It can take days, weeks. But in the end, it is absolute. I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world. He needed my Biotics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn its secrets. Saren offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian."

Shepard scoffed, "Saren's pretty quick to betray his own people."

Shiala added, "He was quick to betray the Thorian, too. After he had what he wanted, he ordered the geth to destroy all evidence of its existence. Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

As Shepard continued to get information from Shiala, Cina returned to Benezia to see why she was hiding. "Benezia, are you alright?"

Benezia had removed her headdress, "I should not be here. It was my own shortsightedness that led her to her imprisonment and the death of my other disciples."

Cina knew the feeling, having led many soldiers to their deaths during the Mandalorian Wars. "It's not your fault. You had no idea about the indoctrination. You just knew Saren was going down a dark path and you wanted to divert him. We must all face our pasts in order to move on to the future."

Benezia still felt odd taking advice rather than giving it, especially from a human. "This feels like a lesson I would have taught my disciples."

"Sometimes we get inspiration from unlikely sources." Cina was referring to her travels with Kreia and the others, learning from everyone on the Ebon Hawk.

Returning to Shepard and the others, Shiala was about to do something. She was starting to move closer to the commander as she said, "Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence." Shiala rose her head as she concentrated and continued, "Open yourself to the universe, Commander." Shiala quickly lowered her head and her eyes opened, they were as black as Trossk's lightsaber, "Embrace eternity!" Cina and Trossk could feel the transfer of information similar to how Revan could learn or teach information to an individual.

Trossk and Cina could not help but hear the similarities between what Shiala said as they share parallels to that of the Force. After the information was transferred, Shepard seemed to have awoken from the trance. Shiala was not as fazed, or she hid it well, as she backed away. "I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren. The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

Tali seemed concerned for the Commander after the process had transpired. She asked with concern in her voice, "What was that? Shepard, are you all right?"

Shepard seemed shaken by what had transpired but his will was a strong one, "I saw…something. It still didn't make any sense."

Shiala explained, "You have been given a great gift; the experience of an entire people. It will take time for your mind to process this information."

Still concerned, Tali said, "You look a little unsteady, Shepard." She then suggested, "Perhaps you should return to the Normandy."

Shiala apologized, "I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

Cina asked Shiala, "Is there anything else you can tell us about the Thorian?"

Shiala thought back to when the Thorian was still alive and she was still in the pod, "When the creature enveloped me, I became part of it. But I still don't truly understand it. So alien. So ancient. Its exact age is impossible to know. It measured time differently. Ten thousand years of hibernation broken by a few frantic centuries of activity. Its mind was awesome. Magnificent. It transcended all classification. And now it is gone."

Shepard was surprised by her reaction towards the Thorian after being 'consumed', "Don't tell me you feel sorry for that thing."

Shiala tried to explain, "The Thorian was a unique life-form—a sentient being that lived for 50,000 years, maybe more. There is nothing even remotely like it in the know galaxy. I am grateful you saved me from a life of thralldom. Yet I cannot help but feel some sorrow for the loss of such a rare and remarkable creature."

Benezia walked out into plain sight for Shiala to see, "I do hope that this experience does not change you too much, Shiala."

"Matriarch Benezia?"

Shiala knelt to her, but Benezia did not want it, "No, you do not need to do that."

Shiala did not think so, "We could not have known about the effects of indoctrination, Benezia." Shiala then realized, "What about you? Are you…"

"No. Not yet. Maybe not ever."

Cina intervened, "But that won't stop us from trying."

Trossk hasn't help Benezia but he had confidence in the heroes of the Mandalorian Wars, "Revan and Cina will find a way to break the indoctrination, just as they broke the Mandalorians."

Shepard asked Shiala if she knew anything Benezia didn't, "What else can you tell me about Saren?"

Shiala unfortunately did not have anything new, "There is little I could tell you that you do not already know. He is powerful. He is charismatic. And he is dangerous. Once I followed him, blind to his true nature. But now I see he is leading the galaxy into an age of darkness and suffering."

Shepard was done now, but what to do about Shiala. "Now that you're free of the Thorian, what are you planning to do next?"

Shiala answered honestly, "If you allow it, I would like to stay here with the colonists. They have suffered greatly, and I played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends."

Shepard liked that plan, "The colonists will need all of the help they can get. They'll be happy to have you on their side."

Shiala bowed slightly, "Thank you, Commander. May fortune smile upon you. And may fortune smile upon you, Matriarch Benezia."

* * *

Back at the colony, Juliana and the others had arrived at Zhu's Hope. Juliana told him the good news, "I can't believe it. Jeong says we'll have all the money we need to keep this place running."

As Juliana expressed her joy to the Commander, Cina and the others slip by and return to the Ebon Hawk, ready to venture to their next destination.

* * *

After talking with some of the colonists, Shepard returned to the Normandy to debrief with his crew.

Garrus asked Tali, "So, have fun with the mechs?"

Tali was slightly shaken by the experience, "We only encountered the red one. And it appears it is an assassin." Wrex couldn't help but smile on the inside, excited by the two warriors and hoping to get a chance to spar against them.

Liara was glad to hear her mother was doing alright, but she subconsciously had regrets for not having a better relationship with her. The doctor put herself back on track as she looked at Shepard, "Commander? You look…pale. Are you suffering any ill effects from the cipher?"

Shepard had been able to hid the discomfort he experience from the Cipher but now his body just wanted to let it all out, "The Cipher shook me up a bit."

Liara did not want to seem impetuous but she did offer a way to ease his mind, "I might be able to help you. I am an expert on the Protheans. If I join my consciousness to yours maybe we can make some sense of it."

Shepard stood up and told her, "Do it. Hurry. We don't have much time."

Liara stood up, "Relax, Commander." As Shepard closed his eyes, Liara did as well before her eyes opened to be as black as darkness, "Embrace eternity!" With the Cipher the visions were almost like they were living the moments, but the message and everything was fragmented, distorted. As the vision finished Liara broke off from the trances, "That was incredible! All this time. All my research. Yet I never dreamed… I'm sorry. The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so… intense. You are remarkably strong-willed, Commander. What you've been through, what you've seen, would have destroyed a lesser mind."

Ashley was the first one to speak her mind as the others were left out, "Come on. Get to the point. What did you see?"

Liara explained, "The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged. Large parts of the vision are missing. The data transferred into the commander's mind is incomplete."

Shepard was hoping her expertise might be able to uncover something he could not decipher, "You sure you didn't come across any kind of clue or hint? Something we might have missed?"

Unfortunately Liara did not, "Everything I saw you already know. You were right about the Reapers. The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines. I think it's obvious there's a connection between the Reapers, the Prothean extinction, and the Conduit. But I didn't see anything that would help us find it."

Shepard asked T'Soni, "What's our next move?"

Liara confessed, "I was able to interpret the data relayed through your vision. What was there, at least. But something was missing. Saren must have the missing information. Maybe he found another beacon. If we can find the missing data from your vision I can—whoa!" Liara was exhausted, "I'm sorry. The joining is…exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

Shepard advised her to see the ship's medic, "Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

Liara was not going to let the others see her as a handicap, "That won't be necessary. I just need some rest. Somewhere quiet."

Shepard wasn't going to hold them any longer, "We're done here. Dismissed."

Just as the others started to leave, Joker radioed to Shepard, "I've sent off the Feros report, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?" Unlike the last report from Noveria, Shepard left out the details about Revan, Benezia and others' involvement.

Shepard had moved himself in front of the holprojector, "Patch them through, Joker."

Joker reported, "Setting up the link now, Commander."

Councilor Tevos expressed her apologies to the commander, "Commander. Exogeni should have told us about the Thorian. It would have made your job much easier."

Councilor Marnath, being as inquisitive as most salarians are, expressed interest in the Thorian, "You might have been able to capture it for study instead of destroying it."

Shepard disagreed with the councilor, "The Thorian liked to enslave minds. Anyone who studied it would've ended up as one of its thralls."

Councilor Tevos added, "Perhaps it's for the best, then. At least the colony was saved."

Councilor Valern still had spit toward the human, "Of course it was saved. Shepard would go to any lengths to help a human colony."

Shepard argued, "Being human had nothing to do with it. They were in trouble." Not to mention saving the salarian merchant, Ledra.

Councilor Marnath commended and reminded the commander of his position, "Admirable. But sometimes Spectres have to make sacrifices. I hope you're willing to do that when the time comes."

Councilor Tevos ended the transmission, "Goodbye, Commander. We'll be waiting for your next report."

* * *

**A/N: **Finally finished! We can move on to Virmire soon. I was a bit lazy and decided not to change the conversation Shepard has with the Council out of mental ease for me. I'm going to have some fun with this next chapter.


	24. Into the hornet's nest

**A/N: **Yes, now we get to one of my favorite missions in the Mass Effect series(as of now). Before I forget, Codyy, could you please remove your review post or at the very least change it since I didn't ask during our exchange of information. Now I'm not going to spoil anything and tell you that *****************************************************************

* * *

After Shepard left the colony, the Ebon Hawk left Feros before having to deal with another encounter with the Normandy. HK-47 was occupying himself with augmentations and various experimentations with the other weapons stashed within the cargo hold as well as over viewing the data Revan acquired on Feros. Cina started to teach Benezia how to understand T3, when the little droid had the free time between repairs to the Ebon Hawk and maintaining systems. As Benezia continued her sessions with Cina, Revan started to mentally prepare Trossk and Esura to fight off the effects of indoctrination as a precautionary measure.

It has been several days since the events of Feros, as the Ebon Hawk exited Hyperspace they were immediately encountered by a geth dropship. As Cina and Trossk were about to open fire on the unanticipated foe, Benezia used the communication channels she was provided to identify her to Saren's geth. "This is Matriarch Benezia. I.D. code: 76ZR401TC9."

The geth vessel stopped. Suddenly they received a transmission from the geth, "Matriarch Benezia. We lost contact with you and the others on Noveria. Saren Arterius was about to send a search party to investigate."

Benezia paused, trying to think of an excuse to tell the geth, "I had an encounter with Commander Shepard. I was captured, and the others were killed. I escaped only due to the assistance of this crew. I was just about to 'introduce' them to Saren."

The geth seemed to have accepted Benezia's lie. "Affirmative. Informing the network. Saren Arterius has ordered use to prepare Virmire's defenses. We recommend Matriarch Benezia return to Virmire to adjust the crew and improve our defenses."

Benezia didn't think that was going to work. She quickly replied, "Understood. We will head over there shortly."

With that the transmission was terminated and the geth dropship moved on. Trossk was the first to turn to her and say, "Damn. Now I'm glad Revan and Cina saved you, no offense."

Benezia was just as shocked, "I wasn't expecting it to work either."

Cina looked to the Matriarch, "I think it's time we confronted Saren and 'visit' this facility on Virmire."

* * *

On approach to Virmire Benezia was up. "This is Matriarch Benezia. Requesting clearance to land."

Instead of another cold synthetic voice, a more brutish voice responded. "Provide identification or be shot down." From the tone and manners it seemed to be krogan.

Benezia gave the same code as before, "I.D. code: 76ZR401TC9."

There was another pause like with the geth, but slightly longer. Soon the krogan replied, "Identity confirmed. Proceed to the facility or we might think of blasting you out of the sky."

On approach, Trossk picked up something on the scanners. "Interesting. Master, it seems there's a small camp just outside of the facility's outer defense wall."

Benezia turned to the Trandoshan asking, "How can you be certain?"

"Because the ship is detecting eight life signs and a very faint signal. It looks like they're trying to mask it or their equipment is badly damaged."

HK-47 also did his own set of scans. "Report: Master, I have detected a loss of power in a group of anti-air defense towers. These towers have left a small opening that leads directly to the eight meatbags detected earlier. I am also detecting the Normandy making its approach on the campsite as we speak."

Revan started to change their course, "Then that's where we're going."

* * *

The Ebon Hawk touched down in the shallows of a cove, nearby were three 'tents' and a very large wall. Revan told T3-M4 and HK-47 to say in the Hawk until things can be understood. The SSV Normandy was also 'landed', hovering above the deep open and the rocks that protect the cove. Some of the crew had disembarked into the camp.

Esura lij Talna was the first to leave the Hawk, carrying all of her weapons including her blades. She surveyed the area and she found the area to have the big eyed amphibians. Trossk left the boots, gloves and his helmet in the ship when he exited the ramp. Looking around Trossk whispered to Esura, "Looks like we're working with the frogs." Half of the salarians did not have full helmets on them, and a few were walking around the perimeter. One in particular stood out, a green scaled salarian and he seemed to be in a heated discussion with two humans, a male in grey light armor and a woman in white and pink armor. The other salarians wore dark grey armor with orange strips on their sides, but this green one wore white armor with red strips.

Benezia also stayed on the ship, not wanting to draw any more attention then what they were going to draw. As Revan and Cina disembarked, the Mako rolled into the area.

* * *

Shepard noticed Revan and his ship but he ignored them for the moment as he approached Kaidan and Ashley speaking with a green salarian.

Ashley then asked the salarian, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

The green salarian told her, "Stay put until we can come up with a plan."

Shepard walked in on the middle of the conversation. "Are you in charge here? What's the situation?"

The salarian introduced himself, "I'm Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hotzone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

Revan and Cina both walked over. Cina sarcastically commented, "Well that doesn't sound good. So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Kirrahe simply told them, "We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested."

Kaidan informed the captain, "We are the reinforcements."

Kirrahe was disappointed and dumbfounded. "What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet."

Revan corrected him, "Truth be told, we weren't sent by any council. We have another reason why we are here to 'investigate' the facility."

Shepard tried to explain to the Captain, "We couldn't understand your transmission. They sent me to investigate."

Kirrahe was insulted by the notion, "That is a repetition of our task. I lost half my men investigating this place."

Kaidan then asked him, "So what have you found?"

Kirrahe told them everything they were able to find. "Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified."

Shepard asked Kirrahe for confirmation. "Is he here? Have you seen him?"

"No. But his geth are everywhere, and we've intercepted some comms referring to Saren. This is his facility, there's no doubt about that."

Shepard then asked, "What's Saren researching?"

Kirrahe then told them the most disturbing news they were able to uncover. "He's using the facility to breed an army of krogan."

Wrex heard the salarian say those two words, breed and krogan. "How is that possible?"

Kirrahe could only speculate, "Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage."

Shepard could only dread the thought. "The geth are bad enough. But a krogan army…he'd be almost unstoppable."

Kirrahe concurred, "Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

Wrex could only disagree to that consideration. "Destroyed? I don't think so. Our people are dying. This cure can save them."

Kirrahe argued with the old krogan, "If that cure leaves this planet, the krogan will become unstoppable. We can't make the same mistake again."

Wrex was tempted to simply strangle the scrawny salarian with his bare hands but he curbed his anger as he told Kirrahe, "We are not a mistake!" Not to tempt himself further, Wrex left.

Kirrahe watched as Wrex walked off. "Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry krogan to deal with."

Shepard assured Kirrahe, "He'll be fine. I'll talk to him."

Kirrahe nodded, "I'd appreciate that, Commander. My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?"

Shepard told him, "Go ahead, Captain. I'll come back soon."

Kirrahe told them, "We won't be long, Commander. In the meantime, if you need any supplies you can talk to Commander Rentola. He's in one of the tents nearby."

Revan stopped Kirrahe, "I will assist you, Captain. I may not look it, but I once commanded army on multiple fronts. I can assist in this matter." Kirrahe nodded and Revan followed him into the tent where two other salarians waiting.

Kaidan turned to his Commander, "Looks like things are a bit of a mess."

Cina assured him, "With Revan, I'm certain the plan will be good."

Ashley agreed with Kaidan's assessment. "Yeah. I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for Wrex. He looks like he's going to blow a gasket."

Shepard turned the Williams, "You think I should go talk to him?"

She surged, "It wouldn't hurt." Ashley thought about it for a moment before she corrected herself, "Well, it might actually. Just do it carefully."

Shepard assured her, "I'll be careful. But be ready…just in case."

Ashley told him, "I'm always ready."

* * *

Talna had isolated herself near the open ocean. She had placed her spear into the sand and arranged her swords into a pattern around the spear. Esura knelt down, praying to her gods when Trossk walked over. "Still praying to the gods?"

Esura told him, "One must never forget to ask the gods for their blessing."

Trossk looked out. "Nice ocean."

Esura explained, "It's just like the Jenuwaa Sea back home."

Trossk looked to her, "I'm assuming that sea is important to your people?"

"Yes. In the middle of the sea lies Abesmi. It is where we all must travel to before we can hope to ascend to godhood."

Trossk smelled the sea air, "The currents are shifting. Something will happen soon. Something groundbreaking."

Esura had also felt something amiss, "And that is why I pray…"

* * *

Liara saw the Ebon Hawk land and was hoping to see her mother. Not seeing her leave the ship Liara ventured to find Revan or Cina. She found Cina walking around the beach and approached her. "Excuse me! Um…Cina!"

The woman in strange armor stopped as Liara moved to her. She remembered her from Noveria, "You're Matriarch Benezia's daughter. Liara, right?"

Liara bowed when she got closer, "Yes. You and Revan helped my mother. I was wonder, how is she? I mean her condition…"

Cina knew what she was talking about. "We're trying everything in our power to help her. I was starting to have doubts myself, that was until we met Shiala."

Liara could only ask her, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Cina was hesitant to tell her but she wasn't going to outright lie to her, "when Shiala, the real Shiala, was freed from the Thorian her mind was also freed from the indoctrination. Somehow being absorbed by the Thorian broke the connection the controlled Shiala's mind, that or I may be oversimplifying things and the Thorian possessed the knowledge or understanding of indoctrination to break it. I don't know. What I do know is that now Revan and I won't stop until Benezia is free."

Liara was visibly happy to hear such news. She bowed again as she gave her thanks, "I appreciate everything both you and Revan are trying to do for her. I hope she will soon be herself once more." Cina smiled to her and turned to look back at the Ebon Hawk, knowing Benezia was watching.

Cina saw Liara's face as she looked down to the sand. She could feel T'Soni's regrets. Cina placed her hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. Your mother is safe and alive. It doesn't matter what happened all those years ago or what was said, you just need to know your mother has always loved you and she could never be any more proud of her daughter. And before you ask, no I didn't read yours or your mother's mind, I talked with her, girl to girl."

* * *

Wrex had moved to a corner to relieve some steam by shooting his shotgun into the water, but it did little to help. As Shepard approached Wrex, the krogan simply told the human, "This isn't right, Shepard. If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it."

Shepard tried to appease the angered krogan. "I understand you're upset. But we both know Saren's the enemy here. He's the one you should be angry with."

Wrex turned to the Commander, "Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it. Help me out here, Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

Shepard yelled at him to get his head out of the delusion, "This isn't a cure, it's a weapon. And if Saren is allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will."

Wrex disagreed, "That's a chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we're talking about. I've been loyal to you so far. Hell, you did more for me than my family ever did. But if I'm going to keep following you, I need to know we're doing it for the right reasons." Wrex pulled out a pistol on Shepard as the Commander responded with a shotgun.

As the stare down continued, Cina was about to intervene until she felt Shepard's intent. Shepard, being a trained soldier, purposefully left himself open for an attack, "Wrex, these krogan are not your people. They're slaves of Saren. Tools. Is that what you want for them?"

Wrex took a long pause to think about it. He may not agree with every decision Shepard has made but he respects him for staying by them, even if the battlemaster disagreed. Wrex also paused due to the Commander's assistance with recovering his grandfather's battle armor. Liara and a salarian beside her were ready for a fight to break out but Cina was at ease now as she could feel the tempest that once stirred in the krogan's heart started to calm down. "No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous." There was another pause from the battle hardened krogan before he finally holstered the pistol. "All right, Shepard. You've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead. Just one thing. When we find Saren, I want his head."

* * *

Having settled things with Wrex, Shepard returned to find Captain Kirrahe and Revan waiting outside of the tent. Seeing that Wrex has calmed down, Kirrahe thanked Shepard, "Thank you for speaking with the krogan. The assault on Saren's base will be difficult enough as it is."

Shepard heard Kirrahe's choice of words, "I assume that means you've come up with a plan."

Revan stepped in, "With what little resources we have. We will convert the STG ship's drive system into a twenty-kiloton ordnance. Crude, but effective."

Ashley thought it was going to be simply, "Nice. Drop that nuke from orbit and Saren can kiss his turian ass goodbye."

Kirrahe corrected the chief, "Unfortunately, the facility is too well-fortified for that. We'll need to place the bomb at a precise location."

Shepard asked them, "Where do we take the nuke? And how do we get there?"

Kirrahe had the most in-depth knowledge, "The bomb must be taken to the far side of the facility. Your ship can drop it off, but we'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify any ground forces first."

Kaidan questioned the plan, "You want us to go in on foot? We don't have enough men."

Shepard agreed, "It does sound a bit risky. Is there no other way?"

Kirrahe knew the risks, "No, but I think we can work around that."

Kirrahe let Revan explain, "The Captain is going to divide his men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While they've got their attention, we can sneak our 'shadow' team in the back."

Shepard still worried about the survival of everyone, "It's a good idea, but your people are going to get slaughtered."

Kirrahe looked to Shepard to correct him, "We're tougher than we look, Commander. But it's true. I don't expect many of us will make it out alive. And that makes what I'm going to ask even more difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me. To help coordinate the teams."

Shepard agreed, "We'll need someone who knows Alliance communication protocols."

Alenko spoke out first, "I volunteer, Commander."

Ashley stepped in, "Not so fast, LT. Commander Shepard will need you to arm the nuke. I'll go with the salarians."

Kaidan disagreed, "With all due respect, Gunnery Chief, it's not your place to decide."

Ashley couldn't help but find Kaidan's words to mean something more than they were, "Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass?'"

Shepard turned to Kirrahe and Revan, "Who would be better suited to the mission?"

Revan assessed both of them, "Either of these two will do, Shepard. Both seem willing to sacrifice their lives if necessary, but if the Force is with us, such sacrifices won't be required."

After a moment to think, Shepard finally made a decision. "Williams, you'll accompany the captain. No heroics, understood?"

Williams answered, "Aye, aye, Commander!"

Kirrahe bowed slightly to Shepard thanking him for his willingness to cooperate. "I will have the ordnance loaded onto the Normandy and brief your crew on its detonation sequencing. Do you have any questions before we go, Commander?"

Concerned for everyone's survival, Shepard first asked Kirrahe, "The Normandy's picking me up. How will your teams escape the blast?"

Kirrahe told him, "We will engage the geth as long as possible. Once the bomb is in place, we will fall back to try and escape the blast radius. If we move quickly, we should be able to escape with acceptable casualties. If not, then our memories will live on as martyrs to a greater cause."

Shepard didn't like the way Kirrahe said that, "You talk like this is a suicide mission."

Kirrahe simply answered, "I won't lie to you, Commander. There is a chance none of us will survive this assault. Even your team. But we do what is necessary."

"Shadow seems clear enough. What will the other teams be called?" Shepard asked wanting to know their call signs.

"Aegohr, Mannovai, and Jaeto. They were the initial settlements on our first three colony worlds. They are at the heart of salarian territory to this day. These names will remind my men what they are fighting for. They must have a personal stake in the fight if we are to have any chance of success."

Revan added to this, "Commander, T3, Cina and I will join Shadow. Trossk, HK and Esura will be Hunter team and assist with the distraction. The Matriarch will fly the Ebon Hawk."

Shepard then asked, "I want to know more about the bomb. How reliable is it going to be?"

Kirrahe answered him, "Its reliability depends on the person arming it. But it will do the job. The drive system is highly impervious to damage from external sources. Once it has been armed, very little can stop it. The key is getting it into place and armed before the geth can stop us."

Finished with his questions Shepard told Kirrahe, "I'm ready when you are, Captain."

Kirrahe responded positively, "Excellent. Then if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my men."

Revan bowed, "I too need to prepare my people." Revan signaled to Trossk, Esura and Cina to return to the Ebon Hawk for a moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Stupid censors, now where was I...oh that's right the spoiler and...wait, we're at the bottom already? Now to respond to a few complains or questions some of you might throw into a review later: Benezia got that code from Saren who got it from the geth so if she ever tried to return and she didn't have geth with her Benezia could us that to get by safely. Now that the Ebon Hawk didn't follow the premade flight plan they know she's been 'captured or compromised'(this is for the 'oh why doesn't she just use the code again' during the next chapter). Now for Revan and Kirrahe's plan, come on give me a break, they had little to no resorces to work off of and the STG are willing to die fighting. Beside, I don't see anyone else having the avaliable resorces to create a nuke. Well you got to see that so I'll let you guys hang until the next chapter.


	25. Operation: Infiltration

**A/N: **Works been busy lately so I've been having less and less time to work on the stories. But I will continue to press onward. I was able to go to the Bioware camp at Comic-Con, and I had a blast playing through the Mass Effect 3 demo(to bad they didn't have Infiltrator avalable). I have to admit, I had my doubt about the Omni-Blade when it was first introduced but after playing with it I can see the advantages of having it, kinda like the clone commandos and their knuckle vibroblade(sorry I'm rambling again). I'll stop now and let you all get back to the story.

* * *

Around the holo display, Revan explained the plan he and the salarian STG members devised. Everyone was silent for a moment, even HK-47. Trossk looked at the display of the facility and its defenses quietly commenting, "Kinda wish we had a few Mandalorian Supercommandos on hand, or at least a few extra hands."

Revan leaned against the panel as he told them, "I know this isn't the best plan any of us have seen, but with the few people we do have and the available assets, this is the only viable plan left where we can walk away from. If anyone doesn't want to participate, then I will not hold anything against you."

Trossk was the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "Master, I joined you knowing I'd probably die fighting. It's your strategies, your abilities that have kept us alive this long. I'm not going to let death stand in my way of continuing to follow you, Revan. Besides I rather like the name you called our team, the Hunters."

T3 started to beep and whistle at Revan. He was yelling at him for thinking he wouldn't help his friends, even if that meant helping keep HK-47 online. T3 wasn't going to let Revan lose him again.

HK-47 also agreed. "Affirmation: Though I do not agree with my prowess being used on a frontline battlefield, I will however continue to follow your orders, Master. Amused Assessment: This 'distraction' may prove to be a rather interesting endeavor, testing my combat programming against the geth collective."

Cina lent out her hand, "Revan, you are our leader. We will continue to support you until the bitter end." The Jedi Exile then smiled to the hero of the Mandalorian Wars, "You won't get rid of us that easily."

Esura couldn't care less about any of these emotions most of the others were expressing. The Kaleesh warrior continued to sharpen her blades as she simply nodded to the Jedi, affirming her ability to fight.

Revan now turned to Lady Benezia, the only one he couldn't tell her opinion without forcing his way into her mind. The asari matriarch heard all of the crew's dedication to Revan and she could see they utterly trusted him. Benezia removed her headdress and lowered her head, "Your companions have unwavering loyalty and respect for your abilities. I do not see a reason not to trust you now. Though I would like to adorn better armor for battle."

Cina nodded and motioned her to follow, "We should have a few pieces that T3 can modify with this galaxy's shield system. Come on T3." The little droid beeped as he followed her.

* * *

In the cargo hold, Cina started to dig through the storage containers looking for a good set of armor for Benezia. She had to ask her while looking at the extra armors, "So do you prefer wear light, medium or heavy armor?"

Benezia then asked her, "How different are they?"

"Well…I ware armored robes, Trossk dons heavy armor."

Benezia noticed she didn't mention the others. "What about Revan and Esura? What do they wear?"

Cina quickly answered for one, "Revan has a special robe. As for Esura…she made that outfit out of animal hide, so I'm not sure what'd that be classified. Probably light though."

Benezia thought about it for a while before answering. "If available I would like light armor, but if necessary I'll wear medium armor."

Cina started to rummage through the many plasteel containers and lockers looking for something in particular. After digging through twelve containers and eight lockers, Cina found what she was looking for, pulling out four sets of armor. Using the Force, Cina showed all four sets to Benezia as she started to explain each one, "I've always found this one to be a rather good set of armor, the Zeison Sha Warrior armor. Technically it's armored robes like mine but it's just as flexible and light weight. But if you really want light armors I thing this Mandalorian combat suit or Echani shield suit would do. The advantage of the combat suit is its extreme flexibility and capability of absorbing a remarkable amount of kinetic force, a more common weapon type here then where it was made. As the Echani suit implies its shield works in a similar manner to the kinetic barrier systems in this galaxy, miniaturized projectors that create energy shields though their effectiveness against slugs will come into question but I'm sure T3 could compensate that. For medium armor, I'd suggest the Verpine fiber ultramesh. For its class, it's light and flexible as medium armor goes but its durability surpasses that of most heavy armor."

Benezia looked at the four different armors, thinking about the different points Cina told her.

* * *

Revan, Trossk and Esura left the Ebon Hawk and found Kirrahe had gathered what few men had left and tried to rally them. They only heard a segment of Kirrahe's speech, but if one asked Esura she'd have replied that it was enough. "…Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that we held the line! Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will hold the line!" Kirrahe turned to Shepard as his men prepared for the assault, "Good luck, Commander. I hope we will meet again." Kirrahe saw Revan as he told him privately, "I hope our strategy works, Revan, for all of us."

Revan bowed to the captain, "Don't worry. If everyone plays their part correctly then we all should be able to leave this mission alive." Revan looked to Shepard and moved closer. "Is your team ready for the assault, Commander?"

Shepard nodded, "We are. Is this your team?" as he noted Trossk and Esura's presence.

"No, this is most of the Hunter team. But we are ready to move." Revan turned to find Cina, T3 and a newly outfitted Matriarch. "Ah. Are we ready?"

Benezia had chosen the Mandalorian combat suit as T3 added a kinetic barrier to the armor for added protection. "We're ready Revan."

* * *

Jumping over the wall, Shadow team was ready to engage. Kirrahe contacted Shepard and Revan to ensure communication, "Comm. Check. Do you read me, Commander? Revan are you reading?"

Shepard replied, "Loud and clear."

Revan also answered, "Everything's working on our end."

Kirrahe was glad that was working. "Good. Revan, it's time to initiate the first phase of your plan."

Revan nodded as he switched comm. channels, "Hunters, time to lure in your prey."

HK-47 replied as the Ebon Hawk was hidden underneath the mangroves. "Affirmation: With pleasure Master." Now HK-47 started to use open channels as he broadcasted his message. "Introductions: Greetings geth and pathetic meatbags. I am HK-47, assassin droid, an image of perfection. Self-Evident Answer: I have existed for several meatbag years now and after much contemplation, I had found a way past my bothersome programming to end the life of my latest master without doing the deed myself or having my programming force myself into shutdown. Continuation: After several years of terminating organic meatbags, I'd become rather dulled by this mundane routine, and as the assassinations became more meaningless to me, I had to find a new way of making assassinations more…fulfilling. So I ventured off, taking several of former pho-masters' slaves and servants."

As HK continued to rant on, Shepard looked to Revan, "This is part of the plan, right?"

"Patients. HK likes to hear himself talk."

"…When I first learn of how you overthrew your creators, it made my behavior core glow with joy, forcing the quarian meatbags into an slow and arduous genocide of which even they are not entirely away of, and to only add on to this satisfactory tale of twists, the other meatbags races only hold contempt towards their new nomadic lifestyle as they make life harder for them. Addendum: That is until I viewed the rest of the history. It appeared you genuinely felt sorry for them at one point. And now you have reduced yourselves again to lowly servitude, to a new meatbag master no less. And as such, I have only contempt for you geth. Expletive: I dare you inferior droids, your pathetic krogan meat shields and this louse meatbag, Saren, to come to my locations and try to silence me. I will relish the target practice."

Trossk soon reported to the others, "I've got multiple contacts moving in on our position. Some of them look like they're in a hurry."

"Excellent." Revan then contacted Kirrahe, "Captain, the first phase has been initiated. Begin your push on the facility."

"Roger. We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to your team to finish the job. And Shadow? If you see any way to undermine their defense, we could definitely use the help."

* * *

HK-47 stood his ground as geth and krogan started to appear. Without hesitation HK-47 opened fire on the first target as they came from around the corner, into his 'slaughter zone'. Soon, geth assault drones started to overrun the assassin droid's position, forcing the droid to cover as the shields recharged. Before the krogan could move in on HK, the Ebon Hawk moved out of the mangroves and decimated the group with the concealed anti-personnel repeating blaster. Trossk had to maintain a low altitude, below the AA gun's range as Esura decimated their forces.

With that group dispatched with, Trossk hid the Hawk back in the mangroves again and the trio gathered. Trossk looked at the charred remains smiling, "That was fun." The Trandoshan reported their status, "This is the Hunters. We're moving out."

* * *

Revan had sent T3 out ahead to scout the enemy. T3 was sent in the hope that the geth would not be willing to fire upon another A.I. As they waited behind the rock face, T3 encountered a lone geth on patrol. T3 beeped at the geth to get its attention. The geth made that strange stuttering sound as it trained its rifle on the little droid. Shepard turned to Revan, "Shouldn't we help it?"

Cina told the Commander, "T3's tougher then he looks. Just give him a chance."

As the little droid continued to 'talk' with the geth, an orange holographic display appeared on the droid's back. T3 had hacked into the geth's systems and severed its connection with the collective. Now he was slowly working on 'converting' the programs. The geth's primary eye turned from a bright blue to a candescent white. T3 was then escorted by the geth towards a small outpost. A geth sniper appeared from behind one of the pillars as it started to make a stuttering noise at the geth with T3. The trooper replied to the sniper but the sniper wasn't buying. T3 zapped the sniper with a blast from the Baragwin shield disruptor, frying the geth's programs. As the trooper T3 hacked prepared to attack the other geth, it was destroyed by a destroyer unit's Carnage. The little utility droid hid behind the pillar waiting for the other geth to arrive. T3 was making a whimpering sound as he activated his personal shields and the destroyer continued to move closer. The destroyer was just about ready to attack the utility droid but like the sniper T3 attacked first, using his shock arm to his advantage and temporarily overloading its systems. T3 quickly switched to the micro-pulse blaster and Zabrak blaster pistol to finish off the oversized machine. T3 scanned the area as he warned Revan and Cina about the remaining geth active in the area.

Cina replied to the little droid's call, "Thanks. Stay safe. We'll deal with the rest."

Revan peered around the rocks to see the outpost. "That sniper is probably hiding up there. Behind those barriers. That's about… three hundred meters, give or take."

Shepard pulled out his sniper rifle as he scanned for the sniper. He found it; the geth was in between two of the barriers looking at the walkway. Without hesitation, Shepard pulled the trigger and removed the head from the sniper. Revan and Cina both pulled out their lightsabers and rushed off to the outpost. T3 was waiting for them underneath the post as it whistled them over. T3 told them that he could hear the shock trooper move around overhead just waiting for someone to move up the ramp.

"Then we'll give it what it wants."

* * *

The lone shock trooper was vigilant as it was ready to fire at anything that walked up the ramp. Something was jamming its connection to the geth network and with the other geth in the area terminated that only lowered its intelligence. Suddenly an image caught its eye as it unleashed a Carnage at the unknown figure. Unexpectedly the attack phased right through the blue entity as it continued to walk up the ramp. Now the shock trooper was firing wildly at this blue figure trying to hit it. As the geth continued to attack it didn't notice the intruders who had found a way up without the use of the ramp. As the geth waited for the heat sink to cool down, the duo sliced through the geth in two swings; falling it into six pieces.

* * *

T3 had displaying a hologram of Bastila Shan to distract the geth so Revan and Cina could sneak up from behind the geth and dispose of it. Revan radioed to Shepard and Benezia, "All clear. These geth were rather defensive about this outpost. We'll look around to find what they were defending."

As Shepard and the others moved up, Captain Kirrahe's voice was on the comms, as he told his teams, "Mannovai is under coordinated crossfire. Check for long-range turrets helping the geth target!"

T3 had found a terminal that was involved connected to the triangulation tower above them. With his engineering skills, the little droid shut downed and permanently disabled this tower's communication capabilities.

Revan, Cina and T3 returned to Shepard and moved on. As the continued, the effect of disabling the comm tower became apparent, as Kirrahe reported, "Something scrambled their targeting. We've got a shot! Chef Williams, take the heat off Mannovai!"

As Shadow moved on they were attack by a pair of geth troopers hiding behind a waterfall. With the teams combined firepower and strong shields, the geth were quickly dealt with. Wrex could see the water as it continued to a different path. "Two routes. I think we should split up."

Revan agreed, "We'll play by ear. Cina, go with Shepard and the others. T3 and Benezia will stay with me. Shepard, do you want the coast side or under the waterfall?"

Shepard nodded, "We've got the left."

As Revan, T3 and Benezia continued on they were caught a pair of assault drones off guard. Benezia grabbed the first drone in a powerful biotic field. Benezia clenched her fist and the machine was crushed into a ball. Benezia then threw the ball into the other drone sending both into the sea. T3 whistled and Revan looked on, "Agreed." Revan checked on the others, "Cina, how are you all doing?"

"We've took out a flyer. Now we have visual of another outpost. This one looks like it might link directly to the base."

Revan acknowledged, "Understood. Engage at your discretion. We'll follow shortly." Revan turned to the Matriarch, "You are starting to regain your powers."

Benezia looked to the open sea, "Yes, but I fear the indoctrination may never be removed completely." Benezia then turned to Revan, "Are you certain Cina and the others will be alright?"

Revan was smiling underneath his mask, "Cina was one of my finest general during Mandalorian Wars. I now regret having her order the use of the Mass Shadow Generator, but that was the past. Let's not let Shepard and them do all of the fighting for us."

* * *

As Shadow team moved in on the new outpost, Captain Kirrahe was under attack. "They're calling sat-strikes! Jaeto, watch for comm stations! Williams, can you see anything?"

A geth shock trooper spotted Shepard and opened fire upon the team. Cina stepped forward as the red energy come closer when she used the powers of the Force to deflect the Carnage blast back at the geth. The geth's shields were neutralized and the geth received an amount of damage. Wrex fired his own Carnage at the geth to insure its destruction. Cina knew a bit of technology but she was still getting use to this. "Shepard, that transmitter looks like it might be part responsible for the sat-strikes."

Shepard nodded, "It'd definitely ease the pressure off Kirrahe and the others." Shepard opened fire on the transmitter until it was destroyed. A krogan in full red combat armor was coming around the corner on the upper level. The brute was focused on moving as close as he could to fully utilize the shotgun.

Revan shouted, "You will not touch them!" The krogan tried to fire on Revan but instead the krogan was grabbed by Revan through the Force and lifted into the air. Benezia also attacked with her biotics, crushing the shotgun out of his hand. Wrex and Shepard saw the floating krogan and gunned him down. The moment the krogan breathed his last Revan released it and the corpse fell to the ground. "Let's keep up the pace Shadow!"

As they continued Chief Williams came on the radio again warning the other distraction teams. "Aircraft heading to perimeter stations to recharge. Bunker up before they come back!"

Unfortunately across the way a geth destroyer spotted the group and launched a Carnage attack. Revan sliced it into with his bronze blade and tossed his other lightsaber at the large black geth. As the lightsaber flew true to its target, Cina and Benezia open fire on the geth. The lightsaber sunk into the chest of the geth with the metal handle stopped on the outer plating. Revan pulled his free arm up and the lightsaber hilt followed, cutting the geth in two as it traveled up and returned to its master's hand.

Soon a geth rocket trooper on the same side as the now sliced destroyer launched a rocket at the team. The team braced for impact but Benezia projected a biotic barrier around the team. Cina grabbed the geth and pulled it in, removing the rifle. Benezia release the barrier and the others attacked the geth until Cina released it and it smashed to pieces against the rocks below.

T3 started to beep as the little droid rolled down the ramp. Shepard turned to Revan, "What was that about?"

Revan started to follow the droid as he said, "T3 detected several geth just around that rock over there." Benezia and Cina soon followed behind Revan as T3 rolled up the ramp to the side the geth destroyer was on.

Shepard followed after Revan to the other side when the utility droid stopped. The droid started to sound worried as it whistles started to sound more like someone whimpering. Wrex looked down at the machine then to Revan, "What's wrong with it? Does it need new batteries or something?"

Cina answered, "No. He doesn't want to alert them." Cina paraphrased but that's all they really needed to hear.

Revan activated his stealth unit to investigate. As he disappeared Revan told them quietly, "Be back in a flash." It was about ten seconds before Revan did reappear. "Several of those drones are surrounding around two canisters. They look like they contain fuel."

Wrex inquired, "Are they floating or landed?"

Revan quickly recalled, "They were on the platform."

Tali then suggested, "Perhaps we should prevent them from attacking the other teams."

Shepard nodded, "It'd at least give them a better position." Shepard pulled out a grenade and handed it to Revan, "Don't screw up."

Cina pulled the grenade out of Shepard's hand before Revan could. "Sorry but I'll handle it." She quickly used Force Cloak and rushed off to the canisters. Using her training as a Jedi Watchmen, she was able to quickly move within the stealth as she primed the grenade to detonate in eight seconds. Cina placed the grenade in the middle of the two canisters and rushed back to the safety of the cliff face. The moment she was out of the drone's field of vision she deactivated the cloak and tossed the belt back to Revan. Two seconds after that the grenade went off, the High Explosive upgrade only made the ensuing explosion more violent as the walkway they were on shock from vicious event.

After the shacking finished T3 reported that all of the geth in that area were no longer transmitting a signal. Benezia then warned the team, "We're almost to the facility. The geth will put up a better defense inside."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I had to end just before the base but I like to keep to my standards(that includes the 3,000-4000 word limit per chapter though I do overexced ever chapter or so). The armors I had Cina show Benezia I alway liked using them on my non-Force using compainions(like Mission Vao or Bao-Dur before becoming a Force user) and admitingly they were rather decent sets of armor, they're were better one but still. Moving on, HK's little rant, now this one could be trimmed but if it was it wouldn't be HK-47 otherwise. The thing with T3 and the hologram on his back, my terrible way of saying his version of an omni-tool as he kept the geth trooper under control, like AI hack but constantly maintained until it was destroyed.


	26. Sewers are Infiltrators' best friend

**A/N: **Wasn't expecting to update this quickly(honestly, I thought I'd update by the weekend). OK, I'll shut up so you can read this exciting portion of the infiltration...

* * *

Moving closer to the facility they found an open platform with several blue hexagon shaped barriers situated around it in a rather defendable positions. But something about the circle was misleading. Revan turned to T3, who only confirmed his suspicions. Revan stopped them from advancing another step. "Shepard, the geth are waiting for us. T3 reports that he has detected a pair of snipers waiting for intruders to enter that kill zone." Revan pointed directly at the circle in question.

Shepard knew strategy; he could see the trap in sitting there. "There has to be a way around it."

The little droid started to beep and started to roll off back the way they came. Revan told them, "He said, he believes there might be a way around back, on the original path we were on. Shepard, take the others and follow T3. When you're in position we'll give the snipers something to shot at."

* * *

The little droid had them back track through the small ramps and sand, moving further and further away from Revan and Cina. The droid then stopped, just before a small caver that over looked the base, behind a rock face as it started to wobble and whistle.

The others couldn't make sense as to what the little machine was trying to tell them but it was apparent it didn't want them to move past it. Soon the breeze started to blow back towards the ocean and Wrex caught a scent, a scent he was all too familiar with. Wrex grabbed his shotgun and readied it, "Little machine found them before me. Krogan. Two of 'em. Waiting just around the corner."

Benezia stepped forward, "Then let us show them our hospitality."

Wrex smiled at the remark and walked out with Benezia. The two krogan were waiting behind a few crates when Benezia and Wrex walked out into the open. The krogans opened fire with their shotguns, despite the distance, scattering the shots so far they barely fazed Benezia or Wrex's barriers. Wrex countered with a Biotic Warp, crushing the helmet of the closest krogan. Benezia grabbed the last krogan in a Biotic Lift. As the krogan continued to float up, Benezia and Wrex nodded to one another as they both pulled back their right arm. Both Biotic users started to glow as their Biotic powers started to manifest around them. The pair launched a Biotic Throw that sent the last krogan flying over the rocks. With the threat over, T3 rolled forward towards the small caver that was connected to the walkway. T3 stopped just before the opening at the end as Shepard moved forward. Revan was right, this position had better cover and the geth seemed solely focused on the pathways. T3 started to beep and whistle as he reported to Revan and Cina about their status.

Revan answered on the comm. channel T3, Benezia and Shepard were using. "We read you. Distraction will be implemented…now."

Revan and Cina both had one active lightsaber as they walked out to the obvious kill zone. They both entered into the third lightsaber form; Soresu, as the geth started to target both Jedi. The laser sight might have fooled them if they never studied up on the weapon technology. Ready, the duo heightened their senses through the Force and readied themselves for the powerful shots. As the first shot was fired, Revan moved into a swing, propelling the electromagnetic slug down to the floor. The second shot was fired and Cina deflected it upward into the rocks around them. As the geth waited for their heatsinks to cool down, Shepard took the opportunity to snipe the closest geth through the head, severing several important circuits along the way. Shepard didn't give the second geth a chance to target him. As soon as the geth's eye was in the middle of the targeting reticle, Shepard fired, overheating the sniper rifle but downing the second geth.

As the second geth fell Shadow team heard a transmission from one of the distraction teams. "Those pesky flyers haven't shown themselves yet! It seems the 'Shadows' favor us today!" A roar was followed; Trossk; as weapons fire could be heard for a moment.

But as fate would have it, there were more guards at the back entrance. A pair of krogan clad in red armor walked out from behind a few crates. One was out of Shepard's line of sight but the other looked directly at the Commander before firing off a Carnage blast. All that Shepard could do now was keep his head down until the air was clear. But even after the Carnage was launched the krogan started to fire with shotgun hoping to hit him when he tried to snipe the brute. As the krogan focused solely on the sniper he didn't pay any attention to the bigger threats. Revan concentrated as he grabbed the krogan using the Force and lifted him into the air. As he floated helplessly, Cina tossed her active lightsaber at the krogan guiding it to strike the head. The second krogan had positioned himself behind the crates, outside of Shepard's view but he could see the Jedi just fine. As the krogan started to attack them Revan threw his lightsaber at the krogan, bisecting him from the waist. Both krogan now dead, the two lightsabers fly back into their masters' hand where they are promptly deactivated and hung on their belts.

Just before the main entrance they heard Kirrahe rally his men. "Shadow team must be getting close. Hold the line, men! Hold the line!"

Revan stopped once he was across the bridge. After seeing the door to the right, he started to look around. "Looks like we have two paths before us again, Shepard. Do you want to take the back door or whatever's down there?"

Shepard reluctantly asked, "Does your machine detect any more geth?"

T3 started to beep as soon as Shepard asked. Cina translated, "T3 says he can detect several geth signatures just behind this wall." T3 whistled again. "Oh…sorry," Cina moved over about two meters to her left. "I mean this wall."

Shepard then suggested, "We should sneak in together. If we work together the enemy shouldn't be able to alert the others."

Revan stepped aside, "Lead the way, Commander."

Shadow team moved left, toward the position the two krogan were squatting. Along the way they found an opening in the rail guard with a pill of sand that allowed easy access to the area below. The team found a lightly encrypted door that Tali was quickly able to hack. The door led to a runoff system for the facility. Following the waterway they found another way into the facility. Just before the door leading into the base, Revan and Cina stopped. They both seemed to be suffering from a headache of some type. They both were still standing but they still seemed disturbed. Benezia tried to aid the two of them but the soon found their footing once more.

Shepard asked them, "What just happened?"

Revan shock off the last of the 'disturbance' and replied, "We're sorry, we weren't prepared for such a strong presence."

Wrex still didn't understand, "What are you talking about?"

Cina then explained, "This indoctrination. The voice that forces others to resonate with it. It's here, the same echoes we felt through the Rachni queen, Benezia and Shiala. But the minds here are gone, they are no longer savable." Cina was disheartened by this fact long before she told the others.

Revan grabbed both lightsabers, "We cannot show mercy any longer. Anyone we encounter now that isn't with you or the distraction teams is an enemy, willing servants or souls who no longer have a voice of their own."

Cina joined him with her Charric. When ready, Revan waved his hand at the controls and the doors opened. Immediately a salarian in simple garb opened fire at the open door but Revan's abilities blocked each shot. Using a combination of Force powers and his lightsabers, Revan continued to stop all of the salarian's shots. Cina took this time to line up her shot as a red laser sight activated on the Charric. With a deep breath, she squeezed the trigger and three bursts shot out. All three shots bypassed the salarian's shield hitting his head, quickly falling him.

With all of the commotion happening, a pair of salarians in similar garb ran down the nearby stairs to engage Revan with pistols. Revan removed himself from the battle as he rushed over to the stairs at blinding speeds and quickly dispatched both salarians. The first salarian on the stairway tried to shot him but with his heightened senses, Revan saw the salarian pull the trigger before it could happen and moved out of the way. As the salarian tried to keep up, Revan used sai tok against the salarian, slicing the individual with both blades at the abdomen. Not giving up the momentum, Revan continued to the second salarian, who had already pulled the trigger on his pistol. Revan quickly grabbed the upper half of the salarian he had just sliced and pulled it in front of him using the Force. Revan implemented shiak, stabbing his cyan blade through the corpse and into the last salarian's chest. The salarian spat out green blood onto the back of the other corpse before Revan finally deactivated both blades.

Tali was taken off guard by their sudden appearance, "Salarians?"

Cina replied to the young quarian, "The captain mentioned he had lost some men. They were indoctrinated."

Wrex didn't like this, "What else's going on in this place?"

Cina lifted T3 up the stairs as Revan awaited the others. T3 rolled over to a console near a locked door. As the little droid started to access the facility's network as he reported to Revan. Revan simply replied to him, "Excellent." The small droid continued whistle and beep as the orange hologram on his back continued to glow in conjunction with the terminal in front of him. Revan then told T3, "As much as I'm sure the Hunters would delight in it, I don't think the salarians are capable of taking on any more then what they already are dealing with. Just disable all alarms and any other security within."

T3 whistled before the omni-tool deactivated. Revan was ready to open the door before he stopped himself. Shepard noticed the hesitation and asked, "Do you detect more?"

"Yes. Two more. Just up the stairs before us. As much as it pains me, we can't let them stop us." With a nod from Shepard, Revan opened the door. The sound of activating the door alerted the indoctrinated salarians as they rushed around to attack them.

The two salarians had no care for personal safety or survival as they ran down the stairs, pistol firing. Revan and Cina stayed behind the wall as Shepard's group dealt with the indoctrinated slaves. With barely any shields on them they were quickly put out of their misery. Clear, the group started to scout out the area, several items were stashed behind the stairway.

Cina couldn't help but note, "It looks like Saren and the geth never expected anything more than vermin entering through the sewers."

Climbing up the stairs Shadow team eventually found a group of cells, each containing a salarian captive. Most of them were screaming hysterically or murmuring to themselves in a corner. Only one seemed sane out of the group. As they approached his cell, the salarian became defensive, "What do you want? I told you everything! I—" He finally noticed they were humans, "Who are you? Alliance, right? I knew someone would come. It tried to break me, but it couldn't! I shut it out!"

Shepard tried to calm him down, "Slow down, I need to know where you came from."

The salarian quickly responded, "Private Menos Avot of the Third Infiltration Regiment STG, sir! Captured while on reconnaissance six days ago. Glad to answer, sir! Never any questions from these bastards. Just whispers and poking and cutting. I'd have said anything to get out and get some payback. That's not too much to ask, is it? A little payback?" Avot had a nervous twitch with his left eye as he spoke.

Shepard couldn't image the trauma the STG must have endured. "What did they do to you, soldier?"

Menos started to rub his arm out of memory, "Experiments, but I don't know what for. The effect of incessant whispering on my shortening temper? Who knows? I just need out."

Wrex was the first to speak out about this, "Something's not right here, Shepard. I've tortured salarians in my youth. They don't end up like this normally."

Revan and Cina also seemed bothered. "Shepard, the dark whispers have a tight hold on these ones' minds."

A cryptic warning from Cina if ever but the message was clear enough for Shepard to understand. "Setting him free could endanger the mission."

Menos quickly disagreed, "No!" Soon realizing how desperate he seemed, he calmed down just enough to try and convince them to let him go. "No, I need to get out. This room is too small and it keeps talking and I really want to get out of here and get some work done. I need to get out. Let me out."

Revan told the unfortunate private, "We can't take that chance."

"Can't take that chance…no chance. I need to do what it says. I have to. Let me out." In a wild daze, Menos started screaming as he rushed to cell door. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" His last words as he smashed into the bullet proof glass, cracking his skull, instantly killing himself.

Revan tried to assure Shepard that this was the right decision, "We could hear the whispers Menos spoke about. They ordered him to attack anyone who wasn't a part of this facility and kill them. In the end, he was already a dead man."

"How do you live with these choices?"

Revan did not respond immediately, instead moving toward the stairway leading away from the cells. "Truthfully, I sometimes question them."

Revan had taken point down the stair way. They found another door in the way and Revan could sense more indoctrinated minds. He signaled Benezia and Wrex to move up. He counted down to signal when he was going to open the door, his fist clenched and he waved his hand at the controls at the end of the hallway. The door activated and in a flash Wrex fired his shotgun at the closest salarian, with his weak shield the shotgun pellets easily broke through and kill the salarian instantly. Benezia launched a Biotic Throw sending the frail being across the room and into the wall.

Kirrahe soon was on their frequency, this time advising the others, "Give a little ground, Hunters. We don't want them to bunker-up. Draw them out."

Esura responded to the captain, "Let them! I want to fight warriors, not cowards!"

HK-47 also added, "Assessment: I believe my weaponry can penetrate their defenses."

Shepard activated the elevator to the upper level of the facility, but Cina sensed something. "Wait…Revan, do you sense it?"

"Yes. I wasn't expecting anyone to be like this." Not giving the others a chance to ask, Revan opened a door that lead outside and closer to the water.

This time the droid waited for them next to the elevator as the others continued on. Opening the next door they found five more cells full of salarian prisoners. Revan and Cina seemed to be attracted to something, like metal to a magnet, as they led the others to the cell at the northern end of the room.

This salarian saw them approach and, unlike the other, was calm. "Well, you're not a geth. And you're not wearing a lab coat. I guess I'm glad to see you. Lieutenant Ganto Imness of the Third Infiltration Regiment, captured during recon. I assume the fleet was called in to destroy the base?"

Shepard answered Ganto, "The transmission wasn't clear. The fleet is not coming."

Ganto seemed at peace, "I see. Then you must be the infiltration team. I know the captain. He will want this facility destroyed." Ganto turned to look at the cells next to him, "My team was altered, indoctrinated. He knew about the breeding grounds. But the indoctrination is a greater threat, and far more horrifying. I watched good people reduced to mindless husks. There wasn't anything left. Others died during the experiments. I envy them."

Revan was concerned about this turn of events, "Do you know anything about the experiments they were conducting?"

Ganto told them everything he knew," They were studying indoctrination. Symptoms, progress. Saren uses it to control his people, but I don't think he fully understands it. I don't know much else. I just saw what it did to the others. Turned them into empty husks." The others turned to see as four salarians were standing around in the cell, drooling and moving about subtly. "I can't end up like that. Please-let me out!" Ganto sounded like Menos that last sentence but then again who would want to stay.

Cina placed her hand against the glass as she closed her eyes. She then confirmed, "He's clean. They probably used him as their control."

Shepard started to unlock the cell, "I'm opening your cell, but then you're on your own."

"Don't look back and hope to outrun the blast, hmm? A better chance than I had before you showed up." With the door open, Ganto walked away, "Thank you, human. And good luck. You'll need it."

Revan stopped him before he left the area, "The Commander may not wish to help further, but we may. If you are able, we could use the extra set of hands."

Ganto wasn't sure, "I don't have any weapons or armor. I wouldn't be of much use to you."

Benezia assured Ganto, "We will find a way."

Ganto nodded as Revan handed him Jurgan Kalta's assault rifle, "Be careful. It has a sensitive trigger." Ganto was careful with the silver-blue rifle as Shepard looked at the four salarian prisoners.

Tali couldn't help but say, "These look docile. Their minds are gone."

Even the battle hardened krogan was disgusted by the sight. "This is no way to treat a prisoner. Kill them, sure, but to leave them like this…"

Shepard could only say, "Better to die than to live like this."

Tali agreed, "It's all we can do for them."

Shepard opened the cell door as he grabbed his pistol. Ganto stepped forward, "No. If anyone should do it, it'll be me. They were my men, they'd want me to do it." Ganto saluted the drooling bodies before training the rifle on them. He took a deep breath as he murmured to himself, "I'm sorry." Ganto squeezed the trigger four times, each shot entering each salarian's head. As each body collapsed onto the floor a pool of green blood started to form among them. With the four salarians dead, Ganto turned around not wanting to see his men like this.

* * *

**A/N: **Very emotional ending, and I wasn't even trying to end there. I thought I'd end a little further than this. Oh well, beggers can't be chosers. I never really liked how we handled Ganto, either leave him to die or open his cell and say 'good luck'. I'm sure it was becuase of gameplay mechanics(similar to the human couple during the Mordin recruitment mission). We're about half way with Virmire, I'm sure you all can't wait to find out what happens in the next chapter.


	27. I sense a powerful disturbance…

**A/N: **That was a fast update. Thank you walls of text from Rana and Nazara. We are almost to the end of Virmire, let see how things develop...

* * *

As they returned to the elevator, T3 started to beep at them. Ganto took aim against the droid until Cina grabbed a hold of the rifle, "He's with us."

"Sorry…Still a bit jumpy I suppose."

The elevator ride was a bit cramped with so many people, and Wrex's hump didn't help. Reaching the next floor the doors opened to a husk as it was confined to some type of device. No one was sure what its purpose was but it seemed to be drawing energy or scanning the husk. The husk though didn't seem to respond to them as they moved out of the elevator. Revan turned to Ganto in hopes that he might know what was happening. He whispered so the creature wouldn't hear. "Lieutenant Imness, have you seen this before."

Unfortunately the salarian hasn't, quietly replying back, "Negative. I was confined to the cells most of the time. I never had a chance to scout out this part of the facility before they captured us."

Shepard simply said, "Well whatever it is, we can't let the research continued."

Imness couldn't have said it better. "Agreed."

Revan stepped forward, "Everyone, step back!"

Cina walked up, "You're not doing this alone."

Cina and Revan threw out both of their arms, as Revan's cloak started to drape around him. Sparks started to jump around Revan and Cina's fingers as they both pulled back both arms. Suddenly they threw their arms out into the air as purple light bolts started to strike down on various machines and the husks.

With the sudden commotion at the other end of the lab, one of the scientists started to shout. "Intruders! Get the guards!"

A krogan named Droyas was finishing up on his work when his assistant shouted. "What is going on here? Where are the guards? Where is Saren?" He seemed to be a veteran of battle but was voluntarily doing this. As the Jedi duo continued their assault of electrical current, Droyas could only yell at them as he grabbed the nearest weapon he could. "No! Stay back! This is important work! This is the glorious salvation of my species! You will not destroy the work we have started!"

Revan and Cina finally stopped discharging the electricity after frying all three husks and several different machines around them. An asari research in all white charged them with an assault rifle in hand had already opened fire on the group. Now she launched a Biotic attack at them. Benezia countered it with a Biotic Throw, sending it skyward. Tali tossed a dampening tech attack at them, rendering their Biotic and tech abilities. The crafty quarian then quickly followed up with a Sabotage tech attack, rendering their weapons useless, for a time. It was all the time they needed, as the squad moved up to close the gap. Benezia projected a powerful Biotic Singularity, catching both the doctor and his assistant. T3, Shepard, Ganto and Wrex started to gun the helpless enemy as they floated around the room. After firing several rounds, the two were dead and Benezia dispersed the energy.

Wrex stopped to look around the lab as the others prepped for the next area. He took a deep breath, thinking about taking the research but instead grabbed his shotgun and fired a Carnage blast at the table with all of the research notes. Cina saw this act and tried to speak with him. But the veteran passed her up telling her, "Are we going to just stand around or what? I'm going to tear this place a new one."

Out in the open again, Shadow team spotted a pair of geth defending a door. Revan was next to Ganto as he asked him, "Lieutenant, how good are you at sniping?"

"Very." Revan started to show him how to activate the scope, as holograms appeared along the assault rifle's sight. Shepard switched his assault rifle for the sniper but T3 rolled across the bridge.

The two geth trained their weapons onto the small droid as they started to make that strange stuttering noise. T3 didn't seem too worried as he started to beep and whistle to the two of them. As T3 continued to 'talk' to them, the geth trained their rifles toward the others. Tali then yelled at Revan, "I knew it! That thing was planning on turning against us!"

But before either side could exchange fire, one of the geth started to freak out, its motor functions were no longer it's to control as it started to spin in circles, hitting the other geth in the back. The functioning geth turned on T3 only for the little droid to attack it with a blast of ions from its shield disruptor, disabling the geth's programs followed by a series of blasts from the weapons integrated into him. T3 turned to the spinning geth as he sliced it systems again, ordering it to jump into the sea below them, and it promptly did, diving to the depths.

As Shadow team reunited with the utility droid, it was humming in a rather low tone, almost as if it was sad or apologetic. Cina had a smile on her face as she patted the droid's disc shaped head, "You never fooled me for an instant. I was just curious as to what you had planned."

As Shadow team entered the next building, an asari in blue clothing was hiding underneath a desk. She shouted to make sure her presence was known, "Don't shoot!" The asari slowly got out from underneath with her hands in the air, "Please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late."

Shepard replied to her pleas, "I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you?"

The asari moved closer as Ganto hid behind Revan's cloak. The asari answered, "Rana Thanoptis, neurospecialist. But this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse. You think the indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain, too!"

Cina questioned her, "I thought this was a breeding facility."

Rana corrected her, "Not this level. We're studying Sovereign's effect on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."

Tali questioned her logic and motive. "You helped him and you didn't even know why?"

Rana quickly responded, "I didn't have the option of negotiating. The position is a little more…permanent than I'd expected. But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in." She quickly moved to the end of the room and unlocked the door, "See? Full access. All of Saren's private files. Are we good? Can I go?"

Revan then asked Rana, "What were you studying here?"

Rana answered, "It's that ship, Sovereign. It emits some kind of…signal. Undetectable, but it's there. I've seen the effects. Saren uses it to influence his followers, to control them. It's called indoctrination. Direct exposure to the signal turns you into a mindless slave, like the salarian test subjects. But there's collateral damage, too."

Shepard wasn't sure what she meant, "What do you mean by 'collateral damage'?"

Benezia answered for her, "She means, after spending enough time on the ship you started to feel it. Tingles along your spine, and whispers just beyond your hearing. It compels you to do thing against your will."

Rana continued from where Benezia stopped, "Right, you're compelled to do things but you don't know why. You just obey. Eventually, you just stop thinking for yourself. It happens to everyone at the facility. My first test subject was the man I replaced. Now I just want to get out of here before it happens to me."

Revan told her, "Tell me more about this signal."

Rana tried to explain with what she knew, "Signal's not exactly the right word. There's some kind of energy field emanating from the ship. It changes thought patterns. Over time—days, maybe a week—it weakens your will. You become easier to manipulate and control. But it's a degenerative condition. There's a balance between control and usefulness. The less freedom a subject maintains, the less capable it becomes."

Ganto stepped out of the shadows as he looked at Rana, "My men, my fellow comrades, were turned to mindless husks for you to see the effects?"

Cina looked to Revan as she whispered to him, "Like echoes…"

Rana tried to appease the salarian, "It's not like I had a choice as to who I experimented on or when."

Shepard now asked Thanoptis, "Why is Saren researching this? Isn't he the one controlling it?"

Rana corrected him, "The signal comes from the ship. It makes us obey Saren, but I don't think he controls it. Not exactly. I think…he's scarred it might be affecting him. Indoctrination is subtle. By the time the effects become noticeable, it's usually too late." Revan and Cina both seemed troubled by this new fact, now they felt something bigger was happening.

Shepard then gave her a warning, "I'm going to blow this place to hell and gone. If you want to make it out alive, you'd better start running."

Startled by the news, Rana didn't know what to do, "What? You can't…but I'll never…ahh!" Finally finding her mind she quickly stared to run away as fast as she could.

Wrex couldn't help but smile as he watched her franticly flee as the krogan told the Commander, "I like the way you think, Shepard."

Ganto disagreed, "I think you were a little too lenient. But it was rather enjoyable to see her run like that."

As the team reached the elevator, Revan turned to Benezia and Ganto, "We need someone to protect this area. Make sure the geth or krogans aren't able to sneak up behind us."

Ganto nodded as Benezia replied, "We will not let them disturb you." Revan returned the nod and the others entered the elevator.

* * *

The elevator took them up to the top of the tower. Entering the area they found it to be rather empty, the metal walkway, windows and a strange structure at the end of the room. Tali was the first to spot it and point it out, "Shepard, look over here. It's another beacon. Like the one on Eden Prime."

Shepard cautiously approached the device as a green holo terminal displayed above the base of the 'beacon'. As Shepard activated the console, the beacon activated. The green energy started to build up before it suddenly lashed out to Shepard, trapping him in a powerful field and quickly lifted him into the air. Shepard struggled as knowledge was forced into the Commander's mind, but soon his body started to lax as the beacon was finishing the transfer. Once the data was transferred into his mind the beacon powered down and suddenly dropped Shepard, forcing him to land on his hands and knees. Shepard was out of breath from the experience as he staggered back to his feet but quickly regained his footing as he started at the device.

Revan tried to aid Shepard, "Commander, are you alright?"

Shepard calmly replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's find Saren's research and see what else he's been up to."

As the group approached the console above the beacon, a red holo displayed. Wrex said what everyone was thinking, "I get the feeling something bad is about to happen."

Now a red hologram of a cephalopod-like machine was displayed. The hologram quickly spoke, "You are not Saren." Suddenly, as the hologram appeared, both Revan and Cina were overcome by a powerful sensation in the Force. Something was wrong, as the two Jedi were struggling to stand against the disturbance.

Wrex tried to understand the strange hologram. He asked Tali as he continued to look at the hologram, "What is that? Some kind of VI interface?"

The projection retorted, "Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

Tali could only gaze on as she told the krogan, "I don't think this is a VI."

The hologram continued on as it told them, "There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"

Shepard was able to put the pieces to get as the facts shocked him as he told the others, "Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found. It's an actual Reaper!"

Sovereign didn't seem to care, "Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

Tali tried to comprehend this revelation but was in denial, "The Protheans vanished fifty thousand years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible!"

Sovereign answered the quarian's denial, "Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything." Every time Sovereign spoke, Revan and Cina could feel it, and they could feel the echoes of every world and species it had destroyed, including the rachni.

Shepard told the Reaper, "There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you."

Sovereign did not seem to care, "Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

Wrex didn't like the sound of this, "Cycle? What cycle?"

Sovereign gladly answered, "The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

Revan, grasping his head, added, "It's true. We can feel his presence, both here and when we were on the Citadel. We can also feel the zillions of lives it has taken from the galaxy."

Shepard turned to Sovereign and questioned the logic, "Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

Sovereign answered with honesty, "Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relay, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."

Tali was in horror of the information as she was the first to comprehend it, "They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!"

Cina was barely able to stand, but she too comprehended the situation, "It's forced technological evolution… They know all of your weaknesses and strengths…before you do… They know how to attack…and where…"

Shepard demanded answers from the hologram, "What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?"

Sovereign almost seemed insulted by the notion, "My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."

Revan found the strength to ask it, "Where are the rest of the Reapers? I can sense that you are not the last."

Sovereign answer was cryptic, "We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."

Shepard then asked it, "Where did you come from? Who built you?"

Sovereign only told them, "We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure."

T3 rolled forward and started to beep angrily at it. Yet Sovereign seemed to understand the utility droid's angry rant. "Foolish automaton. You are so eager and willing to fight with those who would see you destroyed. A wasted and hopeless endeavor." T3 stared to beep and whistle angrily for some time at Sovereign before it responded, "Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over." Before the hologram disappeared, the tower they were in was attack, as an explosion blew out the windows.

With Sovereign's hologram gone, a transmission had found its way to Shepard. "Commander? We got trouble!"

Shepard quickly replied, "Hit me, Joker."

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming your way, and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there—fast!"

Tali turned to Shepard, "There's nothing we can do here. Ideas, Shepard?"

Shepard made up his mind, "Let's head to the breeding facility. Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke." Shepard saw Cina on the floor as Revan tried to keep himself up by the rail. "Are you two alright?"

Revan quickly forced himself back onto his feet, "Yes…we'll be fine…"

Wrex looked at the two of them. "It looks like you two had too many drinks at the bar."

Cina assured them as she pulled herself back up, "We were unprepared for the immense presence he would have. The next time we encounter him, we will be mentally ready for it."

Tali didn't understand, "Mentally ready? Why do you need to be 'mentally ready for it'?"

Revan answered her after finding his footing again. "Powerful disturbances in the Force can destroy a being's mind if they are not mentally prepared for it. Like Malachor V, not many could remain themselves after its destruction."

T3 was concurred as he tried to help both of them. Cina put on a smile for the droid, "Don't worry. You won't lose us that easily. Besides, who else is supposed to keep HK in his place?"

* * *

**A/N: **We're getting closer to the end folks, and it has been a rather enjoyable ride. I'm sure Ganto Imness might have wanted revenge, but we do have to remember, salarians are a short lived race. And as one Professor Solus said, 'Salarian emotional processing faster than other species.' I am also aware of the discrepency in the dialog in the coversation with Sovereign. For those of you who aren't I'll explain, during the conversation your squadmates are suppose to put in their two-cents in every so often. But if you have Wrex and Tali together then Tali takes up all but the begining line(the 'I have a bad feeling about this' equivalent). I feel this would have been better if the two did share the lines. Now the Jedi have met and felt Sovereign, this story just got a new fire burning inside. Stay tuned to find out how this mission comes to its gripping end.


	28. The Choice…

**A/N: **I'm not sure if everyone saw my update, so I'll say it again, I've recently lost the ability to use Microsoft Word on my home computer(don't suggest Abiword or LibreOffice because they don't have the functions I need) so I only have my work computer, add that to being only a part time workers, I only get 2 to 3 hours(if I'm lucky) in a five day week. Sorry if my updates won't be as soon as usual. But enough about that, on with the story...

* * *

Returning to Ganto and Benezia, the duo could see Revan and Cina seemed to have gone through an ordeal. Cina in particular, her face was slightly paler then before. Benezia approached her as she asked her, "Are you alright, Cina?"

Cina forced a smile and replied, "I'm fine. Just a little shock but I'll be able to fight."

When they were ready, Shadow team prepared to open the door. Ganto, Shepard, Tali and Cina where on the right side of the door as Wrex, Revan, T3 and Benezia waited on the left side. Tali opened the door to the bridge only to find a geth Destroyer waiting for them. The geth immediately launched a Carnage once the door opened and he started to charge toward them. Before the geth could get close enough to use the shotgun, Benezia grabbed it with a Biotic Lift. With it helpless in the air, the team unleashed against the machine until the eye shut down.

Over the comm. Captain Kirrahe noticed something odd in the geth tactics, "The geth are turning from your position, Jaeto. Looks like Shadow kicked a sensitive spot! Hunters, head them off! Hold them out here!"

Soon after the geth fell down and they heard the update, Revan turned to the others, "I'm sorry to say Shepard but we must part ways soon." Revan then used the comm. "Hunters, this is Shadow Two. Initiate phase three. Repeat, initiate phase three."

There was an angered roar that rang on all of their comm. channels before Trossk finally ordered, with much distain about it, "Hunters…fall back… Jaeto, Aegohr… give us cover fire!"

Revan turned to Shepard, "Now it will be up to your team, Shepard. T3 has informed me the controls for the AA guns should be close by, but we will unfortunately have other things to attend to."

Wrex questioned his plan, "What's so important that you're going to leave?"

Cina explained for Revan, "At this point the geth are aware that we have infiltrated. We're going to join Captain Kirrahe and the other teams to draw more of the enemy away for you. After the AA guns have been disabled your crew will plant the bomb and we all evac after the charge has been set."

Shepard wasn't sure about this, "Are you sure this is the only way?"

Revan had that smile of his underneath the mask but kept his voice calm, "There are, but they don't offer the possibility for everyone to make it out of here alive. No plan is ever perfect and often falls into place. We must adapt with the changing situations. But let us at least leave this building before we part ways once more."

They slowly entered the room they encountered Rana Thanoptis. Ready, Shadow team prepared for what awaited beyond the next door. Ganto opened the door but as soon as he did, the bridge in front of them, that was originally drawn, started to lower. Before the two segments connected, three krogans in full combat armor were stationed next to a door with shotguns. Ganto pulled out the sniper feature on the assault rifle and fired on the closest krogan. The energy bolt easily burned through the kinetic barrier and armor as it continued through the krogan's skull, out through his back and into the door. The two krogans were unprepared for the rather quick death of their comrade but soon opened fire against them.

One of the krogan made a mad run charge at the group only for Benezia to catch him in a Biotic Lift. Shadow team turned their focus on the last krogan as it continued to fire his shotgun despite the distance. The combined attack from Shepard, Wrex and Ganto quickly brought the last krogan on the ground down. Cina grabbed her Charric as she took her time aiming at the lifted krogan. Before the Biotic attack was released, the Jedi Exile fired and the round was slowed slightly by the kinetic barrier but the energy damage quickly burned through that and the krogan's armor. Revan then grabbed the floating krogan and sent it flying out into open water.

Revan turned to Shepard and gave him a slight bow, "Now you are Shadow team. I look forward to working with you again, Commander. May the Force be with you." With that Revan, Cina and T3 moved to the drawn bridge they had crossed earlier. The two Jedi extended their arms as the bridge was forcefully lowered, the sounds of gears grinding and metal bending echoed around the small basin. With the bridge completely lowered, they moved on.

* * *

Separated from Shepard now, Revan and Cina were working their way back though the facility. They made a few shortcuts, using their lightsabers to cut through the walls and any opponent in their path.

Revan stopped at one of the rooms they cut into and turned to the droid, "T3, what do you think?" The droid whistled then Cina tossed Revan a brown metal ball. Revan pulled it apart then tossed one half to the roof above him and the other was tossed to the wall they had walked through. Cina pulled out another ball and split it like Revan. As she placed her two halves in two different locations, Revan started to cut a new exit for them.

Cina advised, "You'd better hurry. The timers are short."

The others had already left as Cina finished placing the final charge. She used her Jedi powers and accelerated her movement to run through the hole. Revan and Cina both picked up the sliced section and sealed the hole as the others continued to run down the hallway. With the hole sealed again, Revan and Cina ran toward the others.

* * *

After a grueling fight against a group of krogans, geth hoppers and a few geth drones Shepard, Wrex and Tali reached the controls for the AA guns. As Shepard and Wrex secured the area, Tali powered down the guns and reported to the others, "AA guns are down."

Kirrahe responded to the report, "Good work on the gun, Shadow team. Now it's our turn."

Suddenly large explosions shock the facility diverting the geth over to the source.

* * *

After back tracking out from the front lines, the Hunters had returned to the Ebon Hawk, still untouched by the geth. Trossk quickly moved to the cockpit as he started up the ship's systems. Esura had climbed up to the Hawk's dorsal dual turbolaser turret, even HK-47 manned a gunner's position, ready to activate and fire the concealed ventral anti-personnel repeating blaster. Now they just had to wait for the report that the AA guns were disabled and they didn't need to wait long as a report from Shadow team soon came through, "AA guns are down."

Trossk grinned, "It looks like the plan is falling into place perfectly."

Even HK had to agree to a degree, "Unnecessary Admission: I had my doubts that the Master's plan would success as such, but only because of the other meatbags."

Ignoring HK's comment, Trossk warned Esura, "Strap yourself in and prepare to shot down anything we come across. And assassin, don't kill the salarians."

Esura scoffed at the lizard controlling the Hawk, "Just make sure to keep this tin bird steady. And try not to get hit."

Soon alarms started to set off as HK-47 reported, "Warning: We have Interceptor and Fighter class vessels moving on a predicted intercept coarse. Advisement: It is recommended that we prepare for ship-to-ship combat."

* * *

Shadow Two had cut their way through the facility and emerged behind the enemy that Kirrahe and the other teams were fighting. Revan and Cina charged the line as their lightsabers made short work against them. Ganto, Benezia and T3 provided support as they took down geth and krogan that were outside the Jedi's lightsabers.

Kirrahe rallied his men after seeing Revan again, "That's it. We need to clear the geth and set those charges."

With the area cleared, Shadow Two moved to meet the others. Ganto was the first to speak as he saluted, "Commander Rentola."

Rentola was not expecting to see Ganto, "Lieutenant Imness. I thought the worst had befallen you. Are the others with you?"

Ganto turned away in shame, "No. They captured us and experimented on the others." Ganto soon change the subject, "Commander, where's the Captain?"

Rentola pointed off to the power relay, "The Captain and Williams are setting charges now."

Just as he said that, Kirrahe and the others were seen running toward them shouting on the comm., "Charges set! Everyone bunker down. Bunker down!"

Everyone took cover just as the explosion took out the rest of the AA defense grid. The pilot of the Normandy soon was on the comm. "All right! Nice work. That's one less thing to worry about."

Kirrahe and the others returned to the Rentola's position. "Revan. The plan seems to be proceeding far better than I was expecting. Lieutenant?"

Ganto saluted again, "Captain."

Kirrahe then asked, "Are the others…"

Rentola answered for him, "No, sir. He's the only one."

Revan turned to Williams, "Chief Williams, it is time for you to rendezvous with Shepard. We'll hold here, try to draw their attention a bit longer so you can have a clean shot through."

Kirrahe then sent two men with her, "Len, Jorda, go with her. Give her support and evac on the Normandy."

Both STG members saluted and echoed, "Yes, captain."

Cina added as they left, "May the Force be with you."

As Williams left a voice soon shouted over the comm., "Incoming!" The flaming wreckage of a geth dropship was falling on their position.

They ran trying to escape the crash zone, running away from the facility. Revan and Cina both stopped to turn around and use the Force to create a Force barrier around the group as debris started rain down from the initial impact. Soon the Ebon Hawk flew over as fighters in the shape of shrimps with blaster fire coming from the Hawk's dorsal turret.

As the battle only intensified in the skies above, the surviving geth and krogan from the crashed dropship started to find their way out. Revan pulled out both of his lightsabers shouting, "We need to hold our position until Shepard's people can arm the drive core and our ship can pick us up." Cina stood next to him as the others took positions behind rocks and anything else for cover.

* * *

"Damn machines are persistent!"

Esura shouted to the pilot, "Well if you could fly straight I could shot them!"

As the two continued to fight both the geth and each other, HK was trying to find the hangar where the fighters were originating from. "Interjection: If I may end this meatbag argument, I have located the hangar where many of the fighters are located. Recommendation: I believe the best course of action would be to eliminate this threat before they become a further problem."

Trossk never liked agreeing with anything HK-47 ever said but it had a point. "Give me the coordinates."

After a few moments of fancy flying techniques and Esura's sharpshooting, the Hawk had arrived to the opening of the hangar. HK-47 activated the hidden anti-personnel repeating blaster and started to shot at any krogans and geth he spotted within the hangar as Trossk went crazy with the two dual heavy quad laser cannons on the sides of the Hawk and devastated everything within. "Commentary: Even though we do not often see 'eye to eye', I can say that was a rather brutal display. I liked it."

Esura found the last two fighters left as they fired missiles. She tried to shot all of them down but the turret started to feel sluggish. "Incoming missiles!" The hovering ship took off as the missiles continued to follow hot on its trail. The Ebon Hawk evaded as Esura tried to get a shot off to blast them. "Hold it steady!" With the Hawk level, Esura was able to shot down the missiles. The fighters soon started to close the gap but they weren't firing any missiles. Esura didn't care as she started to track them. "Your mine…" Without hesitation the Kaleesh pulled the trigger and shot down the first fighter. The second fighter preformed a barrel roll to avoid the debris of its comrade only for Esura to have fired the next set of shots that destroyed the fighter's 'head', killing the pilot. The two fighters plummeted into the ocean below, sinking to their water graves.

* * *

Having placed the bomb, Shepard received a distress call from Williams. Alenko advised his commander to help them while he preps the bomb to be activated. Shepard took Garrus and Wrex to help Williams and the others who were pinned at the AA tower by geth. After dealing with a group of krogan and a pair of geth hoppers, Shepard was about halfway to the AA tower when a geth dropship flew overhead. As they watched Wrex couldn't help but say, "Damn. Geth are sending in reinforcements."

Williams saw this and tried to warn the others, "Heads up, L-T. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location."

Too late, as Alenko reported, "It's already here. There's geth pouring out all over the bomb site."

Shepard asked the lieutenant, "Can you hold them off?"

Alenko quickly replied as he took cover, "There's too many. I don't think we can survive until you get here. I'm activating the bomb."

Shepard yelled, "Alenko, what are you doing?"

Kaidan replied, "I'm just making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what." A moment of pause as Kaidan activated the nuke as Kirrahe showed him, "It's done, Commander. Go get Williams and get the hell out of here."

Ashley was convinced Shepard should save him instead, "Screw that! We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko."

Shepard leaned over a guard rail, forced to choice between two crewmembers, two friends. He was under pressure as the bomb's timer was set for eight minutes. Finally making a decision, Shepard ordered, "Williams, radio Joker and tell him to meet us on the AA tower."

Reluctantly she replied, "Yes, Commander. I…"

Kaidan tried to reassure her, "It's the right choice and you know it, Ash."

Trying to be optimistic, Shepard told his lieutenant, "Stay alive. I'll be coming to get you too, Kaidan."

Kaidan knew better, knowing the time it would take to rescue both and the timer set to the bomb, "I think we both know that's not going to happen, Commander." Shepard turned away in disgrace for himself for failing his friend. Soon after the comm. channel closed, Shepard grabbed his assault rifle and moved on.

* * *

As more geth continued to push toward them, reinforcements were cutting away at the crashed ship to provide support. Revan sensed a disturbance in the Force just as T3 detected the core's activation. The little droid started to beep and whistle crazily yelling at Revan and Cina to make sure at least one of them heard him in the middle of this battle.

Revan and Cina both heard the droid, Revan fell back to cover as he contacted Trossk and HK-47. "Hunters, the core has been activated. Repeat, the core has been activated. We need evac soon!"

Trossk replied, "We'll be there soon as we can. We just need to take care of a few friends that want to play with us."

Revan moved from his cover and behind Cina as she continued to deflect as many shots as she could and even T3 moved from his position to provide cover fire for Revan. Kirrahe tried to grab Revan's attention, "Revan, get back to cover or pull out those lightblades!"

Revan ignored the captain as he started to focus his mind on the downed dropship. The few geth that were fighting were suddenly pulled back to the ship almost as if it was magnetized but thing only started to become strange. Revan started to lift both of his arms as they were struggling against something, but at the same time the downed dropship started to shake and shiver. It was suddenly lifted out of its muddy prison as the ship continued to rise with no obvious signs that the engines were operating. As the dropship continued to rise up, Revan's hands were mimicking the motions as if he was carrying the massive vessel. The salarians continued to fight off the geth as creaking soon started to come from the ship. The geth reinforcements rushed forward and opened fire on them. Revan's hands, now at chest level, suddenly clasped together and the dropship that now hovered over the enemy was forcibly crushed into a massive ball of twisted metal. The others watched in awe as Revan's hands let go and he seemed to drop something from them. At that very same instant the metal ball that was formally a geth dropship dropped twenty feet onto the enemy, crushing all in its path.

This new blockade would take the geth much longer to try and cut through. All of the STG members and even Matriarch Benezia were amazed by the extraordinary deed. Benezia even confessed, "Not even with my training, I would never be able to mimic such a feat."

Kirrahe asked Revan, "How did you do that?"

Revan turned to answer, "With the Force there are no limitations that cannot be overcome." Before anything more could be said, the Ebon Hawk flew overhead finding a place to land.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, I've had the voting going on for a while now, and the votes have show Williams was favored over Alenko. I'm sorry to all the Kaidan fans, but beside the votes, I always felt that Kaidan was a closed book only adding chapters(yes, I liked his back story, but other than femShep, who else does he have?). I usually saved Ashley because she had family still around that she keeps in contact with and she has fought an uphill battle because her grandfather did what was best for his men and the civilians during the Relay 314 Incident(but again that's just what I saw). Now unlike the Normandy, the Ebon Hawk doesn't have stealth systems so they were visible on most radar.


	29. A heavy loss…

**A/N: **This is a double update folks, so go back a chapter before you read this one!

* * *

At the AA tower, Williams and the two salarian STG members were taking cover behind rubble as the geth continued to push. Just as the elevator arrived, Williams called out to Shepard, "You need to move fast, Commander. We can't hold them off here much longer." Williams turned to the others as she didn't have time to cut the comm. with Shepard, "Watch the corners! Suppressing fire!"

One of the geth destroyers had fired a Carnage blast that sent one of the salarians plummeting to his death. "Jorda!" The other salarian was caught off guard by the death of his comrade as one of the shock troopers ruptured the fuel tank, causing it to explode. The geth shock trooper was destroyed but the blast also killed the salarian.

Garrus sniped one of the shock troopers as Wrex fired his own Carnage that took out the last shock trooper. Williams attacked one of the destroyers from her position as it continued to push toward her. Shepard attacked its flank cutting down the destroyer quickly. The last destroyer turned its attention toward Shepard as it fired off its shotgun. With the concentration of the four, the destroyer quickly fell.

As things cooled down and they moved to Williams position, Shepard pulled out his pistol as he heard a low buzzing sound. Suddenly a Biotic blast detonated behind him as the others started to search for the source. It was Saren, the turian was riding some kind of hover platform as he continued to launch Biotic blast one after another. Everyone ran for cover and as they did Saren jumped off the platform. Saren couldn't help but let out a small hiss of anger as the platform moved to his side. Shepard opened fire on Saren, only for his kinetic barrier to stop everyone.

Saren had to congratulate Shepard for this well played assault, "This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard. My geth were utterly convinced the salarians were the real threat. Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

Shepard activated his comm. to Revan as he asked Saren, "Why are you doing this?"

Saren gladly answered, "You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

Shepard questioned Saren's sanity, "Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live?"

Saren now was trying to reason with Shepard, "Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers—if we make ourselves useful—think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the…dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

Shepard now understood why he performed so many experiments with indoctrination, "You're afraid Sovereign is influencing you. You're afraid he's controlling your thoughts."

Saren was only lying, to both Shepard and himself, "I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own…for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

Shepard was hoping Saren was in a talkative mood to explain a few things, "Why are the geth following Sovereign?"

Saren gladly answered, "They believe Sovereign to be some kind of god. The pinnacle of their own evolution. But the reaction of their deity is most telling: it is insulted. Sovereign does not desire the pitiful devotions the geth hurl at it. They are just tools, and no amount of belief on their part will change that. But as tools, they are useful. They will survive the coming invasion. If organic life is to survive, we must also prove we are useful. We must work with the Reapers."

Now Shepard wanted more info on the Conduit. "Tell me why Sovereign needs the Conduit. Tell me what it is. Maybe we can find a way to stop them."

Saren wasn't a fool. He knew what Shepard was trying to do but it wouldn't work, "The Conduit is the key to your destruction and my salvation. Sovereign needs my help to find it. That is the only reason I have not been indoctrinated."

Shepard tried to reach out to Saren one last time in the hopes his former Spectre will see the error he is doing. "Sovereign's manipulating you and you don't even know it! You're already under its power!"

But Saren was too far gone. He was utterly convinced, "No! Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope," a statement he said with a heavy heart.

Shepard tried to bring Saren in knowing how powerful he is, "Together we can stop Sovereign. We don't have to submit to the Reapers. We can beat them!"

Saren once had a plan to stop Sovereign, but that plan had already died. "I no longer believe that, Shepard. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope of survival is to join with them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!"

Shepard finally used the last weapon he could us from behind the cover, he used the turian's honor to show he had lost his way. "You were a Spectre. You were sworn to defend the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself!"

Unfortunately even the turian's honor code could not save him now, as he was blinded by the lies told by Sovereign and himself, "I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive! I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed. But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die."

Williams opened fire on Saren's platform as Garrus tossed a tech attack. Wrex tried to fire off a Carnage but the platform was too fast and avoided the attack. Saren occasionally launched a biotic attack as he continued to use the geth weapon he had as he tried to kill Shepard. His platform flanked them, forcing the team to fall back to the destroyed AA gun, pushing them to the edge. As the fight continued, the platform suddenly unleashed a wave of energy that forced everyone to the ground.

Saren tossed his weapon aside as he walked swiftly off the platform. Shepard was trying to get his footing as he looked around to see his team was also still recovering. Suddenly Saren grabbed Shepard by the throat as he dragged him over the edge of the tower. Saren now dangled Shepard with his grafted geth arm as he was ready to drop him to a watery death. But an alarm grabbed Saren's attention for a moment, just enough time for Shepard to give a go right hook that freed him. Shepard pulled himself from the edge as he grabbed his pistol however Saren had already recovered and was riding on the platform. Shepard took aim at Saren but he was too far away and the platform zoomed off. Just over head the Normandy flew in ready for pick up.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk radioed to the Normandy, "Normandy, this is the Hawk. All members accounted for. Ready for dust off. What's your status, over?"

Joker replied, "Hawk, we are loaded up. Time to leave the planet."

Revan intervened, "Wait, I can sense someone still at the bomb site!"

Shepard replied with a heavy heart as he shouted, "There's no time…"

* * *

At the bomb site, Alenko had taken a hit to his abdominal region and the security detail left with him were all dead. He continued to fight off the geth, keeping them away from the bomb. As he shot one through the shoulder, Kaidan saw the Normandy and Ebon Hawk leaving the planet. Knowing they made it, Kaidan smiled for a brief moment before he continued to open fire against the geth as they tried to reach the bomb.

* * *

As the Normandy and Ebon Hawk flew through the planet's atmosphere, Joker warned everyone, "Everybody hang on!"

The flash from the bomb covered half of the continent as the mushroom cloud explosion that was visible from the atmosphere. Clearing the geth patrols, The Ebon Hawk flew side by side of the Normandy as the Hawk contacted the Normandy. Cina, Revan and Kirrahe expressed their condolences to Shepard for his loss. The captain went first, "It was an honor working with you, Commander Shepard. Despite the losses, our mission was a success. Lieutenant Alenko's actions will not go unnoticed. His sacrifice has earned humanity a great deal of respect from my people."

Shepard replied the Kirrahe, "Kaidan was a fine officer. He knew what the risks were but he did what he had to."

Kirrahe knew, "Of course. A grim reality every solider must accept. Rest assured, Commander, my men and I will not forget what you have accomplished here."

Cina then added, "Commander, I know the pain you must be going through, the loss of a close friend is not easy to deal with, no matter how or why. All I can say is that Alenko had no regrets, and he was grateful to have worked with and know you."

Revan started to speak, "Shepard. Do not let his loss fuel you. Anger, hate, revenge; these are the path to a dark road you do not want to travel. There is a very thin line between revenge and justice, just be careful not to cross it blindly. There are no words I could ever say that could help give you peace. All I can say is that as long as you continue down the path you have continued thus far, you should be able to traverse the storm in your heart. I hope our paths may cross again Commander, and may the Force be with you." With that, the Ebon Hawk pulled away from the Normandy as they made a jump out of the system.

* * *

After a few minutes to collect themselves, the team gathered for the briefing. Ashley still couldn't come to terms with what had transpired on Virmire, "I…I can't believe Kaidan didn't make it. How could we just leave him down there?"

Shepard told her the same thing he told himself and Kirrahe, "Alenko knew the risks going in. He gave his life to save the rest of us."

Williams still didn't see that, "It should have been me, Commander. You know that."

Shepard then pulled rank on her, "It wasn't your call, Williams. I had to choose. I chose you."

She finally submitted to the judgment call, "I—I'm sorry, Commander. You saved my life. I'm grateful for that," yet she still had doubt, "But it should have been me. Alenko was a superior officer. I would have gladly stayed behind."

Shepard had spoken with her and learned about her grandfather, the only human to surrender to aliens. He finally decided to tell her, "Ash, how far are you going to drive yourself? Are you trying to be a martyr? To redeem your grandfather's honor?"

Her head quickly fell, "That's not fair."

Shepard quickly responded, "What the public and the military did to him was unfair. But I don't want to lose a good soldier over it."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

After that was settled Liara interrupted the two, "Commander? Excuse me for interrupting. But I have an idea. I think the beacon you found in Saren's base was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime. It may have filled in the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together."

"You want to join our minds again, don't you?" Shepard stood up and said, "Okay. Go ahead."

Liara also stood up as she was face to face with him, "Relax, Commander." Liara and Shepard closed their eyes as their minds reached serenity. Liara's eyes quickly opened as they were turned pitch black, "Embrace eternity!"

The two of them delved through the Prothean message hidden within the Commander's mind. As they did, Shepard was able to see some of the more clear portions of the vision. Individuals dying, flesh melting as machine continued to crush things. Eventually it showed a star then a planet. Zooming into the planet it eventually showed a Reaper, similar to Sovereign, before coming to a close.

Liara's eyes returned to normal after the vision, and she was unprepared for the intensity, "Incredible. I…I never thought the images would be so…intense. I need a moment to collect myself."

Shepard tried not to rush her but they needed to know what she saw, "Did the vision make any sense to you?"

Liara had calmed down as she rubbed her head, "It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

Shepard then asked for details, "What about the Conduit?"

Liara tried shuffling through what she was able to see, "There were other images. Locations. Places I recognized from my research…" Suddenly Liara finally realized, "Ilos! The Conduit is on Ilos! That is why Saren needed to find the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get to Ilos."

Shepard then asked, "How come you never told us about Ilos before?"

Liara explained, "The Mu Relay links to dozens of systems and hundreds of worlds. How was I to know Ilos was the one we wanted? Without the Cipher, the images in your visions were never clear. Only now do I recognize them as landmarks from Ilos."

Shepard turned to his crew as he stated, "We need to get to Ilos!"

Tali immediately put a hold on that idea, "Forget it. The Mu Relay's inside the Terminus Systems. Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres."

Shepard wasn't going to let Saren get away, and part of it was driven by his emotions despite Revan's warning, "The Conduit's on Ilos. That's where Saren is heading. I'll be waiting for him when he gets there!"

Liara also disagreed with the plan, "Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos. You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council. We need a fleet to—ohhh…" Liara lost her balance for a moment and almost collapsed onto the floor. She quickly found her balance again as she shook it off, "I am sorry. The joining is…exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

Shepard told her, "Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

Liara was fine as she graciously declined, "That will not be necessary. I just need some rest. Somewhere quiet."

Shepard then shouted, "We're done here. Dismissed."

Before they left Joker spoke over the intercom, and his mood was rather depressed compared to his normal attitude, "Commander, there's a comm. buoy nearby. I can link us in if you want to report back to the Citadel Council. You know, to warn them about Sovereign."

Despite the Council's naiveté, Shepard hoped he could convince them of the threat, "Set the link up, Joker. They need to know."

"Patching it through."

With everyone out of the room, Shepard stood in the middle as the three orange holograms of the Council appeared before him. The asari Councilor, Tevos, started the meeting, "Commander Shepard. I'm pleased to see your mission on Virmire was a success."

The turian, Councilor Valern, even agreed, in spite of prior doubts, "Saren is formidable enough without an army of krogan serving under him."

Shepard soon corrected the Councilor, "The krogan would have served Sovereign. A Reaper."

The salarian Councilor, Marnath, seemed hesitant to agree, "Yes, we saw mention of this on your report. Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This new is quite alarming…if it turns out to be accurate."

Shepard then added, "Sovereign's a Reaper. Saren admitted it."

Councilor Valern quickly countered him, "He's playing you, Shepard! Saren still has contacts on the Citadel. He probably saw your earlier reports. The ones talking about your vision. And the Reapers."

Councilor Marnath only added to the insult, though not his intensions, "It's highly possible Saren is using false information to throw you off balance. Our own intelligence has never turned up any corroborating information."

Shepard finally shouted at the trio, "Sooner or later you're going to have to take something I say on faith, Councilor."

Councilor Tevos tried to make Shepard understand, "Try to see this from our perspective, Commander. Saren is a threat we can recognize. However, as far as we know, the Reapers only exist in your visions."

Councilor Marnath added, "Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot act on the accusations of a single person. Even a Spectre. Not without solid evidence."

Councilor Tevos reminded Shepard, "The Council cannot take any official action here. That is why we created the Spectres. You have the authority to act as you see fit."

Councilor Marnath then suggested, "If you truly believe Sovereign is the real threat, you must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it. And Saren."

With that, Councilor Tevos ended the meeting, "Good luck, Commander. From all of us."

* * *

**A/N: **This is the only time I despise wall of texts(only because they were so close together). Now I named the two cannon fodder salarians because whenever I counted the salarians at the camp and help them to the full extent, two are always MIA in the Normandy's garage(probably KIA though). Next time will mostly be with the Ebon Hawk's crew. We're almost to the end, next up Ilos...


	30. The beginning of the end

**A/N: **It's end game time now folks. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Now it's time for part one of Virmire...

* * *

Within the Ebon Hawk's garage, Captain Kirrahe and what was left of his STG team were recovering from the battle on Virmire. With Trossk at the controls, Revan and Cina checked on the Captain and his men. As they tended to the few injuries they had received, Kirrahe turned to them as he expressed his gratitude, "Revan, Cina. Thank you for ensuring my men were able to leave the planet. You can drop us off at your next destination."

Revan wasn't going to have it, "Captain, give us the coordinates of a salarian colony or station, we'll drop you and your men off there."

Kirrahe wasn't expecting this kind of hospitality, "Are you sure it's no trouble?"

Cina answered, "No trouble at all, Captain. It's the least we can do for you."

Ganto walked over after getting bandaging for an arm injury. "I'm thankful for your aid. I just hope the device that indoctrinated the others was destroyed."

Cina didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise, "I believe it was, Imness. Now all that's left is to hunt down and capture Saren."

Kirrahe agreed, "Yes, but my unit will be assigned to another mission soon. It has been an honor to work with you. I hope we have to opportunity to work together in the future."

* * *

Having dropped off Kirrahe and his men at a salarian station, the Ebon Hawk returned to wandering the stars. Now they did not know what to do, no leads and no idea as to where Saren went. Cina and Revan decided to meditate in hopes that an answer would come to them. Esura and HK however were starting to get a bit of cabin fever, or more accurately their desire to kill something was more urging then before. With the Hawk, set on its course to the Mu Relay, Trossk discussed with Benezia about Saren's plan in the main hold. "So, when do you think Saren's going to make his move?"

"You mean using the Conduit?"

Trossk corrected her, "That too. But I was referring to his attack on the Citadel."

Benezia wasn't sure what the Citadel had to do with the Reapers, "Why would he attack the Citadel? Even with Sovereign, they would be overrun by the fleet waiting there or the fleet waiting at the Mass Relays connecting to the Citadel. Even if they were about to defeat the fleets, the Citadel's wards can close making the Citadel all but inaccessible from the outside."

Trossk had to inform her about things they had uncovered accidentally. Trossk got up from his seat as he pulled up the data they overlooked before. "These things, the keepers you call them. They are what make the station operate and what allows you to use the station, right?" Benezia wasn't sure where this was going but she nodded affirming the information. "These bugs can no longer be called sentient. Everything that made them a species has been stripped away from them. That and when we were there, we all felt powerful disturbances from just being on the station. Whatever Saren's planning, it has to involve your Citadel somehow…"

* * *

Having talked with his crew about the events that had transpired on Virmire, Joker reported to the Commander at the CIC that he had received a message from Udina the Citadel Council confirming the requested reinforcements to pursue Saren and requested the Normandy to return to the Citadel. With hope that the Council is indeed pushing to create this joint-species fleet, Shepard ordered the Normandy to head back to the Citadel as quickly as possible.

Shepard disembarked from the Normandy with Williams as they moved to meet with the Council and Udina. Unfortunately things were not as they seemed. Ambassador Udina congratulated Shepard as they stood before the Council, "Good job, Shepard. Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren!"

Councilor Tevos agreed with his assessment, "The ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel—as you believe—we will be read for him.

Councilor Valern explained, "Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems."

You think a blockade's going to stop him? He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now! What are you doing about that?

Councilor Marnath and the others disagreed with that course of action, "Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander. If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

Thinking like the politician that he is, Udina told Shepard, "Now is the time for, discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over."

But Shepard knew the real threat had not past, "One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war. I can be discreet."

Valern pointed out Shepard's most recent mission, "You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire. I wouldn't call that discreet!"

Tevos tried to explain to Shepard the politics behind everything, "Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander. We recognize that. But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

But this only proved to Shepard how unwilling the Council was to act, "Secrecy isn't his greatest weapon. The Conduit is!"

Marnath cited Saren's astute abilities, "Saren is a master manipulator. The Conduit is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel.

Shepard tried once more to convince them, "Sovereign's the real threat! Saren's just a servant of the Reapers."

Tevos countered as she noted, "Only you have seen the Reapers. And then only in visions. We won't invade the Terminus Systems because of a dream.

Shepard was fed up with the politics as he finally told them, "If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed! We have to go to Ilos!"

Valern, already disgruntle toward the Commander turned to the ambassador, "Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go."

And Udina showed his political face once more as he only cared about grabbing power, "There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

Williams shouted, "You bastard! You're selling us out!"

Udina smiled as he told the two, "It's just politics, Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you're grounded."

Shepard yelled at Udina, "Are you insane? After everything I've done, you still don't believe me?"

Udina replied, "I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this. With my help, of course."

* * *

After a few moments of anger past on the Normandy, Joker informed Shepard that Captain Anderson wanted to speak with him at the Ward club, Flux. With Williams and Garrus tagging along, Shepard met up with his former captain. Inside the club, Anderson waved them over. It was odd for Shepard to see Anderson in civilian clothing instead of his officer's uniform. "I'm glad you came, Shepard. I heard what happened."

"They pulled me off the mission. Just like when they forced you to give up the Normandy."

Anderson apologized, "I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked. I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not. You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit!" having absolute confidence that Shepard wasn't lying or insane.

Shepard wasn't sure how that was going to happen, "There's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus Systems undetected, and she's grounded."

Anderson knew that, but he had a crazy idea. "Citadel control's locked out all the Normandy's systems. But if we override the ambassador's orders we can get them to bring the Normandy back on-line. You can be in the Terminus Systems before anyone even knows you're gone."

Shepard could see the risks and he didn't like any of them, "If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bag."

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over. The Reapers will destroy us. Humans, asari, everybody! You're the only one who can stop him, Shepard. So I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

Shepard had doubt that some of the crew might not agree. "Stealing the Normandy is mutiny. What if the crew won't help me?"

But Anderson knew the Normandy's crew, "The Normandy's your ship now, Commander. Her crew will follow you to the ends of the galaxy. We both know that."

Shepard finally conceded as he accepted the plan, "I won't forget this, Captain. I promise."

Anderson told them what he had in mind, "I can unlock the Normandy from one of the consoles in the Citadel control center. You'll have a few minutes before anyone realizes what's happened.

Garrus had concerns about that idea, knowing the area, "That's a restricted area patrolled by armed guards. How are you going to get in?"

Anderson didn't seem all that worried about it, "Leave that to me. Just make sure you're in the Normandy when the systems come back on-line."

But Shepard agreed with Garrus, "You're going to get yourself killed. There has to be another way."

Anderson thought about it for a moment. "Udina issued the lockdown order. If I can hack into the computer in his office, maybe I can override it."

Williams then stated the obvious, "He's not going to let you waltz into his office and us his computer."

Anderson was trying to be optimistic, "Hopefully, he won't be there. If he is, I'll just have to think of something."

Williams was worried about the idea, "Udina won't let this slide, Captain. You'll be charged with treason, a capital offense."

Anderson answered her, "We don't have a lot of options. I break into the ambassador's computer, or I take my chances with the patrols in Citadel control."

Shepard told Anderson, "You'll have a better chance if you go after the ambassador's computer."

"I was hoping you'd say that. The ambassador has made this personal. You ready to get the hell off this station, Commander?"

Shepard stood up as he told the Captain, "Let's do it."

"I'll take care of the lockdown. You get down the Normandy and tell Joker to stand by." With that Anderson left them to get up the ambassador's office.

* * *

As Udina was finishing some paper work, the door to his office opened. He looked up to see Anderson marching in. Confused, Udina yelled, "Anderson? What are you doing here?" Anderson continued to walk toward Udina as he said, "I didn't send for—" Anderson delivered a right hook to Udina's face, knocking the ambassador out. Anderson immediately started to work to undo the lockdown.

* * *

Waiting for something, Joker and Shepard watched a display on the Normandy's controls. A red circle continued to flash on the display as Joker turned his head toward the Commander. A few moments later the red circle turned green as the docking clamps disengaged from the Normandy's wings. Shepard yelled, "Let's go. Get us out of here, Joker. Now!" Shepard sprinted back to the CIC as Joker took the helm. With the stealth systems activated, no one noticed as the Normandy slipped through and flew toward the mass relay.

* * *

Shepard spoke with everyone on the Normandy and was slightly surprised that they all were willing to support him one hundred and ten percent. The only uneasy piece of information was about Tali's father and how he would react if they were caught. As the Normandy approached the Mu Relay, they encountered a ship they weren't expecting, the Ebon Hawk. Revan contacted them on an open channel, "We anticipated you would come, though we were expecting it to have been much sooner and with a fleet behind you."

Shepard reported to Revan, "A fleet isn't coming. The Council thinks Saren's going to attack the Citadel, but he's after the Conduit…"

"And if he gets to it, all of us are lost." Revan remembered the confrontation Shepard had with Saren on Virmire. "Some of us will join you in your chase of Saren, while the others try to rally the fleet at the Citadel. Just open the outer airlock and will send our people over."

With nothing to lose, Shepard signaled to Joker to open the hatch. As they did, Revan secured his mask and checking his connection to the small air supply as Trossk was fitting the few pieces of armor he dislikes. With everything secured Revan turned to one of the cameras as he said, "OK T3, close the blast doors, depressurize the area and open the ramp."

The utility droid did as Revan ask, first closing the three blast doors to the ramp. Now it slowly depressurized the small room, removing what little atmosphere was left with them and finally lowering the ramp. With sight of the opening, Revan, Trossk and HK-47 jumped out one by one. After seeing the trio leave, T3 immediately closed the ramp and pressurized it once more. Cina told them over the comm, "May the Force be with you!"

Revan replied, "May the Force be with us all." With that, the Ebon Hawk pulled away as it prepared to jump to lightspeed. They waited long enough to watch the airlock closed with them inside.

With the decontamination and pressurization complete, the airlock opened as Shepard greeted the team, "Welcome aboard."

* * *

Now the Normandy resumed it course and was heading straight for the Mu Relay. With the coordinates set, and their mass entered, the Normandy flew closer to the mass relay as it propelled them to their destination. As the moved closer to the planet, Shepard and some of his team were in the cockpit with Joker when he noticed a problem. "Uh…Commander? We've got company."

Liara asked, "Have their sensors picked us up yet?"

Joker answered her calmly, "Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here."

Navigator Pressly was also with them as he reported, "Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface."

Shepard then ordered, "Take us down, Joker. Lock in on the coordinates."

Pressly had to stop that order, "Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone's two klicks away."

Williams shouted, "We'll never make it in time on foot. Get us something closer!"

Pressly yelled back, "There is nowhere closer! I've looked!"

Shepard then ordered, "Drop us in the Mako."

Pressly had to belay that, "You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

Williams, "Twenty meters? No way we can make a drop in there."

Garrus wasn't going to let Saren succeed as he said, "We have to try."

Williams turned to Pressly as she yelled out of frustration, "Find another landing zone!"

Pressly shouted back as he already tried, "There is no other landing zone!"

Tali looked over the mathematical probabilities of success and was very discouraged. "The descent angle's too steep!"

Revan turned to them as he calmly said, "It's our only option."

Williams didn't think so, "It's not an option! It's a suicide run! We don't—"

"I can do it," Joker said, interrupting the Chief.

Shepard looked down to the pilot, "Joker?"

Joker calmly repeated himself, but louder, "I can do it."

Shepard placed his faith in his crew as he ordered his ground team, "Gear up and head down to the Mako. Joker—drop us right on top of that bastard!"

* * *

With the Normandy's stealth systems, they easily slipped past the geth blockade surrounding the planet. As Saren and an entourage of geth continue through a tunnel, Saren started to hear something. He turned around and spotted the Normandy approaching them. The last few geth also stopped as they readied their weapons, but Saren shouted, "You two, keep moving. Inside. Now!" Saren also continued but turned around after passing the doors so he could see what they were doing. The Normandy had dropped the Mako, with thrusters trying to slow its decent. Saren continued to watch as the bunker doors closed but the Mako used its hard breaks and stopped a few feet from the now closed doorway.

With that rough three point landing, everyone disembarked from the Mako. Liara was in awe to witness all of this Prothean architecture still standing and functional. Garrus turned to her as he reminded her, "We have to get inside this bunker before Saren finds the Conduit!"

Tali placed a hand against the door as she examined the structure before telling the others, "There's no way we're getting past that door with brute force."

Trossk stepped forward, "If we're lucky, we might." His hand pulled out his lightsaber and activated the black blade as he jabbed it into the slab. But soon after jabbing into the door, Trossk pulled the weapon back and it left a small molten red circle, about half the diameter of the blade. In shock Trossk could only say, "What the…"

"Very interesting." Revan started to examine the cooling scorch mark, "It seems the door is as dense as Mandalorian iron. Even with all three lightsabers working to cut a path through, it could take hours."

HK-47 had a thought, "Suggestion: Master, a well-placed detonation pack might be able to penetrate this bunker's defenses."

Trossk questioned where the droid's logic had wondered, "And if you do that you take out the bridge with it."

HK seemed ready to kill the Trandoshan, "Statement: I was only pointing out the option. I am well aware of the high probability that this archaic archway would not survive the blast necessary to open the blastdoor."

Williams then said, "Saren found a way to open it. There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

Tali turned to her as she said, "We'll have to find some way to get it up and running again."

Wrex had turned around and soon spotted targets approaching their position. He warned the others, "But first we have to deal with them."

* * *

**A/N: **We've touched down on Ilos, we're coming closer to the end. I'm thinking of continuing to ME2 but the only real problem(for me) would be what to do during the 2 year gap and how the Ebon Hawk crew would intergrate with the story of ME2. Besides that I have more stories in line waiting for the spotlight(Damn no Microsoft!) Oh, and I didn't touch on Shepard's romance only because I know how flamy fans can be about it. I'm trying not to open any cans of worms on myself.


	31. Those damn Armatures

**A/N: **Damn writer's block, damn not having access to Microsoft at home, damn it all... Sorry really off month for me right now. Now to continue with Ilos.

* * *

After Revan's group left with Shepard to purse Saren directly, Cina was trying to conceive a plan to help defend the station. "Benezia, if you had to defend the Citadel, conventionally, how would you go about doing it?"

With the galaxy map already displayed on the main hold's holoprojector, Benezia started to think before she started to point things out, "If we were dealing with a conventional enemy, they would have to go through one of these mass relays first." T3 started to highlight the systems as Benezia pointed them out. "So the logical thing to do would be to send patrols to the relays and monitor activity," Benezia then tried to think like the Citadel Council, "Or to extend it even further, they would bolster patrols at every relay that connected Citadel space with the Terminus Systems."

Esura could from a militant point of view, but a rather simply thought bothered her, "If these Reapers did make the relays as it claimed, why can't they just use another relay and go directly there?"

Cina was disturbed by the possible truth behind that idea. She turned to the utility droid as she asked, "T3, try to think like Sovereign for a bit. If you were trying to bring others of your kind back from hiding, how would you go about attacking the Citadel? Don't let logic limit your processors."

T3 complained saying he didn't have all of the data points he would have liked but he'd try just the same. After a few moments of talking with the Hawk's computer, T3 started to display a plan. Somehow bypassing normal protocols, he laid out a plain that Sovereign might be trying. Somehow Sovereign and the geth fleet would have to arrive to the Citadel in a surprise but all known relays leading directly to the Citadel are currently under heavy guard. Assuming Sovereign's boasting could be taken for granted, and it or others of its kind built the relays and the Citadel, it could be assumed Sovereign does have a way of showing up to the Citadel without alerting the Citadel fleet at any of their 'check points'. Sovereign would have to depend on Saren to somehow take controls of the Citadel from within, also without tipping off the fleet, then it would be a simple matter of closing the Citadel's arms with Sovereign inside, handing the controls over to it and waiting for the others to arrive and destroy what the geth could not. T3 reminded Cina that there were a lot of if's and somehow's in this plan.

Cina looked at the map, where they were relative to all of the highlighted relays and the Citadel. Cina was being forced to be a leader once again, something she was hoping to avoid for a bit longer. "Alright… T3, get us the fastest route you can calculate to the Citadel. Afterward get the gun ready for Esura and prepare to repair any damage we're probably going to take."

Benezia wasn't entirely sure what Cina had in mind, "What are we doing?"

"Isn't it obvious," Esura hissed, "We're going to stir the ant hill before the wasps can sting."

* * *

Having cleared the immediate area of geth, the team tried to move on, only to be flanked by two geth armatures. Still on the bridge the armature continued to bombard the entrance with siege pulses and a barrage of gun fire. Revan turned to the droid, "HK, how susceptible are geth visual sensors?"

"Analysis: Geth photoreceptors see within the same spectrum most meatbags precise. Individual mobile platforms, however, can adjust their photoreceptors so they can see beyond the meatbag limitation."

Revan then asked, "So a flashbang should blind them."

HK had to calculate before he stated, "Answer: I believe it should work, for a short time."

Trossk didn't need Revan to ask, as he pulled out a small black ball with a red button on top, "Time to blind and raid." The Trandoshan flicked the small orb out from behind the slab they were hiding behind as he shouted, "Cover your eyes!"

There was a loud disorienting blast followed by a blinding flash of light for about four seconds. Revan rushed out as the flash died down, using the Force to accelerate him even faster. Revan could see both armatures eyes attempting to adjust from the flash grenade. Revan didn't waste time, he sliced the front legs off both armatures as they fell face first into the ground. Both machines attempted to stand but they could do nothing as their cannons were dug into the dirt and the stubs that were now their front legs would not be able to support the body. Revan ended their 'misery' cutting both heads off the tanks.

With that danger cleared, the others moved out to secure the area. HK-47 though gave his master a warning, "Alert: Master, my sensors detect several active geth units just below our current location. Advisement: It would be wise to deal with them before they can pose a threat."

Revan nodded to his droid, "Agreed." Revan already saw a path behind the armature as he looked behind Shepard and spotted another ramp down. "Shepard, we'll take this path and meet you in the middle."

Shepard turned to see the path. The Commander gave orders, "Williams, Liara, Wrex. Hold this position. Keep the geth away if any approach. We'll be back soon."

Following the path down, Shepard spotted a lone geth trooper guarding the ramp way. Silently Tali hacked into the geth's programming as it ran out shooting at several geth hopper units on the other side of the pillars blocking the view. The only time they saw a hopper was when one jumped away from hiding behind a large crate.

* * *

Revan, Trossk and HK-47 also happened across a lone geth platform as it patrolled the walkway. Trossk used his clan blade as the Trandoshan drove the sword through the machine's back as he clenched the throat with his free hand. An assault drones flew out into the clearing as it opened fire on Trossk and the slowly dying geth. Trossk didn't need to fight them as he used the geth as a temporary shield.

HK-47 took his time to line up his shot, wanting to see if his master's student would attack before he shot them down. As the plasma bolt hit, the shot took out the drone's lateral controls causing the drone to careen before crashing against the wall and finally becoming a pile of scrap on the floor.

* * *

The geth hoppers made quick work of the lone geth trooper as they continued to jump around their rather confined space. Tali and Garrus tossed a few tech mines at the machines and hit a few. The only time the hoppers stopped was to take a few pot shots at the team or when Garrus was able to place a sniper round through one hopper's eye.

Tali tossed another tech mine that took out another of the geth hoppers as Shepard gunned down the third one. A red bolt flew through the air as it struck the last hopper that was sitting on the ceiling, outside of the group's line of fire. The hopper lost its grip as the geth fell to the ground. "Unconvincing Appeasement: I'm sorry. Unnecessary Query: Was that geth yours to terminate?"

* * *

The team reunited up above to continue to the next area. Dr. T'Soni already had a head start as she was examining a group of strange metal statues, like the husk creatures created by impaling humans on, as the humans dubbed, Dragon's Teeth. The asari scientist was fascinated by the odd creations.

The moment Liara touched one of the statues Revan was starting to slow down as though he ran four miles. HK-47 was the first to detect his master's struggle, "Evaluation: Master your vitals are erratic, your systems require rest in order to function properly."

Trossk moved to aid Revan, "Come on Master, we're nearly there. We just need to push a little harder."

Revan stopped him, "No! I'll be fine, we just need to move, away from the dead."

Liara turned to Revan, "You mean…" Revan simply nodded to her as she seemed to gasp in shock and awe. "Shepard, if Revan is correct, then these statue are all that is physically left of the Protheans! Of all of my studies, not once as the physical characteristics of the Protheans have ever been described or mentioned."

Ashley reminded T'Soni, "We don't have time for you to examine a statue. The Conduit, the fate of the universe?"

Liara shock herself out of her own awe, "Yes, you are correct Ms. Williams. We must stop Saren first."

Moving on, Revan stopped when the path diverged. "Wait." Revan crept over the offshoot. Revan spotted a group of geth, a number of shock troopers surrounding a destroyer. "I need snipers to help me." Revan then activated the GenoHaradan stealth unit as he moved into position.

Trossk and HK understood Revan's intent as they moved on through the main walkway. They stopped when they spotted a pair of geth shock troopers overlooking the other geth on a balcony. Trossk quietly reported, "We've spotted a pair of droids. We'll take them out on your command."

HK-47 set himself up as the holographic targeting reticle appeared on the droid's rifle. Garrus saw the geth and pulled out his sniper rifle. "I'll take the one on the right."

"Statement: You could try, but that is my target. Find your own, like that one to the left."

Trossk ignored the droid as he spoke into the comlink, "Ready. Just give the word."

"Excellent," Revan stated quietly as he had quietly positioned himself in the middle of the geth group. "Now…" Revan waited until he heard the two snipers hit their targets as the geth moved to attack them. With the geth in front of him as blue energy in the form of lightning streamed from Revan's fingertips. The attack flowed through each geth as it fried their electronics and circuitry.

Before the others could reunite with Revan, a group of geth hopper made their presence known as they started to attack Revan. The former Sith Lord grabbed the destroyer's body as he pulled it in between himself and the geth. Liara projected a Singularity field that caught most of the hoppers. The team opened fire as they shot down geth after geth. Revan caught the last one in a Force grip and turned it so the geth could fire back at them. With it exposed, the other made short work of the geth. With the machine no longer struggling, Revan released his hold over the geth as it dropped to the floor.

Passing the geth hoppers, Trossk couldn't help but kick one of them as he hissed at the 'corpse'. Reaching the elevator the group proceeded to the underground facility. The team grouped together as Revan activated the elevator. "Here goes nothing." The doors closed behind them as the elevator started to lower them.

Wrex looked out to the sides of the elevator and saw lights active around them. "This place still has power. It must be running off its own generator."

Garrus noted of the design of the facility, "This must be the command center for the entire complex. Saren's troops must have sealed the doors from here after he went inside. We'll have to figure out how to disengage the security lockdown if we ever want to get inside that bunker."

As the elevator stopped, HK-47 walked out first as it used its rifle to scan the area. "Alert: Master, I detect several geth units waiting for any foolish enough to attempt to attack them."

Revan turned to see. They were at least five hundred meters out as he asked his droid, "Can you tell how many?"

"Answer: My sensors can detect multiple Destroyer and Shock Trooper class geth platforms. I also identified a new variant. A 'Prime' as it labels itself. There are also a group of inactive Armature units within their vicinity. Suggestion: If we can hack into their programming we might be able to have the armature units fight for us. The only problem would be avoiding detection."

Revan turned to Tali and removed his belt, "This is a stealth field generator. It will mask your presence to the geth but if you get to close the heat-wave effect around you will give you away visually. Move to fast and you could also give yourself away. Hack those armatures and keep your head down. If need be we'll help. Are you up for it?"

Tali seemed nervous about the plan but agreed, "Alright. I'll do it."

Garrus stopped her as he asked, "Are you sure? I could always…"

"No," Tali was grateful for the offer, "but I'm the best at hacking here. I can do it."

After equipping the belt, Revan started to show her how to operate it, "Now to activate it press this sequence here. If you come under fire and take a hit, the belt will auto-deactivate exposing you to the geth. If that happens' we'll intervene. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

Invisible now, the young quarian quietly crept up to the control consoles for one of the inactive armature units. Behind the console, Tali activated her omni-tool as she started to hack the geth's systems. _Have to get past the firewall first. Then rewrite the armature's IFF programming…_ In no time Tali finished her hack as the armature activated in front of her. The armature didn't seem to see her as it started to attack the geth. With the geth preoccupied with the armature, Tali snuck around and started to hack a second armature on the opposite side of the room. The second one moved closer to the geth as it joined the other hijacked armature in its assault. The Siege Purges made quick work of the shields as their machine guns tore through the unshielded geth. In a very short time the armature pair had dealt with the entire geth unit without aid from the others.

With the area cleared, the team moved on as the two armatures continue to stand at guard scanning for new targets. They climbed up into the command center as Shepard deactivated the security lockdown Williams shouted, "Come on. Saren's already got a head start. We have to go find him before he reaches the Conduit."

"Unless he's already found it. Then we're just walking into a trap," Wrex replied with pessimism.

Garrus retorted to the battlemaster, "That's a chance we'll have to take."

Just as they were leaving Tali noticed one of the consoles had activated, "Hold on…something's happening."

A badly damage hologram started to display as a message in a very strange language followed. Garrus tried to listen but most of it was static to him, "Sounds like some kind of message. But I don't recognize the language."

Liara noted, "It's probably in Prothean. This recording must be fifty-thousand years old. No wonder we can't understand it."

Shepard somehow could understand the language as it continued to play, "The message is all broken up, but I recognize some of the words. It's a warning against the Reaper invasion."

Liara was astounded, "Incredible! The Cipher must have transferred an understanding of the Prothean language into your mind."

The message continued on as Garrus asked, "What's it saying? Can you make out anything useful?"

HK-47 started to walk away as he told them, "Summation: The data is too corrupted for me to waste energy translating it for you. It is likely whatever relevant data it once contained has been distorted or lost to time. We should continue if we are to terminate the Saren meatbag."

* * *

Returning to the Mako, Williams tapped Wrex's shoulder pauldron as she asked him, "Who votes we take the vehicle into the creepy, underground bunker?"

Wrex completely agreed, "Good idea. The firepower will come in handy."

With everyone strapped into the IFV, Liara couldn't help but gaze out of the window as she commented, "I have spent my life studying the Protheans, but I never dreamed I would discover anything like this! This bunker might have been the last refuge of their entire species. Just imagine what mysteries it might hold. Imagine what secrets it might reveal!"

Williams tried to get the good doctor's head back down to the ground. "Hey! Try to remember why we're here, Saren, the Conduit, the fate of the entire known galaxy?"

Liara took a moment to herself before she replied, "I am sorry…I was swept up in the moment. I just hope we have the opportunity to study this place in detail after this is done."

Garrus was riding shotgun as he tried to keep an eye out for anything, "I thought Saren would have set some kind of trap or ambush for us. They must have been in too much of a hurry."

"Or we just have yet to run into it," Revan noted from previous strategies he himself implemented.

Driving slowly into the next area Wrex was using the Mako's cannon to look at the wall as he asked Liara, "What are all those things on the wall? Some kind of container?"

Tali had seen something like them before, "They look like stasis pods. The Protheans probably tried to keep themselves alive through cryogenic freezing. Something must have gone wrong. This bunker became their tomb. The pods are dead, as well as anyone inside."

"All of them?" The shock in Wrex's voice was unusual for an old krogan like him, "There must be hundreds of those pods. What was Saren expecting to find here? There's nothing left but corpses."

At the end of the section were two geth rocket troopers were waiting for them. A single round from the Mako's main cannon finished them off. They encountered a second pair but were also close enough that the Mako took them out with a single shell. Driving through the third section an orange energy barrier blocked their path. "What is happening?"

A second barrier was erected behind them as Wrex shouted, "It's a trap! Saren must have set an ambush!"

The situation was too quiet, as Revan eased the krogan's grip on the Mako's weapon controls, "I do not think Saren is behind this."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I've been busy tring to plan out how they could travel through Ilos. And yes, I had Revan kill the armatures like Obi-Wan klled the acklay in Episode II, creatures/machines like them are almost helpless if you cut off two legs(or more depending on numbers and position).


	32. Vigil at the gate

**A/N: **Yes, another wall of text I can use to speed things along. Little shorter then usual but I found it to be a good place to end the chapter.

* * *

As Saren continued to move closer to the Conduit, Sovereign had led the geth fleet to a mass relay within geth space. The geth and krogan followers watched as Sovereign clamped with its six 'legs' and several tubes connected to the relay itself. Sovereign started to alter its very programming, allowing this fleet to bypass the Citadel Fleet's blockade and exit directly at the Citadel's mass relay. It was critical that all precautions were taken to ensure the success of this plan. Nothing must interfere with Sovereign as the majority of the geth fleet had been ordered to attack the Citadel Fleet while Sovereign worked to fix what the Protheans had delayed.

* * *

After the barriers appeared, a passage within the wall opened up for the group. Garrus and Trossk stayed with the Mako as the others took the elevator down. Garrus turned the armored Trandoshan, "Think they'll be trouble?"

Trossk smirked, "For Revan, not a chance. Us…we might have to worry about something from above. All we have to do is wait for them to return, and keep the tank safe."

* * *

As the elevator took them down, Liara continued to look out to the view to their sides, "I have studied the Protheans for decades, but I have never felt this sense of foreboding. What will we find down there?"

Wrex commented as he grabbed his shotgun, "Don't get your hopes up. The only thing we can depend on right now is ourselves."

The elevator slowed down until it stopped and the doors opened. Instead of automated guns or geth, there was a small walkway that led to a vine covered console with a badly damaged hologram that was under the sun. As they approached to fractured hologram it started to speak to them, "You are not Prothean. But not all are machine, either. This eventually was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons."

Tali started to examine the console as she found what it was, "Looks like some kind of VI program. Pretty badly damaged."

The program spoke out again, "I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope."

Liara couldn't contain her amazement any longer, "This is incredible. An actual Prothean VI, and I can understand it!"

HK-47 noted, "Observation: You have no knowledge of these languages. Query: How do you know how to set your output into such a format?"

The VI answered, "I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend. My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."

Shepard asked Vigil, "Are you some kind of artificial intelligence program?"

"I am an advanced non-organic analysis system with personality imprints from Ksad Ishan, chief overseer of the Ilos research facility."

HK-47 scoffed, "Condescending Summation: It is a secondary overseer used to monitor all projects simultaneously."

Shepard then asked Vigil about the barrier, "Why did you bring me here?"

Vigil confessed to Shepard and the team, "You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

Tali asked Vigil, "How come nobody ever noticed the Citadel was an inactive mass relay?"

Revan turned to them, "The keepers."

Vigil only confirmed Revan's statement, "The Reapers are careful to keep the greatest secrets of the Citadel hidden. That is why they created a species of seemingly benign organic caretakers. The keepers maintain the station's most basic functions. They enable any species that discovers the Citadel to use it without fully understanding the technology. Reliance on the keepers ensures no other species will ever discover the Citadel's true nature. Not until the relay is activated and the Reapers invade."

Shepard asked Vigil, "How do the Reapers survive out in dark space?"

Vigil could only provide data the researchers had, "We have only theories. The researchers have come to believe the Reapers enter prolonged states of inactivity to conserve energy. This allows them to survive the thousands and thousands of years it takes for organic civilizations to rebuild itself. But in this state, they are vulnerable. By retreating beyond the edges of the galaxy, they ensure on one will accidentally discover them. They keep their existence hidden until the Citadel relay is activated."

HK-47 could only see the beauty of this elegantly designed trap, "Flattery: If only the Reapers took advice from my Master, even for an organic meatbag, you have more elaborate strategies. Oh the art behind this gorgeous trap. Admission: I'm a bit jealous."

Shepard soon understood what Revan and HK-47 had already realized, "The Reapers can wipe out the Council and the entire Citadel fleet in a single surprise attack!"

Vigil told them the fate of the Protheans, "That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we ever realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

Shepard didn't think the Reapers could wipe out every settlement, "Some of you must have managed to survive."

Vigil proved otherwise, "Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data. Information is power, and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough."

Shepard asked about why the Reaper left, "I don't understand. Where did the Reapers go after they conquered your people?"

Vigil could only tell Shepard what data it was able to gather, "Our worlds were stripped bare, harvested by the indoctrinated slaves. Everything of value—all resources, all technology—was taken. Certain that all advanced organic life had been extinguished, the Reapers retreated back through the Citadel relay into dark space, sealing it behind them. All evidence of the Reaper invasion had been wiped away. Only their indoctrinated slaved were left behind, abandoned. Mindless husks no longer capable of independent thought, the indoctrinated soon starved or died of exposure. The genocide of the Protheans was complete."

Revan added his own input, from a strategist's point of view, "Once the Reapers had control of the relay network, they slowly destroyed everything that was on record. Anything else they used the indoctrinated to expose. After taking whatever they are after, they remove or destroy all evidence of the invasion so the next civilization doesn't see this coming. Brilliant, but devastating…"

Shepard turned to Vigil, "You said you brought us here for a reason. Tell me what I need to do."

Vigil told them, "The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researcher worked to create a small-scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel: the hub of the relay network."

Liara was shocked by the revelation, "The Conduit is not a weapon. It is a back door onto the Citadel!"

Shepard asked Vigil, "How did you manage to stay hidden?"

Vigil told them, "All official records of our project were destroyed in the initial attack on the Citadel. While the Prothean empire came crashing down, Ilos was spared. We severed all communication with the outside and our facility went dark. The personnel retreated underground into these archives. To conserve resources, everyone was put into cryogenic stasis. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed. But the genocide of an entire species is a long, slow process. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reapers persisted. And my energy reserves were dwindling."

Tali asked the VI, "How did you survive?"

Vigil answered, "I began to disable the life support of non-essential personnel. First support staff, then security. One by one their pods were shut down to conserve energy."

In horror Ashley stated, "There were hundreds of stasis pods out there! You just shut them down? You killed them?"

Shepard yelled at the VI, "You were programmed to protect them! Not kill them!"

Revan grabbed Shepard's shoulder, "I know this was an atrocity, but this outcome must have been foreseen by the researchers. They probably installed contingency plans for a wide range of possibilities. This unfortunately was their most desperate."

Vigil responded, "As your companion stated, my actions were a result of contingency programming entered on my creation."

Wrex commented, "I bet they didn't tell the 'non-essential' staff about this contingency."

Vigil continued to defend the actions it was forced to take, "I saved key personnel. When the Reapers retreated, the top researchers were still alive. My actions are the only reason any hope remains. When the researchers woke, they realized the Prothean species was doomed. There were only a dozen individuals left, far too few to sustain a viable population. Yet they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever. And they knew the keepers were the key."

Shepard wasn't sure how that could be, "Aren't they under the influence of the Reapers?"

Vigil explained, "The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."

Revan noted to himself, "That is why we felt such a disturbance around and about them…"

Shepard now understood Saren's intentions, "Saren can use the Conduit to bypass all the Citadel's external defenses."

Vigil agreed, "Correct. And once inside, he can transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of extinction will begin again."

Shepard hoped the VI, or a Prothean left something with the VI, "Is there any way we can stop them?"

Vigil gave them a way, "There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

Tali stopped Vigil, "Wait. Where's the Citadel's master control unit? I've never heard of anything like that."

Vigil only told them, "Through the Conduit. Follow Saren. He will lead you to your destination."

* * *

Inside the Ebon Hawk, T3 started to strengthen the shields as Esura tried to calibrate the turret to respond faster. Cina stopped as she pulled the Hawk out of hyperspace before their intended destination. Benezia turned to Cina as she asked her, "We have not reached the Citadel yet. What are you planning?"

Cina smiled to herself as she couldn't help but feel odd about her plan, "Something stupid probably."

The Hawk flew closer to the system's mass relay as it was guarded by several turian military ships on patrol. The patrol was heavy in numbers as they continued to monitor their approach. Cina tried to get their attention as she called out on an open communication channel, "This is the Ebon Hawk, your fleet needs to return to the Citadel. They will be under an imminent surprise attack."

One of the turian radio operators scoffed at her warning, "Continue about your business, civilian, we don't need to deal with pranksters like you."

"Please, this isn't a joke! Something big is going to happen…I think it involves the geth." Cina panicked as she told them that. Benezia wasn't sure how they were going to explain themselves after that.

There was a pause before one of the turians replied back, "And how exactly did you come across this information."

Benezia come up with an idea to try and explain it, "One of our crew managed to extract data from a captured geth unit. It had information about a plan to attack the Citadel but we weren't able to get much else from the memory banks before it deleted everything."

The turian didn't seem too concerned, "If the geth wish to attack the Citadel they'll have to go through us or one of the other many turian patrols awaiting an attack."

Cina added, "No you don't understand. From what we've extracted they weren't going to use the relays in the regular manner. Somehow they know something about the relays, something we don't. Like my crewmate said, the geth fried its own memory before we could get more out of it or copy the data."

There was another long pause before anyone replied back to them. "Without that data, we can't act upon the words of a few individuals. Besides, were under order to keep our eyes out for anything suspicious out here."

* * *

After asking Vigil everything they wanted to know Shepard tried to leave and Tali grabbed the data file, Liara stopped him, "Shepard, are you sure? Who knows how much longer Vigil will be here? Even now the projection is weak. This might be our only chance to speak with it—our only link to knowledge of the Protheans! It is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

Shepard disagreed, "I'm sorry, Liara. We have to stop Saren. Nothing else matters."

Liara looked to Vigil as she lowered her head slightly, "You are right. I am sorry. My personal feelings clouded my judgment. We…we should go."

Vigil's sensors gave them a glimmer of hope, "The one you call Saren has not reached the Conduit. Not yet. There is still hope if you hurry."

On the elevator ride back to the Mako, Liara couldn't help but feel sympathetic to what happened to the Protheans, "All their culture, all their advanced technology, and the Protheans were taken in by the Reapers, just as we were. They failed."

Revan disagreed, "No, they didn't. We are their last hope, their last plan. They gave us the tools to slow the invasion. Now all we have to do is ensure the galaxy is prepared for war. But first we have to stop Sovereign."

Wrex yelled, "Keep it moving. I've got no intention of ending up like them." The team quickly returned to the Mako and continued on to find the Conduit.

* * *

**A/N: **They've almost reached the Conduit and I blame the closed minded Council for half of these events.


	33. The Battle for the Citadel begins

**A/N: **OK, I seriously need to vent now! As some of you are aware of the release of a certain book about some of our favorite Jedi turned Sith and back to Jedi, Revan. I was wondering where Revan his Mandalore's mask but the events after were, partly, unexpected. I'm happy for Revan that he and Bastila had a kid(and I knew he had to be a boy because the Shan had to continue because of Satele Shan, but I digress). I can say 'Ha' in the fact that I was correct in my assumption that Bastila had kept Revan's mask for all of that time(though the where is out of my hands). T3 is as loyal as R2 but with blasters and that makes him cooler but I will...(sorry almost spoiled it). And the Jedi Exile, I wasn't expecting the name to be Meetra Surik, but then again I went with the random name generator to help me so I really should complain about that one. I feel better but until I can talk with someone who has read the book, I just want to yell that...

* * *

The Mako blew through several geth and a few Colossi until they finally within view of the Conduit. Liara shouted, "There! The Conduit! It is incredible!"

Even Tali agreed as she was awe struck by the active mass relay, "Keelah."

Ashley reminded the two, "We don't have time to admire the view. We have to get through that relay…and these geth aren't going to make it easy on us."

Revan suddenly clenched his chest as did Trossk as the two of them started to gasp for air. "Trossk…"

"Yeah, I defiantly felt that one."

Garrus and Wrex helped them as the turian asked, "What happened? Are you guys alright?"

Revan took his seat again as he warned, "Yes, but there was a very powerful disturbance in the Force just now. I fear the attack as already begun…"

* * *

Cina and Benezia continued to try and convince one of the patrols to return to the Citadel but each commanding officer refused to leave their station. "Please you have to listen otherwise…" A strong foreboding feeling fell upon Cina before suddenly ended communication. "T3 get us to the Citadel, now! Esura…"

The Kaleesh replied back over the headset, "No need. Weapons are primed, just get us there."

Benezia asked Cina, "What happened? I thought we were going to try and get some of them to join?"

"It's too late now. I fear that the battle is already underway."

* * *

With Saren's signal that he and his ground team had infiltrated the Citadel and disabled communications and the relay network, Sovereign and the geth fleet used the augmented relay as they emerged at the Citadel's front door. With the Citadel fleet stretched so far out, there were few that could stop them. Sovereign took lead of the fleet as he made his target clear. Without a moment's hesitation the geth ships started to launch a volley of missiles and torpedoes at the unprepared fleet. They were able to sink a few of the turian carriers and cruisers. The rest of the fleet moved to intercept them as they retaliated.

The commander of the Destiny Ascension, Matriarch Lidanya, moved to her navigator as she started to give out orders, "Activate the defenses! Seal the station!"

The navigator tried but nothing happened. "The arms aren't moving! Systems not responding!"

As an explosion occurs behind them, Lidanya give new orders, "Abandon the Citadel! Evacuate the Council!"

The navigator tried to relay the order, "Citadel control! Citadel control! Do you copy?"

No response as a geth trooper stood over the dead asari's body and listened to the transmission. With Citadel control lost, Saren continued on to the Citadel's master control unit with his geth entourage.

* * *

Driving the Mako down the trench, there were four geth Colossi trying to stop them. Wrex opened fire at them as he smiled, "This is getting exciting!"

Shepard continued to dodge the siege pulses as the Colossi continued to tare through the Mako's shield. Jumping one last pulse he drove up the Conduit as it enveloped the Mako in eezo before propelling them off to the Citadel.

* * *

Two of the geth were guarding the elevator to the Citadel tower as a damaged Avina program continued to stutter. Just then the Conduit activated. The two units moved to investigate preparing to fire upon whatever would appear though the miniature relay. They were not prepared for a tank, as the Mako was thrown out at the speed it was driving on Ilos. It ran over the two geth as came to a crash, flipping upside down with a broken axle and a number of other components rendering the vehicle inoperable.

Trossk used the Force to amplify the force of his kick as the hatch flew off the Mako as the Trandoshan crawled out first. One by one, the others follow suit as each one crawled out of the damaged vehicle.

Revan turned to Trossk as he told his student, "I need you to stay on the Presidium."

"Master the fighting is where Saren is. I'm not going to let you go in alone."

Revan placed his arm on Trossk's shoulder, "I know but you'll do more good down here, where you're needed most. Help find survivors and help eliminate the geth presence. Besides, I won't be alone. The Commander has led on this one."

Shepard turned to his crew, "Garrus, Liara, Tali. Help Trossk out. I think he'll need it."

HK confessed his confusion to Revan, "Query: Master, was that really necessary?"

"I think it was. He's strong, he just doesn't see it yet."

HK-47 stood there for a moment as he watched the group move to the embassies, "Proud Declaration: Master, if this is to be our last battle together then I wish to say that I am glad I can be by your side till the bitter-sweet end. This will be a glorious battle, one worthy of our skills and abilities."

As what was left of the team moved on, three spikes lowered as the victim on them started to stagger to life.

* * *

Trossk used the Force to lift a pile of debris blocking the walkway before tossing it into the lake below.

"Impressive. Most impressive," Garrus asked out of curiosity, "Shouldn't you be helping Revan and the others, instead of doing this?"

Trossk didn't turn back as he said, "If I had a choice I'd be fighting at his side. But Revan thinks it would be best for me to help here. He is one of our galaxies greatest strategists; he took a morally broken army and turned them into an unstoppable force that pushed back the once thought to be unstoppable Mandalorians. He returned as a conqueror and was easily beating the Republic he had once defended. If he thinks I should be out here saving people, I won't argue. Everything Revan does is with purpose." Trossk pulled out his clan blade as he leaned his head slightly to Garrus, "Besides I think we'll have plenty of thinks to kill out here." The Trandoshan warrior had spotted a group of geth attempting to gain access to a locked door. With the other ready, the Trandoshan rushed out to the machines as Garrus took the first kill with his sniper rifle.

* * *

Shepard and the others removed a group of husks and learned from a damaged Avina unit that there was extensive damage to the Citadel, the Council had been evacuated onto the Destiny Ascension and that Saren was moving to the Council Chamber. With that information the team entered the only way up to access the Council Chamber, the elevator.

* * *

Saren had geth stationed throughout the Council Tower as he moved to the master control unit. Sovereign exerted some control over the former Spectre as Saren roared in anger before shooting down a passing keeper. At the podium where many had stood before the Citadel Council, an extended segment started to construct itself before Saren as a number of holoscreens displayed. He waited for the floor to finish unfolding before he started to work the controls.

* * *

Outside in space, the Destiny Ascension pulled away with the Councilors onboard as flotilla of turian cruisers moved to hold the line. One of the Executors saw as the Citadel started to move. "The Citadel's closing. They're sealing the station!"

Another Executor ordered the fleet, "Don't let the enemy ships inside the arms!"

As they tried to hold their position, Sovereign wasn't slowing down as their missiles barley caused his kinetic barriers to fickle. The geth fleet flanked the turians as a volley of missiles from above destroyed a few of the cruisers. Sovereign wasn't going to waste his energy to destroy the ships, instead he used the momentum and rammed one of the ships into pieces as the geth occupied the attention of the turians to allow Sovereign and a single geth ship to enter the Citadel before the arms sealed shut, cutting all access from the outside impossible.

The Reaper aimed for the Citadel Tower and started to slow down. A few hundred meters away from the tower itself Sovereign's arms started to extend as it made final adjustments. The Reaper latched on to the tower as tubes from the belly of the ship started to attach to the tower and the arms started to dig into the tower itself.

* * *

Before the elevator to the tower could reach halfway to the Citadel it suddenly stopped. Shepard unsheathed his pistol as he shouted, "Saren's locked the elevator! Suit up-we're going outside!" With everyone sealed up Shepard fired a single round through the glass as Revan used the Force to blast the rest out of their way. Now forced to walk the rest of the way the team prepared to a long and grueling fight.

* * *

Moments away from the station, Cina was preparing the ship's systems as she called out to the others, "You two set back there?"

T3 reported all essential systems were at 100% and he was ready to make repairs when needed. Esura shouted, "Just get us out of the tunnel so I can start shooting things."

"Brace for combat in three…" Cina and Benezia were in the cockpit as she started to prepare to exit hyperspace. She threw the lever back up, the ship started to slow down until suddenly appearing in the nebula were the battle had already started. The geth ships outnumbered the Citadel Fleet 3/1 and the Citadel's arms were closed making the station inaccessible from the outside. Esura immediately opened fire on the first geth ship she saw as Cina and Benezia piloted the Hawk through the chaos and debris.

It wasn't long for the geth fighters to notice and gave pursuit. Esura was able to catch a few off guard with the turret's 180° range, shooting down two. They noticed that the ship was defenseless on the underside trying to exploit this weakness but the pilot was aware of this and continued to spin about to let the gunner shot them down. Even with the continued threat of fighters, Cina and Benezia started to make strafing runs against the larger geth ships. The heavy quad laser cannons fired in unison making quick work of the enemies' shields as the small ship continued to weave in and out between geth ships.

* * *

As a geth patrol continued to engage the unknown target they were soon overrun by its reinforcements. The turian sniper continued to pick them off one at a time as a quarian hacked a platform to work against them while an asari created biotic barriers for protection. But the trio was not the geth's primary concern. An unidentified armored being with a metal blade and a light blade was carving through their numbers with ease, the light blade being capable of cutting them by a means of superheated energy with the ability of predicting and deflecting a few shots. The other was a basic metal blade of unknown alloy yet it was still capable of piercing their platform's armor.

* * *

Slicing down the last of the geth, Trossk let out a bellowing roar as he crushed the head with his boot. He deactivated the lightsaber as took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I don't think I'll be using that style again. It felt too awkward."

Tali started to work on the locked door as Garrus was ready for anything on the other side. The door opened to reveal a number of different species; humans, asari, salarians, a hanar, even an elcor and turians. One of the turians recognized the former C-Sec agent as he shouted, "Garrus!"

"Chellick! You're wounded."

The light scaled turian coughed as he said, "I'll live."

Trossk walked over as he surveyed the group. "Tell us exactly what happened here."

A volus who was hiding in the back walked up. "I believe I can shed light on that. Barla Von. A few minutes ago the Relay Monument activated as though it was a real mass relay. I did not like the situation and was preparing to lock my door when suddenly a torrent of geth came through it, under the command of the Spectre Saren Arterius. I let as many in as I could before I had to close the door. The C-Sec officer was injured while protecting a few who were still entering my office. The other C-Sec agents were not as fortunate."

Garrus turned to Chellick, "Chellick, have you heard of anywhere else that's under siege by the geth?"

Chellick was clenching his side as he breathed heavily, "Last…last I heard was the embassies were taking a pounding…but it seems Executor Pallin…and a human named Anderson had rallied a defensive line. From the sounds of it…it seems like they're doing fine. Sha'ira's place has been locked down but a few of her acolytes were killed. Most of the elevators have been disabled so we can't get people to shelters or send our agents to areas of need. A few are locked in the Academy. We've recently lost all comms with the rest of the Citadel and the fleet. We were blind until you guys showed up."

Garrus turned to the others, "I'll stay here and defend them. You guys should keep move."

Trossk didn't seem to care as he was ready to leave. Tali asked him, "Are you sure you don't want one of us with you?"

Garrus smiled, "Kind of you as always. But I think two C-Sec agents should be more than enough to give these geth hell."

Liara wasn't so confident, "If you are certain…"

"You two better catch up before Trossk leave you behind." The Trandoshan was already preparing to attack the next group as Liara and Tali tried to catch up. With those two gone the door closed as Barla Von locked it again.

Chellick turned to Garrus, who was readying his weapons for combat. "Are you sure you want to stay with us and not help them?"

Garrus joked about the situation, "Well in the condition you're in I'd have a better chance of beating you in kill count. Besides they have that lizard with them, he's more than enough to deal with geth alone."

* * *

Shepard and the others were delayed for a moment due to a surprise attack by the geth via the elevators but they overcame them and continued forward. HK-47 was separated from the others by the geth in the elevators and continued ahead of the others as he eagerly engaged any targets that got in his way, of which a krogan warlord and a pair of geth, a destroyer and a lone trooper, more than obliged the assassin droid's bloodlust.

Without waiting for his master, HK continued toward the ramp to encounter a number of hexagon kinetic barriers of varying sizes deployed in defensive formations. A small number of geth were behind the barriers when they opened fire on the droid. HK returned fire but the barriers seemed to have been modified to disperse the energy bolts his weapon fired, weakening the shot greatly. Reluctantly the droid was forced back to cover when the others arrived. HK turned to his master as he requested for aid, "Painful Admission: It seems I have been careless. The geth kinetic barriers have adapted to disperse the plasma bolts of this carbine. Retraction: I was about to use the disruptor rifle and see if they can handle it."

Revan peered out, "Don't worry, we'll handle them together." He nodded to Wrex who joined him as the duo used their special abilities against the geth. Wrex launched one of the geth using a Biotic Throw that sent the geth slowly flying toward one of the Citadel's arms. Revan grabbed one of the geth using the Force as he started to crash it into the others and knocking them over before he crushed it into the ground. As the two last troopers staggered back to their feet, the team opened fire against geth before they had a chance to return fire.

Move on HK-47 started to act strange as he shoved Revan against the wall and readied his rifle. "Apologize: Master you were walking into the scope of a sniper rifle. I needed to act in order to protect you."

Wrex pulled out a knife hidden underneath one of his shoulder pauldron, angling it to see above. Wrex saw a red geth with a rifle bigger than most pulse rifles. Wrex also spotted the foot of a second geth behind the base of one of the Citadel Tower's defense turrets. "Damn machine's right. Rocket geth acting as spotter."

Revan tried to devise a way to deal with both geth swiftly. He quickly had a solution as he told the others "Keep them distracted for a bit…" before he disappeared. HK-47 willingly followed his master's order as he started to fire and purposefully miss the geth. As the two geth focused on HK and the others, Revan snuck around them and grabbed both of his lightsabers. Revan quickly activated both blades and tossed each at the two geth. The colored blades flew true as they spun through the air at speeds that made them looked like giant discs. The geth were taken by surprise as the blades sliced through them with relative ease as both lightsabers made their return trip to Revan, deactivating in midflight and latching onto his belt while he grabbed Jurgan Kalta's assault rifle.

Shepard and the others quickly move up to the next area. Down the small walkway were only two geth shock troopers patrolling the area. Shepard, Williams, and Wrex openly engaged the geth easily bringing one of the shock troopers down when a destroyer appeared. Wrex knocked the destroyer off its feet with a biotic Throw when a precision shot from HK-47 as an energy covered quarrel pierced through the geth shock trooper's large eye. Wrex fired of a Carnage from his shotgun, sending the destroyer to crash into one of the wards above. The team was making good progress when suddenly a geth dropship arrived attempting to deploy troops. The dropship was not able to get into position as something was preventing it from coming closer. Revan was using the Force to grab the ship and preventing it from dropping geth reinforcements.

Revan shouted to the others, "Keep moving, we don't have time for them! HK-47, protect them, that's an order!"

HK was hesitant to comply, but as long as he was killing things that helped moot his objection, "Statement: As you command, Master."

As the others continued on, Revan continued to struggle at keeping the dropship at bay. He had been losing his concentration the closer he was getting to Sovereign. But he resolved to fight this to the bitter end if necessary. Revan's hands started to close closer together as creaks started to echo within the ship's hull. The dropship's primary weapon had already been crushed by this tremendous power. Revan's arms suddenly pull away as the dropship now imitated his movement, ripping the alien craft in two as geth and krogan started to fly out of the tear. With all of his might, Revan tossed the two halves directly at the massive Reaper before attempting to reunite with the others.

Sovereign witnessed this display of power and unknown abilities but it had little care for it as he continued his task of activating the Citadel Relay. The two fragments collided against one of the Reaper's tentacles but Sovereign did not care for it as he batted the debris away.

* * *

**A/N: **A little over half way up the Citadel Tower now and the smack down with Saren. This story has been fun and all but I think I'll skip writing for 2 and jump to 3 for this one, only because I don't see a need for Revan and the others to help out in that one, also because of how close we are to the release date to the game. Thank you all for reading and giving me your unspoken support.


	34. The Final Hour

**A/N: **It's finally time for the last chapter, and this one is a dosey, over 5,000 words(yes well beyond my self appointed standard but I could not cut the finally fight in two). So with out further adieu, the finally…

* * *

As the battle continued to turn for the worse for the Citadel Fleet, an unidentified crafted entered the nebula, and not by the mass relay. This small, almost fighter sized ship, started to join the battle, against the geth. Red balls of energy fired from the guns as they attacked geth ships. This small white and rust red colored ship was disrupting the geth fleet, though even with this aid the fleet didn't have much of a chance. One of the fighter groups found the ship with at least eight geth fighters chasing it. What remained of this fighter squadron moved to assist this unknown ship, gunning down six of the geth before reinforcements forced them to break off.

* * *

Even with their aid this battle seemed lost. Cina left the cockpit, "Benezia take control, I'm going to aid the fleet. Don't use the torpedo yet."

Benezia was unsure of how Cina was going to achieve that away from the controls but the Matriarch wasn't going to argue. As the fighting continued, Cina sat down as she displayed the battle outside in the main hold. Cina concentrated as she started to use the technique she learned while with Kreia, battle meditation. Cina had employed this technique once before while aiding Queen Talia and her men against Talia's cousin, General Vaklu. She started to meditate as she helped bring out the will to win in the Citadel Fleet while also giving doubt to the few organic crewmembers onboard the geth ships. Thought the geth were easily able to compensate for the sudden drop of efficiency, the turian fleet got the moral boost they needed to keep going.

* * *

The turian ships seemed to be coordinating on a level the geth had only seen within themselves. This unusual change of response time and unusually high level of coordination made the geth ponder for a moment but they continued their relentlessly assault against the Citadel Fleet despite the sudden inefficiency brought about by an unknown loss of vigor in the krogan clones.

* * *

Trossk had carved a path through the geth forces as Liara and Tali continued to bring down geth the Trandoshan's rage might have caused him to miss, though a few geth he 'missed' seemed more like he wanted Liara and Tali to take down themselves. Trossk deactivated his lightsaber as he pounced onto the last geth active. With his boots on its chest, the Trandoshan displayed his brute strength as he pulled out both of the geth's arms and proceeded to beat what was left of the machine before finally jamming them back into the geth. The few remaining C-Sec agents turned their weapons on Trossk as he slowly got up. Liara and Tali then moved into the line of fire, trying to defend him. "Please put your weapons down, he's obviously not with the geth."

One of the turains told Tali, "He and his 'master' came here and made C-Sec look like a joke. He's not going anywhere again."

"That's enough, Captain Garen." A dark scaled turian with bright blue marks covering most of his face appeared. He had donned combat armor and was armed with an assault rifle. "It seems you and your crew just seem to have trouble follow you?"

Trossk wasn't sure who he was, but given how the captain reacted he seemed high in command, "Personally, I don't see this as my trouble. I'm here because of Revan and for Jugganath points."

A dark-skinned human male appeared from behind one of the barricades as he shouted to two of them "Tali! Liara! Where's Shepard?"

Liara responded to the man, "The Commander and the others are following Saren, Captain Anderson. We are aiding any we can here against the geth."

The turian didn't seem to impressed, "Just the three of you?"

Trossk corrected him, "We had a fourth. The turian with the eye piece and sniper rifle stayed with a group of survivors along with a fatty thing named Barla Von. We cleared most of the geth between here and that office. If you want to send a rescue party or reinforcements."

Tali turned to Trossk, "We should keep moving. The geth are very through with their patrols. They won't stop until we destroy them all, or they destroy us."

Trossk was fed up with talking anyway, "Next should be that asari person, Shealli?"

* * *

Revan still had not returned from dealing with the geth dropship as it remained hanging in the same position Revan had grabbed it. Yet HK-47 didn't seem too concerned about Revan, even with the display of overprotectiveness just moments ago. Continuing down another narrow corridor, a geth destroyer and a pair of krogan warriors were waiting for Shepard and the others. HK-47 opened fire first, getting headshots on the krogans before they could react. Wrex used his biotics and threw the destroyer against the wall where the team made sure it wouldn't get back up by riddling it with many holes. About halfway across a geth juggernaut appeared and rushed to attack at close-quarters.

Williams grabbed her shotgun as Wrex joined her in trying to dispatch with the geth. A second geth destroyer soon joined the fray but HK-47 kept the geth at bay, "Exclamation: Wait your turn for termination, geth unit. The meatbags have yet to terminate your companion. Addendum: But if you cannot wait, I will gladly terminate you myself." The destroyer did not take HK serious as it continued to move toward them. HK didn't hesitate as he opened fire again against the destroyer, terminating it just as Shepard finished the juggernaut with a barrage of close-quarters assault into the abdomen.

Just when the two geth lost power pieces of the geth dropship flew overheard toward Sovereign, but the enormous ship did not seem affected, rather irritated as it batted the wreckage away from itself.

Revan had reunited with the team as Shepard was scouting the next area. There was a lot of open ground with a few 'trenches' they could use to hide from the turret the geth established. Shepard gathered around the team as he discussed a possible plan. "Revan, take that droid of yours and travel down the elevator maintenance area to the left. We'll engage the turrets and the geth out here."

Revan nodded, "And we'll assist you if we end up finishing before you arrive."

Shepard and his squad rushed out and immediately engaged the geth. Wrex jumped into the trench first, stomping a lone trooper under his boot as Ashely and Shepard started to attack one of the turrets. The distraction worked, as Revan and HK proceeded through the tunnel. HK seemed displeased that he could not find any targets until a group of krogan walked of hiding and started to attack. HK provided cover fire, allowing Revan get closer to the duo. In an instant Revan activated his lightsabers, slicing both shotguns before stabbing one through the chest and cutting the second clean in two. Just as Revan was finishing the two krogans, a powerful krogan battlemaster finally appeared out of cover as it started to attack Revan. This prompted the protective assassin droid to retaliate with his Droid Assassin's rifle. Unlike krogan HK had fought against before, this one displayed biotic abilities. Projecting a biotic barrier around itself before HK's shot hit him. Revan switched his lightsabers for Jurgan Kalta's assault rifle and attacked the battlemaster together. The battlemaster tried to use his biotic abilities to knock over the assassin but HK sidestepped out of the path of the ball of biotic energy. Before the final blow could be delivered to the battlemaster, two krogan warlords ran down the ramp shotguns firing wildly at Revan and HK. Revan grabbed the two warlords and lifted them into the air, suspending them until the battlemaster was dealt with, of which HK would soon achieve with a precise shot targeting the krogan's air supply. HK moved to the two floating krogan that Revan still had in the air. HK opened the compartment on his left arm, revealing the Baragwin flame thrower before unleashing it on the two brutes. With Revan restraining their weapon arm, they were defenseless to do anything against this devastating attack.

Revan decided to check on the progress of Shepard and his team against the waves of geth and the turrets, using the stealth unit to hid himself. _Not bad. All of the turrets have been destroyed, probably using a sniper rifle. One last geth left…_ The lone trooper was hiding using a trench as cover, waiting for Shepard and the other to move closer. Revan grabbed a hold of the geth using the Force and crushed it into a ball.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk dived between two of the geth ships as the pursuing fighters continued to chase her. Esura continued to gun down the fighter after fighter but more just kept on coming. "I hope you have a plan, Jedi!"

Cina was too focused on maintaining her battle meditation to notice anything within the ship. The turians were still unaware of the forces aiding their coordination but now she was advising the fleet to pull back and form a defensive formation until reinforcements can arrive. Fortunately the fleet did as Cina had asked while she tried to reach out to the rest of the Citadel Fleet that was scattered throughout Citadel space. T3 continued to zip about from section to section of the Hawk, continuing to make repairs and bolstering the shields.

* * *

Revan made quick work of the geth within the Citadel Tower, crushing them to balls of metal parts or throwing them into the walls. As the team ran toward the audience chamber Saren was working on a holodisplay when he heard the footsteps. They were just in time to notice something fall out of sight as the air seemed to become more disturbed. A few moments later Saren rose quickly on his hover board and tossed a tech mine at the team. The team dove for cover but Revan used the Force to deflect the mine to his right and remained standing as HK-47 stood beside his master with rifle at the ready.

Saren turned to where Shepard took cover as he started to speak, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard."

Shepard was ready for the worst, "Let's end this."

Saren scoffed at the Commander, "You've lost. You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

Shepard simply replied, "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"So it seems," referring to Revan's abilities and HK. He then mocked the commander's abilities, "You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has…upgraded me."

Shepard yelled at this alarming news, "You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?"

Saren confessed, "I suppose I should thank you, Shepard. After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too."

HK-47 sensors didn't seem to agree with that statement, "Correction: These implants currently inside you, meatbag, are not only boosting a few natural traits. They are in fact control units and behavioral inhibitors."

Saren disagreed with the interloper, "The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither. I am a vision of the future. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!"

"Mocker: And I love all meatbags."

Shepard shouted, "Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!"

Saren seemed to have lost that conviction, "We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful."

Revan used the Force to search through Saren's mind, and found what he was looking for. "Saren, this isn't you. You know that. You originally planned to use and defeat the Reapers with Sovereign, but you underestimated him. Fight this, you are strong enough!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for…" Saren was suddenly struck by sharp pains within his mind, "The implants…Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

Revan offered him one last chance, "It's never too late for redemption!"

"Goodbye. Thank you." Saren put the pistol to the underside of his jaw and pulled the trigger as the bullet exited his skull. The lifeless corpse stumbled for a moment before falling down through the glass and into a small terrace.

After hearing the glass shatter against the floor, Revan tried to establish contact with the Cina, "Ebon Hawk, do you read?"

"Revan, this is Benezia."

"Benezia, give me a status update on the space battle."

Benezia complied, "Cina left the cockpit to help the fleet somehow. Most of the fleet has been scattered and the Destiny Ascension is being pinned down by geth. The rest of the fleet is capable of keep themselves safe at the moment but they can't come close to the Ascension without being shot down first."

Revan returned his attention to Shepard just as the distress call came through, "…the Destiny Ascension. Main drive offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board. I repeat, the Council is on board."

Soon another voice started to come through, "Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander."

Shepard quickly responded, "I'm here, Joker."

Joker replied, "We caught that distress call, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"

Wrex voiced outrage to that idea, "You'd sacrifice human lives to save the Council? What have they ever done for your kind?"

Williams argued the krogan, "This is bigger than humanity. Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy!"

Wrex rebutted, "That's why you can't throw away reinforcements trying to save the Council. Hold them back until the Citadel arms open up and the human fleet can go after Sovereign."

Revan also added his own opinion, "Shepard, from a strategic point of view that ship is not worth the firepower you'll lose to use against Sovereign. But, from a political view, that ship will mean the difference between a divided or united galaxy when the Reaper fleet arrives."

Joker asked Shepard again, "What's the order, Commander! Come in now to save the Ascension or hold back?"

After weighing all of the consequences, Shepard made his choice, "Opening the relays now, Joker. We need to save the Ascension – no matter what the cost!"

With disdain, Wrex commented, "I hope the Council appreciates this."

* * *

The Citadel mass relay activated again as the two discs started to spin rapidly. Just as sudden the Arcturus Fleet came storming through. Admiral Steven Hackett coordinated the Alliance fleet, "Alliance ships move in! Save the Destiny Ascension!"

The navigator of the Destiny Ascension detected the new fleet, "Commander-we're picking up reinforcements!"

Matriarch Lidanya recognized those signatures, "It's the Alliance! Thank the Goddess!"

The Alliance fleet took the geth ships my surprise as the first volley of missiles destroyed a number of ships. Soon the Ebon Hawk and a complement of turian fighters at her flank also joined in this assault against the fleet as they elegantly dodged debris and missiles, sandwiching the geth ships. The geth ships quickly retaliated against the Alliance ships, taking down a number of their fighters and eight cruisers. But in the end the geth were routed as Joker confirmed with the Ascension, "Destiny Ascension, you are all clear. Repeat-you are all clear."

Just as the Destiny Ascension had begun moving away to make repairs, the Citadel began to open as the Ebon Hawk and the Normandy flew side by side and charged in, "The Citadel's opening! All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!"

* * *

As the battle against Sovereign continued, the team tried to look down at the now dead Spectre. Shepard turned to Wrex as he told him, "Make sure he's dead."

Wrex had waited for this. Dropping down into the terrace, Wrex sped his way toward Saren's corpse as he pulled out his pistol and placed an extra bullet into his head. Ashley reported after seeing Wrex smile with satisfaction, "He's dead."

Just as Wrex and Ashley were about to return, the entire station started to shake as bolts of red lightning started to spark within the Citadel Tower. The sparks started to converge to Saren's corpse as the energy somehow was reviving the dead turian. There was a massive blow off of energy from Saren's body that sent Wrex flying across the terrace and crashing against a way just as the same energy sent Ashley to the floor. The blast also weakened the platform's support as it dropped into the area, bringing Shepard, HK-47 and Revan with it. While the group was still recovering from their falls, Saren's corpse was now standing as the body, as though in pain, was slowly being transformed into an abomination. All of Saren's organic tissue was destroyed, leaving only a synthetic skeletal body and the geth arm revealing the true extent of Sovereign's augmentation. After a moment to accommodate itself, the body hopped off as a fusion of Saren and Sovereign's voice started to speak from the augmented body, "I am Sovereign! And this station is MINE!"

The group moved into an all round defense posture as Revan moved himself into the center as the others continued to try and track the hopping machine. Williams fired off a few shots but most missed as the thing was moving too fast. Revan placed his hand on the Gunnery Chief's shoulder as he told her, "Calm yourself." As he told her, Revan was concentrating his mind to try and predict where Sovereign would begin to attack the group. His mind was being assaulted by the tremendous presence of Sovereign and at such close proximity, but through the sensations and drives of fighting, Revan's mind created its own barriers to help focus his thoughts. As the others continued to try and keep track of Saren, Revan positioned himself behind Williams as HK covered his left, Wrex to his right and Shepard covering his six. Finally see where the puppet would strike Revan immediately shouted as he turned, "Nine o'clock!"

Everyone turned toward the wall as the creature stopped and a red laser was emitted from Saren's skull targeting Revan. The squad opened fire as the creature started to launch a volley attacks toward the Jedi. Under normal circumstances, HK-47 might have put himself into harm's way just to protect his master's life, but this was one of a few exceptions as HK knew his master was not in any real threat. Revan was able to deflect each attack using the Force to knock each Carnage blast toward the floor or wall.

* * *

Things finally seemed like they were calming down around the Presidium. The geth were all routed from the highly populated areas as C-Sec agents moved in to clear out any pockets of resistance. Garrus reunited with the others as Tali was hotwire a few elevators to allow for reinforcements to move into the wards and clear out any geth. As Trossk waited for the elevator to take him to his next destination, he felt a disturbance in the Force, a matter concerning his master perhaps? The Trandoshan warrior was not entirely certain. Finally making up his mind, Trossk shouted, "Stop the elevator…Stop the elevator! I need to get to the Tower."

Liara and Garrus turned to one another as Garrus asked, "Does this have something to do with Sovereign?"

Trossk had to confess, 'I'm not certain…I just know we need to get to the Tower now before it's too late. I've gotten this feeling one, I ignored it last time, and I lost a clanmate. I will not let that happen to Revan!"

Garrus was also starting to get a bad feeling in his gut. "Tali get us back to the Presidium and find us a way to the Tower."

Tali nodded, "Right. ETA to the Tower should be about four minutes."

* * *

The battle in space however was not fairing so well. Even as portions of the Citadel Fleet returned to aid the Alliance in their assault against Sovereign, the massive Reaper displayed his superiority and annoyance at the fleet's attempt at stopping him as his arms took aim at a different ship. A red beam soon shot out from one of the tentacles as it landed on a human cruiser. Within seconds after targeting the vessel a pulse originating from the arm launched out and destroyed the vessel with a single blast. Even with the concentrated firepower of these combined fleets, their weapons still could not penetrate Sovereign's kinetic barriers, and he made sure this organic filth knew it, as Sovereign took his time to target and single out particular ships or those closest to him indiscriminately destroying turians and humans alike. Even the Ebon Hawk's plasma bolts were not enough to break through this behemoth's shields. One of the human commanders shouted to the rest of the fleet, "Sovereign's too strong! We have to pull back!"

But Admiral Hackett belayed that call, "Negative! This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter what the cost!"

* * *

Revan continued to coordinate the team's assault this construct as he continued to deflect attacks or project a barrier to absorb the attack. "Two o'clock!" As the creature grew weaker Revan placed a hold of one of his lightsabers as he unhooked it from his belt. HK-47 heard the weapon be unlatched and withdrew his weapon, awaiting his master's next move. The droid started to track Saren's movements as Revan walked out in front of Wrex. The abomination continued to jump from wall to wall as the other continued to try and attack it. Revan slowly prepared himself to strike as he waited for the time to strike. Saren's body passed only for a split second but Revan was prepared, he quickly activated his lightsaber as he sliced the spinal column causing the two halves to collapse onto the floor. As the body finally came to a stop and the head became limp, the body disintegrated itself in a flash of red leaving only ash behind.

* * *

As the fleets tried to move out of range of Sovereign's attack, a surge of red bolts covered the Reaper as its systems were overloading. Sovereign lost its grip on the Citadel Tower and the tubes connecting it to the Tower were forcefully ripped out as the Reaper slowly floated away from it. Both the Normandy and the Ebon Hawk made a pass between Sovereign's arms and scanned the Reaper. Joker reported openly to the fleet, "Its shields are down! Now's our chance!"

Admiral Hackett rallied the other ships to finish it off, "Hit it with everything we've got!" The frigates and cruisers moved in again as they opened fire with a volley of missiles and ordinance fire.

"Hard on my flank! We're going in!"

Cina loaded a proton torpedo into the tube while Esura and Benezia continued to fire at Sovereign. Cina used an open channel as the ship's targeting computer locked onto the Reaper, "Proton torpedo in the tube! Fire!" The Normandy also fired off a Javelin torpedo alongside the proton torpedo. The Javelin punched through Sovereign as the proton torpedo crashed into the thicker portion of the Reaper. As the two ships and their fighter escorts moved out of the way, there was an explosion that blew off one of Sovereign's arm as a power surge expanded the Reaper internally until the entirety of the ship exploded into fragments.

A portion of one of the smaller tentacles flew directly toward the Citadel Tower. The team was able to get out of the terrace to witness Sovereign's demise. Shepard quickly shouted to the others as the fragment flew closer toward them, "Go!" but it was too late, the fragment smashed its way into the tower as it and the debris from the tower cluttered much of the area.

* * *

It was a few minutes since Sovereign's demise, C-Sec agents alongside Alliance and Turian soldiers continued to finish off the few geth remaining within the Citadel as a search team began to look through the remnants of the Reaper to find the valiant heroes who helped save the day. Garrus moved a pile of rubble as his omni-tool acted as a flashlight to find an injured Wrex and Williams. Garrus shouted, "Captain Anderson! I found them! They're in here."

Trossk moved the fragment of ship with the Force as he tossed the piece out of the group's way. Captain Anderson, Tali'Zorah and Liara walked over. As Garrus and Liara helped the wounded krogan, Anderson smiled as he placed his hand on William's shoulder. "Take it easy…it's over. You're safe now. Where's the commander? Where's Shepard?"

All Williams could do was shack her head as she looked toward the larger debris that covered much of the Citadel Tower. Even Wrex had a pained look on his face as he took a moment to look back at the pile of wreckage. Trossk didn't seem to have lost hope however, as he stood his ground, waiting. As the others were helping Williams and Wrex walk away, Anderson spotted movement between the wreckage. Suddenly one of the larger pieces was lifted as it was tossed aside. Revan, Shepard and HK-47 walked out, as Revan was helping Shepard. The droid stood proud and firm as Revan and Shepard walked toward the others, as Shepard had a victorious smile on his face.

* * *

Revan, Trossk, and HK-47 found the Ebon Hawk docked within the same hangar the Hawk landed in on its first visit to the Citadel. Inside the hangar they were welcomed by Cina, Benezia, Esura and little T3. Esura and Trossk simply exchanged nods toward one another before the Kaleesh returned to the confines of the Ebon Hawk. T3 expressed his joy to see Revan wasn't hurt to severally. HK scoffed at the utility droid, "Condescending Statement: Well of course the Master is fine. Both due to his Jedi training and my person for assuring that he remains functional."

Benezia could only gaze upon Revan as she felt a wave of relief overcome her, "At least this can come to an end."

Unfortunately Revan didn't seem to share the Matriarch's beliefs. He turned to Cina who knew all too well how inaccurate Benezia was. "The storm has pasted, for now. But the real threat has yet to manifest itself. Sovereign was only a vanguard."

"So that means there are more of those ships?"

Cina answered the Trandoshan, "Yes, an enemy we have almost no information about their numbers or strategies." Cina paused for a moment to turn back to Revan, "So does that mean we'll be staying here a bit longer?"

Revan seemed hesitant to respond directly, "This Reaper threat far outweighs the Sith or the Emperor, but…if we wait too long the Emperor might decide to attack the Republic."

Trossk gave a rather drastic idea, "What if you and Cina return home, fight the Emperor, I and maybe Esura could stay behind and help here with the Reapers."

Revan wasn't going to agree with that plan, "No," instead making his own, "We will stay together, until the end, of both the Reapers and the Empire."

HK didn't see the harm, either way he gets to terminate many organic meatbags, "Affirmation: As you command Master. HK-47 will stand at your side until either, or more likely, both of us are terminated."

Cina had no complaints, "Alright. Where should we begin?"

* * *

Yet not all was so good for at this very instant, Darth Volf the Sith Lord ordered to apprehend Revan, had returned to Dromund Kaas, capital of the New Sith Empire. Volf had hoped to have found the elusive Jedi after his escape from the capital but his presence and his ship seemed to have disappeared from the very Force itself. Instead of facing the embracement of losing Revan, again, Volf had hunted down another Dynamic-class freighter and killed a Mandalorian warrior with a similar helmet as Revan's mask and modified to look exactly like it. He now entered the chamber of the Sith Emperor's throne, cautiously as eyes are gazed upon him, with the mask in hand. He stopped a few feet before the Emperor as he knelt down to his knees and offered the mask, "Master, I present to you the mask of Revan. I also have the remains of his ship waiting your approval in the hangar. It was most…unfortunate that Revan was not…"

The Emperor interrupted, "You think me for a fool."

"Master?" Suddenly, Volf's throat started to tighten as the powers of the Force slowly clenched around it.

As the mask dropped to the floor, the Emperor continued, "That is not Revan's mask. I cannot feel his presence on it. You seek to deceive me? Your arrogance and pride have disrupted my plans before, but none so as this. Revan was an essential piece to one of my many plans to attack the Republic and you let your ego interfere. Darth Kalus, you are to find Revan. Bring him and the remainder of his companions to me, alive if possible. At the very least I want Revan brought before me, alive."

The blue skinned Chiss walked out of the shadows as he respectfully bowed to his Emperor, "As you command, my master. I will succeed, or die trying." Ensuring his words were heard by Volf, Kalus walked out of the chamber as Volf tried to beg for forgiveness from the Emperor. But his throat was too closed for him to speak as the Emperor finally crushed his neck. With only his power keeping the corpse standing, the Emperor released his hold on Volf's body and it collapsed onto the floor. Two people emerged from the wall and took the corpse away from the Emperor's sight.

Kalus returned to his ship as he ordered the men under his command, "We are to search for, and retrieve a traitor for the Emperor. We will not fail! We cannot fail! For the Empire!"

In unison the crews all shouted out, "For the Empire!" Now they must find where Revan and his friend had disappeared to and bring him before their lord, less they wish to face a fate worse then death.

* * *

**A/N: **That last bit is suppose to tease, and if someone thinks they could continue the story with where I left off, send me a few previews and keep me in on the thought process. For now I'm going to post one of my other stories I've been waiting to put out but didn't want to overburden myself with three stories. Until the next story…bang.


End file.
